Warmth of a Cold Heart
by WhiteAngel83
Summary: AU. In this medieval times story, taking place in 1413, Takumi is a cold king who experienced darkness in his past and lost many of his loved ones. As he one day stumbles upon a fleeing Queen, he decides to help her out of pure curiosity. Together, they solve the one thing they both need: Love. The only problem is that so many obstacles with try to break them apart. AU -A
1. -I-

**Welcome! Hope you enjoy the first chapter! If you're confused about why the chapter is so different...then, lemme tell you XD! I rewrote chapters so that it'll be easier for you guys to read (since it's shorter) and alot more...interesting and not so boring with long paragraphs! LOL.**

***For all you smart people out there that will eventually tell me some facts about the time period I chose, I just wanted to tell you guys something. So please keep in mind that, yes, this is in the early 1400s and I do realize that old English should be used and I do realize that this is wayyy before the Shakespearean era where Shakespeare made these modern words. For all of our comfort, I sticking to modern English for this story and I am defying history's language so bear with it~* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid-sama except for the title of this FanFic as well as the story cover and plot! All OC's are MINE. If needed, please ask for my permission! **

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_~I~_

* * *

_Every heart has its secret sorrows which the world knows not, _

_and oftentimes we call him a cold man,_

_when he's only sad _

_~Henry Wadsworth Longfellow _

* * *

**February 9th, 1413  
Seika Kingdom; Walker Castle**

"Sire, wake up." Cedric murmurs, shaking the blond King in bed. "It is morning."

He groans as he turns from one side to another, keeping his eyes closed as he raised a hand to make sure Cedric knew he was awake.

Cedric, the butler, bowed politely and quickly left the room silently, making sure not to bother the tired King.

After what seemed like hours, the blond slowly lifted his eyelids, squinting at the brightness of the sun that radiated from the windows. He sighed and effortlessly lifted himself up, allowing his blanket to fall off his lean and bare body.

Standing up, he dragged himself to his closet to grab a few clothing off the rack, along with his large, blood red cloak with the Kingdom seal. He slid on a pair of sleek black boots.

Staring into the mirror, his mood seemed to mirrored his expression. Cold and emotionless. His deep lifeless emerald eyes looked so deep...deep like an endless pit of nothingness.

His silk and spiky golden hair stood out the most. Swaying to every directions to show how lost he was.

With a heavy sigh, he looked away from the mirror, taking slow and long strides towards the balcony.

As the cold wind gushed in when he opened the door, the blond closed his eyes at the familiar feeling that surrounded him. Him as well as his body was used to the sense.

"Good morning...Seika Kingdom." He murmured, his voice had no emotion.

Taking a step out, he stared down at the white blanket of snow that covered his balcony as well as the entire kingdom of Seika. His black boots stepped on the snow, leaving foot prints as he came out farther to the balcony, his hair flying back with the cold wind.

Takumi Walker, the most richest and powerful King of all Japan, was the ruler of the coldest Kingdom ever. The Kingdom of eternal winter.

He looked down at Seika village which was way down the hill where at the top, was his castle. As always, snow was the only thing he had in sight. Here and there, snow and more snow.

Eternal winter? How? Every weather or season is reflected off their ruler's heart and emotion as soon as they are crowned...forever until the next heir is crowned as ruler.

Was it possible for spring? Sure. If the ruler's heart warmed up.

"Sire." Cedric murmured, coming up from behind Takumi.

"Cedric, I'll be going to the village today for my monthly inspection." He said, staring down at the village, seeing people walking around with smiles. He sighed. "How can they smile so easily for 3 long years?"

"They are loyal to their king." Cedric answers, also looking down at the village. "It is all normal, Sire."

"I suppose." Takumi said as he looked back at his memories. "Is this what King feels like? Having your emotions revealed no matter?"

"It is difficult to answer in my status, Sire, but I am sure it'll be better."

Takumi stayed silent, feeling the cold rushing air as he hears light footsteps coming up from behind Cedric and whispers in Cedric's ears.

"Sire, the maid's have prepared your breakfast." Cedric informs.

"I will come down in a few moments." Takumi says, turning around at look at his loyal and humble butler, Cedric Morris.

Cedric nodded once and left along with the maid with him, who bowed quickly and followed Cedric off the balcony and out of Takumi's chambers.

A few minutes after Cedric and the maid had left, Takumi too step off the balcony and left his chambers and wandered himself down the long, empty halls of the castle.

Every step he took, felt more and more empty. Just down the hall, was the large doors that lead to a room with no existence of its owner. He knew that if he went in, every sorrow emotion would come crashing back to him.

Opening the large doors with his might, he had smelled the dust that wandered everywhere at the furnished and old room.

"Mother...Father...I'm back." Takumi mutters, taking an eager step inside the dark and dusty room, his dark and emotionless eyes wander around the room at every picture and detail of the abandoned room. "It had been very long since I have visited."

He strolls over to the 2 single chairs located across from each other by the windows which was now covered by a thick layer of curtains that shut off all light from the outside.

Takumi stared at the two chairs at where his parent's used to sit everyday and he knelt on both his knees and bowed his head, closing his eyes, listening to the quiet and distant sounds of the wind.

"How long has it been since you left me...?" Takumi murmurs. "3 years? It seems like a decade or even a century. How come it's come to this where I am crowned and miserable. This crown was meant for Gerald and yet? He's dead."

Takumi sucked in a sharp breath. "How sad that you'd pity me." He scoffed. "I pray for something to rid me of this misery. Though that dream feels like an impossible and endless hole."

"It really has not been the same without you. It feels...sad and lonely." Takumi whispers softly as he lifts his head. "So lonely that I am putting so many villagers at risk of their lives. What a King I am."

"Mother...Father...Gerald, I hope that you are well." Takumi says, standing up and turns his back on the chairs and walked out the room, taking one last look around the room full of lost memories.

It was now not possible to allow a single tear to fall, for he has cried them all away. No more could possibly fall.

"Farewell." He murmurs before he shuts the door quietly.

He sighs lightly as he turned away from the room of his deceased parents and walked down the hallway, passing the room of his deceased brother. How unfortunate was his life?

At the age 19, his older brother, Gerald Walker, was 20 and was going to be crowned as the king but after one unfortunate night, he died. A year later after Takumi was crowned, the kingdom wasn't shocked that it was snowing until his parent's also died...and that, made things worse.

"Sire." Cedric greets as Takumi slowly came to view, his long red cloak followed him.

"Cedric." Takumi greet without a smile and looked behind him with two maids on either side of him who also greeted him. "Satsuki. Honoka."

"Your majesty." They greet, bowing down.

"Let's get this day over with." He say with a small groan as he passes them. They quickly followed him down the long hallway, all the curtains closed revealing no light.

"You're majesty." Satsuki spoke. "I have hired a new maid."

"That does have any concerns for me." Takumi said coldly. "You may hire anyone as long as they can work."

"Of course. She is from Seiyuama, Sire. She has come a long way." Satsuki says.

"Seiyuama? Did she have a reason to be here?"

"No, Sire, she refuses to give us any information about why she's here, but she wishes to work at the castle and it would seem she does not have anywhere to be."

"Would it not be a possibility that she's an assassin or a spy, Satsuki?" Takumi says coldly, looking back at the purple haired lady. She cringed a bit.

"I apologize." She whispers, her head bowed.

Takumi closed his eyes and shook his head. "I do not even know the King and Queen of Seiyuama themselves. How will I know their villagers are fine?"

"If I may, Seiyuama is known for _Kindness_. I believe it is the same towards the people." Cedric interrupts. "I do not think we have any worries."

"What is her name?" Takumi asks.

"Misaki." Satsuki says. "She refuses to tell us her surname."

"It seems as though she has alot of secrets to hide, yes?" Takumi glares at Satsuki. "I will judge her when I see her. Where is she?"

Satsuki was hesitant to say anything for some reason but Honoka spoke up. "She is late."

"Late...?" Takumi murmurs angrily. "This is some maid you've hired, Satsuki."

"I apologize." Satsuki said sincerely. Takumi sighed and ignored her. Honestly, he really did not care.

They soon reached a huge golden staircase which was neatly cleaned and spotless by the hard-working maids who wake up every morning just do this task of cleaning.

As the four of them stopped just at the edge, Takumi gazed down at the many servants all lined up at the bottom in two rows.

He shut his eyes in annoyance and then as he descended, he could practically hear the swift movement of all the servants bowing down and greeting him, "Good Morning, your majesty."

"Good Morning." He mumbled, not bothering to look up at the them because he knew they had raised their head. "Let us get through another day."

With those simple words, everyone quickly and silent scattered away to their positions. Maids was headed to the dining room to continue preparing for Takumi's breakfast and the others just went off around the castle.

As soon as he reached the bottom, Takumi sat down on the first step. "Satsuki, Honoka, you are excused. I will a moment."

"Yes, Sire."

"You too, Cedric. I want to be alone." Takumi said seeing from the corner of his eye, Cedric was confused.

"Of course." Cedric nodded and then looked at Satsuki and Honoka. "Come, I will help you too prepare the breakfast."

Takumi listened to their footsteps getting farther away and they did so, Takumi look diagonally to his right to the huge picture frame of the Walker Royal Family. He didn't smile. Only stared at the picture of him, his brother and his parents as well as his grandfather.

"Please! Let me in!" He heard a faint yell from behind the castle doors. "You don't understand! I work here and I am late!"

Takumi waited, sitting there, absolutely no reaction.

"Please! Satsuki hired me!" The voice of woman gradually grew louder and louder at every word as Takumi heard the yelling to halt her also grew louder.

He stood up when he had suddenly heard a loud thump at the door. The door had suddenly flew open, causing a rush of cold air to blow inside. Takumi, now, stood there protected by his cloak and completely emotionless.

"Please! It's true what I say!" The woman who had pushed the door open exclaimed, glaring at the two guards behind her, who frantically tried to stop the girl in a lavender white cloak.

"Misaki...?" Satsuki said, her voice was hushed in nervousness.

The girl, Misaki, who had her back from Takumi and was far from him, turned the head and her face lit of relief, the hood of her white cloak falling to reveal her long, dark hair. "Ah, see, she knows me.

"Indeed I do. Misaki, you're awfully late!" Satsuki exclaimed softly, rushing over to the girl at the castle door.

The guards at the door gasped a little when they saw Takumi. Takumi nodded at them and gestured them away. As they left, Takumi's eyes narrowed the girl.

"Satsuki," Takumi called loudly.

Satsuki flinched, turning her attention towards Takumi and away from Misaki.

"May you introduce me?" Takumi murmured, approaching the two ladies.

"Of course." Satsuki nodded. "Sire, this is Misaki. My new maid which I've hired while in search yesterday for new maids. She is from Seiyuama sire. I believe she may be a good maid in the rough."

"I see." Takumi murmured, completely ignoring everything Satsuki. He stared at Misaki and expected the girl to look away but instead, she held their gaze. "It is bad manners to be late and storm into a castle."

Misaki continued to stare at Takumi in the eye. What confused Takumi was when she had narrowed them towards him. "It was not my fault that I-"

"Stop." Takumi says coldly. He's eyes fell hard. "It does not change the fact that you are late. Do not think of making excuses. If you can not be on time, you may as well _leave_."

Misaki blinked in surprise and she fell silent for a few moments. "I was wrong to have come here."

"..."

"I would have never thought that the King of Seika was such a cold-hearted monster." She says quietly and harshly.

Takumi scoffed. "You're saying that you couldn't tell what kind of man I am by the condition of this place."

"I course I knew, do not be ridiculous. Have you thought of hearing my reason?"

"Listen..._Misaki_, I do not know how it is at Seiyuama and how the king and queen work there but- you are in Seika now and excuses are unwanted." Takumi said harshly. "And if I had to say, it's ridiculous how they work. I feel that the rulers do not even try to protect their kingdom. It's-"

"Shut up!" Misaki suddenly screamed, her voice echoing throughout the entire castle. Misaki blinked and then, she glared up at Takumi again, her eyes dark. "Do not dare to insult Seiyuama!"

A few echos of gasped then filled the room. Takumi stood there, stunned, his eyes wide. He blinked a few times before trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Excuse me?" Takumi murmured slowly, his voice low.

"You...are so low." Misaki said, her eyes wide with anger.

_SLAP_

The entire castle suddenly fell silent. The maids at the back had hands over their mouths in shock. There was only the faint echo of the slap.

Misaki's eyes were wide in shocked and Takumi's eyes were narrowed and full of anger. Misaki took there, her face tilted to the right and bowed down in the pressure of his slap.

She knew her cheek was now red. Takumi was furious. Never had he been so disrespected. He was not used to it. He wasn't used to a peasant calling him _low_.

Misaki didn't raise her head. She only glare up at him, completely not feared by his dark aura. Misaki breathed slowly and heavily through her teeth. Then she spoke through her gritted teeth, "Satsuki, It would seem that I am not welcomed."

Misaki didn't hear anything and it would seem that Satsuki was too much shock to say anything.

"I'll excuse myself." Misaki said through her teeth, still glaring at Takumi and as she left, she looked away and slammed the door. Before she did, she looked back and said, "I hope we never meet again."

_SLAM_

After a few minutes of complete silence, Takumi spoke calmly, "Cedric."

"Y-Yes?" Cedric said, waking up from his shock mode.

"I lost my appetite." Takumi said, looking behind him, his eyes were in rage."Where's my carriage."

"I-It's outside, sire." Cedric said, standing up straight. "Allow me to accompany you."

Takumi looked away and opened the door, his eyes hard and fists were clenched. "Yes, you shall. I have a _very_ important task for you at the village."

"Yes." Cedric said, hiding his hint of nervousness behind his emotionless face.

"Let's go." Takumi commanded harshly as they left, leaving everyone in daze of what exactly just happened. As they left, Takumi walked quickly, storming towards the carriage.

When they were outside, it was clear of how enraged Takumi was because of the rushing wind and snow, blasting in their faces and the very chilly air surrounding them.

The coachman came into view and was about to open the door quickly for the angry king, but Takumi ignored the coachman and opened the door himself, entering and taking his seat, followed by Cedric.

As soon as Cedric shut the door and took his seat silently, the carriage moved and Takumi stayed silent, looking outside.

"Sire, you said you had a very important task for me?" Cedric murmured as they reached further out from the castle gates which shut loudly behind them.

"Yes." Takumi sigh, his eyes narrowing. "That girl today..."

"Ms. Misaki?"

"Yes. I want her executed..." Takumi said simply.

"E-Executed, Sire? That is a bit rash is it not?" Cedric murmured, panicking slightly.

"It is rather rash...but I have no use for a disrespecting maiden in my kingdom." Takumi narrowed his eyes at Cedric, the wind rushing a bit faster.

Cedric bowed his head in quickly. "I apologize. Of course, sire. I shall complete this task."

"Good then." Takumi said, taking a deep in and out to slightly calm himself.

As he looked out the window, balancing his chin on his hand, he watched the fields which they passed slowly. There, as a child he would remember, was where the many farmers would be there tendering for their crops.

Now, the only thing out there, was loads of snow and the many homes of the farmers are now buried under sheets of snow.

Takumi closed his eyes and as they reached just the very edge of the village gates which guarded the village fairly.

"Would you like me to accompany you sire?" Cedric offered.

"I'll get off here, you take the carriage into the village and find the maid. Arrest her and bring her back to the castle dungeons." Takumi ordered. "Now, hand over your cloak. I can't be seen with my royal cloak around the village."

"Of course." Cedric nodded, taking his cloak off to hand it to Takumi which had also took off his cloak and placed it down beside him and wrapped Cedric's cloak over his body.

"Remember my orders." Takumi murmured, walking out of the carriage. "I am not fond of the girl."

"Yes, sire." Cedric says. "Please be careful while you're in the village."

Takumi ignored him and waved him off, looking around himself at the large gate and then looked below him where his boots touched the blanket of snow. Takumi proceeded for the gates which opened widely for the king and the carriage to enter.

Takumi ignored his carriage riding off around the village and Takumi just put on his hood and walked around the village, looking around at the very lively villagers.

He just couldn't help but feel the love towards these villagers for sticking with him ever since he was crowned.

He acknowledged them for going through the sudden storm that he caused as soon as he was crowned. Those days, were harsh and he knew many died no matter how much his parents say that they survived.

He wasn't fooled.

They were loyal to him and he liked that. He only wished his heart would warm up and let them at ease for at least a bit.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" Takumi heard a man calling out to the villagers. This man was buff and was standing at the village square.

Curious, Takumi snaked his way towards the crowd to see what was happening quietly, avoiding contact with the villagers.

As the huge crowd gathered, everyone looked upon the man. Takumi looked around and then examined the man. He looked very upset and then, Takumi noticed a few other boys carrying up a large figure which was covered by a large cloth.

"People of Seika Kingdom!" The man yelled. "Me and my friends, have had enough of this ridiculous reign!"

Murmurs spread very quickly and instantly, Takumi knew what this was about.

"I and my fellow companions, despise our King! King Takumi! He is truly unfit for the throne and look around," he yelled, gesturing. "Snow! It's the only thing you see around! Our hard labor of work and coldness has brought us to the limit where many are dying!"

Takumi knew it. He looked up at the man with a cold gaze but then again, he couldn't blame him for thinking this way. Everything was true.

"The castle men say everything will be alright! But is it?! Our family and young children are dying! Harvesting our supplies are no longer an option! Thus, paying pricey shipping to our village is awful!" He yelled, fury in his eyes. "I say, We take this King down!"

This time, there many people who took a step back but as Takumi examined, some people in the crowd also had a furious look in there eyes who agreed to this.

"Take it down." The man murmured to the boys behind him. As the large cloth came down, there was a large figure made from straw, shaped like Takumi himself with his crown.

Takumi watched the man light a torch and running for the large straw figure and throwing the torch at the bottom of the figure. Takumi stared emotionlessly but inside, he couldn't help but feel at unease.

He clenched his fist.

He wasn't wanted. Clearly. Taking a step back to head away from the crowd and now beginning to burn straw figure of himself, he left silently.

But before he did so, he saw a girl in a very white cloak running towards the figure. Takumi blinked. _What is she doing?_

As he and many others watched, the girl in the white cloak reveal a bucket as she threw it at the fire, causing the flames to diminish.

"What are you doing?!" the man yelled.

Takumi, too, was shocked at her actions. He watched for what the girl would say. As he watched, he saw the girl bringing down her hood and that was when Takumi was about to shudder in shock.

"What am I doing?!" The girl yells in fury. "What are _you_ doing?! Why would you even dare to burn down the King of your kingdom?!"

"What?!" he yells. "I don't think you understand! Look around! Look at what he's done to the village which used to be so beautiful!"

"I can see that!" She yells back, her amber eyes burning. "I see that! I know he's a cold person! I despise him myself for I have met him not long ago! I hate the man."

"So why are you against this?!" The man yells.

"Because you are shaming your our royal family! The family that created this precious kingdom which I'm sure you call home! What are you going to do when you do defeat the king?! You don't know how to run this kingdom! Only royal-bloods have the ability to rule!"

"How insolent! What;s your name you foolish woman?! This is our chance to purify this village from this cold winter!" he screamed.

"My name...?" The girl whispers, suddenly her loud and furious voice quiet. She was hesitant.

"Afraid?" the man challenges.

Takumi blinked, watching her her eyes fall down. He wondered...after he slapped her, why was she so willing to stand up for him. She could've allowed the flame to burn down the figure.

"Afraid of what?" She murmurs. "I'll be glad to tell you my name." She smiled and then turned towards the crowd so was watching the argument in amazement.

"Villagers of Seika!" She calls out. "I, am Misaki Ayuzawa! Queen of Seiyuama, your neighbor kingdom!"

There was a hum of murmurs and then a huge gasp when Misaki took off her cloak and turned it around so they saw a crest. The crest indicating her proof to be the queen of Seiyuama.

The man behind her stumbles back. "Q-Queen?!"

Misaki smiled and looked back at him with a smirk. "Afraid?"

The man looked away anxiously. Scared.

Takumi stared at the girl in amazement, his mouth hung open slightly and he then he began to process everything. It makes sense. Her attitude...her ways...he beautiful looks...it was all the ways of a confident Queen.

He noticed everyone around him began to fall to their knees to bow to the queen.

Quickly, he spun around made sure to hide his face as he quickly left but, something stopped him. His conscious? A hidden amusement?

He turned around, knowing there was a piercing glare from the queen on his back. He, too, decided to reveal himself.

The let his hood fall back, revealing his blond hair to be played with by the wind.

Even louder gasps from before surrounded the village square and a near passing out reaction from the man who dared to threaten Takumi's position as King.

"I never knew..." Takumi began, his voice clear. "That you were even close to being a Queen."

Misaki glared at him. "Now you know, King Takumi."

"Indeed, Queen Misaki. I must say at how shocked I am by my visit to the village today." Takumi says.

"How so? By the fact that your castle was being threatened to be burned down...or by the fact that I am the Queen you spoke so rudely to?" Misaki murmurs with a smirk.

"Both." Takumi shrugged. "I really do regret slapping you."

Misaki's smirk grew. "Ah really? I don't regret slapping you though. You very do well deserve it."

"Ah...do I?" Takumi sighed. He looked at the villagers who was still on their knees but now, their eyes are full of anxiety.

"Your villagers and afraid now." Misaki says. "Are you going to punish them?"

"Who knows." Takumi shrugged. "I can't say I'm too happy about this whole event."

Takumi looked behind Misaki to see Cedric just coming out of his carriage to see Misaki standing there. Takumi blinked as he watched Cedric running for Misaki and then staring at the villagers in confusion as of to why they're on their knees.

"You!" Cedric yells. "Stop! You're under arrest!"

Misaki's head flung back at Cedric as he came up to Misaki and took her by the arms. Cedric was huffing. "By the orders of King Takumi, Ms, you are under arrest and to be executed."

Takumi pressed his lips together and nodded in acknowledgement at how brave Cedric always was.

Misaki glanced at Takumi, her eyebrows raised. "Executed?"

"Yes." Takumi nodded. "I don't like disrespectful maids."

"It's a good thing I decided to tell everyone I was Queen then." Misaki sighed in relief.

"Q-Queen?!" Cedric exclaimed, letting go of Misaki's arm immediately. He looked at Misaki and bowed. "I apologize for my rudeness!"

"It's fine." Misaki smiled at him but then glared at Takumi. "Blame your King for not realizing it sooner. He, for whatever reason, is a fool!"

Takumi looked upon the Queen who glared at him. For some reason, his lips twitched up into a small smile, causing everyone around him to stare wide-eyed and silently exclaiming.

"It was my mistake, Queen Misaki."

* * *

**Alright so at last, I finished the second version of the first chapter! Phew! I'm going to pass out! DAMMMNNNN! Okay! I'll try to get the rewritten chapters of other chapters done soon! Bye guys!  
**

**Review, follow, fav for more!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	2. -II-

**This is the second version of WOACH chapter 2! Looking back, I'm unsatisfied with the original so I decided to remake it! Now, if you hadn't read the original version before I updated it to a new version, it's just like this chapter...Misaki getting renamed except, it was more of paragraphs than dialogue and interesting stuff...**

**Also, if you are starting to think the characters are OOC...it's probably because of the formal language. I'm making the way they speak as close to the medieval times yet modern as possible...**

**Moving on, please enjoy! And do leave a review! **

* * *

_~II~_

* * *

"Sire?!" Cedric blurted, almost staring wide-eyed in amazement.

"What?" Takumi replied, his smile disappeared before Cedric could process anything. Takumi looked completely oblivious to the news that he _smiled_.

"It's nothing." Cedric answered after a few seconds.

Takumi cocked his head to the side and then looked around him at the villagers, who looked away nearly instantly, their faces were in shame. He looked back at the queen who stood there, her eyes furrowed.

"There's alot of attention." Misaki murmured, looking around. "You can rise."

Takumi heard shuffling from the villagers. They slowly got off their knees and continued staying silently, bowing their heads. Approaching Misaki and Cedric, he says, "Seems so. I believe we shall take the the rest back at the castle?"

Misaki frowned and reminded him, "I don't believe I am very welcomed there."

"I believe I am king...I'll be the judge of that." Takumi says again, passing Misaki and heading for the carriage.

"Says the man who made me feel unwelcome in the first place." Misaki says, crossing her arms as she stared after Takumi's back.

"Well..." Takumi started, looking back at her, "You are at fault for angering me."

"Hardly." Misaki huffed, then her gaze hardened. "I'll have to excuse myself. I prefer not be in the same carriage as a man who slapped me."

"And?" Takumi asked. "Where are you going to go then?"

"I have many places. I merely chose this kingdom for its great title." Misaki said, turning around and began to walk away, her long dark locks flying along with the wind.

Takumi sighed. "Cedric."

"Excuse me, your highness." Cedric murmured, lightly grabbing Misaki by her arm.

"Hey!" Misaki growled at Cedric. "Let go of me! I told you no, I don't want to go back! I'm going elsewhere!"

"My apologies...but my King commands it." Cedric apologizes and then started to lightly pull Misaki by the arm, following Takumi who walked to the carriage casually.

Takumi stole a glance back at Misaki who was angrily and reluctantly getting pulled towards the carriage. Takumi looked back at the carriage, somehow amusement took him.

As they came to the carriage, the footman came up and opened the door for him. Takumi swiftly hoped in and took a seat at the back.

"I'm not going in." Misaki grumbled at Cedric. Takumi noticed Cedric's anxious expression and spoke in.

"Come now." Takumi rolled his eyes from inside. "Will it hurt you that bad to come in?"

Misaki's eyes fell hard. "Yes! I do not want to be with a man who slapped me, as I said a few moments ago!"

"I only wish to apologize for my rudeness this morning." Takumi explained. "It's much too troublesome to do so here with a large crowd."

Misaki tapped her foot and sighed. "Fine. If it's only to apologize then I do not mind but after you do so, I am taking my immediate leave."

Takumi shrugged and watched Cedric gesture for Misaki to come in. A little bit more willingly, Misaki took the footman's hand to help her in. As she stepped in, her back crouched, Takumi couldn't help but notice the sweet scent of roses filling the carriage space.

Misaki took her seat and then before Cedric could come in himself, Takumi spoke, "Cedric, you can ride up front with the coachman. I want to talk to her privately for the ride back."

Cedric nodded and shutted the door, leaving silence between the Queen and the King who had an unfortunate first impression of each other.

As soon as the carriage began moving, Misaki closed her eyes and sighed.

Takumi raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Misaki said back and narrowed her eyes. "I'm just uncomfortable here for some reason."

"Perhaps it's me." Takumi shrugged.

"That's an understatement." Misaki muttered. "It _is_ you."

Takumi cocked his head, surprised by how blunt she is to say these things to him. "I hear Seiyuama is known for kindness...How is it that the Queen is the opposite?"

"Are you mocking me?" Misaki scoffed. "I _am_ kind. Only, I'm rude to those I'm not fond of."

"Even to the most powerful King?" Takumi asked, leaning his cheek against his hand, giving off a curious and powerful aura.

Misaki seemed to be annoyed by it though. She kept her head held high and then she gave a scoff. "What's with that self-centered statement?"

"It's true though." Takumi shrugged.

"But your not the most powerful in nature." Misaki smirked. "The reason why I am so bluntly rude to you alone is _because_ of your personality. It disgusts me."

Takumi didn't know how to feel by that. Was he supposed to be angry? It didn't seem so because he was only curious and amused.

He said nothing, only continued to stare at Misaki as she looked out the window. Takumi blinked once, closing his eyes to hear the sound of nothingness. When he opened his emerald eyes, he was met by amber ones, staring at him.

"How is this an apology?" Misaki asked. "Aren't you supposed to apologize to me?"

"I didn't say in the carriage. I meant when we get back to the castle and have a nice tea." Takumi explained.

"Then what did you want to speak to me privately about?" She asked, her head cocking slightly.

"Right." Takumi sighed, sitting up straight again and then slouched back, crossing his legs. "I suppose it's about why you're here."

She looked down at her shoes for a long second before looking up again, her eyes softening a little bit. "Why?"

"Curiosity?" Takumi answers. "While you're here, I should know your situation."

"There's no reason. I'm leaving after our little tea and chat."

Takumi frowned. "And what if I decide that you should just stay here instead of going through the trouble and leaving to travel and along distance to find another kingdom?"

"Because I can not stand you." Misaki answered simply. "I can not stay in the same castle as you, a king of the Jerks."

Takumi's eyes widened. The King of Jerks...a name for him? Misaki looked away, her expression emotionless.

Takumi sighed, sitting up. "Is your past so bad that you can't tell me the reason why you're here? Or, are you here to kill me?"

"_Kill_ you?" Misaki exclaimed, almost jumping off her seat. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

Takumi shrugged. "I have alot of enemies and people who just don't like me."

"I don't like you but killing you is out of the question as long as I'm the position I'm in right now." Misaki sighed in disbelief. Takumi nodded in reason.

"So will you tell me now?" He asked.

Misaki shifted awkwardly as an anxious and sad expression started to clearly form on her face. "All I can really tell you is I'm running from someone."

There was a long tine of silence before Takumi broke it. "I see."

"I-It's all I can you." Misaki murmured. "The rest of the story is pointless. The main thing is that I'm running from marriage."

"So it's marriage." Takumi sighed. "It's never a good thing is it? I suppose it's to be predicted...but to run away...is it that bad?"

"I don't mind him but I don't want to marry him." Misaki closed her eyes. "My mother is allowing me to leave since this guy is so persistent to marry me."

"Hm...can't your mother just call the marriage off?" He asks.

Misaki shook her head. "It's not that simple. This was my father's choice and he would be upset if he knew that I didn't want to marry."

"So?" Takumi murmured. "You decided to run into hiding?"

Misaki looked up at him. "I suppose. When I found out by rumors of a kingdom of snow...I thought of this place immediately when I began to run away."

"Snow of all the weather?" Takumi asked, something tingled in his heart.

Misaki shrugged. "I don't know exactly why I love snow but if I had to choose reason...is because that snow is neither cold or warm..."

"What?"

Misaki glared at him for ruining her moment but then look away and continued. "The feeling from touch is cold but the feelings behind it and the way it looks so delicately...is warm."

Takumi blinked. He really didn't understand her. Snow...the snow that he's known was coldness and darkness not the warmth she thought of. He cocked his head and took a second glance at Misaki.

He really never noticed the beauty she had. She beautiful long hair and her gorgeous golden eyes that had a story behind it. Her sharp jawline that indicated her beauty and the faint rosy color in her cheeks.

He'd admit. There are probably alot of beautiful ladies that could overpower her...but it's what's on the inside.

"I can't believe I just told you personal stuff..." Misaki grumbled loudly, clenching her fist.

"What's wrong with that?" Takumi asked and then he took a breath. "Now that I know the reason why you are here, I'll let you stay here."

"Stay?"

"As in, stay in the castle."

Misaki scoffed. "Were you not listening to anything I said? I said, I'm leaving! I'm not staying in a place with someone I don't like!"

"First impressions are usually wrong though." Takumi said. "Like how I got you wrong and look at how quickly your image changed...a lowly maiden to a high classed and saddened queen."

"And?" Misaki muttered. "You went from being a cold king of jerks...to a cold king of jerks."

"That's not much of a differ-"

"Precisely." Misaki chuckled. "First impressions can be certainly right!"

Takumi didn't say anything, he just looked out the window and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of rattling carriage wheels. When he opened his eyes he looked over at Misaki and said, "Don't leave."

Misaki gave him a disgusted look. "Are you a love sick girl? What does that mean?"

"I mean, you should stay at the castle if you don't want to your fiance to find you. Like you were doing, you can put on a fake name and live under it so people will not be able to find you. Stay at the castle and provide you protection."

Misaki leaned her head aside and sighed. "I'm not so sure if I should."

"Why is that?"

"How can I trust you?" She asked firmly. "My first impression of you was not as welcoming. How can I trust you with my identity and safety?"

"It's true. But you, as a member of the Royal Blood society, you can be sure that I will stay loyal to people like me." Takumi vows. "So long as you're in my castle, I'll be sure no one comes in without my permission or touches any of my _servants_."

"And me...?" Misaki asks.

"A servant, of course."

"Excuse me...?" Misaki glared at him. "A servant...you called me?"

"It's what Satsuki hired you as...right?" Takumi shrugged. "How are you going to keep your identity a secret if you're living in my castle as a Queen...?"

"..." Misaki looked away sheepishly. "I'll go somewhere else."

"But that's troublesome." Takumi sighed. "It's easier to stay here since I already know your situation correct? It'll be difficult to go through this again."

"I don't like you." Misaki stated after a moment of silence from her as she gave everything a quick thought. "But I'll give it a try."

"Good then." Takumi nodded and relaxed back in his seat. "While we're on the topic, you will be a new stay-in maid from Seiyuama. Misaki Koyuki."

"Koyuki?"

"Since you did not bother to think of a surname...I thought of something." Takumi shrugged. "The name Ayuzawa is revealing, yes? I thought Koyuki was a good fit."

"You're being too generous right now." Misaki narrowed her eyes. "Are you scheming something?"

Takumi shook his head. "You are a very interesting Queen. I wouldn't mind getting to know you, that's all."

Misaki stared at him for a few moments and then glared at him. "So you are doing this out of pure curiosity and interest."

Takumi nodded.

"Fine. So long as I have protection from who I'm running from, I suppose I can disguise myself a Seika maid...if you'll have me." Misaki smiled a little.

"It'll be a pleasure." Takumi bowed his head slightly and then silently to himself, he thought,_ Things will be a bit more interesting around here._

"Then, Misaki Koyuki, at your service." Misaki smiled politely.

"Keep in mind that you are now a maid under the Walker castle that I rule...you are to do everything I command." Takumi said, somehow, a small smirk formed on his lips in amusement.

He watched Misaki's smile turned into a frown of regret. "I look forward to it."

* * *

**So yes, orginally, this chapter is always short since it's only introducing Misaki and a little of her past. It's also just a small rename for her if you hadn't read the original second chapter of WOACH. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed.  
**

**Review, Fav and follow for more!  
**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	3. -III-

**Okeey~ Hey guys! This is the second version of chapter 3 of WOACH. I hope you enjoyed the chapters up til now and if you read the original chapter, you'll notice the beginning is different and such and actually everything is different...  
**

**Be sure to check out my other fairy-tale like story, Romeo and Cinderella! **

**Okay enough chat, please enjoy!  
**

* * *

_~III~_

* * *

**Months Earlier**

_"Misaki!" The lady calls out, knocking on the door gently. "Come out, darling."_

_"Mother?" a faint voice answers, opening the chamber doors to allow her mother in. "Is something the matter?"_

_"We have a visitor." The lady with long brown locks answers, her bright amber eyes were hard to read. The mother looked down at her daughter. _

_"_Visitor_?" Misaki asks, narrowing her eyes, creaking the door open more to face her mother completely. "I didn't invite anyone, mother." _

_"No. Me and your father did." Misaki's mother replies. "It's true you are crowned as queen now...but me and your father still have the authority."_

_"What's this about?" Misaki asks more seriously. _

_Her mother sighed and bowed her head slightly as she turned around of leave. "Just come down when you're ready dear, and your father and I will explain."_

_"Wa- Mother!" Misaki exclaims, grabbing hold of her mother's arm before she could take any further steps. _

_"Misaki..." her mother sighed, looking back. _

_"What's going on?! You're acting different than usual." Misaki says, her eyes were filled with anxiety. "What's going on?"_

_"I told you, dear, I'll explain once you are down in the throne room." Her mother says, taking Misaki's hand and holding it with a smile. "Don't worry."_

_Misaki nodded once. "Could you at least tell me who it is?"_

_Misaki's mother stared at her for a slight moment before answering with a quiet voice. "Your _fiance_."_

* * *

**Present Day **

"Taking a double look at this castle..." the brunette queen sighs, crossing her arms from under her cloak. "It gets larger the second time I look at it."

"Does it?" the blond king murmurs, approaching her as he waves the coachman off. "It looks small to me."

The queen looked back at the blond king and gave him a doubtful glare. "That's an understatement."

"It's the truth." He shrugs, coming up to the queen's side. "Perhaps I've seen it too many times in my last 2 decades here."

"This castle is the size of an entire village...that is definitely not small." Misaki glares looking up at the castle. "My castle is not nearly as large."

"Oh?" Takumi murmurs. "That's good. There's really no point in a large castle where it's all empty spaces."

"Though you have a large amount of servants and knights?" Misaki asks. "I doubt you have many empty chambers."

Takumi shook his head. "There's more space than you can think of. This castle is larger than you think...more lonely than you think."

With that said and his head bowed slightly to have the shadows of his bangs cover his eyes, Takumi strides up on the steps up to the large door. Misaki stood there, confused. Lonely?

"What does he mean by lonely...?" Misaki muttered to herself. "Seems to be rather crowded."

"Very untrue, your highness." A deep voice says from behind her. Misaki turned her head to see Takumi's butler, Cedric, approaching her slowly.

"What does that mean?" Misaki asks quietly. "Did something happen?"

Cedric nodded with a stern expression, looking at Takumi's back as he continued to walk up the steps. "His highness is...an orphan. Rather, his family is lost."

Misaki pressed her lips together. "I had no idea. This is news."

"Is it? It's been a popular rumor a few years ago." Cedric says and as he came up to Misaki, he gestures her to come up the steps as well. "His majesty...is a very lonely and sad man."

"Angry as well." Misaki nodded, eyeing the snow. "I was wondering what the story behind the snow was, and now I see."

"Are you two finished?" Takumi asked, looking at Misaki and Cedric from the corner of his eye, stopping just at the top of the stairs.

"Of course." Cedric answers and Misaki just frowned, quickening her pace up the steps.

Takumi sighs as he waited for Cedric to open the large door so that the three of them could enter the castle. Misaki came up to Takumi's side and waited.

"Are you cold?" Takumi suddenly asks, staring down at her.

Misaki shook her head once. "I'm okay. I love the cold anyway."

"You're a strange queen." Takumi frowns. "I don't know many who loves the cold."

"Well. You can differ me special." Misaki smiled crookedly. "Being strange and different is special. Normal is boring right?"

As Misaki heard the large door creak open, Misaki looks at Takumi before entering and Takumi followed behind her inside.

"It's quiet." Cedric noted.

"The maids are probably around the castle cleaning as usual. Less of a ruckus then." Takumi says. "Cedric, you can go ahead and help out in the kitchen."

Misaki watched Cedric bow and take his leave without a second glance back at Misaki and Takumi.

"Are you coming?" Takumi asks, looking down at her, taking his cloak off.

Misaki nodded, following Takumi as he approached and started up the large staircase.

"It's very quiet here." Misaki noted, lifting her dress a little to walk easier.

"The maids are in the kitchen or on the second floor quietly cleaning." Takumi explains. "Half of my knights are out on a mission and the other half are training."

"That wasn't what I exactly meant." Misaki frowned. "Never mind..."

_His majesty...is a very lonely and sad_ man...Cedric's words about Takumi floated in her head as she stared up at Takumi's broad back.

As they came to the top, Takumi turned to his left and continued walking with Misaki following close behind awkwardly at the silence.

"Do you pity me?" he asks suddenly as they turned at another corner of the large hallway, passing the ball room entryway.

Misaki frowned. "Why would I?"

"A king who lost his loved ones and now, takes his loneliness out on his own kingdom mercilessly." Takumi murmurs, not showing his expression. "Losing everything."

"I do feel a bit sorry but it's normal to lose your loved ones." Misaki answers quietly, the heels of her shoes clacking against the floor. "Everyone loses important people. Everyone."

"I'm not strong about it." Takumi continues. "I simply mourned over their _deaths_ for years."

Misaki narrowed her eyes at how easily he could say that. "Then they meant the world to you. It doesn't mean anything of weakness of you continue to cry for them."

"You will meet new people to love." Misaki continues on with a smile. "Do you love someone now? Someone you treasure?"

"Someone I love now...?" Takumi mutters as he stopped walking but just stood there without a word.

Misaki pressed her lips together. "Yes. Like your wife?"

"I don't have one." Takumi frowns. "If I did, this ridiculous snow wouldn't be here."

"I see. Well that's fine. I'm rather a lonely person myself." Misaki says, trying to change the sad spotlight on Takumi to herself.

"You have a family as far as I know." Takumi says.

Misaki sighs and then walked up in front of Takumi who still stood there. "Yes and I love them. But, in a way, I'm lonely. Not like you, but I desire someone by my side as well."

"We're here," Takumi says suddenly, looking to his right at the large golden doors. "King's chambers. Come in?"

"Of course." Misaki breathed, a little awkward of the moment.

As Takumi opened the door, Misaki walked in first followed by Takumi. "Take a seat anywhere." Takumi says from behind her.

"Let's get started." Takumi said as soon as Misaki sat down as well as himself, set down on the seat in front of her.

"There shouldn't be anything to talk about." Misaki said, looking up at him. "We've discussed in on the ride here."

"Indeed." Takumi nodded. "Although I was hoping we'd discuss your duties as a maid and also...I'm hoping we'd get a fresh start."

"I indeed understand about the part of a maid but I don't understand about giving a _fresh_ start." Misaki squinted her eyes. "I don't understand."

"As we've discussed," Takumi murmured. "We met by a very bad start. I'd like to start over."

"Interesting..." Misaki murmured with a crooked smile. "I will only say that I have no way to forget out meeting."

"That's why we should start over." Takumi said, standing up.

"This is pathetic. What's done is done." Misaki cleared. "I've had much worse meetings with the villagers I've met along the way here, to Seika."

Takumi shook his head. "As I've discussed with you in the carriage, I will allow you protection and a secret identity here in my castle. I won't let anyone know who you are except the ones I trust."

Misaki stared hard but she looked away. "I already agreed so do what you must."

Takumi nodded. "I really am sorry about earlier though."

"It's okay and I'll have to thank you for the offer." Misaki smiled. "You saved the trouble of traveling further."

"My pleasure. If you go with Satsuki, she will show you your jobs." Takumi said and then a few seconds later, a young lady in her mid thirties came in with a smile when she saw Misaki.

"Yes, your majesty." Satsuki bowed to Takumi and then guided Misaki away. In a small whisper when Misaki came to Satsuki, she whispered. "I'm glad you're back."

Misaki nods. "I hope I made the right choice."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"This is rather uncomfortable." Misaki whispered to a red head beside her, Erika. "The dress is poking me somewhere.

"Really?" Erika whispered back as the the stood quietly in rows. "I'll have Aoi fix it later so try and hold up for the morning."

Misaki stiffly nodded as she yawned into her hand.

She was awoken this morning very early at 6 AM and was told to clean the castle with the other maids, clean, serve the Knights in bed and even prepare breakfast, lunch and dinner for the king.

It was all to be done by 10 AM and the king will awaken at 11 AM so they got a bit of a break. So in the time she had, she got her uniform. It was all new for Misaki so she couldn't help but yawn every now and then.

She helped out her maids in her castle often with cleaning do it wasn't a big deal. Waking up early, however, wasn't fun. Serving people, wasn't how it was supposed to be. Serving her, was the proper way.

_No. I'm a maid now. I'll have to forget that I have a Queen status_. She thought to her tired sleepy.

Right now, the maids were lined up, waiting to greet their King good morning.

Misaki unconsciously let out another yawn and Erika beside her giggled. She whispered, "Don't worry. Waking up early will be a normal thing when your body is used to it."

"Is that so..." Misaki whispered back with uneasiness. "I'll look forward to that."

Erika smiled and looked away. "I don't know how it was like it Seiyuama but here, the King likes his servants in order and greet him every morning."

_Actually. I sleep in alot when I was Queen..._Misaki smiled. "Wouldn't it be good enough if Cedric greeted him?"

"I don't know. I arrived just last month." Erika smiled. "I guess we're in the same boat huh?"

Misaki grinned and nodded.

"Yesterday, I was really impressed with you when you stood up to his majesty like that!" Erika exclaimed quietly, a little spark of excitement in her eyes. "It's also shocking that he would allow you to still work under him too! I mean, how?"

Misaki chuckled nervously as she scratched her cheek with one finger. "I was a few tricks up my sleeves.

"Indeed you do! But that drama you caused yesterday could've have ended your life!" Erika scolded. "His majesty is the most scariest king of Asia! Do be careful next time."

"O-Of course." Misaki nodded, restraining herself from blurring some rude things about Takumi.

"Hush!" Satsuki whispered beside them. "Cedric is waking the king up now. They should be arriving soon."

Misaki and Erika smiled at each other and stopped talking, waiting silently. As they waiting for Takumi, Misaki looked down and as starting to feel a bit of annoyance. Her queenly instincts were starting to surface.

Now that she thought about it, she has to serve Takumi, the guy who yelled and slapp her in their first meeting. The guy she doesn't know much about...

"Che." Misaki mutters quietly to herself, feeling the need to punch something. Someone. _I still can't believe I agreed to become a maid for him. _

_STEP STEP STEP _

"He's here." Erika whispers and nudges Misaki's side. "Just follow what I do."

Misaki nods and looks upon the staircase at the top where Takumi, followed by the dashing butler Cedric, close behind him.

Misaki frowned._ An orphan...no wonder he's lonely...No! I can't pity him! I can't pity the devil! _

Misaki held strong and held in her frustration and bowed her head but she couldn't help but glance at Takumi from the corner of her eyes. Her large Amber gaze stared at his emerald, distant ones.

When their gaze met, Misaki attempted to look away but she couldn't. Her some reason, his eyes trapped her. His kingly figure, his good and charming looks would be enough to make one fall in love.

He stared at her, expressionless but Misaki could see the smirk in them.

_How embarrassing! _Misaki's head yelled in frustration.

"Good Morning." All the maids around her suddenly bowed down quickly but elegantly. Misaki's eyes grew wide in confusion.

Misaki looked over at Erika who was bowing, eyes closed.

Misaki looked up at Takumi and Cedric who were defending the stairs, Takumi's eyes landed on hers in amusement. Misaki fumed. _I have to bow!? To him!?_

A hand nudged Misaki's uniform and she looked down at see Erika hinting Misaki with her eyes to bow.

Misaki gawked at Erika in disbelief.

"Miss. Koyuki, is there a reason why you're not bowing?" Cedric's voice popped in. Misaki looked up to see Takumi and Cedric standing in front of her. Their eyes were hard.

Misaki had the strongest urge to start yelling in complaint. Holding that behind, Misaki's voice shook as she bowed. "M-My mistake. I was...confused."

"That's strike two." Takumi said, running a hand through his blond hair. "Yesterday was strike one and not bowing is strike two."

"_Hah_?!" Misaki exclaimed loudly which caught everyone off guard. Her head immediately raised and her eyes glued to Takumi's. "_Strike two_?!"

Everyone was silent and frozen. Takumi just stared at her and Cedric said nothing,only closing his eyes.

_Shoot! Act like a maid, Misaki! You're not a queen! Not a queen right now! _Misaki nagged to herself.

Misaki chuckled nervously, bowing again, to her shame. "Ahaha...my apologies. That outburst was my fault. F-Forgive me..."

Takumi coughed once high made Misaki sneak a glance up at him. A little smile was plastered on her lips in amusement but disappeared instantly which caused Misaki's eyes to become wide. _A smile!_

"I'm starting to assume that you having an outburst with be a normal thing. I'll forgive you just this once. But, after your third strike, please expect a punishment." Takumi says. "You my rise."

Misaki bit her lips but rose and looked straight into his eyes. He was teasing her. A punishment?

_This is so embarrassing and shameful as a queen. _Misaki scolded herself again and looked away from the handsome, jerk like King.

* * *

**Breakfast**

Misaki and the rest of the maids stood around, in order, quietly letting the king eat his breakfast. Before Takumi sat down in front of her, he glanced at her and looked away.

A queen, serving as a maid. What could be more embarrassing for her?

As Cedric served Takumi his plate for breakfast, he asked, "Sire, would you like some porridge to start with?"

"Fine." Takumi nods and picks up his spoon as Cedric poured in some porridge.

Misaki couldn't help but smile. She's never cooked her own food successfully in her life. When she tried, it was a disaster! Something always went wrong in her cooking. It wasn't her best point.

If Takumi ate her food, he'll most likely taste the most horrible thing ever. That, made Misaki smile. _Consider this, payback for slapping me yesterday! _

She found herself giggling loudly as she thought about what his reaction would be.

"Something funny?" Takumi asked, looking behind him to look at Misaki.

Misaki quickly shook her head and left a half serious face. "No."

As Takumi looked back at his food, Misaki's smirk returned to her. _Good luck. I really don't know what I put in there._

Although Misaki couldn't see him eating the porridge, she saw and heard his spoon pick up and heard him slurping the water a little.

_Yes...! _Misaki's head cheered.

He let the spoon fall and splattered onto the dish. Misaki should be upset that he didn't like her porridge but, Revenge was priority.

She heard a cough from him as he drank a bit of water.

Misaki's mind practically laughed evilly. _Serves you right! How'd it taste, jerk!_

"Cedric, who made this porridge?" Takumi asked loudly, there was a slight annoyance in his voice to Misaki's amusement and victory.

She stepped up with a smirk. "I did, your majesty."

Everyone looked at Misaki. She only smiled at Takumi innocently. His hard gaze turned to her but immediately relaxed.

"You did?" Takumi asked. Misaki nodded.

"Was there...something wrong with the porridge?" Misaki asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You..." Takumi started and looked back at the porridge and hesitated. Misaki was confused, why wasn't he yelling at her? "You never fail to surprise me! The porridge was amazing."

_Amazing, he says...amazing...a-amazing?! _Misaki gasped and gawked at him, her eyes twitched. "T-Thank you!"

Takumi nodded at her. "Clean this up, take the porridge and the bread back to my room. I shall eat there."

"Yes!" The maids bowed to him waited for him to stand up and head to the exit of the room.

When everyone began cleaning up, Misaki took the bowl of porridge that she made and took it out the room, she was upset, amazed and again, very upset.

As she exited into the hallways, she says to herself, "What happened!? I was sure that my cooking was horrible! It should've been awful enough for him to gag and cough uncontrollably!"

As she walked down the hall, she glared at her porridge. "Was it that good...?"

She stopped walking. She scowled. "NO! I wanted it to taste horrible, damnit!"

"Why don't you try it yourself?" Takumi asked, popping up behind her. Misaki gasped and jumped in surprise as she stumbled forward, the _glass _bowl tilting forward.

"Ah?!" Misaki gasped. When she tried to reach out for the bowl, it was no use. She couldn't catch it and waited for glass to break.

"Careful!" Takumi exclaims, reaching a hand out speedily and caught the falling bowl in time for it to not fall and spill everywhere.

Misaki sighed in relief, having a hand over her speeding heart. "Thank goodness!"

Takumi stared down at the porridge. "This...is something you should try."

Misaki glared at him. "What do you mean?"

Takumi shrugged and picked up the spoon and scooped up a spoonful. "Didn't I say this was amazing? You should definitely try this!"

Misaki looked at him doubtfully. "If you said it tastes amazing, then fine. I don't need to it."

Takumi poked the spoon out further, pressing her to eat it. "Try it."

"No!" Misaki exclaimed angrily. "Sheesh! I aid it's okay!"

"Try it, Miss. Koyuki. I'm speaking to you as _your _king right now." Takumi looked at her with seriousness. Misaki gritted her teeth and clenched her hands before taking the spoon away from him.

"Only one spoon..." Misaki muttered, slowly sticking it into her mouth. She kept it in her mouth, no movement.

"Swallow it..." Takumi commended after a little silence of them staring at each other.

Misaki hesitntly swallowed and gagged out loud, "UGH! The is tastes horrible how can you say it tasted amazing you jerk-"

Misaki stopped talking when she saw the smirk in face and realized it. "You jerk! It was your plan the entire time wasn't it?!"

Takumi shrugged and began walking away. "You wanted me to eat it and so, you shall eat it with me. Was it good?"

"What-" Misaki scoffed and was about to start yelling at him but she heard the maids coming. So, she scowled quietly. "You king of jerks!"

He continued walking away but Misaki could feel the evil, mocking laughter in him.

_Wrong! Don't pity the demon Misaki! Never! _

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Review, fav and follow! **

**~WhiteAngel83**


	4. -IV-

**Please enjoy the remake of chapter 4 guys :) I don't have much to say so XD**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_~IV~_

* * *

**March 21st, 1413**

"Sire," Cedric knocks on the door three times before allowing himself into the King's chambers.

When Cedric peered in, Takumi was stretching at the side of his bed. He looks over at Cedric and nods. "I'm awake."

"I see," Cedric murmurs. "That is quite unusual for you to be up on your own, Sire."

Takumi got off his bed and stretched some more, "Is it? I don't think so."

Cedric walked into the room more, revealing himself carrying a bowl of water for his King to wash his face. "Sire."

Takumi looks over and walks to the bowl as he yawned. He dipped in hands in and splashed the water on his face a few times before taking a towel from Cedric and dried himself. "Thank you."

Takumi then walked off to his closet to change into his normal wear.

Cedric says nothing and waited for his king to finish changing into his cloths before continuing the conversation when Takumi stepped out, fully and elegantly clothed. "The maids are waiting to greet you good morning and for today's breakfast, would you like to have it here or downstairs?"

Takumi looked into his full body mirror and fixed his hair by running a hand through. "I'll have it here. I have some paperwork to do for the kingdom."

"I shall tell the maids to bring you your breakfast." Cedric bows to Takumi before turning around and heading for the door.

"Wait." Takumi halts. Cedric turns. Takumi paused and looked away. "Have...Misaki bring it to me. Also, have a servant come in and fix my bed for me...also a tinker. I think the linen curtain may have broken."

Cedric nods sternly with a bit of a smile. "Of course sire."

As Cedric left, Takumi looked at the mirror and stared at his face plainly. _What am I doing?_

When Takumi finished fixing himself up, he sighed and walked over to where his large, richly wooden desk was where all his paperwork, all the villagers request/complaints and others. Takumi sighed and sat down and started reading through.

He never liked paperwork, mainly because they were all unreasonable and he tends to stress but never show his stress.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in." Takumi answers loudly. He heard the chamber door open and close but he never took his eyes off the paper he was reading. Takumi heard footsteps approaching so he instructed, "Leave the breakfast on the table over there."

He heard more shuffles and when they stopped, Takumi says, "Thank you, you may leave."

"How rude, not even looking up to see who it was." A familiar female voice sighed.

Takumi looked up to see Misaki crossing her arms at him with a glare. Somehow, Takumi felt relieved. "I apologize, my Queen."

"I am not _yours, _so don't say ridiculous things." Misaki closed her eyes and looked over at the tray of food she brought in. "Today the maids made some croissant bread with pork stew and some fruits."

"No porridge?" Takumi unconsciously smirked in amusement to Misaki's surprise.

"No." Misaki said calmly but he wasn't fooled to know that she was upset. "I don't think I'll be any happy if I made again. Neither would your stomach. I heard you didn't feel so well afterwards."

Takumi shrugged as he placed his paperwork down. "That was because of something else. Rest assured, it wasn't because of your porridge."

"I doubt it." Misaki muttered.

Misaki walked over to Takumi's desk android peered down at the stacks of paper on his desk. She snickered, "Aren't you having _fun_ with these papers."

Takumi huffed and shook his head. "I believe as a Queen, you understand my hardships."

"I _did. _Now, though, I get a little break from all that." Misaki snickered and read the paper which was labeled, '_Letter of Complaint.' _and she even frowned.

"They are...mainly complaining about the farm lands I own and how the cold weather is affecting their lives and health." Takumi frowned emotionlessly.

Misaki placed the paper down and stared at Takumi. _It must be hard...when you can't control your emotions and your entire kingdom is affect gravelly. _Misaki halted and shook her head.

"How is the lifestyle of a maid?" Takumi asks suddenly, grabbing his ink feathered pen and took a out a brownish page.

Misaki shrugged as she wrinkled her nose. "Humiliating. Stressful and awfully dirty...but, I do get know and appreciate _my _servant's hard work now...when I return, I shall reward them humbly."

Takumi glanced up from his paper to see Misaki grinning truthfully. She really does appreciate them.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Misaki jumped slightly at the sudden knocking and quickly fixed herself up as well as stiffening, causing Takumi to curiously look at her. She glared back and looked away.

"Come in."

"A message, Sire." Cedric came in and closed the doors behind him.

Misaki sighed in relief and relaxed a little. As Cedric came up to them quickly, he bowed to Misaki. "Your highness, I apologize for you to have to bring breakfast to his majesty."

Misaki smiled at him with a nod. "It wasn't your fault. You were just following Takumi's orders."

Cedric looked over at Takumi and held out a folded letter, sealed into an envelope with a blue waxed seal to seal it up. Takumi took the letter. "Does it say who?"

"The merchant told me it was from Britain." Cedric answered after a slight hesitation. The room fell silent as soon as Cedric mentioned _Britain. _Misaki only listened in, not really sure why it was so quiet.

Takumi spoke bluntly. "Throw it out." He tossed the sealed letter aside. "I have no reason and use of reading such a thing."

Cedric's frown turned down even more. "I highly suggest you read it, Sire, even if it is from _him._"

"Throw it out." Takumi repeated more harshly this time.

Misaki, upset and annoyed by Takumi, picked up the sealed letter and held it in front of Takumi's face causing him to look up at Misaki curiously, raising a blond brow. "Misaki?"

"Read it. It's rude if that merchant traveled all the way from Britain just to give you this letter for nothing." Misaki said, her large eyes narrowed. When Takumi looked away, Misaki said louder, "Read it. It must be important."

slowly, Takumi reluctantly took the letter from Misaki as he murmured quietly, "You sure have a way with you words, Misaki. Even I feel that I can't refuse you."

Misaki crossed her arms and she hid a small blush on her cheeks with her hand and just glared at him. "Open it and read it."

When Takumi opened the letter and took away the blue waxed seal, he took out the folded hazel colored page and scanned through it annoyingly. As soon as Takumi read through it, his eyes grew wide and he abruptly stood up, causing the chair behind his to fall.

Takumi clenched his hands tightly and crumbled the paper in his hands and threw it across the room in a swift. Surprising, for paper, it really did fly far with Takumi's strength. Misaki and Cedric both cringe in surprise.

"Sire?!" Cedric whispered anxiously. "Something is wrong?"

"He-" Takumi said nothing afterwards. He only bared his teeth and the storm outside raged. Loud enough for everyone to hear whistles of the rough wind and the rough beating of snow and branches flying.

Misaki looked over at the crumpled paper across the room and went to pick it up and she unfolded it and read what it said.

"Dear Takumi, " she read. "Prepare for my visit. By the time you get this message, I shall be there a days time, so, do not question or block me out. I will come. That's all. King Richard."

There was silence in the air and a slight tense. Misaki looked u from the letter between Cedric and Takumi. She could feel a very cold chill.

Misaki folded the letter up and gave it to Cedric, who accepted it. "Sire?"

"There's nothing we can do." Takumi murmured, picking his chair up and leaning back in it, rubbing his head. "I'll be down in a minute to tell everyone."

"Then I will leave you to be." Cedric bowed and left quietly, at the door, he looked at Misaki. "Your highness?"

"Oh yes. I'll leave as well." Misaki flustered, unsure of what was going on. She quickly walked over to Cedric and as she looked behind her as Cedric closed the door, she saw Takumi's teeth clenched, his fist tight and had such a painful expression.

When the door closed in her face, she shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. _Nothing to do with me...he's none of my concern. _

* * *

**3 years ago  
October 15th, 1410   
**

Tapping his index finger impatiently on the arm rest of his throne, he closed his eyes and breathed steadily through his nose. He had his blonde head bowed against his left hand. He let out a dragged sigh as he rubbed his face.

"Where are they...?" Takumi murmured, finally deciding to rise from his throne after a long hour of wait.

For Takumi, he loathed being king...even after a few months after being crowned king, this was absolutely tiring and very privacy shattering. He waited for his parents, who were out visiting family friends a few days ago.

"Sire?" a polite sounding voice called behind him as Takumi stepped into the hall, away from the throne room.

"Are they still not back?" Takumi asked Cedric impatiently.

Cedric shook his head. "I am afraid not."

Takumi furrowed his brows and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "How peculiar."

"Indeed. They tell me they should depart 2 days ago, Sire. They should be back by evening on this day." Cedric stated. He hesitated. "Perhaps something has happened?"

Takumi looked over at Cedric and quickly shook his head in annoyance and hope. "They wouldn't have. They promised me they would come back safe."

"Of course, I do not doubt their promise." Cedric bowed to Takumi. "Excuse me, I must go prepare for your slumber."

Takumi nods and waved Cedric off. "Of course...do inform me if they return immediately, do you understand Cedric?"

Cedric nods with a small smile before walking away.

Takumi leaned against the brick wall and sighed, having his blonde bangs over his eyes as he bit onto his lips. _Please be safe..._

* * *

**The Next Morning  
October 16th, 1410 **

"I'm coming in." Takumi stated sternly once he knocked on the large grand doors, leading into his parent's room. He slowly pushed against the knob as he hesitantly peeked into the room. Surely, his parent's had come back while he was asleep.

There was only silence in the air and when he looked at the room, it was left untouched. His heart dropped in disappointment.

_They're...not back...?_

Takumi closed the door quietly and turned to head back to his own chambers. He couldn't help but let the disappointment control him.

"It is strange, Sire." Cedric approached from Takumi's left. "They should have come back last night. Wherever could they have gone?"

Takumi stared up with his deep, pale emerald eyes. He breathed in to calm himself as he tried to find a solution. "Have the knights go search for them."

"Now?" Cedric asked.

Takumi nods urgently. With every word, his voice raised until he yelled, unable to bubble in his emotions. "I don't know where they are. I need to confirm their safety, so yes! _Now_, Cedric!"

Cedric cringed but nods once as he turned and paced down the knights' hall, screaming each the knight's name as he did so.

Hands shaking, lips quivering, Takumi bit his lips until they bled as he stormed back into his room, unable to let it in. If what had happened to his brother, happened to his parents...what was he supposed to do exactly?

"Your majesty?" the knight in front of him asks, placing a hand on Takumi's shoulder, causing Takumi's eyes to flicker up, rage in his eyes.

His best knight, his friend, Kuuga, stood their with concerned eyes. "What's the matter."

Takumi's eyes softened a little as he shrugged off Kuuga's hand. In a serious and demanding voice, he ordered, "Take your best knights, head down the path towards the Usui Castle and locate my parents. Now."

Kuuga's faint red eyes narrowed but nods once as he took in the situation, fixing his armor.

"Right away."

* * *

**Present Day **

With Cedric beside him, Takumi sat in his throne as all his servants on one side of the room and on the other side, was his knights and royal councilmen.

A few more servants came rushing in and going to their places and he even saw Misaki making her way towards Satsuki quietly. She gave him a look before looking away and greeting Satsuki as she stood beside her.

"Since everyone's here, let's begin then." Takumi waves a hand at Cedric, who silenced everyone's murmurs.

As soon as the whispers diminished, Takumi stood up and announced, "Perhaps tomorrow or the day after, we will be having a visit from a king from far away,"

Everyone waited for Takumi to continue but he had a hard time announcing the news. He huffed out a sigh before continuing. "The king who is visiting us is...King Richard of Britain."

A burst of whispers waved across the room as the mood went from suspenseful to panic, hatred and tenseness.

"King Richard?" a knight called out. Everyone turned to the knight who had a lot of hatred shown in his eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know." Takumi sighed annoyingly. "It is not as though I want him to visit. I don't have the authority to decline him since he's nearly here already. The only we can do now is to let him in."

Everyone was practically biting themselves. The one person who they knew that their king hated, was his grandfather. What would've happened if the king Richard and their king met up once more?

Takumi continued. "I want this castle in its best shape. The food, in its best quality. Everything to its best...you all know my hatred towards him but please, try to control yourselves while he's here. It's for a day...but a very important day. No matter if you do hate him, he's still one of the most powerful kings of the world. So other than myself, I expect good behavior."

Although Takumi said that, everyone could see him shaking in anger himself.

"Oh dear..." Satsuki murmured under her breath as she had a hand over her mouth.

"Not to be impolite..." Misaki whispers, tapping Satsuki's shoulder. "Did something happen between Tak- his Majesty and King Richard?"

Satsuki nods once. "It's quite a long story. Usually, they have a good relationship but ever since four years ago when Prince Gerald's death occurred, it's been different...awfully different. It's rumored vastly that the cause of the former King and Queen of Seika is...King Richard."

"You mean- the father of the former king and queen...killed them?" Misaki gasped.

Satsuki nods once again, the usually smile on her lips drained as quickly as anything. "It's unfortunate since they had such a good connection with one another. His Majesty absolutely despises King Richard."

_That's why...he reacted that way? The death of his parents...by the own hands of his grandfather? _Misaki thought, looking at Takumi. _No wonder he has such a cold heart. _

Their eyes met for a moment and Misaki closed them and looked away. What was she supposed to say after finding out what happened in his past? Smile? Glare? Make a pitiful look?

"That concludes our meeting." Takumi sighed after announcing a few other things. "I hope you're prepared for tomorrow. Dismissed."

Everyone, including the knights and Misaki, left hastily, all of them murmuring among each other about King Richard, the heaviness in the air really deepened.

* * *

Strolling down the hall and towards his chambers, Takumi nods in greet at a few maids who rushed passed him to clean. He continued thinking angrily at the sudden news that Richard of all people was coming for a visit...of all times!

After all, it's only been three years since then, Misaki, who was disguising and hiding at his castle is here. It'd be rather troublesome if Richard recognizes her.

"It's too damp." Takumi heard a murmur coming from ahead of him followed by shuffles. "Ah- no! I'm wet...wait- maybe...Ah!"

Suspicion was his first instinct as the sound of the murmur became more familiar. _Misaki?_

As he rushed down the hall and peeked down towards another hall where it was all glass windows. He was right, he spotted Misaki kneeling in front of something, fidgeting.

"Now it's too dry..." he heard Misaki groan as her arms moved again. "How..."

She stood up suddenly, to his surprise with a yellow item in her hand as she glared back and forth between the window and the yellow item.

Curious, he observed her more. Misaki moved her hand so that the yellow item became for visible. A sponge? She squeezed the sponge slightly for water to drip and then she smashed the sponge against the window.

_SQUIRT!_

"Ah?!" Misaki exclaimed angrily as the water from the sponge squirted onto her face unexpectedly.

With eyes wide, Takumi couldn't help but feel surprise with his sudden need to smirk. Attempting to keep a straight face, he failed, a little small smile lit his face, followed by a chuckle.

"Seems like you're a bit trouble." Takumi heard himself say quietly.

"Huh?" Misaki turned around helplessly. Her face drained as soon as she saw Takumi, staring at her and smiling. She flustered angrily, "Taku- I'm not having trouble!"

"Then why is your face so wet, oh powerful queen?" Takumi asked, walking up to her, reaching a hand into his cloak for a handkerchief.

"I've never done this before alright?" Misaki grumbled, tossing the sponge into the bucket. "They didn't give me much to do so I felt a little guilty and I ended up doing..._this_."

"It's pitiful to watch you try..." Takumi murmurs, taking his handkerchief and slowly placing on her cheeks to wipe off the water, causing Misaki to cringe in surprise.

Misaki blushed and glared at Takumi. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hm?" Takumi looks down at her as he paused. "I'm being a gentlemen and wiping the water."

Misaki slapped his hand away and leaned down to pick up the sponge again, which was damp and as she rose, she glared at Takumi.

"What's the matter?" Takumi asked.

Misaki cleared her voice with a cough before going up on her tippy toes, hanging the wet sponge over Takumi's head and slowly squeezed until every last drop of water was on him.

Takumi remained quiet as the sounds of water splattered against his hair.

"_Ahem, _well, allow me to be _ladylike_ and leave you to your...business to clean up." Misaki smirks as she eyed Takumi's upper body wet. "Good day, your majesty."

As speechless as he was, he watched Misaki pick up the bucket and leave ever so elegantly.

Taking out another handkerchief, he gently wiped himself as he tried to resist to let out a chuckle. "What an interesting queen. Ah...better go dry myself."

* * *

**Meanwh****ile****  
**

Wrapping a cloak around himself, Cedric brushed back his silky hair before opening the back doors from the kitchen to head outside and check up on the knights who were training outside.

He looked up at the sky and blinked in confusion. "I expected a rage of snow today...but the sky today is...clear?"

Cedric sighs and continued walking, observing the castle's surroundings until he looked up at the castle to see through a mirror, her highness Misaki, dumping water on Takumi?

"..." Cedric observed with absolute surprise but also, somehow thought he should've saw it coming.

Thinking he shouldn't get involved and not ask Takumi later, he moved on when something caught his eye in snow.

There, in the corner, surrounded by snow, a little small green stem sticking out with a little small green bud sticking out. Crouching down, he smiled. _I haven't seen green plants for three years..._

When Cedric looked up at where Takumi was, he saw the cold king who usually never smiles, smiling.

Cedric smiled a little. "I've waited for this day...and I witnessed it in person..."

_The great thaw...has begun...Seika will see the warm sunny days once more. _

* * *

**-Next-**

**In the next chapter, Takumi's grandfather, Richard, has finally arrived in Seika. **

**The tensity, the stiffness and the hatred is strong. **

**Will Takumi react appropriately if a murderer of his parents was under the same roof as him?**

* * *

**See you guys in the next remake~  
**

**Review, fav and follow for more!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	5. -V-

**Back with the remake of Chapter 5 guys :) sorry for those who are reading (and are new to this story) and can't continue reading because I took chapters down XD sorry guys. But anyway- here's chapter 5. Please enjoy :)**

**Again, thanks for supporting and reading these chapters.**

* * *

_~V~  
_

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Takumi!" Misaki screamed, storming into his chambers as she had a pissed expression. "Why me!? What is this?!"

Takumi looked up from his papers with a blank face. "What do you mean?"

Misaki crossed her arms and sucked a long breath in as she walked over to him. "Apparently, I am to make King Richard's food portion?!"

Takumi nods once, still with a blank expression. This really pissed Misaki off.

"You know that my cooking skills are low!" Misaki slammed her hand on Takumi's table. "Just how am I supposed to serve a king from _Europe_ with skills on my level!?"

Takumi's lips twitched into a small smile, catching Misaki off guard. "I thought your skills are great the way it is."

"Unless you want to poison your grandfather!" Misaki exclaimed, panicking. Takumi didn't replied to the comment except looking down at his paper, looking as if that poisoning his grandfather was his motive already.

Misaki groaned. "I'm not poisoning your grandfather! I'm not cooking ever again!"

"Then, cook for me. I shall eat it." Takumi suggested. "The maids can cook for Richard."

"I'm not cooking for you either. I don't think I want you to start violently coughing while your grandfather is present." Misaki states roughly. "I think I'll stick with helping."

As Takumi was about to say something back, the two of them heard clacks of hooves and carriages from outside the castle. Takumi turned his body to look outside the window.

"Someone is here?" Misaki asks.

"Yes...Richard...and he's _early_." Takumi huffs bitterly, rising from his chair immediately. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**October 16th, 1410  
**

"I'm coming in." Cedric announces before entering the room abruptly.

Takumi gazes at Cedric, ripping his cold eyes away from the window as he sat with one leg up on the window seat, resting his arms. Takumi cocks his head as he detects the urgency in Cedric's voice.

"Did you find anything?" Takumi murmurs quietly.

Cedric composed himself with a stern nod. Although he seemed short of breath, Cedric called someone in.

Takumi's 4 knights came in quickly. Kuuga stepped up from behind Cedric with a piece of red cloth, wrapped around something which Takumi couldn't identify.

Takumi furrowed his eyebrows as he shifted himself off the window seat and took the cloth from Kuuga's hands slowly. As he did, Kuuga whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Is it news about my parents...?" Takumi asks as he carefully unwrapped the cloth.

"I'm afraid so..." Cedric says, his usual stable voice somehow shook.

Takumi's cold, emotionless eyes grew. They grew as big as they could really get as his lips parted and pupils grew small in shock. The unclear feeling of rage filled him. "THIS-"

"I," Kuuga began before Takumi could explode, Kuuga's voice seemed hoarse. "My knights and I have found it on the path to the kingdom just on the outskirts of our neighbor kingdom..."

"We had found...an ambushed carriage." A knight murmurs. The only sound that could be heard was the violet whistles of the cold storm coming from outside. Heavy breathing.

"We-" Kuuga continued, "found King and Queen Walker's corpses..."

There was along pause of silence. Although it seemed harmless, the storm outside cleared how Takumi was reacting to the moment. The angry...sad storm.

_"T-Traces of the King of London, King Richard, were spotted at the scene."_

* * *

**Present Day  
**

Takumi took a deep breath in and out as he mentally prepared himself for the arrival of King Richard. He glanced at each his servants who perfectly lined up, but they were all stiff from nerves.

"Calm down," Takumi sighed. They all looked at him and nods sternly. Takumi glanced at Cedric and nods. "He's here."

Takumi looked to his left and saw Misaki standing straight with her head high, but he could see the anxiety in them. Takumi coughed.

Misaki's eyes shifted to Takumi. She raised an eyebrow.

'Calm down,' Takumi mouthed.

She only glared at him and looked away.

His lips parted as if he wanted to chuckled but refrained himself as Cedric and a knight pushed the large doors open to greet the man using a cane and his butler inside.

The room became awfully quiet and tense as Takumi's fist clenched open and close.

The dark, shadow casted figure was what Takumi saw first. An old man, bending over on his handcrafted cane, and a large thick cloak covered him.

Takumi's mood dropped. He was the first to talk. "Richard, welcome..."

A sharp pair of eyes narrowed at Takumi and in return, Takumi narrowed his back. Richard greeted him as he came out from the shadow and into the light, revealing an old, wrinkly and yet, strong looking man.

"Hello, Takumi." he greets sternly.

Takumi held calm as he greeted back, "Greetings, Richard."

"This castle hasn't changed one bit since I last visited." Richard sighs, taking a glance around the palace.

The last time Takumi had ever seen Richard was when he was 15...

"There's nothing to change. This place holds memories." Takumi frowns at him, staring deep into his eyes, hoping he'll get the message.

"Ah, memories." he mutters "what memories? It's been 8 years since I last saw you, I don't remember any."

"How cold." Takumi says harshly and sourly. He putted on a fake mask all these years. He doesn't have the right. He probably saw Takumi 2 years ago, won't admit the fool he was.

"Your still onto me, aren't you?" He closes his eyes and continues walking slowly

"And you still won't admit it, will you?" Takumi says with no expression as he glare at him coldly.

"What is there to admit? I have no secrets to keep." he says, hardly hiding that hurtful and fake tone.

"Because I already know them all."

"Must I repeat myself? For the millionth time? I did not harm your parents!" he almost growls, but kept his voice down but Takumi could hear the anger and hurt in his voice.

"The word 'Harm' is an underestimate, Richard." Takumi sneered his name. Takumi could really feel his cold glare now, and mine as well. From the corner of my left Takumi saw a snowflake falling outside the window and then another and another.

"You-"

He looks over on his right, his eyes confused and curious.

Takumi followed his gaze. His cold blue eyes locked on those big amber ones. Takumi panicked then. He turned so that his body was facing Misaki. Takumi looked at Misaki, she looked calm but he saw a sweat bead tracing down her neck. Takumi had also saw that fear in her eyes that he never thought he'd see.

"What is your name?" Richard asks narrowing his eyes at Misaki.

"M-" Misaki pauses which cause Richard to narrow his eyes and began to form more curiosity. He was known as the smartest man in Europe. Takumi won't be surprised if he found Misaki out. But Takumi also can't let that happen

"Misaki Koyuki." Misaki says calmly, bowing her head and Richard was examining her every move.

Richard doesn't say anything for a long moment, which cause Takumi to feel uneasy as the wind outside to blow.

"You know, you have the same name as a queen." Richard says seriously.

Misaki stiffened, and Richard to have a small smile touch his lips but not his eyes. Misaki swallowed and says "Really?"

"Yes." Richard says "You also seem to have the same face as hers."

Takumi could feel my mouth getting dry, and Takumi knew Misaki is panicking too because her voice was choked "I had not realized."

"Do have any connections with Queen Ayuzawa perhaps?" he asks, Takumi now saw how Misaki was frozen now. Takumi also see the other maids looking around at each other with curiosity and gossiping away. But they became silent as Takumi glare at each and every one of them.

"RICHARD!" Takumi growled. "You shouldn't waste your time on peasants!"

Richard sighed and closed his mouth as he turned towards Takumi. "You're right, what am I doing?"

Takumi pressed his lips together as he took a quick peek at Misaki and was practically eating her lips in unease. Takumi shifted his gaze back at Richard. "Well, let's go shall we?"

Richard nods once before he also took another look at Misaki suspiciously.

* * *

When Takumi and Richard were both sat at the long table, the maids had brought up the food an placed them down at the table in front of Takumi and Richard. When Misaki had came in and also placed the food down, she went to Takumi first with her porridge and placed it down shakily.

Takumi nods at Misaki and the maids in thanks before he caught Richard, keeping his eyes on Misaki the entire time. When Takumi had looked at Misaki, she looked extremely nervous. Takumi could only sigh.

"Richard, I know you are king but it's rude to stare." Takumi said as he picked up his spoon.

Richard quickly shifted his gaze to his food instead. "My apologies. I was just think how similar they look."

"Leave it, please." Takumi murmured as he dipped his spoon into the porridge which Misaki made for him. He couldn't help but feel glad.

After a few minutes of eating and an awkward silence, Richard had finally spoke, "I was told that the weather here had lightened up conciderably. When I came, it didn't seem that way."

"I apologize if I wasn't thrilled when I got your message." Takumi muttered. Richard had slightly paused and creased his eyebrows but he soon continued to eat again.

He continued as if he hadn't heard Takumi's comment. "Although it was cold, I noticed it's different than normal. It's a good thing."

Takumi could only shrug at his words. Different than normal, somehow, his thoughts drifted to Misaki who was standing just behind Richard's seat. When Takumi had looked at her, Misaki met his gaze and looked away.

"How are you managing here on your own, Takumi?"

"I'm fine. I have Cedric and there's other friends from other kingdoms I could invite over."

"You don't seem to invite family members, though."

Takumi blinked and took a sip of the salty porridge Misaki made. Takumi's voice came out cold. "Who exactly are you referring to _family_?"

There was a long pause for the next 10 minutes as they continued eating in silence. Talking about family and took them both to the dark pit. When Takumi finished his porridge, he looked at Misaki and gave her a little message with his eyes, _It tastes good. _

Misaki only glared at him in annoyance.

"Remind me how old you are, Takumi?" Richard spoke up finally.

"Unsurprisingly, you don't remember," Takumi muttered under his breath and in a louder voice he answered Richard. "I'll be 23 soon."

"Then that would mean you have 2 more years to go," Richard said, taking a sip of his drink.

Takumi's brows furrowed. "Until?"

"You're 25, I hope you hadn't forgotten have you?"Richard raises his eyesbrows. "It's the reason I came here, to remind you that you're still alone."

Takumi shook his head sadly. In Japan, it's a must rule that all Kings must marry before the age of 25. They are crowned when 20 and once the current king is died, the eldest or the next son in line is crown king. If he is unable to be engaged or married to a queen from another kingdom by then, he is given a consort that is not of his choosing.

Richard continued what he was saying. "I understand it's difficult for you to find a consort to your choosing since you're such a independent man, which is why is chose a bride for you."

The last word had made everyone fall silent. Takumi tensed up. "Pardon?"

"It's not official but I'm sure the one I've chosen will agree to this request bu-"

"I decline this proposal." Takumi said bluntly and calmly. There was a sudden gust of strong wind outside and Takumi knew no one was fooled that he was calm.

"Unfortunately, it's not an option Takumi. Look outside, I doubt with that weather, you hadn't found a bride have you?" Richard said harshly. "Because he worst thing about being a king is that your emotions are never hidden. No emotional secrets can be kept."

Takumi's eye twitched in anger as he felt his fingers getting cold and all the blood rushing to his face. "I will find one,"

"No, you wont." Richard concluded as he took another sip. "Your bride to be shall be Ayame Watanabe."

Ayame Watanabe was the 8th most powerful queen of all of Japan. In fact, she's the first female ruler to top the rank. The rankings ahead of her was all male. Aside from it, Ayame was Takumi's childhood friend who had a thing for Takumi. She's certainly very gorgeous but even then, Takumi was not very fond of her as a friend.

"No," Takumi shook his head immediately. "Absolutely not."

"How on earth can you decline?! She's rich, powerful, out-worldly beautiful and she's been at your side since you were a child!" Richard said furiously. "There's no reason for you to refuse!"

"I don't love her, Richard. I'm not yet 25 so I have the option of choosing someone I want." Takumi said firmly, glaring at him. "I don't care about her power. I'm already the most powerful."

Richard scoffed. "_Love. _Such a powerful, idiotic, word which you don't posses."

"Because you took it from me 4 years ago," Takumi muttered harshly. "How'd it feel, taking my parent's life? Gerald's?"

Richard's face became horrified with anger as he allowed those words to process. Gerald was always Richard's favourite and Takumi knew he had pushed Richard's anger.

"I would never!" Richard yelled as he got up from his seat and as quickly as the maids began to panic from Richard's sudden screaming, he sad already slapped Takumi across his face which made everyone to gasp.

A tingly feeling approached Takumi's cheeks but he remained composed. After a minute of shocked faces and heavy breathing from Richard, he'd finally settle into his seat, taking deep breaths.

"Fine, I'll cancel, but I'd like to see how fast you find love with that heart of yours." Richard said, taking one last sip of his drink before getting up and leaving the room, giving Takumi a hard look. "However, if you fail to find something before you're 24, you _will _marry Ayame."

* * *

**Evening**

"Here..." Misaki said, holding out a bag of ice.

Takumi slowly took the bag from her and gave her a look as he placed down his book. "What's this?"

"F-For your cheek," Misaki said. "It's...still red."

As Takumi was reminded of the slap he received a few hours ago, he suddenly frowned. "I see...it was really hard."

When Takumi had placed the rice of his cheek, Misaki sighed and when she was about to take her leave, Takumi had grabbed her wrist. Misaki frowned. "What is it?"

"I have to apologize for today," Takumi murmured, "I didn't expect Richard to be so pressing about you."

Misaki sighed. "I was very nervous that it was getting difficult to breathe."

Takumi's face turned cold. "Richard has that effect on people. It's annoying."

After a moment of silence, Misaki spoke up as curiosity filled her. She blurted, "Why'd you refuse your grandfather's proposal to marry the Watanabe kingdom?"

Takumi had eyed her as he body went cold. He took a calm breath and straightened up, picking up his book again. "I'm not interested in marrying Ayame...I don't love her."

His words went out very heartlessly. Misaki cocked her head. "A marriage with her is rare...you know her too so you're not marrying a stranger so-"

"But I don't have feelings for her." Takumi muttered, flipping the page. Misaki narrowed her eyes but looked down, remembering back to what Cedric had told her briefly about Takumi's family. "Even though I've known her my whole life, I don't really know much about her. I've always felt distant from her. I don't want to rule over a kingdom and live with someone who I don't share mutual love with."

Misaki could really feel something jab her. She knew his feelings all too well. Someone really liked her and she's really known him for a long time but, she _didn't _know anything about him. Misaki frowned. "I understand that...how will be able to find someone before next year then?"

Takumi ran a hand through his soft, blond hair and closed his eyes. "I'm not sure, but...I'm sure there's someone for me..if not, I'll have no choice right?"

Misaki just started at him. Engagement. Marriage. Reign. There's so much to deal with whenever you're born into a royal family. There's no such thing as happiness most of the time. People hate you, without ever meeting you. People judge you. People control you...it just wasn't life.

Misaki grinned. "You'll find someone..."

Takumi opened one eye to look at Misaki and somehow, he felt very relaxed to see her smile and cheering him on with those words of confidence. Takumi closed his eyes. _I think I already found someone._

"It's still red," Misaki murmured, suddenly her face was only a few inches from Takumi's.

Takumi's eyes were wide in the moment as he had finally been able to see Misaki up close. Her clear, pale skin, her large amber eyes that burned with beauty, her face structure, her s_cent. _

Misaki's hand lifted to touch Takumi's bruised face. "Does it hurt?"

Takumi only shook his head once, he could feel his heart suddenly picking up his steady pace. "It's fine..."

"Is it really?" Misaki smirked as she leaned back with a smile. "Ahaha, it's your fault for getting carried away with yourself. You probably deserved you, you're an idiot after all."

"Probably..." Takumi muttered quietly as his stare held Misaki's.

Misaki frowned and glared at him coldly. "Stop staring at me, I'm leaving. Make sure you get Cedric to replace that ice! Otherwise, you'd wake up with an even more ugly face than what it is right now. Goodnight."

As soon as Misaki had shut the door to leave, Takumi found himself smiling to himself. _She's so amusing. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading ^^ If you've read the first verson of chapter 5, you'd notice I didn't add in Misaki being introduced to Kanou and also, Kuuga was supposed to be introduced too but, like I said, I'll intoduce Kuuga another time. Lol sorry about that. I'm going to introduce him in another chapter hopefully. Anyways,**

**Review, Favourite and Follow!  
**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	6. -VI-

**Happy Easter everyone ^^ Geez, today I ate so much chocolate with my sisters omg my belly XD I think I probably gained like 200 pounds (Okay I'm exaggerating but it feels like it) or something. Alright so this is the remake of chapter 6 of WOACH!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

_~VI~_

* * *

**March 29th, 1413**

"Hey, did you hear," a maid whispered and giggled to her friend as they were cleaning the windows. "Kuuga and the other three are coming back today!"

Misaki glanced at the maids as they giggled, Misaki raised an eyebrow as she continued to clean her end of the window cleaning. Kuuga?

"Ehh? Really?!" The other maid squealed, blushing with such a delighted face.

"The merchants said they spotted them coming back this morning," the first maid whispered. "I'm so excited until they come back! How long has it been anyways?"

"Misaki, are you finished? We're going to go down and set up the table." Erika called from down the hall. Misaki turned her attention to the beautiful red-headed maid.

"Yes," Misaki answered, picking up her wooden bucket and quickly ran towards Erika who was waiting for her patiently.

"Let's go," Erika said as soon as Misaki was beside her. As they walked down the halls, Erika asked, "How's working here so far?"

Misaki half grinned. "It's been okay so far, not too difficult really."

"That's good. I'm still surprised you have the guts to call the king 'low' on your first day..._late_." Erika let out a loud laugh. "It was amazing."

Misaki chuckled nervously and scratched her cheek with a finger as the memory came into her head. "Ahehe….yea…he slapped me for it so, I learned my lesson."

"But, I respect how much guts you have, so don't mind the king. He's not a bad guy actually." Erika said with carefree. "Or so I've been told. I've only been here since he became king but Satsuki told me he's really nice."

"Hm," Misaki murmurs. "Hey, can I ask who Kuuga is?"

"Eh? Rude-ga?" Erika perked up and then her face became sour. "Ah...rude-ga...him…"

Misaki couldn't help but laugh. "Why? Who is he?"

"He's the most skilled knight in the kingdom and also, he's also his Majesty's close childhood friend." Erika explained and her face drooped. "I can him rude-ga because he annoys me."

"I haven't hear about him since I came." Misaki murmurs.

Erika nods. "Yea, he was out of the kingdom to go jousting in various kingdoms to represent Seika Kingdom. Then he and his knights went out to do something for the king."

"Ah," Misaki mutters.

"AH!" Erika exclaims, her face changed colours as if she remembered something horrifying.

"W-What's wrong?!" Misaki exclaimed as Erika slowly sank to the ground, her face looked completely dead.

Erika started to sob as she turned her head slowly to Misaki. "I-I just remembered...I'm in charge if giving the knights refreshment and helping them with their armour...I have to help out those guys…."

Misaki's eyes were wide in surprise but she laughed. "You really don't like them?"

"I like them...but I can't stand that Rude-ga guy…!" Erika's brows creased as she fists her hand and glared at it with frustration. "I want to punch him so badly."

Then, Erika slowly turned her head towards Misaki's as her brown/red eyes glowed sparkled as if she just had a brilliant idea. Erika stood up swiftly and placed her hands on Misaki's shoulders with a wide smile. "Misaki! I'm counting on you!"

Misaki was blank. "What…?"

* * *

"What is this…" Misaki muttered as she stalked down the halls, carrying a large tray of refreshments. She stared at the refreshments and rolled her eyes. Erika had left her in the kitchen after telling her exactly what to do.

Because apparently now, it was Misaki's duty to serve the knights from now on in Erika's stead. Misaki frowned as she continued to walk down the hall. It took her a few minutes until she reached the staircase. She descends from the case carefully, trying not to spill the drinks, and then heads to the castle's back exit.

When she opens the door, a small breeze blew on her face as she stepped onto the snow and quickly walked over to a large building behind the castle.

"It's so big…" Misaki gawked at the large building. "So this is where the knights train…? Wow…"

The building was almost the size of Takumi's castle. She really wondered what was in it. When Misaki came to the building, she just stood there, staring at the wooden doors that were most 5 times her size.

"Hello…?" Misaki calls when she opens the heavy doors. "I brought some refreshments!"

Her eyes only grew large when she saw what was inside the large building. In the center, was a field, a very large field of light sand and ground where horses can run, and where knights can ride, train and joust. All around, were rows of wooden seats for people to sit and watch.

At the very front was a cube where there was two large thrones for the King and Queen to be sat.

Misaki gulped. Even her jousting grounds were not as large as this. These grounds for the knights to train probably took up the same amount of space as _her _castle did.

She closed the large wooden doors and continued inside slowly, looking around. The top of the grounds was a glass ceiling to allow bright, sunny lights to come in.

"Hello?" Misaki called again, she could hear loud murmurs and laughter from the back room.

Just then, a guy peered over her shoulders, surprising Misaki when the guy exclaimed, "Drinks!"

"Ah!" Misaki exclaimed, shocked by the guy's sudden appearance. When she was caught off guard, so did the drinks from the tray.

"Careful," the guy says, helping Misaki to be steady on her feet as well as making sure the tray didn't fall by placing his hands at the bottom of the tray, over Misaki's hands. "Geez..that was close…!"

Misaki stared at the guy in front of her who was wearing loose clothing as he wore a belt with his sword stashed inside. His hair was such a brilliant yellow that it shimmered and when he looked at Misaki with those dull, crimson eyes. Misaki's eyes grew.

"Oh? You're not Erika." The guy points out, taking his hands off Misaki's.

Misaki nods. "I'm...going to be serving you guys in her stead for a few weeks."

"I see….she chickened out last minute." He laughed and as he took out his sword to place down on a bench beside them, he introduced himself. "I'm Kuuga Sakurai, the of the four elite knights here."

_Kuuga_? "I'm Misaki Koyuki...a new maid here."

"Ehhh? New? I didn't think there'd be anyone anymore who was willing to work here in the castle." He chuckled, crossing his arms. "They'd be frightened off by our King."

"Well...I had no choice…" Misaki grinned. _I was, in a way, forced to by Takumi..._

"Here, stay here, I'll get the other knights and introduce them to you," Kuuga grinned. Misaki nods as he runs off towards the back of the building which was a pretty long way.

Misaki let's out a sigh and as she waits for Kuuga to come back, her gaze focuses on his sword which he left on the bench.

"I wonder what sword he has…"Misaki muttered and looked around to make sure no one was watching before she walked over and placed the tray of drinks down and picked up the stashed away sword.

"It's so light…" Misaki muttered, fascinated as she tested the weight. Misaki had a thing for swords and it's really been a few months since she touched one, so it makes sense that she would be excited.

She peeked a look around again before she quickly walks to an open space in the training grounds.

She held to the handle of the sword and slowly pulled the light sword out of its case. It was long, and the sound of the blade caused a shiver up her spine.

She got a good look at the sword before she professionally held the sword in her hands, swinging and twirling the sword around just as her own knights and father had taught her to do.

"Ow…!" Misaki gasped when the sword had slightly skinned passed her sleeve, digging a wound on her arm. She stared at the wound that began to bleed. "Damnit…"

"You're pretty skilled with that sword aren't you?" Kuuga smirked. Misaki twirled around to see Kuuga and four other knights staring at her from the seats.

"How long...have you been there?" Misaki asked.

"Since you decided to pick up my sword." Kuuga smiled. He pushed himself off the wooden seat and jogged over to Misaki. "But seriously, where'd you learn to wield the sword like that?"

Misaki took a stepped back trying to cover her wounded arm. "Uh...I used to work at another castle and I usually watched the knights there...and I guess I copied them?"

"It was way too precise to be _copied_." a knight with olive green hair and thin, oval glasses muttered, coming up from behind Kuuga.

She tried to hide her panic. "I'm a fast learner."

"Hm." He had only said. Two other knights followed them.

"Let me introduce you," Kuuga said, gesturing a hand to the knights behind him. "The one with the glasses, is Koma Yabu, Rank 2."

Koma only nods with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"The one with the brown hair, his name is Shosei Nikaido, 4th rank."

Shosei offered Misaki a grin but as soon as Misaki grinned back, he looked away into boredom.

"Shosei, Shosei, show some interest would ya?" The platinum blond knight laughed, flinging his arm around Shosei.

"And that's William Yuji, 3rd rank." Kuuga concluded. "He's part English but he was raised here."

"Misaki~ It's so nice to meet you." He exclaims happily. "But, you can call me Yujiro. Everyone calls me Yujiro."

"Hi, Yujiro." Misaki smiled, feeling really comfortable with his cheerful smile.

"Oh? You're injured?" Yujiro pointed out, a thin finger pointing a red spot of her white sleeve which was clearly visible.

"What...this is nothing!" Misaki chuckled, shrugging it off. "It's okay, I'll go get it treated later-"

"No, we have to treat it now." Kuuga said seriously, glancing at the silent Shosei who nodded and ran off. "I can't believe I didn't notice."

"Because you're so blind." Koma muttered. Kuuga rolled his eyes before he grabbed Misaki's arm lightly and pulled her to the ground.

"I said I'm fine-" Misaki tried to convince him, since it was only a scratch but he shook his head. "You know, the old lady Satsuki won't be very happy with me if she found out one of her maids were injured."

Yujiro shivered. "We'll tell you a secret Misaki, Satsuki is very scary you know?"

_What the hell…_

"Here," Shosei mutters, handing Kuuga a roll of bandage. Kuuga took the roll and examined Misaki's wound.

It was strange to Misaki when Kuuga had leaned in. She could smell the scent of nature and something salty mixed with it. Completely different than Takumi who smelt like violets and lavender.

"It doesn't look serious but we can't be so sure." Kuuga says to himself before he began to wrap Misaki's wound in bandages.

"Thank you," Misaki says.

"Hm."

"You know Misaki, when your wound heals, maybe we can see you wield a sword again?" Yujiro asks, his eyes dazzling. "You were really good and maybe you can try to duel one of our squires or us-"

"What Kingdom did you come from?" Koma interrupts. When Misaki looked up at stare at Koma, his eyes were hard and sharp. In a way, frightening as if he saw right through Misaki's mind.

"Seiyuama." Misaki says when Kuuga finished wrapping up her wound.

"Seiyuama...hm, weren't we just there a month ago?" Yujiro asks.

"Yes, the Kingdom was in a bit of a chaos then when their Queen had disappeared." Koma says, still staring at Misaki. "When did you arrive here?"

Misaki immediately stared down. Koma was awfully sharp. "A...month ago."

Sensing the heavy mood Misaki was feeling, Kuuga punched Koma's leg slightly harder than intended. "Shut up Koma. I don't know what you're getting at but you shouldn't make such bad first impressions on our new maid here."

Koma lets out a sigh before turning around to walk away. "Since we just got back, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when it's time, Yujiro."

"Okay!" Yujiro turns to Kuuga and Misaki who was still seated on the sandy grounds. "I'm going to go to village for a bit to buy some stuff from the old man's bakery. Shosei, Seika's unsociable cold bear, come with me."

"No, I'm going to go-"

"Okay, it's settled." Yujiro smiles cheekily before grabbing onto Shosei's arm. "Wanna come Kuuga? We might might bump into some girls like you hoped for."

Misaki couldn't help but make a disgusted face. "You're one of those people?"

Kuuga snapped his head at Misaki and panicked as his face grew hot. "NO! I am absolutely not! Yujiro, what are you saying?!"

"What? But didn't you a few hours ago you wanted to go play with some-"

"Shut up and leave!" Kuuga just sneered. Yujiro looked at Misaki and smiled and waved innocently.

"Bye Misaki~ if this monster does anything to do, just tell me and I'll beat 'im up for you." Yujiro raised his thumb.

"Yujiro!"

"Yes, yes, I'm leaving." Yujiro laughed as he walked off, dragging the uninterested Shosei with him.

"God, that damned blondie." Kuuga muttered, letting out a tired sigh.

"You're a blondie too," Misaki muttered, scooting herself away from Kuuga.

Kuuga growled when he notices that she was getting farther from him. "I told it's not like that! I'm not the type to play with women!"

"Uh huh." Misaki laughed, trying her hardest not to imagine anything bad about Kuuga when she didn't even know him well. "Anyways, the refreshments. I should take them and go make them cold again. They're probably warm by now."

"Sure." Kuuga said, helping Misaki up.

Misaki quickly walked out of the training grounds and walked over to where she had placed the tray of refreshments. She lifts the tray and when she turned around almost too quickly, she bumped the tray against someone's chest, causing the tray of refreshments to fall as well as herself.

She felt herself falling against _someone_. When she opened her eyes, she was staring down at Kuuga's red dull eyes as she found herself pressed right on him.

"You're heavier than you look…" He says with a sly grin.

Misaki's face turned red of anger and embarrassment. "What the hell did you just say?!"

Kuuga ended up laughing while his hair was getting damp from the refreshments that spilled on the ground. Misaki blushed as she tried to get a hold of herself and push herself off Kuuga, ready to punch him. Aahah, sorry sorry! I was just joking don't worry."

"What's going on here?"

Misaki and Kuuga both snapped their heads to the direction of how said that. They found themselves staring at a man with a blob of blond locks and cold, emerald eyes.

"Your majesty!" Kuuga smiled casually.

"_What'cha doin guys_?" Yujiro lets out a long whistle as he made his way inside as well from behind Takumi, he was laughing, or so trying not to laugh. "Sure Kuuga, you're not interested."

"Weren't you going to the village?! What the hell are you doing back h-"

"Koyuki." Takumi says harshly, his voice was strained and hard that it made Misaki shiver for once. When she looked up at him, she knew he was dead serious.

"Y-Yes?"

"Get off the knight."

When Misaki gazed down, she realized she was still on top of Kuuga. She got off immediately without a second thought and stood up. "Sorry, Kuuga."

When Kuuga had also got up, he laughed it off and threw his arm around Misaki's shoulder, his head of yellow silk hair pressed up against Misaki's. His damp hair was making her hair wet also. "It was an accident, Takumi, it's okay."

Yujiro crossed his arms with a smirk whereas Takumi just continued to stare at Kuuga, no signs of emotions whatsoever.

"Kuuga, have the reports ready for me." Takumi said once.

"Ehh? You haven't seen us in ages and this is all you to say to us?" Kuuga whined. Misaki stared at Takumi who didn't look at her at all.

"Have the reports ready, Kuuga." Takumi repeats.

"Right." Kuuga sighed, bored. When he looked at Misaki, he said. "Wanna go help me gather my reports?"

"Um-"

"No, the maid will clean this up and go back to her normal duties." Takumi said almost too quickly and sharply.

"...right…." Kuuga muttered when he got a good look at Takumi's uptight aura. Kuuga released Misaki and when he was about to go, he pecked Misaki's cheek once. "See you tomorrow, Misaki."

"Okay…" Misaki murmurs. When Kuuga and Yujiro were gone, Misaki looked at Takumi, her shoulders relaxing. She grinned. "Kuuga seems like a very cool person…."

Takumi said nothing as he took once last gaze at her. A very quick and dark gaze before he turned and walked away silently.

_What_?

* * *

**2 Days Later**

The entire 2 days were weirdly hurtful to Misaki. Ever since that little incident with Kuuga, everything's been off with Takumi. Everytime she had came across Takumi either in the halls or everytime she see's him, he had given her the cold shoulder without fail.

When she greeted him in the halls, he would ignore her. Every time Kuuga would come in and talk to Misaki, somehow the mood fell dark whenever Takumi was in the same room. But one thing is, Misaki got really close with Kuuga and they got along naturally, passing jokes and laughs to each other.

In the hallways though while Misaki and Kuuga were walking, Misaki would often spot Takumi glaring at Kuuga in someway.

Misaki frowned as she was cleaning and dusting Takumi's chambers. Misaki was honestly getting upset with the Takumi's been treating her lately. "What's with him seriously? So frustrating!"

"What was that?" Takumi murmurs harshly from behind her. Misaki glared back at him, seeing him sat casually on his bed reading a book.

"Nothing." Misaki muttered back twice as harshly.

After a few moments of silence. Takumi reading and Misaki cleaning, Takumi finally spoke. "How are you getting along with Kuuga?"

"He's great." Misaki said, her voice softening a little. "I really like him, he's pretty funny and very laid back. You can hardly find people like him and-"

She heard Takumi close his book loudly. She turned to glare at Takumi and raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem with that, Takumi?"

"Yes, please don't get close to my knights." Takumi said. "I'll gladly get Erika to take her place in serving the knights again so-"

"What is your problem!?" Misaki exclaimed suddenly, causing Takumi to cringe in surprise. He stared at her seriously upset face. "What has been wrong with you for the last few days!?"

He was silent as Misaki stormed up to him. When she was in front of him. He stayed silent.

"I asked you, what have you been doing? Ignoring me, giving me the cold shoulder, what did I do other than get along with Kuuga that got you so angsty? I can't get along with a few people in your castle? What's wrong with befriending Kuuga?"

Silence.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I _said_-"

"I heard you," Takumi only sighed. Misaki narrowed her eyes as she continued to watch Takumi, who looked awfully troubled with something. "I'm sorry."

Misaki smiled inwardly but kept a straight face. "Pardon?"

"'I'm sorry I was causing you trouble," Takumi murmurs. When he gazed up at Misaki, somehow, her heart started racing at the sight of Takumi's sorrowful eyes that looked very sincere. "I don't know what it was but...I didn't feel quite comfortable watching you with Kuuga."

"What does that even mean-"

"I don't know," he interrupts. "But it wasn't a good feeling that I could stand my way and act normally about it."

Misaki crossed her arms. "You don't want me to get close to your knights, I understand. Kuuga is your childhood friend after all."

"Yes...he is...but that's not what I meant." Takumi said. "I don't feel the resentment to you, I feel the resentment to Kuuga...you can call it….jealousy?"

There was a long pause before Misaki's face scrunched up in confusion. She let out a fake chuckle. "Jealously? Towards who?"

"Towards Kuuga, of course. He does have a good personality...very good looks…" Takumi dragged on. "He can fight too….He got along with you so easily."

Misaki glared at him. "He's your friend, an elite knight with special training so of course they'll be certain aspects that he's better than you-"

"No…" Takumi shook his head in frustration. "Seeing him with you, for some reason, makes me uncomfortable. Jealous of the way you two look together. I feel uneasy in a way."

Misaki only found herself laughing a little at Takumi's confused, upset expression. The all-mighty king looked completely vulnerable that she could be able to attack him right then.

"What…?" Takumi sighs.

"So what're you trying to say?" Misaki laughed. "You have something going on for Kuuga?"

Takumi paused as if he was in a very deep thought. When he finished thinking, he eyed Misaki with a sly grin that made her heart skip a beat. "More like...maybe something for you?"

* * *

**This chapter...I have to say...I didn't like it but I certainly hoped you guys did. ^^ So yea, Takumi is starting to have feelings for Misaki or realizing it lol I gotta thank Kuuga for that kick off. LOL. Okay well, see you guys!**

**Review, Fav and Follow!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	7. -VII-

**Enjoy WOACH, Chapter 7 remake ^^ sorry for the delay. Lol, when I got a complaint review, I got on my laptop and immediately began typing chapter 7 lol...chapter 6 should be posted around next week because I'm off March break starting tomorrow. Thanks again, for all your support!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_~VII~ _

* * *

**April 15th, 1413**

"Eh? The village?" Misaki murmurs questioningly as she pursed her lips. "The last time you went there...which I think was two months ago, the villagers was burning you."

Takumi took his hand and rubbed it on the back of his neck and creased his expression at the memory. "I didn't go to visit the village last month so I'll go today."

Misaki shrugged and turned around. _Why're you telling me this? _Misaki thought inwardly. "Alright, enjoy your trip."

Before Misaki could start to walk away from him, someone had took told of her wrist. She frowned to see that Takumi was holding onto her. "What are you doing? Let go,"

"Listen to my request first," Takumi said eagerly. "I'd like you to come to the village with me,"

"Hah?" Misaki exclaimed. "I have a lot of work here though,"

"We may tell the maids you're doing an errand for me." Cedric says. Misaki looks up to see Cedric standing behind Takumi, looking as elegant as always. "His majesty needs someone to accompany and he refuses for anyone to go with him."

"If you refuses then just stay home, Takumi!" Misaki tusked, pulling her wrist from his hold. "You didn't have someone to accompany you last time!"

"Because I didn't know the villagers would snap…" Takumi muttered.

"Since that last incident happened, I want to be sure that his majesty is safe," Cedric explained.

"Like I said, if you refuse to have someone go with you," Misaki crossed her arms, "then just stay home."

There was a silent pause for a few seconds and Misaki wondered inwardly why wasn't Takumi responding. When she drew in a closer look, Takumi was staring into her eyes as if her eyes were being drawn by them. "I wouldn't mind going to village with you though,"

Those words alone, set Misaki back, flustered. She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. "Uh- Um...well I mean, I guess I wouldn't mind just for a day…."

As she blushed, Takumi could feel the smile creeping on his lips. "I'll have Cedric bring you something to wear later."

"O-Okay…" Misaki uttered and looked down. She wasn't sure why she had suddenly lost her confidence but it was strange. As Takumi left with Cedric, Misaki stared after them.

"So," Takumi suddenly calls, turning around on his heels to offer her a crooked smile which caused Misaki's heart to race. "It's a date?"

It took Misaki a few seconds to let those words sink into her head before her cheeks grew into an even deeper shade of red than it already was. "W-WHAT!?"

Misaki could see it, Takumi's smile turning into a sly smirk. "A _date_."

* * *

**Afternoon**

"I'm almost certain that you're just trying to kick me out of your castle by doing this." Misaki utters as she sat silently in the carriage.

"I wouldn't dare to," Takumi frowned. "I'm not a rash man,"

Misaki practically rolled her eyes at that and smiled a little. She gazed out the window. "How much further until we reach the village?"

"A few more minutes, we shouldn't be far." Takumi murmurs, yawning.

A few minutes passed and it was silent for that long. Takumi looks over at Misaki and frowned a little. It has been 2 months since Misaki came into his life and he just wasn't able to express it but, he wanted to know her more. Maybe they wouldn't understand but, Takumi thought he's been a changed man since Misaki came.

"Misaki?" Takumi asked, her name rolling off his tongue smoothly.

"What?"

"It's been two months since you came here hasn't it," Takumi asks. "Maybe you'd tell me about yourself? I still need to get to know you,"

Misaki frowned. "You don't need to know me, I explained my situation to you remember?"

"Well I don't know how long you'd be here, do you?" Takumi asks, "I want to know you better so when you return to your kingdom, we'd still be friends."

Misaki laughed. "_Friends_?"

Takumi just shrugged although deep inside, he knew that she just wasn't a friend. Misaki chuckled slightly before nodding in agreement.

"I guess I can tell you about something before we get to the village," Misaki murmurs and thought a little. Bluntly, she states, "I hate perverts, I also hate jerky kings, I never really took an interest in _blonde _people, I hate green eyes too and…"

Misaki continued to ramble off about things she doesn't like about people whereas Takumi sat there as everything she mentions relate to him. "M-Misaki...are you talking about me?"

Misaki looks over at him and she finds herself having a very sly smirk on as she sarcastically said, "_No_,"

Misaki was slightly astonished to see Takumi having a sad and stilled face on like he usually did, but this time, it was deeper. Misaki's heart began racing as her hand unconsciously reached out to his shoulder.

"Er- but," Misaki fumed nervously. "I don't _hate _you, Takumi."

Takumi was still silent, his head continued to be bowed.

"I'm sorry for saying those things I was just joking...although, it's not entirely a joke, you are a jerk...but I don't hate you so-" Misaki bit down on her lips.

Takumi's shoulders suddenly began to shake.

_Is he crying?! _Misaki's jaw dropped. _How can a king cry?! _

when Misaki was about to say something else, Takumi had suddenly looked up at her as he was trying to stop himself from laughing. "W-What is this? Are you laughing?" Misaki began to blush.

"No…" Takumi lied badly. Misaki's eye twitched when she saw his lips curved into a smile.

"Take your hands off your mouth then," Misaki hissed. When Takumi shook his head in refusal, Misaki forcefully took his hand away. "You're making fun of me aren't you!?"

"I'm not." Takumi fakes a cough before he took his hand off and started out the window. "It's nothing."

Misaki could only punch his arm, hard, before sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed. She huffed. "So? I told you what I liked…"

"I should you my interests as well…" Takumi murmurs as he took careful thought. His gaze automatically turned to Misaki who was dozing off into the sky.

He found himself smiling. "I like...black hair…"

Misaki looked at him. "Black hair?"

Takumi nods once and continued, his eyes brushing along Misaki's black raven hair. "It's not a complicated colour. It's a beautiful coloured hair…beautiful as the night sky."

Misaki found herself blushing as she looked away. "Favourite colour?"

Takumi thought. "Amber is a very gorgeous colour in my eyes. Like fire and warmth, just as I like it…"

Misaki giggled. "What is wrong with you? You're talking deep, I never expected you to be that kind of person."

"What's your favourite colour?" Takumi asks her.

Misaki cocked her head as she looked outside. "White...it's the colour of snow after all...and I love snow. White is plain but, there's so much meaning behind it."

Takumi snickered. "You're talking deep as well."

"Tch. Be quiet…"

"What do you like...about me?" Takumi blurted quietly. It caught both him and Misaki by surprise.

"What?" Misaki asks, raising an eyebrow. She laughed. "I don't like anything about you, you're a perverted jerk who doesn't know how to make a good first impression."

Takumi frowned. "I said I'm sorry."

"But," Misaki continued, smiling at him as she took a better look at him. "I guess I like...Hm...your hair."

"Hair? Do you judge your men by their hair?" Takumi raises an eyebrow.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "No. Your hair, the first time I saw it, look so soft that I felt the urge to touch it. I have a fondness of soft thi-"

Takumi grabbed Misaki's hand gently, and unconsciously, he have guided Misaki's hand to the top of his hair as he leaned down a little.

Misaki, surprised, blushed but she didn't move.

"You can feel it if you'd like," Takumi whispered, looking up at her red face.

"I-" Misaki chewed on her lips. She wanted to move and yell at him for doing that, she didn't want to move. She did want to feel it. She looked down.

"How is it?" Takumi asks quietly when he held Misaki's finger move along his hair. He smiled.

"S-Soft…" Misaki blushed, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. She glared at Takumi when he smirked. She pulled away quickly and coughed awkwardly.

* * *

**At the Village**

"It's so...lively." Misaki muttered as she had a somewhat disgusted look on her face. "They were raging with fury the first time I was here."

"Hm, Kanou erased their memories." Takumi said. "They shouldn't recognize you, so let's go."

"Okay." Misaki nods as she followed Takumi into the village. As she tagged behind him, she glanced up at his tall figure that was nicely covered by his black cloak. His broad shoulders were clearly shown.

When she looked down, she noticed his hand was released. Misaki pursed her lips and cough, looking away, ignoring the fact that she wanted to hold his hand.

"Are you alright?" Takumi asks. "You're coughing a lot today."

Idiot. Misaki shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks...so where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular. Just a stroll through the village, see what's here, observe." Takumi shrugged as he slowed down his pace to walk behind Misaki.

When he looked down at Misaki, he followed her gaze towards a bakery. Takumi asked, "Would you like some cream stuffed bread?"

"N-No." Misaki quickly shook her head. "It's okay, besides, we should quickly- Takumi?!"

By the time Misaki turned to look at Takumi, he was gone and was now now at her side and was walking towards the bakery. Misaki frowned as she ran after him. "I said it's okay."

"The servants eat every 6 hours right? You must be starving," Takumi said opening the bakery door to reveal a rush of lovely smells of bread.

Misaki just stood there was she watched Takumi chose out a variety of bread before taking them to buy. When Takumi came out with a large paper bag in his arms, he pulled out a stuffed cream bread.

Misaki beamed as soon as she saw it and Takumi held it out for her. "Thank you...!"

Takumi chuckled a little when Misaki took a large bite out of the bread. "Is it good?"

Misaki nods enthusiastically as she held it out to Takumi as her eyes sparkled. "Try it,"

There was a slight pause before Misaki could realize what she just told him to do. To eat out of something which she just bit off.

She blushed. "Uh- nevermind."

"It's okay," Takumi mutters as he took Misaki's hand with the bread and guided it to his mouth. He closed his eyes and took a bite. His face was just centimeters away from her that she could hear his breathing.

Misaki's lips parted in surprise. When Takumi leaned back and grinned. "It _does _taste good."

"W-What the hell are you doing?! Get your own you idiot! You have plenty more!" Misaki exclaims angrily, taking a step away from him.

"What's the matter?" Takumi asks questionly. "You offered it to me."

"But it's...nevermind," Misaki muttered angrily as she began walking away.

As the two of them walked side by side, with Takumi covering himself with his cloak, they both talked about their interests and what they both liked to do. Misaki and Takumi both began to better understand each other.

As they talk, Takumi continued spoiling Misaki with whatever she was staring at. Misaki tried her hardest not to stare at anything that appealed to her eyes and it worked since for the whole day, Takumi didn't buy her anything else.

A few hours later, it was close to 5 PM, the sun should've been setting soon. Misaki glanced at the sky which seemed to be nice and clear.

"Hey, the sky is pretty clear and it's a nice weather today isn't it?" A female villager murmurs as they past Misaki and Takumi. "The king must be in a very good mood, don't you think?"

Misaki couldn't help but grin.

"Takumi," Misaki says, looking beside her. "Did you hear that?"

Misaki paused when she saw that Takumi's focus was elsewhere. Following his gaze, Misaki spotted a group of females, swarming around a shop. Misaki frowned as she stared at the beautiful women.

Disgust took the better of her as she glared at Takumi whose focus seemed to all over the females. Somehow, she couldn't shrug off this unusual feeling. She spoke louder with her brows creased, "Takumi!"

"Yes?" He murmurs, slightly stunned as he shifted his attention to Misaki.

"What are you staring at?" Misaki asked. _Those beautiful women. _

A pause. "It's nothing...it's getting pretty late, we should get going shouldn't we?"

"Yea…" Misaki frowned at him. When she turned away from him, she said, "Pervert."

A few minutes after walking, Misaki felt pretty awkward as pursed her lips, thinking about something to talk about to Takumi. "Today was pretty fun wasn't it?"

Silence.

"Did you hear me, Taku-" Misaki stopped talking when she turned around to see that Takumi was nowhere near her. Nowhere to be seen. Panicking, Misaki scanned her eyes quickly around the huge crowd, again he was nowhere to be seen.

_He's...gone? _Misaki's heart raced as she looked around again. "Takumi?"

Misaki clenched her fist as she began walking back to look for him, "Takumi?!" Nothing. She tried again, louder, "Takumi!"

Her heart instantly dropped as she felt a nervous feeling bubbling inside her.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"Misaki!" Takumi sighed in relief when he spotted a raven haired queen sitting silently at the large water fountain in the central village. It's been around half an hour later and the villagers had all emptied out and headed back to their homes. Around an hour later, it began to get cold as the sun completely began to set.

Misaki's head slowly raised and her eyes widened as soon as she saw Takumi running towards her. "Taku...mi…"

"I was looking everywhere for you!" Takumi breathed as he came up in front of her, trying to catch his breath.

Misaki rubbed her eyes before she stood up and she glared at Takumi furiously. "I should say the same to you! Where did you go!?"

"Are you mad?" Takumi asked, straightening up his back and staring down at Misaki. He was surprised and raged to see that her eyes were slightly puffed with dark, red circles under then. "Were you crying?"

Misaki shook her head quickly. "N-No! I was...something got in my eye while I was looking for you and I kept rubbing so…"

Takumi raised his hand and placed it gently on Misaki's cheek. "I'm sorry I made you worried didn't I?"

"No!" Misaki growled. "I wouldn't care less about what you do."

There was a minute of silence before Misaki shifted awkwardly as she crossed her arms. "I can't believe you left me there without saying a word to me!"

"I'm sor-"

"Do you realize how worried I was?!" Misaki found herself raising her voice within every word.

Takumi opened his mouth to say something, probably a sorry.

"If you were going somewhere, you could've at least stopped me to tell me you were going somewhere! I was panicking sick while searching for you in that large crowd!" Misaki yelled, grabbing onto Takumi's cloak and pushing him, causing him to slightly close his balance. "I can't believe it even took you two hours to find me! _Two hours_!"

"Miskai, I'm sorry but your overestim-

"I'm what?!" Misaki screamed. "You think I didn't know what you were after those group of women, Takumi?!"

"Women?" Takumi's brows creased in confusion. He shook his head, "No, Misaki-"

"Damnit!" Misaki yelled again, her heart felt extremely heavy as she felt something stinging her eyes. She pushed Takumi with all her might this time. "Why'd you leave me for 2 hours alone, you idiot!?"

Then, after Misaki's push, Takumi tripped backwards and fell to the ground, his head hitting the edge of the brick, water fountain. Takumi began to groan in pain as he laid there.

Misaki's eyes were wide in panic again. She bent down quickly, her hands all over the place. "Takumi! I-I'm so sorry, are you okay…!? Is there blood- ah!"

After closing her eyes and opening them again slowly, she felt two, strong arms go from hugging her from her neck and down to secure his hold around her small waist. She felt her body pressed against Takumi's as if he was embracing her. Her could smell Takumi's kingly scent surrounding her as a slight wind blew.

She began to blush, struggling. "L-Let me go…"

"No…" Takumi whispered. "Not until you listen to what I have to say…"

Misaki frowned angrily. "Let me go, I have to check if you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine." Takumi muttered. "Just listen to what I have to say first, then I'll get Kanou to take a look for me…"

"Fine, fine!" Misaki exclaimed, hushed. "Just let me go dammit!"

Misaki could somehow feel Takumi smiling as his arms began to get loose around her waist. Misaki used her hands on his chest to push herself off. When she did, she cheeks blazed into a red.

"It looks nice on you…" Takumi said, eyeing something on Misaki's chest. When she gazed down, she noticed there was a small necklace hanging down from her neck.

Gorgeous was what it was. A beautiful, white heart shaped with a round, amber pearl in the center that sparkled and matched with the colours of sunset. Misaki's eyes widened. "This is…?"

"I left you for a little to go to this jewelery shop I saw while we were walking," Takumi suddenly began to explain. "I did tap you on the shoulder and told you but I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't loud enough."

"I...When I saw the shop, I wanted to buy you something so I went ahead and looked for something with snowflakes...but can you believe it," Takumi chuckled, lightly touching the necklace. "They didn't have any. So I got you this one...it has both our favourite colours...White and Amber."

"When I bought it and went to go find you again...you weren't there so I ran around for two hours to find you...I was worried so much about you, Misaki. I tried not to get too worried because if I did, the weather would get extremely cold...and I didn't want you to feel really cold," Takumi frowned at her, his hand touching her cheek.

Misaki couldn't say anything, astonished.

"Women?" Takumi scoffed. "I don't know what other women I know that isn't _afraid _of me."

A few seconds later of silence and Misaki kneeled in between his legs and Takumi still laying against the brick fountain, Misaki began to cry.

"Misaki?"

"I-I'm so sorry…" Misaki rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and got you worried and hurt...I should've stayed calm but instead I...I'm sorry I completely ruined today…"

Takumi shook his head. "No...I guess it was my fault,"

Misaki just shook her head and cried silently into her hands. She continued to sniff and cry whereas Takumi just stared at her, grinning. "Ah...my head hurts so badly…"

Misaki removed her hands immediately as she got shocked. "Eh!? Really?! L-Let's go then-"

"No, it's fine." Takumi shook his head. "We don't have to go...there's something you can do to make me feel better though."

"What is it?!" Misaki asks eagerly, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "Tell me!"

"Kiss me," Takumi said slyly. There was a small gust of warm wind. Takumi raised an eyebrow when he noticed Misaki wasn't saying anything. "Misaki?"

"K-Kis...s…." Misaki murmured as she bowed her head, her hands clenched and teeth bared. "What the hell...you pervert…"

"I'm only joking." Takumi chuckled wholeheartedly as she shook his hand in dismissal. When he looked away, Misaki's heart felt stingy.

She stared at Takumi for a whole minute, thinking about what he's done for her. He's brought her in and offered her everything she needed, he's cared for her for the past 2 months, protected her and kept her little runaway secret...it may have not been much but, he did have a choice and not done anything at all for her.

"Well," Takumi huffed. "We should get going...it is getting dark."

"Wait," Misaki said, stopping Takumi from standing up by placing her hand on his chest, pushing him back down. She began to blush. "It's just a kiss right?"

"Misaki...?"

Misaki pressed her lips into a straight line before she hesitantly leaned in a little bit towards Takumi, whose eyes were as wide as ever. Her heart was racing so much that it somehow felt painful.

As there was only 2 inches away from each other, Misaki closed the distance between their lips as hers pressed onto Takumi's. The warmth of Misaki's lips pressed against Takumi's made his heart bursting in surprise.

When Misaki had leaned back with shaky hands, Misaki didn't dare look at Takumi. "L-Let's go….!"

Of course, before she could even stand up, Takumi had grabbed onto her wrist again and pulled her closer to him and again, closing the gap between them again, smashing his lips against hers. His hand moved to Misaki's hand, forcing her to stay still as his other hand moved to hold her waist.

Takumi didn't know what came over him for him to be like this. Their time together was still short. It's only been two months but why did his desire for this stranger woman so strong?

It was overwhelming. The first kiss between them. It was hot, despite the coldness of the weather around them. Misaki could even feel herself responding to Takumi's kiss as their lips brushed against one another, soon, leading into an open mouthed kiss, stimulating both their feelings for one another under the stars.

Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her against the fountain wall. She hated to admit it but, it was hot against him and she loved it.

_If you do this...how am I supposed to resist not falling for you…?_

* * *

**Review, Favourite and follow guys! See ya!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	8. -VIII-

**~Enjoy the remake of chapter 8 guys. Again, sorry it took so long. Also, be sure to check out me and Violet's new story: Lonesome Seas. If you're interested in pirates, **_**do **_**check it out ^^ Just saying, I apologize in advanced if there's any mistakes...I woke up at 4 in the morning to type half of this~  
**

* * *

_~VIII~_

* * *

**April 27th, 1413**

A sweat bead dripped from Misaki's forehead to her chin as she stared at the busy servants running around. Misaki glanced to her left, the stove helpers fiddled and jogged around finding ingredients. On her right, servants were screaming at each other.

In the center of the room, a ginormous, blue and white, _cake. _

"Misaki~!" Satsuki exclaims in joy as she ran up to her.

"Satsu-"

"Misaki~ I'm glad you're up now!" Satsuki cried, burying her face into Misaki's chest. Misaki hesitated but pushed Satsuki back a little.

"What's the matter? Why's everyone so busy?" Misaki asks blankly.

Honoka ran pass with his a tower of dirty bowls and dishes in her grasp. She stumbled to say, "It's- his majesties birthday today."

"Birthday..." Misaki murmurs, testing the word.

"Yes, his birthdays are always on the 27th of April." Satsuki says, staring at Misaki curiously.

"Oh...wait- Birthday?!" Misaki yells suddenly, the shock overwhelmed her enough to make her yell. The entire kitchen became silent as Honoka, shocked by Misaki's suddenly yelling, dropped the bowls and plates.

"_Misaki_!" Honoka screams. She points at the shattered, glass plates and bowls. "Look what you made me do! Do you want to die?!"

"Er- no..." Misaki chuckles nervously as Honoka's death aura blasted throughout the entire kitchen.

"But Misaki," Subaru, the maid with a gorgeous long olive green hair murmurs, "you didn't know it was his majesty's 23rd birthday?"

Misaki sheepishly shook her head. "No-"

"So that _r__eally _means you want to die, right?" Honoka interrupted. Misaki heard a knuckle crack from Honoka. "What kind of maid _doesn't _know when their King's birthday is?!"

"I-I'm sorry...!" Misaki held up both her hands to stop Honoka from murdering Misaki...with her deadly glare. "I just got here 2 months ago so..."

"That is no excuse!" Honoka said as calmly as she could...no one was fooled of course.

"Now, now." Subaru placed a hand on Honoka's shoulder. "It's fine. Now Misaki knows for next year right?"

Misaki nods quickly, shooting Subaru with frantic 'Thank you for saving my life from Honoka' looks. "That's right! I'm sorry that I was so careless."

"You better!" Honoka hisses as she bent down to pick up the shatter plates and bowls. She muttered angrily as she cleaned up.

"Well, certainly from the kingdom you came from, your Queen and King attended the king's annual celebration right? Every King and Queen in the region is invited," Subaru explains.

Misaki hesitated to answer as she gave it some thought. Annual party...? She's never attended one in Seika before. Misaki shook her head. "My rulers never really left for any party."

Subaru looked stunned. "Is that so...? That's strange. Usually everyone would attend since His Majesty is so vastly known."

Misaki looked down. How come she was never informed of such an event?

"Well, on a side note, I don't think I have much to do..." Misaki sighs as she looked around the kitchen. "I'll go clean the castle since my cooking skills aren't really wanted."

Subaru's kind eyes smiled at Misaki. "I wouldn't say _not wanted _but...yes..."

"Misaki, since this morning's a little busy, there's one room we didn't clean yet so if you could please?" Satsuki begs. "We're tight on schedule to my clumsiness."

"Of course!" Misaki nods quickly and blandly, wanting to make up for the guilty feeling of not knowing when Takumi's birthday was. "Which room is it?"

* * *

"Now-" Misaki grumbled. "Even for a queen, this castle is still awfully large."

Misaki strolled down the halls with a single sheet of paper which Subaru wistfully drew the directions. Although it was detailed, Misaki still couldn't follow.

"This castle is so ridiculously large I can't find anything!" Misaki palmed her forehead. "_How _do they know where everything even is?"

"With lots of practice." a smooth, velvet voiced answers her from behind.

"Eh?" Misaki glances behind her to see Takumi lazily leaning against the wall. Misaki made a face as her cheeks grew warm. She continued walking as if she never saw him.

"Ah- Misaki...!" Takumi calls, catching up to her.

"I'm busy..." Misaki pushes him away.

"That's no way to treat your King," Takumi smirks, avoiding Misaki's slapping hand. "Especially if it's his birthday."

That made Misaki cringe in guilt. She slowly turns to Takumi who was confused at Misaki's reaction.

Unexpectedly, Misaki immediately bowed. "I'm sorry that I forgot when your birthday was."

"I-I see so you forgot." Takumi sighs as if he saw it coming.

"Then again-" Misaki continued as she raised her head. She held her head high. "I wouldn't care if it _is_ your birthday. It's just another day."

Takumi's lips curled into a smile of amusement. He was about to say something else when the sheet of paper caught his attention. "What's that?"

"Ah-" Misaki handed the paper over to him. "It's directions. Since I could not do much in the kitchen for reasons (because I can't cook), Satsuki told me I could go clean..."

Takumi took the paper and scanned through it. His smile turned into a frown instantly.

"Do you know where it is?

Takumi nods once and gave the paper back to Misaki. "I'm heading there right now."

"_Oh," _Misaki said. "How convenient! Show the way!"

Takumi sighs and closes his eyes. Unconsciously, Takumi grasps Misaki's hand and frowned and placed it over his chest.

Misaki's face grew red and she began stumbling with her words. "W-W-W-What are you doing?"

"I don't think I'm ready..." Takumi whispers, pushing Misaki gently against the wall. He placed his free arm to cage her in. "It's too much..."

"W-W-W-What the h-hell are you talking about? Get off!" Misaki nags, trying to push him off and yet, be as quiet as she could. Misaki's face grew as red as a tomato.

_So annoying! What does this bastard think he's doing to me?! _Misaki screams inside her head.

Takumi, smirking, decided to lock her other hand is time. As she grasp each of her wrist, he pulled them up gently above her head. Misaki was now biting her lips. Takumi's hand pushed up, slowly tangling his fingers with hers as he held her on the wall.

"Have you forgotten what happened between us...?" Takumi murmurs, leaning his head forward.

Misaki shivered. She felt it. She felt his warm, steady breath against her skin as he placed his forehead on hers. It was the first time...that a guy was so close to her.

It was the first time she actually _saw _Takumi with a closer look. She opened her eyes and looked up have been met by Takumi's emerald gaze. So, so close, yes he was.

"Misaki..." Takumi breathed.

Misaki blushed and squeezed her eyes.

The grip on Misaki's hands loosened as she felt Takumi's fingers pull away from hers. Misaki opened her eyes, stunned. It felt...cold. Misaki noticed Takumi taking a few steps back.

"Takumi...?" Misaki murmurs. She halted. _What am I saying?! I sound like I wanted him to continue! I sound disappointed what am I-_

"Ah, your majesty." Cedric's voice interrupted them. "I was looking for you."

"Cedric." Takumi greets normally. Misaki looked at Cedric and Takumi.

Cedric notices Misaki and bows once to pay his respects. Misaki greets him back. "Good morning."

"Your majesty, you should go change and wash-up and prepare for the day." Cedric says and Takumi nods in agreement. "Were you headed somewhere?"

"No," Takumi replies. He gazes over at Misaki and smiled at her. "I shall see you soon, Misaki."

_Don't bother. _Misaki hisses in her mind. In reality, she replied, "Yes...ah- wait! This room...?"

"That's right." Takumi frowned. He looks over at Cedric. "She her to my parents' room...I'll find my way back to my chambers."

_Parents' room...? _Misaki thought curiously. The map lead to Takumi's parent's room?

"Of course." Cedric accepted. He gestures Misaki to the opposite direction of where Takumi was headed. "This way, your highness."

"Eh? Thank you..." Misaki smiled but before she left, she looks back at Takumi, walking away with his back to her. _What's wrong with him? _Her mind grumbled.

"Did the maids sent you?" Cedric asks politely.

Misaki nods. "I was pretty much useless in the kitchen."

"I see..." Cedric spoke. He gave her a sad look. "The room the chambers of his Majesty's deceased parents."

The word 'deceased' really pierced her. Not as much as it would to Takumi, even if Cedric did try and put it as nicely as he could. "S-So I've heard..."

"Not to go against you on anything, your highness, but I don't think that his majesty would be very pleased if you entered the room." Cedric continued as they walked.

Misaki made a face. "Why is that?"

"It _is _the room of his parents...He holds special feelings for you, your highness. So I would assume that he would want to take you and show you the room _personally_." Cedric explains.

Misaki made comprehension to that though. "I would do the same if I had an important room..."

Misaki stopped walking and Cedric also stops. Misaki bit her lips. "Do you think you can tell the other maids to take my place in cleaning the room?"

Cedric smiled and nods. "Of course. I shall tell them you're running errands for me."

Misaki smiled. "Thank you...you're right. Takumi would want to show me personally."

Misaki couldn't agree more. Personal life and everything, anyone would feel that they would be vandalized if the room wasn't showed to people by them personally right? Misaki would feel upset if someone went into her personal life without her consent. It was just the same for everyone.

_What a sad man..._Misaki thought. She really did felt bad for Takumi.

Although the moment was sad...her mind drifted back to what Takumi did to her before Cedric showed up and her face grew red with rage and embarrassment

"That damned _bastard! I'll kill him!"_ Misaki cursed loudly with her hand clenched, causing Cedric to flinched in confusion.

* * *

**11 AM**

"Misaki!" Satsuki gasps joyfully when Misaki entered the kitchen. "Where were you?"

"I went to run some errands for Cedric." Misaki lied smoothly.

"Here," Satsuki handed Misaki 2 plates of food. The smell was just divine. Misaki took the plates into her hands."Quickly, go place these on the table."

"Uh, okay." Misaki nods as she hurried out the kitchen and into the dinning hall where Takumi sat on the table, munching on his large breakfast.

That was normal. However, Misaki didn't expect to see a few unfamiliar faces sitting along the sides of the table. Misaki nearly froze. _These people...aren't they-_

Misaki's anxious gaze was met by Takumi's as his eyes smiled at her in reassurance. Misaki took a deep breath in and walked towards the table of many..._many _Kings and Queens.

She placed the two dishes in the center of the table as the royals continued to laugh and chatter.

Misaki's hands shook as she placed the dishes down. No one told her there would be guests!

As she placed the dishes down, she bowed slightly and was going to take a few steps back into the line of maids when someone grabbed her wrist. Misaki looked down at the hand.

A young Queen gazed at her with curiosity, a strand of dark locks fell from behind her ears as she gazed at Misaki from behind her make-up. "Have we met...?"

"Er-" Misaki looked over at Takumi when the room came silent. "No, my queen."

"Is that so...?" The Queen smiled, taking a closer look at Misaki. "Your features are so similar to an old friend of mine that I couldn't help but notice."

"I see..." Misaki smiled awkwardly.

"Ah," the queen released her grasp on Misaki with an apologetic grin. "I'm terribly sorry for my mistake."

Now that Misaki took a closer look at the queen, she recognized her. It was her old, best friend from childhood times...Queen Chiyo of Miyabigaoka Kingdom. "It's okay."

"Then," Chiyo bowed her head and went back to chatting with the rest of kings and queens. Misaki frowned as she went back to her spot. It was lonely indeed. Not being able to talk with the people she knew.

"You know," Honoka whispers as Misaki came beside her. "a lot of Nobles these days are mistaking you for someone else."

"I don't know why." Misaki whispers back.

"Okay then...but it's interesting...perhaps you're a noble in disguise?" Honoka snickers quietly.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat but went back to an normal pace, hoping that Honoka was joking. "I guess I have a common face of a Queen?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

**After the Breakfast **

"Everyone's left. You should leave also." Takumi said plainly. "Is there is specific reason why you're still here...?"

"Ah, Takumi. My old, cruel friend." a King with lime green hair chuckled as he swung an arm over Takumi's shoulder. "You haven't changed one bit towards me since years ago!"

"I have no reason to be _nice _to you." Takumi murmurs coldly.

"That hurts." The king shook his head. "Cedric really, you should discipline Takumi into becoming a kind hearted man."

Cedric said nothing.

"You're the one who needs disciplining, Tora. Chiyo," Takumi smiled at Chiyo as he grasped her hand. "it's a pleasure to have you here but please control your husband."

"Oh my~" Chiyo giggled as Takumi pressed his lips on Chiyo's hand.

"Hands off!" Tora growled, pushing Takumi away from Chiyo. "She's mine!"

"Okay...then please leave this instant. I'm having an unnatural headache." Takumi placed a hand over his forehead, pretending to sweat.

"Where are your manners?" Chiyo scolded Tora as she slapped him away. "I realized, you didn't wish Takumi happy birthday!"

Tora made a disgusted face. "I don't _wish _people happy birthday."

Chiyo's eye twitched. "_Pardon me_?"

"I _said_ I'm not going to wish this bastard happy birthday! He-"

Before Tora could finish, Chiyo grabbed Tora's left ear with her hand and whispered something inside of it. Of course, Takumi and Cedric couldn't hear a thing but seeing Tora shiver, it probably was best not to know.

"H-Happy Birthday you ungrateful bastard." Tora muttered as soon as Chiyo released his ear with an innocent smile.

"Happy Birthday, Takumi." Chiyo smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yes." Takumi bowed his head.

Although Chiyo was fragile and kind, there was another side of her that everyone failed to see. Takumi couldn't imagine how living with Chiyo would feel for Tora...

"Now, Tora, seems like Takumi wants to be alone today so let's leave shall we?" Chiyo suggested, grabbing his arm.

"What?! But I told you this morning I-"

"Let's leave shall we?" Chiyo repeated, there was a slightly annoyed edge to her voice that gave everyone the shivers. Chiyo's kind expression remained untouched.

"Chiyo..." Tora whinned as Chiyo began to walk away.

"Ah!" Chiyo exclaims as she fell hard on the ground which caught everyone's attention.

"Chiyo!" Tora exclaims, anxious as he ran to her immediately. Tora stopped as he spotted a maid, collapsed in-front of Chiyo with shattered plates of food everywhere.

"Oh..." Chiyo murmurs when she opened her eyes. "you're that maid from before..."

Misaki looked up immediately and her face paled. "Uh- er...I'm sorry for my clumsiness! Do forgive me I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"Chiyo." Tora took Chiyo's hand and helped her up immediately, pulling her away from Misaki who was still on the ground where she fell. Tora glared at Misaki. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Tora, it was an accident." Chiyo sighed, placing a hand on his chest. "It's fine."

"You're covered in food!" Tora complained. "It's not okay! This dress was expensive and- Takumi! What kind of maid is this that you've hired?!"

Takumi didn't smile as he held a hand out towards Misaki to help her up. Misaki, who was panicking and yet pissed, accepted the hand and got up, whipping the food from her dress.

"I humbly apologize." Misaki bowed. "It was an accident but by all means, you can punish me. I-"

"Takumi, you better punish her." Tora growled.

Takumi only sighed "It's not my position to punish her. Cedric is in charge of all the maids and servants in this castle."

"Then Cedric! Fire her!" Tora yelled. "I can't believe you had such a clumsy maid in the Walker Castle."

"Tora can you please be quiet for once in your life?" Chiyo asks innocently as she walked over to Misaki to Tora's surprise and disbelief. "Are you alright?"

Misaki couldn't hold Chiyo's gaze so she looked down. "Yes."

"I see, then that's good indeed." Chiyo smiled. "I apologize for my husband's bad behavior."

Misaki couldn't help but smile. _You always did complain about him. _"It's alright, your highness. You're very kind!"

Chiyo smiled and took Misaki's hand and shook it a few times before going back to Tora's side.

"I'll get the other servants to help you clean this up." Cedric told Misaki and she nodded.

"Back to our conversation before we were rudely interrupted..." Tora grumbles, shooting glares at Misaki.

"There was no conversation, we were just leaving." Chiyo announces. "Takumi, thank you for having us today."

"It was my pleasure." Takumi answers.

"Wait! Takumi, I challenge you to a duel!" Tora exclaims suddenly with a fierce look in his eyes.

Takumi stared at him blankly. "Excuse me?"

"A duel! The ones we have every year on your birthday!"

"You mean the ones where I always win? Then yes...I remember."

Both Misaki and Chiyo giggled. When Misaki looked at Chiyo, she notices Chiyo looking at her. "Ah sorry, it was of me of laugh at the king..."

"Its okay. He's a ridiculous man anyway. I'm not so sure why I fell in love with him." Chiyo smiled.

"This time I'll win!" Tora released a ginormous laugh. "After those years of training, I managed to become stronger since our last duel!"

"You're pretty confident." Takumi murmured. "I refuse."

"You're forbidden to refuse this duel!" Tora yells as he grabs hold of Takumi's wrist and pulls him outside the castle back. "We're going to duel right now. Come on Chiyo!"

"He's such an idiot that I'm embarrassed." Chiyo mumbles. She took Misaki's hand once more. "Again, apologize for my husband's rude behavior, hopefully we can see each other in the near future?"

"Of course..." Misaki agrees as she watched innocent Chiyo following after her husband and Takumi.

As soon as everyone left and the room was quiet, Misaki released a long sigh/groan. She knelt down beside the shattered plates and began picking the glass up when a long strip of paper in her hands caught her attention.

She unrolled the strip. Inside was a hand written message; _It's good to see you again, my old friend~ I'm glad you're okay :) Chiyo~_

Misaki grinned.

When she picked up the glass pieces one by one, she immediately dropped them when she felt the glass cutting her finger. "Ow...!"

"You're hopeless, my queen." A familiar voice sighs. Misaki looked up to see Takumi's face, inches away from her.

"Takumi!" Misaki gasps quietly. "Shouldn't you be outside?"

"Yes..." Takumi murmured but said no more as he took Misaki's cut finger. "Are you okay?"

"It's a cut. Not a slash. I'm fine." Misaki pulled her finger away and began to pick up the glass again.

Takumi's hand stopped her though. As his hand blocked her fingers from the glass, he tangled his fingers with Misaki's again.

Misaki's face flushed. "T-Takumi?"

"Sorry..." Takumi sighs, gripping her hand tighter. "I just really wanted to hold your hand suddenly...I'm tired..."

Misaki pulled away. "J-Just get the duel over with and you're done."

"I don't want to..." Takumi groans once and pulled Misaki back in before she could stand up. Misaki squealed when Takumi brought his forehead to hers. "I don't want to unless you're watching..."

"I-I'm busy." Misaki pushed him away with her fists. "I have to clean this mess up. Go you bastard."

Takumi frowns and nods. "Just don't hurt yourself... you're bleeding too. It's painful to see you wounded."

"_Go, _you perverted moron! You'll keep him waiting!" Misaki nags as she punched him in the stomach. "That's no way to treat your guests!"

"I'm going, I'm going! Just- please be there to watch me?" Takumi asks, looking up at her like a puppy begging his master for something. Misaki blushed and looked away from him. _What the hell is wrong with him today?!_

"Please..? I want to know that I'm fighting to show off..." Takumi said plainly. Misaki glared at him before giving up and storming away.

"I told you I'm busy!" Misaki exclaims.

As she walked away from Takumi, although she was embarrassed, her heart ached because she was walking away from him though. It was a strange feeling that made her look back at Takumi who was now standing up, shoulders slouched.

Guilt took the better of her.

"Takumi...!" Misaki calls quietly, knowing Takumi would hear her.

Takumi turns his head and stared at her with a sad expression. "Yes?"

Misaki's face flushed in embarrassment as she said, "H-Happy birthday..."

* * *

**Alright so that's it. I apologize that...this story was a little...not detailed and very creatively written. I guess I'm losing my touch as WhiteAngel83 huh? XD **

**Anyways~ see you guys~**

**Review, fav and follow for more**

**~WhiteAngel83 **


	9. -IX-

**Here it is, at last, the chapter 9 remake! This one took alot more thought and time to make this chapter again so here it is you lovely readers!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_~IX~_

* * *

"I hope you're ready to be defeated Takumi!" Tora lets out a laugh as he points a blade at Takumi.

It took them both a while but they were both inside Takumi's jousting building that protected the knight's training grounds from the cold weather. Takumi and Tora were facing each other with a space between them.

All the knights were there that was training sat on the benches to watch the duel. Kuuga and Yujiro were both yelling and screaming for their king. Koma and Shosei were watching but just not cheering due to disinterest.

"You can do it!" Yujiro cheered.

"Kick his ass!" Kuuga screamed.

Tora snapped his head towards Kuuga. "Yah! Kuuga! I'll be the one to kick Takumi's ass this time!"

"Not in billion years!" Kuuga laughed.

"Is that how you talk to a king?!" Tora yelled furiously, upset that no one was cheering for him.

"A king which I've known since we were 6, yea, this is how I treat you!"

"Kuuga, shut up, I want to get this over with." Takumi said. He looked down at the sword Kuuga lent him for the duel and sighed. "It's been a while since I held a blade…" he muttered.

"Then you're at a disadvantage. I've been training my swordsmanship everyday." Tora grinned. "Went to war with another kingdom a year ago and what have you been doing?"

"Sleeping...walking...eating…" Takumi carried on as he tested the sword's lightness. "No one was brave enough to attack me."

"Have you been doing anything kingly?" Tora uttered.

"Not really," Takumi shrugged. "Nothing worth my energy but I have been doing papers."

"..." Tora began to smirk to his thoughts. "Then I wonder how weak you've gotten...you better not disappoint me with his poor skills."

"I'll get into it," Takumi said. "Once I begin to remember how I wield this thing, I'll take you down Tora and you can go home."

"If you beat me." He chuckled.

"I will, like the other probably 500 duels which I've won in a breeze." Takumi said starting to walk away to take his position for the duel.

Tora did the same and walked away with an annoyed face that Takumi reminded him of his embarrassing losses. When they were both in position, Tora got into a stance with his shield in front of him.

Takumi, however, due to his lack of practice with the sword, he just stood there lazily.

Kuuga screamed, "Come on! What's with that lazy I-don't-care-about-this-duel stance?!"

Takumi ignored that comment and his eyes wandered away from Tora and the duel towards the benches of spectators. His eyes seemed to be looking for someone. To him, it was obvious to who he was looking for.

His eyes landed on a queen disguised as a maid, standing beside his butler. Misaki was staring at him and give a little thumbs up.

"Alright, same rules applies to our past duels. We fight." Tora said. "Ready?"

"Yup," Takumi nods, shifting his attention to Tora. For some reason, Takumi's interest in the game became a little for wider because now, he had a goal. Impress Misaki.

"Here I come then," Tora yelled, charging towards Takumi with a fierce look his eyes. The look where the wielder is in thirst for victory.

Takumi, although looking completely in daze, blocked Tora's sword which nearly came down to attack Takumi's skull. Takumi pushed his sword against Tora's, causing him to jump back. Tora came charging again swinging his sword.

"At least you remember something," Tora said, slamming his sword against Takumi's shield. "Defense. Take me seriously."

Tora pulled back and began to attack Takumi continuously but Takumi brilliantly dodged every attack. Takumi was watching and examining Tora's foot movement. He smirked. "I see you finally learned the Royal Igara Swords Art."

"Indeed, it's been said to be anyone who uses it is undefeated seeing how the art was created by my great ancestors." Tora smirked, charging at Takumi with certain waves of his sword. "It took my father years!"

"Yes, but, I learned that skill when I was 11." Takumi said, slapping Tora's sword away. "It took me less than 2 months."

"Wh-"

Caught off guard, Tora stumbled back, trying to grab hold of his sword again but Takumi had now placed his sword under Tora's chin. Takumi pressed the tip against Tora's neck.

"Hey...easy." Tora muttered angrily. He took his sword and pushed Takumi's sword away. He glared at Takumi. "What was that? You said you knew my Family's sword art at 11?!"

"If I can't do that much, then what kind of a king am I to be suitable for the Walker throne?" Takumi shrugged. "I believe you lost?"

"That fight was barely 5 minutes! Again!" Tora screamed, pointing his blade at Takumi again.

"..."

"Takumi!"

"Not interested. I believe you said 1 fight?"

"I never said that."

"Well, even if you didn't, you're in my territory and I say, I don't want to duel again." Takumi said, walking away from Tora and walking over to Kuuga.

As Takumi walked over to Kuuga, Takumi looked around for Misaki to see if she watched him fight. Surprisingly, to see that she wasn't there, disappointed him. He handed Kuuga his sword and thanked him.

"Good job!" Kuuga and Yujiro smiled at Takumi.

"By the way, Your majesty," Kuma murmurs. "Kanou will be coming back today."

Takumi nods and notes that information mentally.

"No! I want another duel!" Tora said. "That fight was too short!"

"Tora, let your loss go. Let's go," Chiyo said, walking up to her upset husband. She tugged on his arm. "We haven't got all day to dawdle around here. You have a very important guest arriving in a few days."

"One more fight, Chiyo." Tora tried to dismiss her. He stormed over to Takumi.

"I said, we haven't got all day to dawdle around here." Chiyo says again. "Let's go, Tora."

Tora shivered and he bit his lips as he as glanced back and forth between his obvious impatient wife who hates to repeat herself, and Takumi who Tora really wants to claim victory against.

"Takumi, I'll let you win this time, only because Chiyo is actually terrifying." Tora sighed, giving the borrowed sword and shield to the knights. "I'm coming back another day and we will fight again."

"Please do not." Takumi said.

"I will." Tora smiled and placed a hand on Takumi's shoulder. "Look forward to the loss, my friend!"

With that, Tora walked away, his knights followed after him but Chiyo paced a little more slowly. She looked at Takumi innocently, "Takumi, again, it was nice to see you and I'm really sorry for my troublesome husband."

"It's okay."

"Hm, also, please do take care of Misaki for me." Chiyo said. "It's such a relief that she's safe here in your kingdom."

"Oh? You knew?" Takumi asks.

"I knew it the moment I saw my friend's face. How can I forget?" Chiyo grinned. Her lady-in-waiting wrapped Chiyo is cloak. "I hope you'll take care of her, surely with her, I know you'll find her very pleasant. You just can't help but love her."

Takumi found himself smiling. "I know."

* * *

**Hours Later**

"No…!" Misaki squealed to herself as she crouched down in a corner with her eyes shut tight. "What do I do…?! I'm so dumb…!"

Misaki was blushing like crazy as she thought about the way Takumi was treating her a few hours go. He was getting more and more closer to her by the day! It was embarrassing because she knew that he got close to her because of that moment they had in the village.

Her memories sailed towards that moment and it made Misaki blush and scream in frustration.

She had even unconsciously went to watch the duel just like he'd ask her. She had even spent the next few hours in the village trying to find a present for him! Even now, every now and then, Takumi would always pop in her head.

"Ooh...kill me now…!" Misaki groaned, rubbing her head. She rose up from the corner and reluctantly pulled herself out of the corner and began to walk down the halls. "I can't believe I couldn't find a present either…"

"Kanou! Come here! Stop running! I want youuu!" Misaki heard Kuuga yelling. By the time she looked up, a guy ran into her. Literally.

As a result, the guy and Misaki fell down. "O-Ow…"

"I'm so sorry, Miss." the guy exclaims frantically. Misaki opens her eyes and saw a guy with very beautiful indigo hair and the same shade of dark eyes. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fi-"

"KANOU!"

He smiled at her before standing up and beginning to run away again at full speed.

"..." Misaki didn't comment so she stood up but when she was about to shrug it off and walk again, another guy ran into her. "Damn! Why is everyone bumping into- Kuuga!"

"I'm sorry Misaki, are you hurt?" He says quickly as he stood up, pulling Misaki with him.

"I'm fine but what're you doing, chasing that guy?"

"I WANT HIM! I NEED HIM INSIDE ME! IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG SINCE HE'S BEEN INSIDE!" Kuuga yells before excusing himself and running again. Misaki's eyes dulled as she tried not to think the way Kuuga said that. _Inside...him_?

She dragged herself down the hall before she ran into Cedric who was holding a tray of dessert and chocolate. "Ah, your majesty."

"Is that for Takumi?" Misaki asks, eying the tasty looking sweets.

"Indeed." Cedric nods. "I was just looking for you, in fact. His majesty wishes that you bring them to his chambers."

Misaki blushed. "M-Me?"

"Yes."

"W-Why me? Can't you?" Misaki flustered.

"I'm...afraid not but he directly told me to have you bring the desserts. He also wishes to introduce you to someone new." Cedric explains.

"Eh…?" Misaki looked down and wanted to sob at her unfortunate luck. She took the tray hesitantly. "Alright…"

Misaki began to walk down the halls sluggishly until he had finally came to the entrance of his chambers. She breathed out a very long sigh in reluctance.

"Hm?"

Misaki turns her head beside her to look at the owner of the voice. It was the guy who Kuuga was chasing after. Misaki's face turned green in disgust.

"Hello," The guy greeted. He took a better look at Misaki. "Oh, you're the maid I ran into."

"Yes...you're the guy Kuuga wanted _inside of him._" Misaki muttered.

The guy shuddered and panicked. "Yes...but it's not what you think it is…!"

Misaki grinned awkwardly. "Heh, really? Kuuga was very desperate…"

Kanou flushed. "You're wrong! It's not what you think!"

"Really…? You guys aren't...a couple?" Misaki murmurs suspiciously.

"No!" Kanou's face suddenly grew red. Misaki had only shook her head.

"Okay…" Misaki turned her head. "Are you here to visit the King?"

"Yes, he said he wanted to introduce me to someone important." Kanou said, looking at Misaki.

_Important_? Misaki thought. Cedric had told her the same thing. _Is it me_?

"I mustn't let the King wait." Kanou said as he knocked on the wooden doors. Takumi's distant call allowed them in. "After you?"

"Thank you," Misaki smiled and walked into Takumi's chambers.

"Ah, Misaki, Kanou, you're here!" Takumi said from his bed. He had got off his bed and walked over to Kanou and Misaki.

"I'm back my king," Kanou said, taking Takumi's offering hand and shook it. "I hear the weather is getting rather comfortable."

Takumi only smiled. "Yes, please send me your reports by tomorrow morning alright?"

Kanou's eyes grew slightly larger when he saw the smile in Takumi's face. He hadn't seen the king smile in years!

"O-Of course. Who is it you wished for me to meet?"

Takumi gestured his hand to Misaki who was standing there with the tray or food. Misaki jumped in surprise.

"Her? The maid?" Kanou asks. His brows furrowed before he took a better look at Misaki.

"Actually, rather a maid, she's a _Queen_." Takumi murmurs, taking the tray of food from Misaki and grinned at her.

"Eh? Takumi! I thought you'd keep the secret!" Misaki exclaims.

"It's fine, Misaki. Kanou is a senior squire here as well as the Kingdom Warlock." Takumi explained as he placed the tray down. "A very strong warlock."

"Warlock…" Misaki looks at Kanou who stared at her back.

"A queen? Why do you work as a maid?" Kanou asks curiously. "You majesty?"

"She's here for a personal business which I'll explain to you tomorrow," Takumi says. "It looks like you two have met already."

"Yes, he's Kuuga's partner?"

"Yes."

"..." Misaki turned to Kanou with a strange expression. "Really?"

"I'm not!" Kanou exclaims with a flushed face. "I work with him under his command! We're not lovers!"

"But before…"

"Allow me to explain. I have very powerful magic, my queen, Kuuga wanted me, my spirit, inside of him to help him boost his strength or regenerate them." Kanou explains helplessly. "I've left for a few months without seeing Kuuga so his body is rather weak at the moment with many wounds."

"Oh!" Misaki laughed. "I see! I'm so sorry I took it the wrong way!"

"..." Takumi just watched the two of them laugh it off.

"Well, allow me to formally introduce myself, My queen," Kanou said finally. He placed a hand over his heart and bowed respectfully. "My name is Kanou Sotaro. I am the official S-Class Warlock of Seika. I am also the Royal Seika courts Physician and a knight in training."

"Wow…" Misaki said. "You have a lot of titles."

"All to serve the king," Kanou nods. "I must be strong."

"Kanou came back earlier in February temporally to erase the entire villages memory about you." Takumi said. "I told him your identity so that he may serve under you while you are here in my kingdom."

"Thanks…" Misaki smiled. When she turned her head towards Kanou, he was staring at Takumi wide eyed as if he'd seen the sun for the first time in years. His eyes were an unusual white. "Kanou?"

"Amazing...my queen…." Kanou's eyes flickered towards Misaki. "The thaw…"

"Kanou?" Takumi murmurs.

"It's nothing!" Kanou said quickly. Dismissing the topic. He looked down and then up between Takumi and Misaki with a warm smile. "It's very just seen something fascinating in the near future…"

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"What's with you and Kanou and bad impressions?" Misaki asked.

"It must run from master and servant?"

"That makes no sense." Misaki muttered but slightly chuckled in amusement of his logic explanations. "But he seems really nice. I really like him."

Takumi was silent for a moment. "What about me then? Do you like me?"

Misaki scoffed and blushed. "In what world?" Misaki stood up and walked over to Takumi's bed and stared down at what he was making out of this large piece of wood. "What're you carving?"

Takumi shrugs. "Just a sphere for now...maybe I'll get an inspiration later."

"The wood is really nice. I hear it only grows in this area and not even close to where Seiyuama is." Misaki said, sitting down, admiring in the really light coloured wood with many beautiful patterns.

"Do you want it?" Takumi offers. "Maybe I can carve something for you."

Misaki stared admiringly at the wood. "Really?" She hesitates. "But, already, you've bought me alot of stuff. The necklace is one example."

"Oh? You've kept it?" Takumi asks with a smile.

Misaki nods and reached to the small little chain on her neck and pulled out the white necklace he had brought for her on their visit to the village. The village. It got her memories of the moment they shared.

Misaki immediately blushed.

"What's the matter, you're suddenly really red." Takumi chuckles. "Are you sick?"

"No…" She got off the bed and took a step away, trying to cover her face.

It was totally silent between them for the next minute because they were both thinking about why Misaki had to blush so furiously. Takumi got the hint.

He sighed. "Are you wavering?"

Misaki glared at him. "And what about you, all-mighty cold king? What happened to that cold aura of yours? You've been acting weird, not at all what the rumors say about you."

Takumi's shoulders slumped as he carved a huge chunk of the wood off. "You could say, I found something worth smiling about. I wonder if you could guess exactly what?"

"Because Kanou is back?"

"..." Takumi rolled his eyes. She was so thick when it comes to these stuff but he knew that she knew deep down what the answer was. "No,"

"Then, I don't know." Misaki said. A smile grew upon her lips. "But, I'm really glad that you are beginning to warm up."

"Because it's beneficial for everyone who lives here-"

"No...because it'll be beneficial for _you_. You'll be living in peace. It's hard to gain peace when you're on the throne and feeling that weight." Misaki said.

Takumi carves off another chunk of the wood. "Indeed. You as well, you have that burden of marrying."

Misaki frowned. "So do you."

Takumi shrugs. "I don't want to marry to someone who Richard arranged for me. I already have someone in mind."

Misaki's eyes widened as she sat back on the bed. Her eyes were really wide. "Really?!" She exclaims. "Who?"

"I wonder…" Takumi smirks, putting the wood away to clear the way for Misaki. He knew she might cut herself on his blade.

Misaki shook her head furiously. It was shocking to know that Takumi had someone he wanted to marry, and hopefully, out of love but she couldn't think about who. She's been here a while and no one came to the castle that she knew of.

But, either way, she didn't like the idea of Takumi holding hands, kissing and wedding another queen, darkened her mood.

"Nevermind," Misaki said. "I don't want to know, it's your private information afterall."

Takumi frowned. "About our visit to the village...2 weeks ago,"

"W-What?" Misaki exclaimed, she hated that she stuttered because it gave her away so much. She chewed the bottom lip.

Takumi paused for a moment before continuing on. "I had fun. I know- it's a little too late to say that now but, I want you to know that I had quite a time even though the fact that we got separated wasn't very fun."

Misaki glared at him bitterly, her face was still red.

"But, during that 'date' we had-"

"It wasn't a date," Misaki murmured.

Takumi ignored her. "I realized something during the time we had there...And, I know we only knew each other for about 2 months now but I feel something towards you."

Misaki's heart raced and god could only tell her why. At the moment, her body screamed at her to leave because this is embarrassing. "I-I should leave right no-"

"Wait," Takumi grabbed her wrist. "_Please_, listen."

"It's really late-" Misaki tried to pull her wrist free.

"Misaki-"

"I don't want to listen anymore Takumi-"

"I realized how much I like you, Misaki!" Takumi exclaimed as quickly as he could. As soon as those words had rolled off his tongue for the first time, he felt an unbelievable weight lifting off his shoulders.

Misaki's lips and hand trembled and blood rushed to her cheeks. "Eh…"

"I'm not sure...but, I know it as a fact that I really like you Misaki. Probably, more than that. For the last two weeks, I wasn't sure whether it was true or not because I've never felt this way before." Takumi explained helplessly. He whispered, "I really like you…"

Misaki and Takumi stared at each other and the mood heavily deepened. She shook her head in denial. "That's a lie. How can you like someone who you've just met barely 2 months ago?!"

"Are you saying it's not possible?" Takumi challenged, moving his hold on her wrist and sliding his hand to hers.

Misaki cringed. "N..No...but-"

"Then it's real." Takumi smiled gently. "My heart races for you, Misaki. I want you to believe that I feel strongly about you. I wasn't sure about my feelings but ever since we _kissed_, I was weirdly attracted to you."

"I don't believe you." Misaki said, trying to pull her wrist free. She shook her head. There wasn't any possible way for someone to love her. But that's not the real reason. She was _afraid_.

"Believe me." Takumi urges. He tugged her hand and placed it over his chest, on his heart. Misaki flinched. "See? Even right now, confessing, it's making my heart race because I'm not sure whether you'd feel the same way or not! Have you looked outside? It's warming up, isn't it? It's because of _you_."

"Takumi-"

"Please believe me." Takumi said.

Misaki was still hesitant but she tried to let out her own feelings since Takumi was letting out his. She bowed her head. "I-I'm...I'm not sure…"

"Misaki, I know that-"

"No, you don't understand. It's not that I don't...like you. I'm just scared." Misaki confessed slowly. Her heart and blood was racing. "I'm scared about what'll happen after. I'm just not sure right now Takumi…"

Takumi was really quiet and Misaki began to feel really bad. She knew about him, his past and all. She felt really bad that she turned his, probably, first confession. She didn't lie though, it wasn't like that she didn't like him. In fact, she had to admit that she felt something for him.

"It's alright," Takumi said finally, looking at her with warm, sincere eyes. He released her hand. "I'm really sorry I forced this on you…forget what I said, please. This might be a huge burden on you so I hope you would forget this."

When Takumi finished, he shifted himself off the bed and began to walk away, towards the exit.

She now felt _extremely _bad for turning him down. She stared at her hand and frowned, her hands felt so cold without him...in fact, her entire body felt cold and lonely. Her eyes followed his back that was turned to her. She hated it.

_But...I don't hate you…_

She unconsciously stood from the bed and her hand reached out for Takumi and her legs obeyed her hands and carried her to Takumi. When Misaki reached Takumi, she wrapped her arms tightly around Takumi's waist.

"Misaki…?" Takumi asks, shocked.

"Wait…"

"What's the matter-" Takumi couldn't finish his sentence because Misaki had pulled him to the ground with her on top and Takumi below her.

She smashed her lips against his as a tear fell. She didn't mean to cry, but her heart just helt empty that it forced her to tears. She pulled away awkwardly. Her face was red and her eyes were wet of tears.

"Misaki…"

"It's...I want you to wait!" Misaki forced. "Wait for me to find my answer! I'm not sure what I feel right now so...I want you to wait for me to find my feelings for you!"

She hated this jerk, perverted king. Yet, she really liked him and he had her respect. She pitied his past and wants to help him. She hated him and yet she really didn't want him to leave her side.

What is she supposed to feel really? Her yes were closed tightly, trying to suppress her cry.

A hand touched her cheeks. Smooth and very warm hands that fit her cheeks perfectly.

She stared at Takumi.

He just smiled. "I'll wait for you…"

With that, he cupped both her cheeks and closed the distance between their lips again and kissed her with passion. Their lips brushed against each other with such a connection that it was like they were meant for each other. Takumi's hand moved to the back of her head and pushed her against him.

When Takumi deepened their kiss, he had sat up, not breaking their kiss because the moment was too _real_. Misaki didn't know when it happened but, she was now laying on his bed and instead of her being on top, it was Takumi now.

Their lips had parted and it turned into an open mouthed kiss but Misaki didn't mind. She wanted to cherish it since she had a feeling that, a moment like this wouldn't happen often after this. She also didn't know when but her fingers had tangled in his hair and she pulled him closer which would embarrass her afterwards.

Minutes passed with them kissing because for an odd reason, the two of them couldn't get enough. And that, was fine to the both of them.

When they parted for air, Misaki lets out a small giggle against his warm lips. "Happy Birthday, Takumi."

* * *

**Okay. This chapter is around 4.4k words just saying. I hope you guys really enjoyed this and I'm just going to throw this out there to clear your questions...THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX. Okay? ^^ **

**Anyways, this hasn't been edited yet so I hope it's still okay. **

**Review, Fav and Follow!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	10. -X-

**Here you are, the remake of Chapter 10. Thank you to all of you who have been supporting and reading the story up until now! I might also do a remake of chapter 11 as well. So please be patient because chapter 11 might be the last remake :)**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

_~X~_

* * *

**May 14th, 1413**

"I absolutely hate you, Takumi." Misaki muttered as she glared at him. "Go die."

"What am I doing wrong?" he asks, looking a little hurt. He frowns.

"It's not that you're doing something _wrong_. You're doing everything _right_!" Misaki accuses, pointing an annoyed finger at the plate in front of her. "What is this?!"

"Food."

"It's not food! It's too _perfectly _made to be food!" Misaki exclaims. She stood up and slammed her hand on the table. "Isn't this your first time?!"

"Indeed," Takumi smirked. "It would seem that I have a natural talent for cooking."

"Rubbish! This dish was just a fluke! Make it again!" Misaki complained. "It's too perfect!"

Takumi shook his head and grinned a little.

Today was the day where all the servants get a day off from work so at the moment, the castle was empty. This left Misaki alone with Takumi since she didn't have anywhere else to go.

She had stormed into Takumi's room in the morning and starting panicking because there wasn't any servants around. Takumi had woke up very tired and explained to her why no one was in the castle.

Misaki refused to cook because she didn't want to food poison him; so Takumi offered to cook for the first time even though he insisted that Misaki cooked.

But, he cooked up a few dishes and Misaki was upset.

Takumi sat down at the table. "Eat."

Misaki's face grew red. Probably in anger. "I refuse!"

"Why? It's tasty isn't it? It'd be such a waste if you don't eat," Takumi leaned in with a sly smile. "I made this for you especially after all."

Misaki's expression changed and she began to blush. She looked down and shifted awkwardly.

It's a been a few weeks since Takumi had _confessed _his feelings on the night of his birthday. It bothered Misaki how quickly he had a change of heart in two months. It bothered her how he grew feelings of attachment to her in two months.

It was too quick, wasn't it?

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her. What bothered her was that his responded to their kiss….for the second time!

Misaki's face grew extremely red again as she remembered the night. _I'm such a idiot! Why did I do that…?! _

The day after Takumi's birthday, was a little awkward but to everyone's surprise, Takumi was smiling more often then ever.

Takumi began to follow and speak to Misaki more often. But, the only thing Misaki could've thought of while speaking to Takumi was about the way they touched each other on the night of Takumi's birthday.

Misaki wanted to scream in frustration.

"Fine...I'll eat…" Misaki muttered finally. "_Only _because I don't want the food to go to waste!"

Takumi grinned. He stood up and walked around the table. When he got up from behind Misaki, he touched Misaki's hair. "Hm. I'll eat later, in the meantime, I'll be in my room preparing something so take your time and eat."

With that, he allowed the strand of Misaki's hair fall and left. Misaki turned her head a little to watch Takumi leave and blushing in the progress.

As soon as Takumi left and away from her view, she stood up abruptly and starting yelling. "Why am I blushing so much, damnit!"

_He...likes me…._that was the only thing Misaki thought of for a while. She flushed. _He has feelings for...me….! _

But, she didn't know how she felt back. Surely, for her to respond to his kiss, she knew that she had something for him. Although, to have feelings for a stranger so quickly?

"I need...air." Misaki huffed breathlessly while having an annoyed expression on. She stood up and walked out the back door of the kitchen that lead a little away from the castle.

When Misaki stepped outside, she breathed in the scent of the air and sighed as she looked around the large field behind the castle.

After Takumi's birthday, something unexpected happened and it caused an uproar around the village. A happy uproar because now, when you look around Seika, it wasn't a blanket of white snow anymore. In fact, green grass was beginning to take over.

The villagers were happy when the grass began to bloom as well as flowers as well. The farmers are beginning to think about growing crops again since Seika had very rich soil for farming and the villagers and even the knights began to go outside a lot more.

Misaki couldn't help but grin.

Misaki stares down at the small flowers beneath her and she knelt down to pluck a yellow flower.

_Trot, trot, trot, trot_

"Whoa!" A distant voice called. Misaki turns around and begins to walk towards the front of the castle to see what was going on.

There was a dark horse that was carrying along a very elegant pine green carriage that was pulling up in front of the castle.

"A visiter…?" Misaki wonders, hiding herself behind the brick castle wall. She slightly craned her neck to see who the visitor was.

She watched the coachman halt the horse and jumps off his seat to walk around and open the carriage door for whoever was inside the carriage. A leg came into view from the carriage and out came a slick boot and very large and dark cape.

Misaki immediately froze as she saw the king stepping out from the carriage.

She clasped her hands over her mouth and gasped. The man had heard her gasp and glanced her way but Misaki quickly hid herself against the wall, still clasping her mouth.

_Why...is he here…?! _

"You can leave, thank you." Misaki heard the all too familiar voice order. The caused shivers up her spine. Not a good way though.

After a few minutes and Misaki couldn't hear anything until a gust of wind blew against her hair. Misaki gulped and slowly looked beside her to peek.

But, she was met by a very slim figure, cloaked in dark colours and the man stood in her view. Misaki slowly looked up and her heart raced when those familiar hazel eyes met hers. The king was so close to her as his figure towered over her like a statue, casting a shadow over her.

"Hello," The king greeted. Misaki stumbled back when he king and touched her hair and brought it to his lips.

When Misaki's amber gaze met his, his eyes had widened as he released Misaki's hair and grabbed her wrist instead and pulled her towards him. He stared at her. "Misaki…!?"

Misaki was taken back and quickly shook her head, her eyes wide. "No, I'm not…"

He continued to stare at her and Misaki tried looking away but for some reason, she couldn't look away from him. His eyes looked down at Misaki's clothing.

The king with those hazel eyes, pale skin and short brown hair smiled at her in apology and released Misaki. "I see, I apologize. I must have mistaken you for someone else,"

Misaki said nothing as she teared her gaze from him and took a few steps back. _He recognizes me...I know he does…! _

Misaki was afraid to look up as she heard him shuffle. At the corner of her eye, she saw knelt down to pick something up. "I believe you dropped your flower, Miss."

Misaki hesitantly nods once as she shakingly took her flower away from him.

"Excuse me, lovely maiden," The king murmurs before he turns away from her and began to walk away, his cloak giving off that familiar scent.

It made her nauseous because she smelt that scent before. Many, many times before.

* * *

**Later…**

Her hands trembled and her heart was racing.

For sure, the visitor King was inside with Takumi. Misaki knew that she couldn't, and wouldn't, go inside where they were but it could be questionable since she was the only maid in the castle.

She was holding a tray of tea for the two kings.

Her hand moved to the door and she knocked a few times. Hesitantly, "Your majesty, I brought tea…"

"Come in." Takumi calls.

Misaki breathed in and pushed the door open. _Act…like a maid...don't look at the King… _

When Misaki entered the chambers, she heard the visitor King laughing and chatting with Takumi who responded.

"And then, he snorted out his drink and everyone was laughing," the visitor King laughed.

"I wish I was there to witness it." Takumi says.

When Misaki approached the two kings that sat on the large sofas, Misaki's near began to race more. She tried not to raise her head.

"Tea," Misaki murmurs, placing the tray down.

"Thank you," Takumi says. From the corner of her eye, she saw Takumi giving her a smile before proceeding to talk with the other king.

"Takumi, I thought today all of your servants are off," The kings asks.

"Well yes, but I do need at least one servant with me right," Takumi says. "She decided to stay."

"I see," the king turns to Misaki. He smiled. "It's nice to see you again,"

Takumi gave a suspicious look at the king, "You know her, Hinata?"

The name, _Hinata_, gave Misaki a very bad shiver down her spine. She didn't hate Hinata, but she didn't like him either. Misaki presses her lips together while clasping her hands together. She tried to stop them from trembling.

"Actually, I met today outside the castle just for a moment to say hi…" Hinata explained. He looked at Misaki. "I mistaken her for somebody that's all,"

"Really…" Takumi eyed Misaki and she knew immediately that she had some explaining to do for Takumi later.

Misaki couldn't help it then, she bit her bottom lip and she felt something stinging her lips. Both Takumi and Hinata reacted immediately. Hinata was first when he stood up from his seat.

"You're bleeding," Hinata murmured, reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief.

"Hinata…?" Takumi murmurs with uncertainty.

Misaki found herself cringing back, away from his hands that held a soft cloth. Misaki stared at the cloth, it was the cloth he'd always use to wipe away her tears. He had reached out a hand and held her chin with his two fingers to hold her still.

_Don't move_. Misaki's head screamed forcibly. _Stay still…_

Misaki, instead, closed her eyes shut as she felt the soft cloth touch her bleeding lips very gently. She felt it, he was very close to her.

Her heart began to race, to the point where it began to ache.

"That's enough." A very cloth voice said. _Takumi_, Misaki sighed inwardly with relief. Misaki opened her eyes to see a large, familiar pale hand in between her and Hinata. "Hinata, the maid can take care of herself."

"She's human just like us, Takumi. You don't need to be so rude." Hinata said, pushing his hand away. He stared at Misaki. "I am King Hinata Shintani. You are…?"

"My name is...M-Misa Koyuki." Misaki answered. "I am the King's maidservant."

Takumi gave her a questioning look.

"I see, well you unlucky," Hinata laughed. Misaki took a step back because his laughter gave away a darkness she couldn't explain and yet, it brought back so many memories.

"What's that suppose to mean, Shintani?" Takumi asks bitterly.

"I mean, who'd want to serve you, the coldest king of all Japan?" Hinata asks. "I'd say, that's equivalent to a nightmare."

"Funny." Takumi muttered, crossing his arms.

Hinata only laughed. "Well, are we going to go joust or not, Takumi?"

Takumi sighed, scratching his head. "I suppose we could joust tomorrow when the rest of the knights and maids are here to watch."

"You're right."

"In the meantime, why don't we go have lunch?" Takumi asks. Hinata's eyes lit up in excitement and nods quickly.

"Of course!" Hinata grinned widely.

"I'll go change my cloths, then I'll be right down." Takumi said. Hinata nods once and walked away from Misaki and Takumi.

"Then, I'll see you." Hinata waves at Takumi when he was at the door. Before Hinata had opened the door to go outside, he looked back at them.

But not to meet Takumi's gaze, but to meet Misaki's instead. And that, surely sent a pitiful feeling in her guts that made her sick. She saw him grin and those hazel eyes smothered her.

_I know it's you, Misaki. _That was what his eyes were saying to her before Hinata had left the room. When the doors closed, Misaki allowed a long breath that she held in out.

She couldn't believe he was here. Misaki had reached a hand up to her chest and clenched the clothing there tightly.

"Misaki," Takumi's voice interrupted. Misaki looked up at him and she knew he had noticed the pain and anxiety in her eyes. "Do you know him, Hinata I mean?"

Misaki looked away from his emerald eyes. "No." She lied.

Takumi only frowned. He leaned in closer to her, having both his arms at either side of her, trapping her. "Tell me the truth. You know Hinata."

"No, I don-"

"Misa Koyuki?" Takumi asks. "What's the matter with Misaki?"

"The name is too revealing! It'll make people suspicious-"

"But you can always say that it was a crazy coincidence, Misaki." Takumi frowned as he leaned in much closer. He presses, "Tell me,"

Misaki tried to say no again but when she had finally looked at him again, she saw that his eyes were dead serious. Misaki found herself blushing and a little piece of her heart melted. She knew that he was only worried about her and she had no right to not answer to his worries.

Misaki didn't smile. "Hinata is...my childhood friend."

There was a pause. Takumi blinked. "You know, childhood friends are very close to each other. They have an unbreakable relationship unlike a normal friendship. Are you sure there wasn't anything going on with the two of you?"

Misaki sighed when he leaned in closer and he hands automatically pressed against his chest. "We were...to be engaged."

"But…?"

"I refused the proposal." Misaki says. She explained further. "I couldn't see Hinata as my husband. I couldn't see him as the man reigning over my Kingdom with. I only saw him as my childhood friend but he became persistent into marrying me until I noticed a very dark change in him. He became more evil as time went on."

"So you ran away?"

"I didn't want to marry something I didn't love. I never had any close relationships with Hinata other than being a childhood friend." Misaki said. She blushed. "So I ran away and I came here."

She saw Takumi smiling warmly at her that knocked the breath from her because he looked dazzling. "You met me here,"

Misaki blushed and nods. "Yes…"

Takumi placed a hand on Misaki's cheek. "No worries. He will be leaving soon so you shouldn't have to worry. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you while he's here."

Misaki couldn't describe the feeling but she was relieved. She closed her eyes and smiled, liking the feeling of being protected in his arms. She hated to admit it but she did like it.

That's when Takumi's arms encircled her shoulders but she didn't push him away because deep in her heart, she knew that she yearned for someone to embrace her.

_This is bad_...Misaki thought. _I shouldn't like him…_

* * *

**The Next Day**

The next day was a nice sunny day with a slight cool breeze. Takumi was inside the changing room, changing into an armor so that he could prepare for the joust.

Since the day off for all servants was over, the maids were back in the castle, cleaning away and cooking. The knights were the witnesses for the joust today as well as a bunch of villagers who Kuuga and Yujiro invited to come watch.

The knights were also going to joust but Takumi and the visitor King were jousting first to start the matches.

Since most of the maids were busy making some food and refreshments were the villagers, Misaki was the only maid free and so, she was told to help Takumi get into his armor.

Misaki turned around to see Takumi fidgeting with his armor. Misaki frowned and walked over to him.

"Let me help," Misaki offered.

Takumi smiled at her and allowed his hands to fall at him side to get out of Misaki's away. Misaki was in front of him before she reached up and helped him into his armor.

She felt Takumi staring at her the entire time. "You're very good at this, why?"

Misaki eyed him. "Because I had alot of practice, helping the armor onto my Father and my knights back in my kingdom."

"_Your _knights?" Takumi asks suspiciously

She rolled her eyes. "Like you and Kuuga, they were childhood friends of mine as well."

"I see...well, now, I'm the last person you'd be helping to armor. From now on, you're not allowed to help any other men."

Misaki scoffed at him when she finished and pushed his chest. "Please, shut up and go joust. The villagers are waiting for you." Hesitantly, she says with a blush, "Good luck."

Takumi smiled and leaned in to press his forehead against hers. Misaki blushed furiously but didn't move. He whispered, "Thank you," and he left the room.

When he came out, the villagers started cheering loudly. In the room, Misaki had only blushed. _He's been getting too comfortable with me, dammit. _

Misaki had also left the room and went to the sides where she spotted Kuuga standing with his arms crossed. "Kuuga!"

He turned and his eyes beamed. "Misaki, hey."

Misaki quickly walked over to him. "How was your day off yesterday?"

"Great!" Kuuga said with a large grin. "Since the weather is warming up, the lakes are melting so me and the others went for a swim and ran around all day pretty much."

"If it just began melting, wasn't it still cold?"

"It was freezing."

"You're crazy." Misaki laughed. "What if you caught a cold?"

"Then you can nurse me back to health. No problem," Kuuga smiled. His attention turned back to the joust as he walked over to Takumi and helped Takumi climb on his horse. "Good luck, Takumi."

"It's _sire_, to you." Takumi smirked and as the horse trotted away, Takumi said. "Thank you, Kuuga."

"Let's get back, the joust should be beginning soon." Kuuga said, taking Misaki's hand and guiding her to sides again. When they were behind a safety range, Kuuga asked. "So who do you think will win?"

Misaki looked between Hinata and Takumi. She could only frown when she saw Hinata. "I think...maybe Takumi?"

"How about Hinata?"

Misaki shook her head. "Between you and me, he doesn't look at all strong."

She wasn't lying. Misaki had seen Hinata's bare body plenty of times during their times together to know well enough that Hinata didn't have a well built body. She hasn't seen Takumi's bare body either but she could somehow know that Takumi was well built.

"I agree." Kuuga said. There was a loud blare of a horn and Kuuga and Misaki knew the joust was starting.

The entire rows of villagers were cheering for their King. As soon as the horn blared, the two kings had charged towards each other. Takumi was the white horse and Hinata was the black horse.

Misaki watched them holding out their large jousting sword and charged at each other. Misaki couldn't help but take her eyes off Takumi because she wanted to watch Hinata.

For the reason that, she knew Hinata had changed into a dark person so she must watch his every move. She couldn't put her finger on it but seeing Hinata on a black horse gave her a very deep feeling.

A bad feeling.

"Despite his large chances of losing against Takumi...he sure looks confident doesn't he?" Kuuga muttered, narrowing his eyes.

Misaki frowned. "You're right…"

Misaki focused her eyes on Hinata and that's when her eyes glazed on Hinata's jousting sword.

"I wonder why he wanted to use his own jousting sword though…" Kuuga muttered.

Misaki's eyes widened. "What?"

"Hm? Oh, earlier when we were helping him, he refused to use out jousting swords and he pulled out his own sword for some reason." Kuuga explained and that's exactly when Misaki's eyes flickered back to Hinata's sword again.

Misaki heard a quiet and yet loud _shing_! Coming from the tip of Hinata's sword. Misaki gasped when she saw the shining blade at the tip of his sword.

_What?! _

It was too late though, because Hinata and Takumi were close to each other and now, Hinata's jousting sword had pushed against Takumi's left side of his protected waist. It wasn't protect no longer since his armor had shattered against the touch of Hinata's blade.

Misaki's heart sped and her eyes grew. _Takumi…?!_

Beside her, Kuuga started yelling at the other knights to go in and stop the joust because it was as clear as day that Takumi was in danger.

In the jousting area, Takumi was still on his running horse but he was barely holding on. One hand was on his wound that gushed out blood and the other dropped his long, large sword.

The entire jousting building of villagers roared into terrified screams of their injured king and nearly all of the knights jumped in and ran towards Takumi. Some of them fearlessly grabbed Hinata and force him off his horse.

Misaki couldn't hold back the tears that suddenly began to sting her eyes. "Takumi..."

She watched in horror as Takumi's helmet came off to revealed him biting his lips, trying to hold back his screams of pain. "Takumi….!"

She watched his hands tremble and released the rope that helped his support himself on the horse and fell hard to the ground.

"No...Takumi…." Misaki couldn't move when she watched that hideous dark thick red liquid staining the sands.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Hinata standing there, being captured by the knights. Her gaze landed on hers and Misaki felt his dark, intense aura as he snickered grimly and was taken away.

_He….He came here to….do this to Takumi! _Misaki realized.

"No…!" Misaki muttered. She trembled and her lips quivered and she collapsed onto her knees. Misaki clutched her stomach as her tears began to overflow and teared down her cheeks. "This...NO!"

_Takumi!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review, Favourite and Follow for more!  
**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	11. -XI-

**Please, enjoy the remake of chapter 11 ^^ I will do a little editing to chapter 12. Thanks for reading all of this crap that I've be posting guys. It's unbelievable how patient you people are with me XD**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_~XI~_

* * *

**Hours Later**

"Let me in, guys!" Misaki growled at Yujiro and Shosei who were standing in-front of Takumi's chambers. "Let me in!"

Yujiro scratched his head. "Misaki, I'm sorry but I can't let you in. Kuuga gave me strict orders to not let anyone in besides specific people."

Misaki bit her lips. "I want to see the king- I'm his servant! I have the right to enter his room!"

"Right now is a critical time Misaki. Only Cedric and Kanou are allowed in a out freely." Yujiro frowned. "I'm afraid you don't have the right this time- even if you are his maidservant."

Misaki tried her best not to yell in frustration. At a moment like this, she really wished she could toss aside her maid image and return to being a queen but it was important to keep her image.

It had been a few hours since the incident during the joust between Takumi and Hinata. Not as she would describe as an 'incident', because she knew it as a fact that Hinata was dared to stab Takumi on purpose.

After Takumi had fell off his horse, the joust was immediately canceled and the villagers were told to go back to village. The knights hadn't hesitated to capture Hinata and throw him in a cell for the Seika Royal council's judgement.

Although Hinata was a king, the Seika Council was a supreme council that could topple over low class King's who were below the rank of 25.

Takumi was immediately taken to his chambers to get treated. The Council's Physician, Kanou was taken to his room to treat Takumi. Since Kanou was also a very powerful warlock, he had made sure everything went smoothly using his powers.

Misaki was upset because she wasn't allowed into the room, despite Kanou's knowledge that she was royalty and had reign over him.

Misaki looked down at her trembling hands. She was anxious, to the point where she wanted to scream because her heart was aching and it wouldn't calm down.

_Takumi's in pain because of me…! _Misaki looked up fiercely. "Let me in, Yujiro! Tell Kanou to let me in!"

"Misaki, these are strict orders...we all want to go and see Takumi's condition but- Kanou needs to focus…" Yujiro murmurs. He frowned sadly. "I'm really sorry."

"I can't come in and watch? It's not like I'd be saying anything!" Misaki exclaims. Misaki wanted to burst and she _will _burst.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Misaki looked over to her right. Shosei shook his head slowly. Misaki's lips parted in disbelief before she gritted her teeth and began to storm away furiously.

When she was out of the sight of the sight of the knights, she stopped walking and buried her face into her hands. She wasn't sure how many thoughts were going through her head at the moment but she hated it.

Hinata was back and he's turned darker than before.

Hinata plots to kill Takumi.

It was all her fault because Hinata had followed Misaki here.

Misaki knew she had to do something.

Behind her, she heard footsteps and when she turned around, she saw Cedric who had just came out from Takumi's chambers with a bitter and yet, emotionless look.

"Cedric…!" Misaki calls quietly.

Cedric bowed as he came up to her.

"Uhm…" Misaki fidgets. "H-How's Takumi…?"

"Kanou had just been able to put the King to sleep after he had calmed the pain down." Cedric had informed her. "We...don't know what's going to happen now with the King but Kanou suggests to use magic."

Misaki's brows furrowed. "I-I see… so the poison was strong…?"

Cedric nods. "A normal remedy will not suffice to heal the king."

Misaki felt her heart shatter for a moment. "Then…?"

"Kanou says he will search for a spell that will take the poison away, in the meantime, he's contacted a princess from another Kingdom to come help him with the spell." Cedric said. "She should be here momentarily."

"So, this wound, is very critical isn't it?" Misaki asked, chewing her lips.

Cedric hesitated to say because even when he had said it himself, he seemed to have wounded him. "I'm afraid so…"

Misaki nods once and stared down as Cedric excused himself. Before Cedric to go far, Misaki stopped him. "Wait-"

"Yes, your highness?"

Misaki paused. She spoke each word carefully. "Where...are the dungeons?"

"Your…..highness…?"

"Show me to the dungeons!" Misaki repeated herself.

* * *

**Walker Castle Dungeons**

The castle dungeons was a place Misaki had always hated to go to. A place where the bad men who had been captured would be residential here. You'd never know when they'd be able to break through.

She hated dungeons because of the people here.

She hated dungeons because she knew, people rot here.

When Misaki had slowly descended the brick stairs down to a cellar where the dungeon was, she was kind of shocked to see that there wasn't anywhere knights or guards standing on guard.

Misaki grinned. It was a good chance for her to speak with Hinata without having anyone overhear their conversation.

She looked around the dark underground dungeon, craning to her neck to see in which hall Hinata would be locked in. Misaki gulped. _Hinata_…

"Misaki…?" someone muttered. "Is that you?"

Misaki closed her eyes in anger. _Kuuga_...

When she had turned to where she heard Kuuga's voice, he was sitting in a small wooden chair in a dark corner. He was wearing loose clothing but he had his large sword stashed in his belt. He sat on the chair with his arms crossed and his face was dead serious.

"Kuuga…" Misaki murmurs. "Hi…"

Kuuga frowned. "What are you going down here?"

"I...got lost and I saw the door that lead down here so...I checked it out but I didn't know it was the dungeons so…"

Kuuga just stared at her and scoffed. "Do you think I'd believe that excuse, _Misaki_?"

Misaki's eyes widened when he had emphasized her name like that. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, I'm not trusting anyone to come visit that 'king'." Kuuga muttered, his eyes darkened. "Afterall, everyone who visits the cells are suspicious."

"Even yourself?" Misaki shot back a glare. "It's strange that you're the only person down here alone."

Kuuga narrowed his eyes. His voice began to raise. "I am loyal to Takumi- I would never betray him to a low life King like Hinata!" Kuuga stood up abruptly. "I am only guarding to make sure he doesn't escape."

"I wouldn't know that, because like you said, everyone including yourself could be in league with Hinata." Misaki crossed her arms. She was beginning to become impatient and she knew that Kuuga was as well.

"I'd rather die than be in league with that low life king." Kuuga spatted bitterly. He glared at Misaki. "Back to you, I'll ask you again, what are you doing down here?"

Misaki got a gist of the mood in between Kuuga and her, it was definitely not a good mood. Misaki lowered her head slightly. "It's none of your business."

Kuuga narrowed his eyes, "So you do have a purpose here."

"What of it, you have no part of it." Misaki muttered and looked around. She didn't care anymore. "Where is Hinata?"

Kuuga was silent until his eyes darkened. "You speak as though you know him personally."

"Where is Hinata?" Misaki repeats.

Kuuga lets out a growl as he pushed Misaki against the wall with a furious glare. Misaki's back hit the brick wall, hard. She cringed in pain.

Misaki didn't even notice that Kuuga was holding a blade against her neck. "_Why_?"

Misaki bit back a growl and held her head high, careful of the cold blade that was touching her bare skin. She couldn't believe that Kuuga was doing this to her.

But, he had the right to, even Misaki would have a hard time trusting people who came to the dungeon so suddenly. "I want to speak to Hinata."

Kuuga scoffed. "What will speaking to him do? Do you expect an apology from that man?"

"I don't expect _anything _sincere coming from that man." Misaki said darkly. She stared at the blade. "Get off me."

"It's like I said before, you speak as if you know him personally."

"I don't."

Kuuga sneered, slightly leaning his head closer to her and she felt the blade pressing against her more. "I don't believe you. I saw the way you glared at him today, and I saw how _he _kept staring at _you_."

She cringed.

Kuuga raised his voice. "I'm going to ask you again, who are you…!? What relationships….what plans do you have for Takumi!?"

Before Misaki could respond, Kuuga threw the blade to the ground, making it pierced right through and before she knew it, Kuuga had grabbed Misaki by the collar of her uniform.

"Get off me!" Misaki exclaimed, grasping Kuuga's wrist. Misaki stared right into Kuuga's angry, dark eyes. "Do you _really _think that I would have something to do with the accident?!"

"I'd be suspecting everyone for all I care. If you came down here so freely, of course you'd have something to do with him," Kuuga sneered.

"Get off me you idiot! This is nonsense! I care about Takumi just as much as you do, even in the short time I've known him!" Misaki screamed. "I wouldn't hurt him!"

Misaki suddenly blushed at her outburst about Takumi but she remained calm. She and Kuuga glared at each other for a long moment until Kuuga's face relaxed in comprehension.

He released Misaki's collar and turned around, placing a hand on his forehead. He whispered, "I'm...so sorry Misaki...I'm very stressed right now, to the point where I'm losing my trust in all of Takumi's close friends. Trust is..._so _important to Takumi…"

Misaki coughs, rubbing her sore throat. "I understand that, Kuuga, but you can't just not trust anyone anymore. They're still _your _friends."

"I know…" Kuuga sighed sadly. "I'm just...shocked that Hinata would do this. He used to be a great friend of Takumi's…"

Misaki didn't say anything.

"That _bastard_. I really thought that...he was a good person." Kuuga laughed bitterly. He shook his head and turned around. "Misaki- again, I'm sorry about pointing a blade to her neck."

Misaki shook her head. "It's fine but...I was really scared for a moment there."

Kuuga didn't smile.

Misaki breathed in and composed herself before she headed to a random direction where she thought Hinata was held.

Before Misaki could go far, Kuuga grasped her shoulder. She gave him an annoyed face. "What now?"

"I'm coming with you. Afterall, Takumi would be pretty upset knowing that I let his personal maidservant go to speak with a murderous king alone." Kuuga offered her a small, cheeky smile. "I think he'd kill me himself."

She couldn't help but grin inside. This was the Kuuga she knew.

But she was hesitant. If she let Kuuga come with her to listen into hers and Hinata's conversation, he'd know who Misaki really was. But, she knew she had to speak to Hinata.

"I don't-"

"I'm coming with you." Kuuga presses. "_Please_."

Misaki had to give it some thought. Kuuga is, after all, Takumi's very loyal friend since childhood times, she could trust him with her secret right?

"I...alright...come but don't be too shocked." Misaki muttered and shook Kuuga's hand and began to walk away.

"Uh- Hinata is actually over there." Kuuga smirked, pointing in the opposite direction.

Misaki blushed and walked quickly to where he was pointing. She passed him and she knew that Kuuga was slightly amused. As they passed Kuuga's wooden chair, Kuuga grabbed his sword.

When the read the very end of the hall, Misaki became extremely nervous and upset. Kuuga was just getting more angry.

"He's right there…" Kuuga pointed.

"Kuuga?" A voice murmurs. Misaki stiffened.

"You have someone who wants to speak to you," Kuuga muttered harshly, standing in front of the call bars and glared down at someone.

Kuuga looked at Misaki and nods.

"Judging by the screaming and that lovely voice I heard, is it who I think it is...Misaki…?" Hinata asks.

Kuuga didn't say anything but his eyes said that he's confirmed that Hinata and Misaki knew each other.

Misaki clenched her fist and her heart began to race. She slowly came and stood in front of the cell where Hinata was thrown into. Although it dark, she could see Hinata's eyes looking at her.

"As I had thought, it was you I saw this morning." Hinata said. Misaki heard the smile in his voice. "I really missed you, you know. It's been too long."

Misaki took another breath and closed her hands into a tight ball. "Hello, Hinata."

"You're really formal with me, had you forgotten our relationship?" Hinata asks.

Misaki ignored him. "Why have you come here…?"

"I thought we both agreed that you know why I'm here." Hinata says with a chuckle.

Misaki did know. She knew that since the moment she had ran away from home, he would come after her. She lets out a defeated sigh. "Me."

"Yes," Hinata said. She heard him shuffle and guessed that he had stood up and brushed off the dirt on his cloths. "When I heard you ran away, I was disappointed because my dear fiance had ran away."

"_Fiance_?" Kuuga emphasized the word. He was staring at Misaki with wide eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Ah, Kuuga, I nearly forgot that you were here. I was so focused on my dear Misaki," Hinata said.

"What do you mean by your fiance?" Kuuga asked sternly. "Aren't royalty not allowed to marry commoners?"

"Looks like you got the wrong idea about her then," Hinata said. "Seems like Misaki didn't tell her about how she's not the least bit to being a commoner. She's a very high classed Queen."

_Damn_...Misaki thought but, she saw it coming.

"...A-A Queen…?" Misaki didn't want to look at Kuuga's expression. She knew that the revealing of her identity would place a huge wall between her and Kuuga but, she saw it coming.

When Hinata came into a clear view, he was only so close to Misaki. The only thing that stood in their way was a metal bars.

Misaki's heart began to race. She glared at him. "Go home."

Hinata grinned. "I can't. They threw me in this prison so mercilessly. Ah- you there, you know, that was very harsh of you to throw a king like a ragged doll."

"You're not a king in my eyes." Kuuga growled. "I don't follow anything kings except for Takumi."

"You'll have to follow someone eventually, after all, Takumi is going to die soon." Hinata had spoke the words so carelessly that it send a shiver up Misaki's spine.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kuuga yelled, his hand was twitching to grab his sword. "Isn't Takumi one of your best friends?!"

"_Friend_?" Hinata said with a smirk in his voice. He stared at Misaki and leaned down to touched Misaki's hair. "He stole something precious of mine. How can I be his friend…?"

Misaki slapped Hinata's hand away and he backed off with a smile. "Please...why would you go so far as to kill the 1st rank King of Japan...to get to me…!?"

Hinata shook his head. "Actually, I didn't feel the need to kill Takumi but, I had orders from someone. You'd be shocked by who it was."

"_Who_?" Kuuga pressed, officially drawing his sword. "Tell me who the hell it is!"

"No." Hinata said simply. He paused. "But It'd be very convenient of you if you grabbed me some food."

"Like hell."

"Misaki?" Hinata sang. His voice sounded gentle and smooth that she couldn't help but look up at him. "Will you come back to me?"

Misaki could see the hatred and coldness in his eyes but she could also see the sadness and hope in them. She clenched her fist.

"How can you ask me such a thing after what you did to your own _friend_?" Misaki said. She shook her head. "You...I can't go back to you Hinata."

That's when Hinata's expression become hard. "Misaki."

"It's not something I can take lightly, Hinata. I won't stand to have to marry such a violent man and letting you take over the kingdom." Misaki said clearly. "I won't stand to have you beside me."

"Misaki!"

Hinata's fists began to tremble as everyone was silent for a moment, watching Hinata's patience begin to snap. When he snapped, he glared at Misaki held both hands out to charge at her.

"Misaki- get back!" Kuuga yelled, standing in front of her and pushing her away from Hinata.

Luckily, the metal bars got in the way of Hinata. His eyes were wide and full of shock. "Misaki...why?! Why is it so hard for you to marry me?! Aren't I your childhood friend? What about me can't you accept? What am I doing wrong?!"

"Get away from her, you lowlife king!" Kuuga yelled, pointing his sword.

"Back off, Kuuga." Hinata exclaims, practically slapping Kuuga's sword away, causing to slice Hinata's hand.

Hinata cringed but ignored the pain. When he snapped his head back to Misaki, she was right in front of him. Her head was bowed, casting a shadow over her eyes and a tear teared down her cheeks, making him take a step back.

"Misaki…!"

"Hinata…" Misaki grasped his bleeding hand and brought it to her face as she examined it with sad eyes. "Don't recklessly injure yourself like that, you idiot."

Hinata's eyes grew. He didn't move, except a small blush formed on his cheeks slightly. "Misaki…?"

"I...I….you destroyed everything I held dear, Hinata. That's why I didn't choose to marry you." Misaki whispered and moved her amber eyes to his hazel ones. "I loved the old_ you-kun_."

Her hands were trembling as she had felt Hinata's blood staining her pale hands. She didn't care about anything now. She wanted to get her feelings across to Hinata, her kind childhood friend who turned to the wrong path in life.

She was hurt. He knew it himself as well. He knew that he had hurt her.

"Hinata...I hope that I never have to see you like this again..." Misaki whispered and released his hand. "As long as you're like this, evil and cruel, I don't want to see your face as long as I live."

* * *

**Later**

"Ah— Your hi- _Misaki_," Cedric says.

Misaki glanced up to see Cedric approaching her. Misaki raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was calling her by her name.

She shifted herself off the small bench in front of Takumi's chambers and nods. "Cedric,"

For the last half an hour, Misaki sat silently in front of Takumi's chambers after paying Hinata and Kuuga a visit in the dungeons. She sat there without saying a word to Yujiro and Shosei who also said nothing to her.

"Misaki, I'd like to introduce you to someone," Cedric says.

Misaki's eyes moved to the little girl that stood behind Cedric. Her eyes had widened when she little girl dressed in red and black. She had long, pitch black hair that curled slightly at the bottom and she had those large, red piercing eyes.

_This is…!_

"This is Princess Katrina of the Fujita kingdom." Cedric introduced the little girl.

Misaki felt something kick her guts. _Fujita_…

The little girl stepped up from behind Cedric, clutching to her small white teddy bear. "Good day, Misaki."

"The princess was nearby the kingdom when she heard that his majesty was injured. So, she had decided to give us a help and heal his majesty." Cedric explained. "She also studies magic and is the youngest sorceress to reach a high level of magic."

When Misaki looked at the little princess, she was staring at Misaki with those dark red eyes of her, examining Misaki before she smiled. "Indeed, I was very shocked to hear that Takumi was injured. I changed courses and quickly came here."

"What…" Misaki shook but she snapped out of it soon after and corrected herself. "Ah, I mean, thank you, my lady. The whole kingdom is grateful…!" she bowed.

Misaki didn't know when, but Katrina was suddenly at her side, leaning down and placed a hand of Misaki's shoulder.

When she looked up, she only saw Katrina smiling at her and all the childishness of her voice was drained. "Of course! I am after all, on a very important mission."

* * *

"Hi," Katrina smiled into the water she had cast a spell on to contact someone. She giggled, "I'm inside."

"Please, quit your childish tone, Katrina. I was in the middle of my sleep." A low, husky voice from the other side of the water muttered angrily.

Katrina frowned. "Well, I am a little girl,"

The voice chuckled bitterly. "But you're not all that seems."

Katrina was silent, keeping her child-like grin but her voice turned low and very mature. Almost the voice of a full grown woman. "No, no I'm not."

"How is he? Takumi, I'm referring to." The voice asks. Katrina watched the man in the water pushing himself off a furniture, his black silky hair moving with his movement.

"Very badly," Katrina answered, crossing her small legs as she leaned on her bed. "I checked his conditions and I highly doubt that he'd be able to make it through alive."

"That's good," Katrina heard the wicked smile in his voice. "Hinata hadn't let me down after all...give him my regards."

"I already had. I helped him escape not long ago. Now that he knows about Misaki's whereabouts, he's sure to come back very soon." Katrina muttered.

He laughed. "Brilliant, that means my plans are going smoothly than how I expected. He'll come back and snatch his little queen away, Takumi will being to die and you can watch Misaki suffer the feeling and the kingdom will fall."

"It's a win, either way. You really thought everything through," Katrina grinned. "I can hardly wait!"

The man chuckled and drank something before he spoke. "I am going back to sleep, Katrina. Contact me updates."

"Of course, I shall see you soon." Katrina says.

"Hmm..." The voice murmurs.

"Goodnight, _Gerald_." Katrina whispers, touching her nail against the water. "I won't fail you."

"I'm sure you won't." He smiled grimly, signs of his teeth shimmering against the moonlight and his sapphire eyes gleaming of excitement.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys ^^**

**Review, Fav and Follow!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	12. -XII-

**I'm extremely sorry for this late remake...I've been busy with other chapters and stories that this chapter wasn't posted for weeks- I'm so sorry but here it is...  
**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_~XXI~_

* * *

**May 16th, 1413**

Misaki wasn't smiling. She sat very silently beside a grand bed in a small wooden chair. She didn't allow her eyes to leave the pale man in the bed.

It had been a day after the incident with Takumi and Hinata and words has been spreaded throughout the country about a King who is attempting to kill Takumi. Because since last night, Hinata had escaped the dungeons, escaping Kuuga and the knight's knowledge.

Everyone knew that there was someone in the castle that had helped Hinata escape but Misaki didn't care. She was focused on Takumi.

When her eyes drifted to Takumi's pale face, her heart fell heavily. She knew that death was awaiting Takumi and she knew, she couldn't do anything about it.

No matter all the hate, regret and pain she felt, she couldn't do anything about it.

Misaki just sat there, frowning as she listens to Takumi's quiet breathing.

Sometimes she hated the side she inherited from her mother, the side where she is easily thankful and the side where she cares too much about someone who's done too much for her.

Sometimes, she wished that she could just feel _nothing_.

"Takumi…" Misaki whispered. Her voice came out hoarse. "I'm really sorry…"

She was in so much thought that she hadn't heard the doors open.

Misaki jumped when she felt someone standing behind her.

"Hmm," Katrina hummed as she walked closer to Takumi and examined his wound. "It's not getting better, but slightly better than before."

Misaki blinked, clearly surprised that she had suddenly turned up. Misaki couldn't help but stand and slightly cringe, knowing the relationship she held with Katrina's family.

_Fujita_…

"You seem to be a very important person," Katrina said as she continued examining Takumi.

Misaki's lips pressed into a firm line. "What do you mean, my lady?"

"I mean, I'm kind of shocked that Cedric would allow you to be alone with the king like this," Katrina says in her high pitched voice. She glanced over at Misaki with a smile. "Any ideas?"

"Cedric wants me to look after his majesty, since I am a maid here," Misaki explained lowly.

"Oh I see," Katrina said. "Well you must be feeling despair for his majesty."

Misaki's heart throbbed and she bobbed her head. "V-Very…"

"We all are. Takumi was like a big brother to me," Katrina grinned. "I couldn't dare to lose another one of my loved one again, at least not after I lost my sister…"  
_  
_

_Sister_…

"Well then," Katrina's smile grew as she looked behind her. She a childish expression. "Do you King Hinata?"

"He was his majesty's friend."

"That's right but I guess 'was' is right. He's no longer Takumi's friend but have you heard a rumor that's going around?" Katrina asks, cocking her petite head.

Misaki cautiously shook her head.

"I heard that Hinata was in a state of anger after learning that Takumi had apparently stole his beloved queen away." Katrina said.

Misaki's heart raced. Katrina definitely knew who Misaki was.

"But, as far as I know, I don't see any maiden here," Katrina says. "So the rumors must be false but...do you know who the queen is? She's Queen Misaki Ayuzawa."

Misaki didn't move. She had only held Katrina's gaze that suddenly turned dark. Katrina spatted, "What a vile witch."

Misaki knew in the moment that those words were directed at her because both her and Katrina knew what had happened in the past that made Katrina hate Misaki so much.

"If I may ask, why is she's a 'witch'?" Misaki asks. "I heard that the Ayuzawa family is a kind family,"

Katrina's lips twitched. "Where have you heard of that?"

Misaki chose her words carefully. "My mother used to live in Seiyuama."

Katrina looked away and scoffed. "Well in my eyes, Misaki Ayuzawa doesn't deserve to be on the throne; or any throne at all."

Before Misaki knew it, she heard a slam and Katrina was gone and out the door, leaving Misaki breathless and tense. For a young age like Katrina's, Katrina was mature and dangerous in many ways.

Misaki gulped.

In the past, she had a childhood friend named Hikage. Hikage was the heir to the Fujita throne which was only a few ranks above her family. Hikage had a condition. She had extremely weak systems which could be triggered very easily.

So, Misaki had to be careful around Hikage and tried her best not make Hikage nervous or anxious of any sort but the day, Misaki was stubborn did something she really regretted.

As a result, Hikage passed out in front of Misaki, coughing up blood and had never woken up again.

Hikage's sister, Katrina, although very close to Misaki, grew cold to her and began to lash out on Misaki and that's when Katrina discovered her talent for magic wielding.

Misaki looked down at her hands guiltily and covered her face with her two cold hands.

She then heard a soft groan coming from in front of her and she gasped, her hands reached out immediately. "Takumi?"

Takumi squeezed his eyes a little before they slowly fluttered open, his hand slightly clenched and Misaki could feel the pressure when he did so.

"Misaki…?" Takumi groaned, attempting to sit upright.

"Yes?" Misaki says eagerly. "Are you alright?! S-Should I call for someone—"

"No I'm alright…" Takumi said.

"Wait don't sit up, stay down, I think it's best otherwise you'll open that wound again." Misaki says, lightly pushing him down again.

Takumi looked at her for a moment and closed his eyes and laid back on his bed, placing a hand on her cheek as his did so. "So I really did get stabbed."

Misaki stared down at her hand that rested on his chest. "Yes…" she said, almost a whisper.

Misaki felt Takumi's chest rumble when he chuckled under her hands. "Were you worried?"

"Are you an idiot? Of course everyone's worried about you…" Misaki murmurs, sitting back on her chair. "What are they supposed to do if you died?"

Takumi shook his head. "I meant _you_. Were _you _worried about me?"

"Partly…" She admitted, blushing as she hid under her bangs.

He only smiled and raised a cold hand and touched her hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's not...you shouldn't be apologizing. After all, I'm the one who put you in this situation." Misaki says. "Hinata came for me and instead of me, he went after you. He put you on your deathbed because of me."

She continued, burying her face into her hands. "I can't help but blame myself for your state right now. I shouldn't have the right to sit beside you right now."

She felt his large hands brushing her hair. "It's okay, Misaki. I'm partly at fault for not paying attention. Besides, when you told me about you and Hinata, I may have let a little personal feelings blind me."

"Personal…?"

"Naturally, I'd be feeling a little jealous since he used to be pretty close to you. Isn't he a threatfull figure?" Takumi inquired.

"Idiot…!" Misaki growled. "Now's definitely not the time to be thinking about that."

Takumi chuckled, which Misaki noticed caused a pain to him which he skillfully concealed. She wasn't fooled though. Misaki continued to stare at Takumi who closed his eyes and feel silent for a few minutes.

Misaki clenched her fist, everything pang of guilt overtook her.

After moments of silent, Misaki croaked out, "Takumi…?"

"Yes?" Takumi answered her.

"I'm...really sorry…" Misaki repeated her apology again. She could feel those tears threatening to overflow. "I really am…"

"I told you, didn't I? It's okay," Takumi sighed. "As long as you're safe and well, I have no problems."

Misaki could only let her tears fall after hearing those words of assurance. Why was he being so kind to her? Just why on Earth was he like this to her?

Her heart ached.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Katrina, residing in the chambers she was allowed to stay in, was preparing for the night. Tonight, she was orders to use her magic to heal Takumi up with the dreadful poison inflicted wound.

Katrina grinned, a sly smile play on her lips. Tonight...will be a good night.

"Katrina." She heard a voice call from the window.

She turned her head a little at the balcony window. There was a man with a deeply wounded expression sat on the ledge. His hazel hair was a mess and Katrain could only guess he was having remorse.

"Hinata," Katrina greeted. "How come you're back?"

"I've been ordered to come back," Hinata breathed.

"Gerald?"

"Yea," Hinata nods.

"What happened?"

"Gerald said there's going to be a slight change of plans," Hinata muttered.

Katrina, pissed, immediately slapped her tiny hands against the table. A sour tone escaped her lips. "_Excuse_ me?"

Hinata repeated himself. "I said, Gerald said he has another plan in mind so he wants you to save Takumi's life tonight."

"New plan? What plan? Tell me," Katrina said impatiently.

Hinata didn't say anything for a full minute as he kept his gaze outside at the moon that seemed to have lack the radiant slow tonight.

"Hinata…!" Katrina exclaimed. "Tell me—"

"Let's stop this already." Hinata interrupted. Katrina didn't say anything for a long minute, using her sharp red eyes to examine Hinata's expression.

"Stop?" Katrina scoffed. "I'm not stop until I ruin that wrench's life!"

"I know...you think that your sister's death was because of Misaki but we all know it isn't true. Even you and I know that. Misaki...would never do things such as that— "

"But I've seen it with my very own two eyes!" Katrina yelled furiously. "She killed my sister!"

"Either way, let's just stop. You care for Takumi don't you? You'll regret killing him one day; allowing him to die," Hinata said quietly.

"You're wrong. All I care about is Misaki's suffering." Katrina said. "I want her to experience the pain as I have!"

Hinata ignored her and stayed silent for another full minute as he was staring at the stars. Katrina knew he was thinking very hard about something.

"I…" Hinata took a deep breath in. "I spoke to her while in the dungeons. Talking to her made me realize something...I really really love her after all."

Katrina scoffed at that statement. "You're really—"

"Seeing that painful expression on her face made my chest tight, Katrina and I knew I hated this feeling. Seeing her feeling so sad like this, made me realize that I don't like it when she's hurt." Hinata muttered, pressing a hand against his forehead. "What was I thinking….!? Why did I almost kill Takumi…!?"

"..."

"Why did I go to such extents because I really really wanted her!? I hurt Misaki...and I hate myself for it. I realized how much I hurt her too and now I know why she ran away from me. Because I'm such a bastard!" Hinata snarled to himself. "If...If I want to have Misaki all to myself, I want to have her the right way. I won't force her anymore."

"You're an idiot, Hinata. You're letting love get in the way again?" Katrina scoffed. "You really are pathetic. Tell Gerald I'll go on with his new plan but— he'd better have a good explanation for the sudden change of plans."

"So...you don't want to stop your revenge?" Hinata mutters,

Katrina simply shook her head and grinned falsely. "Of course not."

Hinata closed his eyes. "Well, do whatever you like...I'm remorseful right now...I'd rather disappear since I've stooped so low...I'll never forgive myself and Katrina, you shouldn't either...one day, you're going to regret it."

* * *

**Later**

"Something's wrong...CEDRIC!" Misaki yelled, panicking taking over her entirely as she watched Takumi's breathing become heavy and his face as a dark shade of red. "CEDRIC!"

"Yes?!" Cedric stormed into the chamber without hesitation as well as Kanou and Kuuga behind him. "What is the matter?!"

"It's Taku— his majesty! He doesn't look right…!" Misaki pointed to Takumi.

Everyone stormed over to Takumi immediately. Kanou was the first one there as he hovered a hand over Takumi's forehead and chest. Kanou bit his lips. "We need to get started right now. The poison is reaching its peak."

"I'll go get lady Katrina." Kuuga said, running out of the room.

"Quickly, Yujiro! Get all the supplies Lady Katrina needs!" Cedric yelled. Misaki cringed, she's never heard Cedric yell before. Let alone let his composure demolish.

Misaki could only stand in a corner, unsure of what she should do at such a time like this. Misaki kept her eyes on Takumi's pale, yet extremely red face. All kind of things floated around her head at the time.

The main one was, _What if he dies…? _Misaki hated the thought. It had even made her feel the stinging feeling between the bridge of her nose.

"Hey Cedric...is there anything I can do— "

"She's here!" Kuuga exclaimed.

Misaki turned around. Katrina ran into the room with an awfully old, thick book in one arm and a bottle filled of some sort of potion in the other.

"Kanou! Go get your grimoire now!" Katrina yelled at Kanou.

"Excuse me?!"

"The spell requires two warlocks of high level in order to succeed and go get your grimoire!" Katrina yelled furiously. "Where are my tools?!"

"Here!" Yujiro yelled, running into the room with a tray of tools. Katrina turned and grabbed a silver tool from the tray and threw a pair to Kanou.

"We're using the spell section 4.6 electrical." Katrina ordered Kanou as she rubbed her two silver tools together.

Kanou seemed flustered but he gathered himself and followed Katrina's instructions, also rubbing his silver tools. Misaki stood there, biting her lips and holding her hands together nervously.

She hated that she couldn't do anything. She hated that right now, she was just a side-character from Takumi's life and death right now.

_Please be okay…!_ Misaki prayed in her head.

"It's okay," Kuuga murmurs reassuringly but he didn't give Misaki one glance.

Misaki tore he eyes open and looked up. Katrina had raised her arms and in one motion, she jabbed the silver tools into Takumi's body and Kanou did the same with a pained expression.

Misaki listened to the two warlocks chant something under their breath and Misaki noted that she saw a few sparks of blue and yellow shining from Takumi's body.

Their chanting grew stronger and louder and Takumi's body jolted up, hips raised high in the air. Misaki's mouth parted in shock as she watched his expression tighten in pain and Misaki could now hear his screams.

"Hold him down!" Katrina instructed.

Kuuga, Cedric, Yujiro and Misaki herself ran over to the bed and everyone grabbed hold of one part of his body. Misaki grabbed Takumi's right arm down.

Takumi's hand was clenched into a tight ball and she felt tears stinging her eyes and now they spilled out. Misaki looked at his hand and held them with her own, in her head she was begging for Takumi to be okay.

It was a long night…

Hearing the painful screams coming from Takumi was unbearable to everyone in the room.

The heavy storms outside coloured the kingdom with white. A dangerous white.

* * *

**3:20 AM**

His eyelids fluttered open but he squeezed them shut again to clear his vision. Takumi released a sigh and open them again, this time he looked around the dark room, his vision was still a little blurry.

He closed his and slowly sat up slowly but it only caused him to touch his forehead in pain. "Ow…" Takumi muttered at the headache. He squeezed his eyes shut to calm the headache.

He peeked his eyes open a little as he examined his body which unnaturally felt better now. He touched the part where his was stabbed. Lifting up his shirt to examine it, Takumi noticed that it left nothing but a scar now. He brushed the scar with a frown before letting his shirt fall.

"What time is it…" Takumi muttered to himself, looking around the room again.

Upon scanning the room, his eyes fell on the maiden sitting on a wooden chair, slumped down and eyes closed.

His eyes widened upon seeing Misaki laying uncomfortably on the chair without a sheet of blanket over her. Takumi couldn't suppress a grin from coming out. He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to Misaki.

He crouched down in front of the sleeping queen and smile. He reached out a hand and brushed her hair away from her face. He whispered, "Did I make you worried?"

Takumi looked down at her folded hands. He narrowed his eyes when she saw the red marks on her fingers. Taking her hand, he examined the marks carefully. She hurt herself...scratched herself.

Takumi looked up at her face and brushed her face fondly. "Why did you hurt yourself…?"

Misaki squirmed. "Takumi…"

He smiled, listening to her talk about him in her sleep. "I'm back."

He watched a small smile form on her lips as she slept. It was as if she was awake; as if she heard every word. "Welcome back…"

"Hm," Takumi leaned forward to gently, faintly press his lips on her forehead. "Thank you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**Review, Favourite and Follow!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	13. -XIII-

**Anyways~ Enjoy the chapter~ 3**

* * *

_~XIII~_

* * *

**Takumi's Chambers **

**May 17th, 1413, 7:32 AM**

"Uhmm." Misaki groans, as she slowly let loose of her heavy eyelids. She parted her lips she her eyes opened slowly, letting the sun light reflect on her eyes. She twitches at the brightness.

It was warm. It was soft. It felt blissful. Why? It was a quick thought, but was the past months a dream?

Misaki sighed, a small disappointment stung her heart. She sat up slowly.

"Ow." Misaki flinched, she rubbed the right of her skull with her right hand. "Why does my head hurt?"

Misaki continued to mumble in pain as she gazed around the room that she thought was hers. She noticed there was a ginormous white couch in the middle of the chamber. She cocked her head to the side with wonder. She didn't remember having a couch...

"Uhmmm..." Misaki heard a voice beside her. Scared of that voice, she turned her gaze, scared of who it was could be beside her in bed.

Her eyes widened then. There. There in her bed. In the bed was a mischievous god like figure sleeping soundly with light snores. His blond hair and godlike figures stunned her with his beauty. He slept with the blanket neatly tucked up to his shoulders as she layed facing her.

"Takumi?!" Misaki gasped in shock. She was about to jump out of the bed when the god's pale hand reached out and took her hand. "What in the Lord?!"

"Misaki..." he groaned, half awake, as he pulled on her hand for Misaki to fall back towards him. Misaki stared at him as she fell towards him, his eyes opened slowly and he smiled.

When she fell down at him, his arms were opened wide so that she fell right into his arms. When she did, he wrapped his arms around he as if she was his teddy bear.

"Sleep with me..." he murmured as he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Misaki blushed. "Let go." She insisted, tugging on his shirt.

"I'm tired..." he murmured as his arms moved down to hold onto her waist, allowing them both a more comfortable position. He moved himself closer to her as she continued to hug her.

"Hey!" Misaki hissed, "Let go!"

"Your warm..." he opened his diamond emerald eyes, staring at her with warmth.

Misaki blushed harder now, "Your cold!" She blurted.

Takumi chuckled, "ya...but I'm warming up...thanks to you."

"Let-"

"Stay for another minute...please?" Takumi pleaded quietly, "I'll miss you when I let go."

Misaki didn't say anything except, "pervert."

"I know." Takumi smiled as he placed his chin on the top of Misaki head.

Misaki blinked, something was filling her heart. She could feel it. Secretly and silently, she stared up at Takumi. Struggling to see his face but she looked down again. Her heart was racing. She's never been this close to him. He was a pervert. But...this time, she tried to be mad but it just didn't seem to come to her.

Misaki letter her fingers relax on his chest instead of letting them fist into a ball.

She blinked. He's done so much for her and yet, she caused him trouble. Her gazed drifted to his side as she remembered his injury.

"How are you?" Misaki whispered, anxiety showed in her voice as she moved her head in the direction of the wound.

"Are you still worried for me?" Takumi asked, gentleness showed and it made Misaki feel guilty.

Misaki nodded.

"I'm OK. The wound is quickly recovering." Takumi closed his eyes, remembering last night's pain. "It hurted like hell though!

"Sorry." Misaki bowed her head slightly, pain and regret started to fill her again. Takumi looked down at her and smiled, "It's OK. It's over." He patted her head.

"By the way." Misaki wriggled out of Takumi's arm then, leaving Takumi frowning at the lost of Misaki's warmth.

"Why am I in your bed?" Misaki sneered.

"I woke up last night," Takumi sat up slowly and yawned as he positioned himself with crossed legs, "and you were sleeping on that wooden chair."

Misaki looked down and thought about what she did last night, "oh." Misaki blinked and blushed, "you could've just allowed me to sleep there."

"Now that's no place for a queen. Also I wouldn't allow my darling maid to sleep in a place such as that!" Takumi ran a hand through his hair and gave Misaki his crooked smile.

"Whatever." Misaki mumbled.

"Your not as defensive anymore. " Takumi noted, "you used to scream at me."

Misaki choked and fumbled, "In my head, I still killed you like 2 times just now" Misaki exclaimed, hopping out of the bed.

"Do you like me?" Takumi asked as Misaki started to straighten herself up. Misaki froze.

Takumi smirked as she glared at him. She didn't say anything for a minute but then blushed.

Takumi wondered what she was thinking. His gaze followed her back. Somehow, his heart ached to see her go and his arms felt cold although his bad a heavy blanket around him.

Misaki stood up and walked towards the chamber door. Before she opened the doors, she turned back and said quickly with her red face, "I don't hate you!"

SLAM

Takumi chuckled at her bluntness. "She's just too cute." Takumi mumbled to himself as he looked out the window. He sighed.

Misaki was slowly falling for him, it somehow made him smile. Extreme happiness over filled him. Misaki...he truly does love her...one day...he hoped that she'll feel the same.

He felt lucky. He had the most beautiful queen to himself. The most beautiful goddess falling for him.

His closed his eyes, remembering the day he met her. Her astonishing beauty did stun him for a moment, he regretted not taking a closer look as well as a longer one to stare at her beauty that he didn't bother to notice.

He opened his eyes, also remembering his short temper as he slapped her her left cheek.

_That won't happen again. _

* * *

**_One Month Later_**

**June 25th, 1413**

"Misaki~!" Satsuki, the head maid, sang one morning as she bobbles her head into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Misaki calls out as she continued to scrub the plates carefully with soap.

"Cedric wants to see you!" Satsuki hops over to Misaki side, "I'll take over for you!"

"Uh...Thank you!" Misaki smiles, handing Satsuki the supplies to wash. Misaki sighs as she straightened up her ponytail. Her long chocolate raven hair was let flowing to her waist.

"Oh!" Satsuki exclaimed as she remembered something, "Cedric is in his room!"

"His room?!" Misaki wondered, she's never been to his room...nor did she know that he did have a room.

"Yes!"

"Um...thank you." Misaki bowed politely and rushed out the kitchen. Once she was out she groaned. She had completely forgotten to ask for directions!

Misaki slapped her forehead. She felt stupid. Misaki sighed and started to walk towards the large golden grand stairs. Misaki guessed. Since Cedric is a servant, he should be in the Seventh hallway for Servants. She wandered.

It took her quite a bit of time to find Cedric's room. She even had to stop a couple times to ask for directions. She really couldn't believe this. She's been here for almost half a year and she still couldn't find her way through this abnormally large castle.

Cedric's room wasn't in the seventh hallway. It was actually in the 9th where the Knights slept. It was at the end of the hallway where all the Knights slept.

"Cedric?" Misaki called out as well as knocked on the door. She waited and then she heard Cedric call her in.

Misaki pursed her lips and opened the large wooden doors into Cedric's chambers. Once she was in, a large English aura crashed into her. Cedric's chambers wasn't as big as Takumi's but it was certainly a lot more fancier.

"Over here, my lady." Misaki heard Cedric's hoarse voice. It wasn't what Misaki expected. It didn't sound like Cedric. In fact, it sounded completely different.

Misaki followed the sound of Cedric's voice.

"Cedric!" Misaki exclaimed when she saw him laying in his gold crested queen size bed. Cedric looked horrible. He usually looked very handsome and elegant but this time, he was a mess.

His ombre hair was no longer pushed back into a silky booth hair but this time it was letting down and was drooped over his eyes.

He was also very sweaty as well as his colour of his face was paled.

"God! What happened?!" Misaki exclaimed, rushing over to Cedric's side.

"I got a small fever, nothing to worry about, my lady." Cedric sighed, and then coughed.

"Right. Small." Misaki shook her head.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get to the point." Cedric gave her a small smile before he coughed again.

"Alright..." Misaki nodded.

"His majesty is going on a 2 week trip-" Cedric says, his voice cracked as he coughed again but he continued, "Um. ..a trip to a kingdom a couple kingdoms away from here."

"And?" Misaki asked as she stood up and headed towards the counter beside Cedric's bed to grab him a glass of water.

"As you can tell, my lady, I'm in no shape to travel." Says Cedric. He closed his eyes and turned his gaze to her, "I'm asking if you could go with him?"

"With Takumi?" Misaki wondered, giving thought into what that pervert might do to her in those 2 weeks.

"Yes...I'm awfully worried about him going alone." Cedric says as he takes the glass that Misaki offers him. He took a sip and fell back into his pillow.

"Um...sure. As long as you get some rest, Cedric, I'm worried for you as well." Misaki sighs.

Cedric offered her a small smile, "I will be fully recovered in a couple days time, my lady. You mustn't worry for me."

"Alright." Misaki smiled, "when do I leave?"

"In 30 minutes. His majesty wishes to make departure as soon as possible." Cedric coughed.

"30 minutes?!" Misaki gasped, standing up on her feet, "do I have to pack?"

"No worries, His majesty had some of his maids packed your belongings already and is already loaded onto the carriage." Cedric assures. Misaki sighed in relief and say back in her chair.

"Thank goodness." Misaki sighed.

"His majesty has some cloths set up for you in his room...my lady. He wishes for you to wear them."

"His room?" Misaki narrowed his eyes.

"He's not in there, I assure you. " cedric chuckled weakly, "he's waiting outside in the carriage."

"Oh! He's waiting?! Then I must get dressed." Misaki exclaimed as she got onto her feet to head to the doors.

Misaki paused before looking back at Cedric. She spoke, "don't worry, Cedric, I will take care of Takumi for you." Misaki offered a warm smile. "Feel better."

"Thank you, My lady."

Misaki nodded and shutted the door quietly. Misaki sighed when she was out. She felt a little uneasy. Takumi didn't tell her that he was leaving! 2 weeks too! Didn't he trust her? Or at least feel at least willing to tell her?

Misaki ignored her feelings and quickly sprinted to Takumi's room.

* * *

Takumi studied Misaki as she sat in the seat beside him quietly.

The carriage began moving and Misaki still didn't relaxed her posture. She sat up straight...too straight...and her arms were straightened out and was held against her thighs. Takumi sighed.

"Misaki," Takumi crossed his arms with a smiled as he leaned against the carriage doors to face Misaki, "relax, please."

"How can I relax when I'm going to be with you for 2 weeks...over night too!" Misaki exclaimed, "why did I agree to go?!"

"You got worried for Cedric." Takumi rolled his eyes, "and I won't do anything to you."

"Sure you won't, you perverted king!" Misaki hissed.

"I promise I won't do anything...just relax." Takumi cooed. Misaki stared at him with tense eyes. Eventually she would sigh and close her eyes and then opened them again and laid her back against the seat.

"Isn't that better?" Takumi smirked at her relaxed expression.

"I really haven't been in a carriage in such a long time." Misaki placed her hand on the red and soft seat, feeling blissful.

"I can tell." Takumi chuckled as he sat back as well. He was right in the seat beside Misaki. Before, 5 months ago, Misaki would sit as far away from his as possible and now she was in his reach.

"So where are we going?" Misaki asked, turning her head towards him.

"We are going to the Watanabe Kingdom."

"That's a long way to go." Misaki scoffed, "No wonder it's a 2 week trip."

"Yes. We are going there for a reason." Takumi said, "It's for someone's birthday."

"Who?"

"Princess Ayame." Takumi smiled Misaki.

"Ayame?" Misaki murmured as she looked back into her memories of who Ayame was.

"Oh! Your fiancee..." Misaki got excited that she remembered but when the words fiancee escaped her lips, she felt as pang in her heart as if someone shot at the most delicate part of her body. Misaki frowned and sat back in her seat.

Takumi noticed her change in mood so he looked over at her with an anxious expression. "Misaki?"

"Nothing."

Takumi smirked, "Are you jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Ayame."

"Huh?"

"When you said 'Fiancee' you stopped and got moody." Takumi pointed, his heart got hopeful.

Misaki scoffed, "why would I be jealous that you have a fiancee?"

"Well, she's not my fiancee. She's just a childhood friend." Takumi reached out to Misaki and patted her head.

"Whatever..." Misaki mumbled and looked away.

Takumi chuckled, his heart beated faster. He knew Misaki was jealous and it made his excited and assured that she did. At least he knew that she does have feelings for him.

"So." Misaki started, "what are we going to do when we have to sleep?"

"Well. I know my land well. If I do know, then there should be villages every 50 km or so. We'll stop at the closer village every night and get some rest and then leave at dawn." Takumi nodded. He had planned everything out.

"Oh." Misaki nodded and looked out the window again. Misaki started to think back to the day that Takumi's grandfather came and spoke about Ayame.

"Hey..." Misaki looked at Takumi and tugged his red cloak.

"Hmm?"

"Remember when your grandfather came?" She asked, Misaki started to wonder why she was asking him this.

"Yes." Takumi nodded, "why?"

"Well...you're almost 25...what are you going to do about your marriage...?" Misaki started to blush and she wanted to stop but she couldn't. Something about this marriage thing made her heart ache.

Takumi was definitely surprised by her question. He never expected Misaki to ask him about his marriage. It nearly took him off guard by how desperate her eyes look.

"Why do you ask?" Was the only thing Takumi could say.

"Well..."Misaki started to fumble as she pulled back from holding onto his cloak. "Your grandfather said that you have to marry Ayame if you don't get married before 25 and I was...well..." Misaki looked down and started to fumbled with her dress as her face got more red. Why was she thinking about this?!

"I won't." Takumi said in a serious tone. "I won't marry Ayame. I don't want to."

"Bu-"

"I'd just don't love her enough. I think of her as a sister I never had, Misaki. I don't have any romantic feelings towards her in any way." Takumi sighed in annoyance, remembering how Ayame always clings to Takumi.

"You will have to marry." Misaki said.

"Yes."

"Do you have anyone?" Misaki asked. Curious.

"Are you suggesting a marriage?" Takumi smirked, looking at her as he moved closer to her. When he did, he leaned his head in.

"No! I'm just asking because I'm worried" Misaki blurted.

"Aw...so you're worried about me?" Takumi smiled warmly.

"Well..." Misaki didn't know what to say now. How and why did she ask him this? Her heart beated faster and faster as he continued to stare at Misaki with those emerald orbs of his.

"Yes." Misaki said, trying to sound confident a brave. "I don't want your kingdom to experience hardship again with the snow if you marry someone you don't desire."

"Then..." Takumi's eyes gleamed of hope then. But that's not how Misaki saw it in his eyes. She saw an evil, smirking king.

"_How about you marry me_?" Takumi took Misaki's hand and placed it over his heart, "you already know that I love you...how about you?"

* * *

**~WhiteAngel83**


	14. -XIV-

**Here's the remake :)**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_~XIV~_

* * *

"Will you marry me then?"

Misaki just stared at Takumi with her eyes completely wide. She could practically hear the loud thumping of her heart. It wasn't like she was never proposed to before right? Why was this any different?

She gulped at his closeness and pressed her lips into a firm line. Why was she yearning for him so much right now? Nervously, she dropped her gaze and to her hands that were resting on her lap.

"How do you...feel about me?" Takumi whispered, leaning closer to her. Takumi could feel his warm breath hitting her skin as he spoke. "Do you like me?"

Misaki didn't know why she was hesitating right now. She didn't know what he heart was trying to tell her...she didn't understand why his gaze was melting her. She blushed madly.

"I…" Misaki tried to answer but her voice was clogged up from her heart racing. "I mean...you…"

Misaki squeezed her eyes when Takumi's lips were very close to hers. She expected for him to kiss her but that wasn't the case at that. She heard him chuckle lowly under his breath and slowly moved away from her.

Misaki opened one eye just to see Takumi sitting away from her. She couldn't even see his eyes.

"Misaki, why are you blushing?" He asked without looking at her. "It was a brief thought. I wasn't serious about it."

_Just a thought_...Misaki thought to herself.

She clenched her chest and creased her brows. Why won't her heart slow down? Why did she feel so disappointed all of the sudden? Her chest hurt.

"G-Good!" Misaki cleared her throat as she fisted both her hands on her lap, trying to stop blushing. Misaki spoke again, except this time, her voice was softer. "Good…"

Beside her, Takumi covered his mouth with his hand and took a small peek at Misaki. He frowned upon seeing her fluster with a bright red face. She was in the same position as the beginning. Tense and awkward but her eyes held sadness.

For the next three hours, the two sat quietly, not saying a single word but stole glances once in while without the other person's knowledge.

"It's getting dark," Takumi noted as he took a quick glance outside.

Misaki looked outside also. He was right. It was twilight even though it was hard to tell since they were surrounded by tall trees, you can see the beautiful colours of the sunset radiating its brilliance.

"Twilight…" Misaki smiled, admiring the colours.

"We should stop for the night," Takumi said. "And make a small camp here."

Misaki watched Takumi knock his fist against the carriage, informing the coachman to stop. Soon, the carriage came to a smooth stop. When it stopped, Takumi got out of the carriage.

Misaki stared after her him as she touched the chain wrapped around her neck. The necklace Takumi got her and frowned. She didn't like how it was suddenly very awkward between them.

Besides that, what if the proposal was real? What would she have said?

Misaki bit her lips. What _did _she think of him? He's done so much for her in the past few months after all. It felt right to respect and admire him right? She knew that Takumi loved her. He even told her this but...how did she feel about him?

"Misaki," Takumi called out. Misaki looked up, a little startled. "Come out."

Misaki stood up and got out of the carriage.

"We'll stop here and continue first thing." Takumi said to her when she was out. "In the meantime, while we set up, feel free to do as you wish." He smiled before he hopped back into the carriage to grab a few things.

"Alright…" Misaki murmured. Even though he smiled, she didn't see the true care in them.

Misaki pursed her lips in annoyance. Was it because of her answer?

She took a deep breath and turned around. "Your majesty," Misaki said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a walk."

He looked her in the eye this time and she still couldn't read his emotions. "Do as you like."

That wasn't the answer she was expecting. Her face turned down in disappointment. Before she left, Takumi said quietly, "Be careful though."

"I'll return in an hour." Misaki bowed, knowing their coachman was listening. She had to be formal.

She walked off with her cloak tight around her neck to keep her warm. When she was out of Takumi's sight, she started tumbling her way inside the forest. It was risky since it'll be night soon but she hadn't strolled through a forest in a while.

She remembered that she used to run inside the forest behind her castle back home whenever she wanted to hide from people. She would hide from her parents, butlers and maids whenever she was in a bad mood.

She also vividly remembered how she ran across so many forests to escape from Hinata. After running so much for weeks, it lead her to Takumi's castle. Maybe she shouldn't have stayed.

Because she stayed, Takumi lent her hand and nearly died.

Misaki clenched her hands at the painful memory. She made her way past branches and fallen trees throughout the forest until her legs gave in and she decided to rest against a large tree.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she laid back. Silence was what she needed to calm her heart.

She suddenly thought about Takumi's proposal which he smoothly claimed it was just a _thought_. She slumped in disappointment.

As she sat there, it had gotten darker and darker as she sat in the same position. Her tenseness wasn't getting much better. She hugged her knees and sighed. Takumi...probably is very upset with her.

She closed her eyes. She felt childish for running away like this.

"I should get back…" Misaki finally decided until she looked around and realized how pitch black it was.

Misaki narrowed her eyes in a futile attempt to see in the dark, she settled to head south which was the direction she came from.

20 minutes past and she still didn't see light. Her breathing quickened in panic. Did she really come from this way? Both her body and mind said that she was clearly lost.

_Damn_! Misaki cursed to herself and mentally slapped herself.

She suddenly began to have bad thoughts just as anyone would be if they're beginning to think that they were lost. What if she couldn't find her way back?

Misaki felt helpless in that moment. She was lost. _Lost_! How pathetic it was for her to get lost. Misaki shook her head in anger. Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to go inside a forest.

Her panic turned into sadness and focused on Takumi now. She wanted to see him, she wanted to run back into his arms. She wanted to be comfortable with again and if not being able to be in his arms, at least be in his presence.

She was scared.

She clutched onto the necklace and the cloak for warmth.

"Takumi…" She breathed out as she began to jog. "Takumi…"

It was hopeless. She was just getting herself more lost.

Just then, she suddenly heard a slithering sound and she froze on the spot.

_A snake_? Misaki exclaimed in her head.

She dared not to move since the snake was probably very close by and if she made one wrong move, it could attack. It was probably poisoned too. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted Takumi.

Misaki shivered when she felt a cold gust of wind hit her and the snake attacked her right ankle, causing Misaki to muffle a scream of pain. She clenched her jaw and kicked her right leg, attempting to get the snake off her.

Soon, the snake dropped from her leg and slithered away. She could still feel the snake's skin against her leg. She could still feel the fangs digging in her flesh.

She felt tears stinging her eyes in pain. She stood slowly and stumbled away slowly.

Misaki blinked and felt a tear streak down her cheek. She called out weakly, "Takumi…"

"MISAKI!"

Misaki's eyes grew at the sound of the voice she yearned for. The voice that had spoken her name plenty of times to make her heart race. The velvet voice that reassured her many times before.

Her hopes stired up in happiness.

"Takumi!" She yelled out in joy. She sucked up the pain and dragged herself throughout the forest, hoping that she wasn't getting further from her. "Takumi!"

"MISAKI?!" He had yelled again.

"Over—"

She suddenly felt her body falling. She had tripped over a tree root. She shutted her eyes, waiting for the pain of having her face mashing against the hard soil but it never came.

The only thing she felt was the feeling of a reassuring, strong arm around her waist securely. She glanced up the man who had caught her and tears filled her eyes when she found those alluring emerald eyes.

His eyes showed signs of stress, relief and anxiety.

"Takumi…!" Misaki cried when she saw him. She felt her tears coming as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

He found her…

"Misaki…" Takumi sighed and in response to her embrace, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist securely. It felt like he was making sure that she wasn't going to escape again. He whispered, "Are you okay?"

Misaki had whimpered out a, "Yes…" as she also breathed his familiar manly scent.

Takumi sighed and rested his chin on her shoulders too. "Thank goodness."

Misaki felt her lips quiver and she trembled. "I...was so scared." She felt many tears fall.

Takumi blinked in surprise when he heard her voice crack. It was one of the rare times he's heard her cry. It took him a moment to wrap his head around the situation but he hated that he could feel her trembling.

Takumi kept one secure arm around her waist and raised on head to the back of her head. He pushed her against against him to bring them closer. She was terrified.

"It's okay...I'm here." He whispered against her hair. He closed his eyes while listening to her whimpering.

Misaki couldn't speak for a few minutes, instead, she kept her arms around his neck, enjoying his embrace as she also blushed that she was so close. It felt...nice and warm.

He found her…

She was crying because he found her. After whatever hell he did to find her, he still found her with determination even though he was angry with her...right?

Her heart felt warm. Other than the small whimpers, she was silent.

She wanted to cry more...but his warmth was hard to deny that her tears dried up and she stopped crying. But neither of them moved a muscle, they were just standing in their embrace.

"It's okay…" Takumi said again.

* * *

**Later**

Misaki stared at Takumi as he treated the wound on her ankle.

She couldn't help but blush because it felt strange. Usually only her maids or mother would treat her wounds, not a man. But she smiled at him. He didn't seem to care that he was treating a wound that he have possibly been poisoned.

After carrying her on his back, back to the carriage, she figured he'll be tired and upset but he was calm and not a bit tired.

Misaki blushed as she watched his blonde head bobbed back and forth. She never noticed how broad his shoulders were.

"T-Thank you...Takumi." She murmurs, looking down at her lap.

He finished treating her wound and raised her chin with a finger to force her to look at him. He smiled with sad eyes. "You don't have to thank me...I'd go after you no matter what."

"Then…thank you for treating me." She blushes.

He chuckled. "You're welcome."

Everything became a little silent.

He spoke up and Misaki could hear that he was dead serious. "You said you'd be back in an hour."

Misaki bit her lip. She did say that…

"S-Sorry...I lost track of time and I got lost…" She says quietly.

He stared into her eyes, burning the message in them that he was worried. "I know…I was really worried, Misaki."

Before she could say anything else, he continued in a low and strained tone. "I thought something may have happened to you and I was right. Misaki, I was _really _worried."

"Sorr—"

He took her hand and held it tightly with his cold ones. "If something were to happen to you, I'd blame myself for letting you go! Misaki, please don't be so reckless next time."

"I—"

He gave her no time to speak. "You could've died with this big wound if I chose not to go find you! And it'll be my fault." he was looking at her hands as he played with them .

"Takumi...it's fine." Misaki murmured, blooding rushing to her cheeks.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry that I let my frustration get the best of me. It nearly costed your life."

Misaki began to get annoyed. He was blaming himself for this? Why? She was the one who ran off like a child.

She spoke calmly. "If I died...you would continue your life...as if I never met you."

Takumi's voice went sour. "How do I that?" He finally looked up at her. "Before I met you, my life was a cold mess."

She frowned. "Then imagine someone you love was beside you."

"You're all that I can imagine, Misaki. Everyone who I loved...is already dead Misaki." Takumi forced the words out. "If you died, I can't imagine you because it wouldn't crushed me."

His words were jumbled but his words clearly said that he cared about her and that he loved her. Misaki blushed. "Then I won't die."

Takumi smiled weakly. "Because I'll protect you from now on." He said, still holding onto her hand that seemed to fit perfectly with hers.

Misaki stared into his eyes, they were full of determination and tenderness. "You almost died once because of me remember? Don't try to die again, you idiot!" She wanted to scream that.

"I'm an idiot because I tried to protect you?" Takumi chuckled warmly as he caressed her cheek. "Yea...I am."

She didn't move. She couldn't. Instead, she sat still, allowing him to caress her cheek with the warmest and kindest eyes. She released a sigh.

"You're too kind to me." Misaki whispered, leaning into his touch.

He smiled. "Because I care about you."

"But...it costed you...so many troubles."

"Like?"

"Your friendship with Hinata."

"It's okay...I didn't really like him that much anyway."

Misaki opened her eyes. "Liar, you looked liked you really liked him."

"Not if he's responsible for your stress. Not if he's my love rival."

Misaki narrowed her eyes. "Whose rival!? I don't like him!" Misaki growled, pulling her hand from his to cross her arms.

"I know but he could steal your heart from me." He chuckled. "After all, he's known you longer than me."

"He won't because I won't give my heart to him...you don't even have my heart in the first place, are you an idiot?!" Misaki paused, thinking about what she just said.

He narrowed his eyes into a scheming stare. "I captured your heart a long time ago, Misaki Ayuzawa. Remember that time in the village when we shared that passionate kiss...don't you remember?"

Misaki's face turned red. "S-Shut up!"

"Should we continue where we left off?" Takumi asked with a sly smile as he stood up to hover over Misaki.

"No. We shouldn't." Misaki said firmly.

But Takumi didn't listen, he continued to lean further down at her. She squeezed her eyes shut until she heard him chuckle and placed something on her. She opened her eyes to see a blanket tucked on her.

"We should get some rest. It's really late."

"O-Okay…" Misaki nodded and watched him grabbed a blanket of his own and wrapped himself in it. She watched him lay back in his side of the carriage.

A few minutes past, Takumi had closed his eyes and Misaki was still awake and thinking hard.

About his proposal.

She stared at him with her amber orbs. He wasn't a dangerous man as people described him to her. He was kind man and he loved her.

These past months, she was beginning to fall head over heels for him. She was completely and as much as she hated to admit it, her heart..._already_ belonged to him.

She could trust a man who was about to be killed and accepted it, because of her. She could trust a man that ran into the dark woods, knowing he will get lost himself, just for her.

She blushed as she stared at his handsome figure.

She then thought about Ayame, his maybe soon to be fiancee. She knew that he didn't like Ayame but even if he did, her heart would ache. She felt selfish. Ayame really liked him after all.

How would she feel if Takumi ended up with Ayame?

She really didn't like the thought.

"Takumi…?" Misaki whispered, hoping that he was sleeping. What was she doing? 

"Hmm?" He hummed in response, his chest rumbled. His eyes opened to stare at her. He offered a smile when Misaki blushed. "Can you not sleep?"

"It's not that…" She whispered again.

"Then what?" He asked, then a perverted smirk was placed on his lips. "If you want, you can always sleep on my shoulders...or on my lap….I don't mind."

"Pervert. I said it's not that!" She hissed. Takumi smiled. Misaki didn't feel like admitting that it wouldn't be that bad of an idea or sleep beside him. She mentally slapped herself.

"Then what is it?" He sat up on his seat and yawned.

"Uhm…" Misaki blushed as she sat up as well. She wasn't really sure about it but she had to ask him about something. No matter how embarrassing.

"Yes?"

"Uhm...was your p-propsal...really just a thought?" Misaki blurted out and flinched at the question. She didn't look at him in the eye, she was too embarassed to.

Takumi's eyes grew at her question. Slowly, a happy and warm smile danced on his lips. Those smiles were only for her.

"If you want, I can ask you again." He smirked.

"You idiot! I was only asking!"

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "It was just a thought."

Her heart ached again. That wasn't the answer she wanted… her heart practically sank.

He continued. "It also wasn't just a thought."

Misaki raised her head. "What?"

"I was planning on proposing to you anyways." Takumi shrugged. "In the near future I mean, when we were closer to each other."

Misaki looked up at him, a smile threatened to break out but she pulled it back. "Humph!" Was all Misaki said. "I was serious when I said you needed to marry someone!"

"I know, and that's why I asked you." He chuckled. "Because I do love you."

Misaki's heart felt like bursting when he said that. Her voice trembled. "D-Don't laugh...or say anything but…" she paused as her cheeks began to heat up. "I...I…"

Takumi stared at her red face curiously. He started to smile.

"I...I…" Misaki pressed her lips together and just bursted. "I-I'll think about it!" she exclaimed. "I'll think about your proposal! My answer...I mean...I don't like...I can't…"

Misaki couldn't believe she was actually saying that she was going to consider his proposal. She wanted to die. She wanted to look up at him but if she did, she was really going to die.

It was silent, all except for her her struggle for words and also except for his shifting movement towards her. She braced herself and looked up quickly to say the words she needed to say.

She wanted to tell him how she felt.

"Takumi, I really l—"

Before she could say anything else, Takumi's lips had been crushed onto hers. For a moment, her eyes were wide but when she closed them, Takumi deepened their kiss until their lips were dancing with each other passionately and full of love.

When Takumi pulled back, he whispered against her lips. "Ah….sorry I couldn't help myself."

Misaki's blushed. She bit her lips, she wanted more…

Misaki closed the small gap between their lips and brought him in for another long, passionate kiss that stimulated something between them. There was an electric spark of love between. She hadn't realized that she grabbed a fistful of his hair to keep him closer to her.

Takumi's strong arm was now around her waist also, desperate to keep her to him.

Their lips brushed against one another and soon, the only sounds you could have heard the the sound of their heavy breathing when suddenly, Takumi deepened the kiss to an open mouthed kiss, making Misaki whimper.

Misaki hated to admit that, she loved it when Takumi touched her and kissed her.

"Misaki…" Takumi whispered, his voice was full of eager as he spoke into her mouth.

"Hmm…" Misaki slightly smiled. She was going to pull away in embarrassment but Takumi didn't let her escape, instead, he crushed their lips together again, not giving Misaki time to think.

It took actions for Misaki to now understand how Takumi really felt about her. His kiss was so fierce, telling her that he was serious about them being together and that he would do anything for her.

He touches were gentle, telling her that he loves her.

Misaki could feel him rubbing against her and she whimpered. When she pulled away and gasped for air, Takumi took the advantage of the moment and allowed his tongue inside, catching Misaki off guard.

"Mmmph!?"

His tongue only glazed a bit inside her mouth which made Misaki's face turn an even darker shade of red. Seconds passed and he leaned back with a smirk on his face but his lips never left her skin.

Takumi bought his lips to her ear while having one hand pressed on her cheek. His whispers sent chills down her spine. "I'll wait for your answer, my queen.". He smiled and kissed a small part of her neck.

"Okay…" was all Misaki managed to get out of her heavy breathing. She couldn't help but grin and turned her face so that she could peck his lips one more time and when she pulled back, her eyelids closed and she fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) **

**Review, favourite and follow!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	15. -XV-

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_~XV~_

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V. July 2,1413**

**8:13 AM**

Its been a while. That night...that extreme warmth that I had accepted. Was it all a dream? Or was it real...so real that my heart nearly bursted. But at I now have confirmed it. I really do have my heart captivated. It's frustrating. It's unbelievable to realize that the first day, I really hated him.

But now...I'm completely under his spell. Under his once cold gaze. The gaze that I once thought I would be disgusted to look at.

But now, I just feel like I need to see it. Why? It brings me confidence.

Why did I once see him as a monster? Why do I now see him as a lovely god at only needed care? Why do I see a godly man that needs love?

Biting my lips, I slowly rotated my head slightly to my left. My heart skipping a beat as I stared at the blond head that was using my shoulder as support.

He was stunning to watch. I blushed at the thought. He wasn't do anything. Just...resting.

I wouldnt help but smile as I continued to stare...though it embarrassed me.

Instead of staring, because of rudeness, I stared out the window instead. Watching the trees that slowly drifted by as the wind made the leaves dance and rattle.

It was day 7. 5 days passed since that twilight night. Since the night that I had agreed to think. To think about the proposal.

Heaven knows why I would say that. But still, why would he suddenly entrance me to a state of nothing?

It was quiet. I did not know the time. But it was a bright and early dawn. I had just woken up but I could remember the touch he gave me before he slept.

Touching my warm cheeks, I remembered last night...

* * *

**Misaki P.O.V July 1, 1413**

**11:45 PM**

"We should be arriving to our destination tomorrow..." his voice whispered into the silent space between us

"Really?"

He nodded and frowned, "Yet, you don't look so happy."

"I am happy..." I lied, tugging and pushing a smile to my lips.

He sighed and frowned once more, "talk to me."

I just shook my head, "Nothing to talk about."

"Liar." he murmured. I stared into his orbs that was now only a feet away. He was serious. "Why won't you speak to me?"

"There is nothing." I said, "I'm simply worried."

"About?" he presses.

"I can't help but think...my identity will have to be revealed sooner or later. Im worried to his everyone is going to treat me differently." I sighed giving up on the fact that trying to convince them was impossible. I remembered how Kuuga changed his act around me.

"Ah." He chuckled, "Are you thinking about the after story of when you agree to our engagement?"

I blushed and nodded, looking down at my dress and clutching to my dress. I couldn't bear to look at Kuuga anymore, then how can I eve bear to look at everybody?

"It's ok." He whispered against my hair as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder with a firm hold of comfort. "They couldn't possibly start to treat you differently. You are their friend now."

I didn't move an inch since he hugged me. Why? It was warm. It was enlightening. It was calm. It was...love. Straight from his heart. I couldn't possibly let go.

"You can always come to me." Takumi murmured. "I'll be here and you know it."

"Perhaps..." I smiled a small one.

"Perhaps? It's a certain." He chuckled. "Everyone will still love you because they got to know the real personality behind a powerful queen."

"I'm not all powerful like you." I said.

He shrugged, "You are in my eyes."

I didn't say anything. I guess that I am used to the warm compliments towards me that I don't know what to say.

"But there's something else on your mind." He said.

I slumped my shoulders. I couldn't never get away from him and his sharpness.

I nodded.

He waited. Waited for an answer. "I'm worried that...you'll have to marry someone else."

I realized my words then. My selfish words. I couldn't hog him to myself. It's embarrassing and ignorant.

"Are you talking about Ayame?" He assumed. I paused but nodded in the end.

I didn't know this angry feeling of hate towards Ayame. Whatever it was, I ignored it. It was rude.

"I don't love her...Misaki." he chuckled as he tightened his hug. "I love you. Only you. My first and last love."

"But-"

"I wouldn't marry her even if my life depended on it...if it depended on your life...I will marry her. But all for your safety." He nodded. "All because you're someone I love. Ayame...is like a sister."

"You need a powerful queen...Takumi. I'm still weak."

"Weak? You're ranked 17 in all of Japan aren't you? I do believe you are very well suited for the throne to my Kingdom. I only want someone I love beside me. To rule with me."

"I feel selfish. Ayame truly loves you..."

" I do too...but a sister is all I see of her though. Nothing more. My heart...Misaki...was caught by your eyes. My heart is all yours now." Takumi took my hand and placed it on top of his heart. "It beats for you."

I blushed like crazy. I tried to shift away...I tried. But he had only followed my shift and it made him close the gap between us. Now, I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I bit my lips, closing the urge to move closer.

"You love me dont you?" He asked and my breath was caught in surprise. He waited but nothing came out. He pushed, "Dont you?"

I kept my head down...but I nodded slowly in defeat. I really do love him. Before I was unsure. But now...it's probably a certain. After the couple of months I knew him, I never really thought that I would love this King of perverts.

"Then trust me." He smiled with a sad grin, "Knowing that someone J love doesn't trust me...hurts the most."

The pain and strain in his eyes wasn't easy to look at.

I couldn't speak. I was only memerized by his Emerald orbs that had suddenly casted a spell on me. It moved closer...

He moved closer and closer to me. I didn't move. I only allowed the warmth to capture me into the moment.

I leaned my cheeks into his pale, smooth hand that brushed my cheeks as he was so close...so close that the tips of our lips...touched. A slight brush.

I closed my eyes, expecting that he'd move in for more and I could feel my cheeks burning...the heat was radiant...even for me. No. Instead of coming on closer, he had collapsed.

Collapsed onto my lap. It startled me but...I didn't say anything. He was exhausted.

I couldn't help the urge...but I brushed his blond hair and laid back as well, letting sleep take over. Letting my racing heart slow down.

_Seriously though. Why did I fall in love with this idiot?_

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V July 2, 1413 **

**8:16 AM**

"Misaki?" Takumi murmured as he yawned. I turned my head to look at the awakened King. Takumi's mouth was widely opened as he yawned, stretching his long thin arms.

I smiled. "Good morning."

He laid back on his seat and stared at me with a smile. In confusion, I asked, "What?"

"You've changed quite alot since your first month in my castle." He said. "Its still unbelievable to see that you're being so kind to me."

I was taken aback. Of course, I knew that I was getting quite soft on him now. Could he blame me? "I figured that I should repay the kindness that you have shown me...right?"

"Sure. Can you repay me back from we left off last night?" He smirked and she moved an inch closer to me.

I scoffed and pushed him away, "You're still perverted and I'm still not liking your perverted self! Idiot!"

He laughed but then groaned, clutching at him right arm.

Concerned, I asked as I reached out to his arm, "Are you OK?"

He nodded with a smile as he moved away from my touch, "Im fine."

"But...are you not hurt?" I pressed towards him, trying to see whatever that caused him pain.

"No...Im ok. It'll heal."

"But what is it?"

He shook his head and stared at my amber eyes. I know he was looking at my very anxious expression. I was very worried. He got hurt? When though? Was it my fault?

"Misaki, trust me. I really am fine." Takumi moved his arms around to show me that he was perfectly ok. Not convinced, I looked away from him.

Im going to fine out what happened.

I knew that Takumi knew that I wasn't going to let this slide.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**7 nights ago...**

"Cedric, remember what I told you?" Takumi raised an eyebrow, staring at Cedric who had his back towards him and buttoning up his shirt.

"Yes, Sire. I will pretend my sickness and tell her highness to go on the trip with you." Cedric smiled.

"Correct. Now, I know you're an stunning actor but to make it believable, Kanou will put a spell." Takumi headed to the doors and opened for Kanou who was just about to knock.

"Sire." Kanou greeted with a nervous bow.

Takumi smiled, "Come in."

Kanou raised his head and walked into Cedric's chambers.

"I believe I can make his sickness believable...although he will actually have to sick for a certain amount of time." Kanou informed as he took a look at Cedric's straight face.

Cedric had no reaction except for a stern nod. Takumi chuckled, "If it's alright with him, then sure."

Kanou nodded and then reached into his armor. When his hand pulls out, it reveals a small dark lavender pouch that was neatly tied.

Takumi raised an eyebrow at Kanou.

"...I had prepared other spell dusts in case you had not liked the first suggestion." Kanou chuckled nervously and bashfully.

Takumi nodded as in he was impressed. "This is why you're my Sorcerer." He smiled as he patted Kanou on the shoulder, "Always prepared and powerful."

Kanou's eyes had lit up. It was one of first compliments from the king himself since he had been hired by Takumi. "Thank you, Sire."

Takumi nodded then looked at the large clock in the corner. "I think I'll take a small walk before tomorrow's departure."

As Takumi walked towards the large doors, Cedric and Kanou bowed to him. "Oh and Kanou...I still haven't repaid to you for your tremendous job of healing me." Takumi winked at Kanou then left the boy who was shocked that he had remembered.

Takumi took a deep breath then yawned as he strolled down the large vast hallways of his castle, bidding some of his knights a good rest as he went along.

When he got to the open staircase, he spotted a young queen at the bottom, staring at him with her large amber orbs. Smiling, he approaches her.

"It's getting late." He said, "You should rest."

"Yes, I know. I got a load full of work to do in the morning." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "A villager from the village came in today to give you the townsfolks' taxes."

"Thank you." Takumi said, taking the stack if papers that was neatly and we'll organized. "Did you do this?"

"Perhaps." Misaki shrugged, "I am a Queen, Takumi. I do do these kinds of things as well."

He chuckled. "That's right."

"Why aren't you going to sleep?" Misaki murmured, staring curiously at Takumi's tired eyes.

"I am. I just need a little walk I outside."

"Alright than...make it back. I have to go back or the other girls will worry." Misaki nodded with a wave of a hand.

Takumi pretended to be hurt, "You aren't the slightest bit of anxious for me?"

"Why would I be?" Misaki turned her head back as she began to walk away fom Takumi. "I know you are stronger than any other king here. I trust your safety."

Takumi was taken aback from that sudden compliment. Of that, he felt a warm bubble in his heart as he smiled towards the Queen in disguise. She smiled back at him before she left and disappeared down the hallway.

He turned around and headed for the large doors that lead to the outside of the castle and into the forest that was located just behind the castle.

The night was very still and quiet. The stars twinkled brightly above the kingdom as he shined and shimmered. How small they looked when Takumi stared at them.

With a smile, he remembered the very moment that he had met a little princess in this forest. How he remembered the moment with the princess under the bright stars.

He had never really expected to able to meet the princess once again. He never expected to fall in love with her. He never expected for her to wander in his direction again. Lost...and frightened.

As he still was in the forest, he walked and walked down the path that lead deeper. He felt a strange a presence in the air. It was a familiar glare. He frowned as he tried to ignore the hateful aura.

Takumi stopped. A light wind blew from behind as a shiver ran down his spine. He hair ruffled as the mysterious wind blew.

"Whoever is there...come out." Takumi yelled in a clear voice. His voice echoed through the forest that was only sounding of a cricket.

A snap if a twig was all that it took for Takumi to draw his sword in caution. Although he didn't know who it was, he had to on guard. A dreadful glare was not safe.

He promised his safety. Misaki trusted that his safety wasn't harmed. He couldn't risk a trust from Misaki. No matter how small.

"Put the sword down." A violet like voice groaned from the right. Takumi turned to the voice, his sword still drawn towards the approacher.

"Come out."

"As you wish, _your grace~_!" The sarcasm in the voice sounded awfully familiar to Takumi. He gripped onto his handle much harder now.

A shadowy figure leaned out with a smirk that looked so familiar to his. He clutched again, his teeth bared with a horrified look.

The deep ocean eyes that shimmered in the light was absolutely stunning. The pitch of the darkness in his hair was just a perfect shade...it was beautiful yet scary to see. The perfect features of this person was just too familiar. That was especially scary.

Takumi's heart sped up. It couldn't have been...right?

Takumi started to shake.

"Dear_ Taku_, put the sword down. Not here to fight. Promise." The person whispered, "Come on, now."

"Why...?" Takumi growled at the figure. Why this guy was here was important. "Why are you here?!"

"Brother, you don't look scared." The person chuckled in amuse but it dimmed not long after that. "You do not think I'm a ghost?"

"Answer me...why are you here, _Gerald_?!" Takumi murmured with an evil glare in his eyes. A murderous intent.

"To tell you...that the murderer of our parents..." Gerald's sentence dragged on, waiting for Takumi to finished. He smiled when Takumi started to shift as he examined his nails.

"_Was you_..." Takumi finished with a Growl, dropping his sword to the side. Gerald's smiled spread into a wide grin, his teeth was shining of the rays of the moon.

The two brothers stared at each other under the moon. The reunion of the two brothers was not expected by one but for the other, it was are clear intent of sourness.

In each of the eyes. Emerald to Sapphire, was a dark and murderous intent for the other.

_What a night. _

* * *

**Love you guys so much~**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	16. -XVI-

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_~XVI~_

* * *

**FlashBack...  
13 years ago, 1400**

"Onii-san!" 10 year old Prince Takumi exclaimed to his older brother, Prince Gerald, who silently sat under the tree for shade.

"Takumi...!" Gerald chuckled in surprise, watching little Takumi walk up to him holding a ball.

"Can you play with me?" Little Takumi asked, looking up at his brother with his large pleading eyes.

"Sure." Gerald smiled, taking the ball from his little brother. "Catch, right?"

"Yes! Father would not play with me since last week...is anything wrong?" Takumi wondered.

"He just has...Kingly business to attend to." Gerald said, not sure for himself what was wrong. "Come on."

"Ok." Takumi followed Gerald to the open field just behind the castle. "You know, someday, I'd like to be king as well!"

"You will get there, Takumi. Marry someone you like ok?" Gerald said. "If you don't, you'll have to marry a stranger!"

Takumi nodded and smiled. "How about you?"

"I will become king of this Kingdom of course. I will take over Father's crown, and during my reign, you must stand by my side." Gerald patted Takumi's head. "Got it?"

Takumi nodded and then smirked. "Maybe I'll become king instead of you."

Gerald frowned and rolled his eyes. "You know it's oldest first right?"

Takumi paused and then stuck his little red tongue out at Gerald with a small blush. "I'm only a year younger than you!" Gerald chuckled and threw the ball at him.

"Ah!" Takumi staggered. "That was too fast!"

"Oops?" Gerald made 'oops' face at Takumi and then laughed.

"Onii-san!" Takumi sighed and threw the ball back, but Gerald caught it on time.

"You're a good sport, Takumi. Keep up your attitude." Gerald said pinching both of Takumi's blushing cheeks. "I know you'll be a great king one day."

"Geez...I'm not a child anymore! Who are you? Grandma?" Takumi whined. "Stop pinching my cheeks!"

"Oh shut up!" Gerald laughed flicking his forehead. "I can do whatever to want to my little brother."

As Gerald teased Takumi and Takumi whined, their relation was still strong.

These two was the son's of King Edward and Queen Patricia Walker.

The eldest, Crowned Prince Gerald Walker, was like his father. Perfect silky black hair as dark as midnight and the perfect ocean like eyes.

The Youngest, Prince Takumi, was more like his mother. Cheerful, and had the fluffy and Spikey looking blonde hair. And the most cunning Emerald eyes.

These two got along with each for all their lives despite their different appearances. They were, even at such young ages, the most elegant and handsome princes in all of England and Japan.

"Hey...Onii-san..." Takumi tugged on Gerald's shirt.

"What is it?"

"Soon, we will go our separate ways right...?" Takumi, who rarely frowns, sad a distant sad look.

Gerald, getting the whisk of the mood, crouched down in front of Takumi (Takumi was a shortie). "Don't worry...ok? I promise that we will still be the best of brothers...even if we will rule our kingdoms from across the world!"

"But..."

"I won't let my little brother get away from me." Gerald promised. "I will keep you in my reach. You know that I love you."

"..."

"Are you doubting me?" Gerald frowned. "You are my precious little brother."

"What if...we do separate permanently? What if...what if...!"

"What if you be quiet and just trust me? I won't let our relationship get ruined." Gerald took little Takumi into a huge brotherly hug.

"...yes. I trust you...because I want to stay with Onii-san forever..." Takumi replied, hugging his older brother back.

"Let's promise it." Gerald pulled back and held out his hand.

Takumi smiled and took the hand. Their Pinkies tangled. "Pinkie Promise..."

"Copied the promise..." Gerald murmured as the pad of their thumbs touched, while still having their pinkie's crossed.

"...and craved into the heart." Takumi finished as he pressed his thumb over Gerald's heart and Gerald did the same.

This...was the great bond between these brothers...that was sure a permanent and happy relationship. They were so sure...that nothing would get in their way. Because their bond was just that strong...!

"Your Majesties." A silky voice interrupted the brother's chatter and play time. Gerald paused and looked behind him.

"Ceddy!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Cedric!" Takumi waved at Cedric.

"What's the matter?" Gerald, as a responsible prince he was, answered.

"The King and Queen wishes for your presence." Cedric informed, patting Takumi's head as Takumi stood infront of Cedric with a smile.

"Ok. Let's go, Takumi!" Gerald took hold of Takumi's hand and started towards the overly sized castle.

Cedric had guided then inside and to the chambers of the King and Queen. Takumi and Gerald and Takumi had a little chit chat along the way.

"Mother, Father, we're here!" Gerald card as he knocked on the large chamber doors, still holding onto Takumi's hand.

"Come in, darling!" Gerald had heard his mother answer. Gerald and Takumi waved Cedric goodbye and allowed themselves inside.

Inside, sat the King and Queen. Their parents. Elegant and shiny. Their mother, Queen Patricia Walker, was a gorgeous woman. She looked alot like Takumi. She sat on the chair, reading a book. Smiling at the two of them.

Their Father, King Edward Walker, was a kind-hearted and carefree man. He was more of Gerald then Takumi. She sat across from their Mother, drinking tea.

"Hello my princes." Their mother smiled at them.

"Hello Mother." Gerald bowed and so did Takumi. "Father."

"You boys sure have been having fun outside." Their father noted.

"Onii-san was playing with me. He was telling me about being King!" Takumi said, going up to their mother.

"Was he? How nice. Though you should be asking your Father about being King." Their Mother chuckled, giving Takumi a little treat when he sat down beside Patricia.

"But...Gerald will be King right?"

"Of course he will. I know he will be a worthy King." Edward smiled at Gerald, waving a hand from him to come over.

Gerald chuckled and headed over to his Father, allowing him to pat his head. "Did you wish to speak with us?"

"Ah yes." Their mother exclaimed. "We should head to the village for a little shopping."

"Shopping? I thought that the servants do that." Gerald said, munching on a biscuit.

"Well yes, but we figured that we should do a little traveling to see why our Kingdom is. It'll be a good start for your training as King." Edward explained.

"Oh..."

"Of course, you and your Father can do that. I will take Takumi with me for shopping." Patricia wrapped her arm gently around Takumi's small shoulders, rubbing his blonde hair. "It will be so much fun!"

"Can...Can I come with you after, Mother?" Gerald asked, hoping for some time with his Mother.

"Hm? I don't think so. Your Father is really hoping for you to take reign." Patricia sighed apologetically.

"I can always take you around, Gerald." Edward frowned. "Just...not today."

"...I suppose."

Silence...

"Er...Takumi!" Edward chuckled. "How are your studies with Cedric going?"

"It's easy." Takumi smiled. "I would like harder studies though. Is that fine, Father?"

"My." Edward chuckled, patting Takumi's little blonde head. "You're sure very smart, Takumi. That's my boy."

Takumi giggled at his Father's approval.

"Gerald sweetheart. Would you mind telling Cedric to get us more biscuits?" Patricia asked over her right shoulder.

"...N-Not at all." Gerald forced a smile before his mother focuses on Takumi.

Gerald stood there, his bangs hovering over his Silver Ocean orbs that grew slightly darker now. He looked slowly at his family. The family in front of him. They seemed to be completely oblivious to his presence.

All gathered...his mother...his father, just swarmed around his little brother. Wasn't Gerald supposed to be king? Why did he feel so rejected at moment?

He could not describe the feeling...

It was painful...it did not feel real. It did not allowed him a pleasuring feeling.

It left something sour.

Something unforgettable...

* * *

**Present Day  
Watanabe Kingdom**

"Er...That's a _pretty_ big castle..." Misaki said, literally gawking at the size of the ginormous snow white elegant castle with specks of a light sky blue.

"It is." Takumi chuckled then pointed. "It's large in height. The width itself is not large."

"What's...the Watanabe rank again?" Misaki turned her head slightly, still admiring the shimmers that reflected off the castle from the sun.

Takumi smiled. "8th"

"_8th_?!"

Takumi nodded again, chuckling at the sudden spark in her eyes.

"I've always wanted to see the Watanabe castle...but my parents wouldn't allow me to go to the Watanabes' balls." Misaki sighed, disappointed as she settled down on her seat in the carriage. "I've heard the Watanabe kingdom is known for their elegance and beauty."

"Then the rumor is true." Takumi said. "Even the royal family represent beauty themselves."

"_Clearly_...I've seen pictures in the Royal Hall, Queen Ayame is lovely." Misaki said, remembering the portrait in her castle of the Watanabe family.

"She's lovely in this Kingdom and the rest. She's also lovely in another way." Takumi said, with a smile.

"Well...I've heard she doesn't have a nice attitude."

"She _doesn't_." Takumi laughs, "But she is much more softer on the inside than out."

"Really?" Misaki sighs.

"Yes...Just like you." Takumi said, hoping over to Misaki's side of the carriage and sitting beside her, which caused Misaki to quickly blush and look away as he touched her scarlet cheeks. "Such a Hard outline...but such has such a soft touch to her...it's lovely."

"S-Shut up." Misaki frowned, hiding her blush under her bangs as Takumi took her hand in his.

Misaki had never really realized it before though. Takumi's hands were so large, dry and smooth as well as such a pastel colour. She also never noticed, despite how cold he looked, how warm his hands always were. She's never seen him do much to show his many talents that she's heard about, but she was sure that she was holding the hand of a talented and amazing man. The hand of the man who had lended his unknown kindness. Misaki frowned, how could she have reject this hand so much before?

"_I'm such an idiot_..." Misaki muttered under her breath as she squeezed Takumi's hand unconsciously.

"You're not an idiot." Takumi murmured back, hearing her soft, quiet words, as he squeezed her hands back. "You're as lovely as the breaking dawn."

Misaki chuckled lightly. "You and your cheesy tactics."

"I know."

As the two waited for the carriage to come to stop in front of the Castle walls to receive entry, Takumi told her to continue acting like his maid and to follow him wherever he went and to not follow the Queen's orders but to follow his only. Apparently, the Watanabe Castle is indeed different than the Walker's.

As the carriage was pulled to in front of the castle entry, Misaki noticed the stunning beauty of the garden in front of the castle. The large circle pathway for the carriage to follow in and out and the large crystal designed water fountain that I had took up the green space in the middle of the circle pathway. As well as the flower bank encircling the fountain with white and blue roses. Misaki smiled. The Watanbe represented beauty. Crystals, roses and the colours White and Blue matched so beautifully. The green fields around the castle was just as lovely as well as the fact it was quite open and revealing to the sky.

Misaki looked up at the castle entry way. Many, many men in white align with blue walked out. "Butlers..." Misaki noted, "That's quite alot."

Takumi laughed. "Ayame has a thing with men and is quite a bit hostile towards women so she has very few maids."

"Ah..." Misaki nodded in understanding. She cringed when she felt the warmth of her hand leave. Misaki looked over at Takumi to see that he had returned to his spot on the other side of the carriage. Away from her. Misaki frowned and looked down. She had to remember. She was now a lowly servant. Not a Queen.

Misaki took a breathe as they came to a stop in front of the many butlers as they all simultaneously bowed with such elegance. Misaki looked over at Takumi and remembered how his castle was different.

"Welcome, Your Majesty King Walker." A butler, for what looks like to be the head, opened the carriage door smoothly and bowed his head. Misaki gawked at the man. He looked so young!

"Thank you." Takumi answered as he took first hand to come out of the carriage. Misaki followed him out and just as Takumi taught her, she placed both her hands on her stomach and bowed at the man who closed the carriage door.

"Queen Ayame is currently out in town and will soon come back. She requests for you to wait in the council chambers." the man said in a stern voice, his face was serious as his dark indigo hair was brushed back. His face smooth and pale and his eyes shimmered with a cold, distant look of silver.

Misaki's eyes widened. He looked so familiar!

"Alright, Carson." Takumi nodded, "Lead the way."

"Of course, your majesty." Carson bowed and before he lead the way, he took a quick glance at Misaki and cocked his head, turning to face Misaki, noting the way his eyes had somehow lit up. "What is her highness doing here?"

Misaki froze and Takumi stared back at Carson with a confused look. "Her _Highness_?"

"Her Highness Ayuzawa, if I'm not mistaken."

"I believe you're wrong." Takumi said before Misaki could say anything. "This is my servant. Koyuki."

Carson stared at Misaki for another second then looked at Takumi and nodded. "Of course. I apologize for my mistake."

"Quite alright." Takumi sighed. "Apologize, please."

"Miss. Koyuki, I am deeply sorry for my mistake." Carson smiled at Misaki, his hand over his chest. Misaki nodded at him and smiled back. She knew where she had seen him now. She was sure that Carson knew who she was really was too.

"Please, allow me to lead the way." Carson said in a much more enlightened voice.

As Carson turned to lead the way, Misaki and Takumi followed him, followed by 2 more butlers behind them and the rest of the butlers went elsewhere. It was pretty awkward but Misaki had become a bit shocked after seeing the inside of the castle.

Instead of coming into a large vast area, there was a long hallway once entered, the hallway walls were made entirely out of glass and in front was a wall of one long mirror and every 15 inches stood an armor. Misaki couldn't see it well but at the end...has got to the famous ballroom.

When they reached the end, they had turn left so Misaki only caught a small glimpse of the ballroom to her disappointment.

They had continued up a large vaste staircase that had looked identical to Takumi's except this was again made of crystallized wood.

When they reached the council room, the butlers had left Misaki and Takumi inside with a maid to give them refreshments and she had also left. Misaki couldn't help but to notice bruises upon the maid's face. Such a difference because there were hardly bruises on the Walker Maids.

As soon as they were left alone, Takumi took the privileged to take his seat on the crystallized table for the royal council members. As soon as he took his seat, he looked at Misaki. "What's wrong? Come sit."

Misaki walked over to him and took a seat beside his...or at least two seats away. Frowning, Takumi said, "That's too far."

"For now, I'm a maid with no relationship towards you." Misaki narrowed her eyes at him, reminding him.

"Ah..." Takumi sighed with a sad look. "At least be close when we're alone. I feel lonely when my dear Queen is rejecting me."

"Fine." Misaki sighed, defeat. That caused a large grin on his lips.

"By the way." Takumi said, leaning on his hand. "Did you know Carson?"

"Yes, now that you mentioned it. Carson was my butler of the Ayuzawa Castle for a few years when I was around 15...I believe he was only 3 years older than me." Misaki remembered, smiling to himself. "He was a great butler, doing so much for me. He was like such a close childhood frien-"

Misaki had stopped talking as soon as he saw Takumi bowing his head and stop showing his eyes. Misaki gulped. She had felt the presence of the Ice King. "Takumi...?"

"So...you and Carson were close as in friend to friend?"

"Yea..."

"Did you like him...?"

Misaki was hesitant then which caused a nervous thought inside her mind. But something took the better of her. "Yes. I _did_ like him. Why does it matter, _you idiot_." She muttered.

There was a long silence and Misaki took a glance at Takumi just to see his sad and distant look. Misaki's eyes widened. she had never seen him sad like this. But the closer she looked, the more pissed he appeared to be. "Um...Takumi?"

"I'm jealous." Takumi blurted bluntly like a child. "I thought _Misa-chan_ wasn't the type to like an elegant type."

"M-Misa-chan?!" Misaki spattered, blushing at the sudden honorific on her name. 'Who in the hell do you think you're calling that to?"

"Why? I can't?" Takumi looked at her, "You are_ mine now_. No one else's. Everyone calls you 'Misaki' that I don't feel like I'm calling you as my _Misa-chan_ alone. The fact that you liked someone else before me is frustrating. The fact that I was not _Misa-can's_ first love is frustrating. The fact that you gain so much attention from guys is frustrating and-"

As Takumi ranted on about what he disliked...about his jealousy, Misaki sat their blushing while clenching her little fists. Misaki hated this...he was possessive and there was so much things that he had hated and had to with stand in order to be with her. She never noticed. She knew that Takumi liked her...but she never knew how jealous he was behind her back.

The fact thta he's angry and jealous broke her. She didn't want to be ignored by Takumi...she liked him way to much. She knew she liked him ever since he had nearly died on her.

She didn't want to let him go...

"Takumi, you're an_ idiot_!" Misaki exclaimed in anger, her face was completely red. Still blushing, Misaki stood up and stormed over to Takumi's side, and took his face in her hands.

Continuing to glare in his eyes while holding his head, Misaki blushed and scowled as she captured his lips with hers, both of them sharing the warmth and sharing the intense surprise at Misaki's action.

Their lips...fit perfectly together...they were meant to be together. The warmth being shared...was a tingling sparking feeling. Misaki's eyes snapped open when Takumi slowly stood up, not letting her lips go, and wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly, still keeping the connection of their lips. This time...he forced their kiss deeper.

Needing to breathe, Misaki pulled her hands back as well as her face. She blushed as deep ruby coloured tomato while staring at her hands, biting her lips as her mind spun with dizziness. She didn't need to look to know that Takumi was staring at her with an immense grin.

"Misaki." Takumi whispered, placing his hands on her cheeks.

"W-What...?"

"Did you like Carson?"

"He was a friend. I didn't like him that way you idiot king."

Takumi chuckled, "Then, do you love me?"

"...yea."

* * *

**Okay at last I updated~! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed. And just in case you folks are going to complain, You have to wait for the conflict scenes between the brothers. I have all of planned out so be a ease. I did not forget anything! Also, If you're gunna ask if M+T did the doey at the Watanabe castle, they did not. Afterwards, they sat back down and waited for Ayame and it's gunna continue in chapter 17. **

**~WhiteAngel83**


	17. -XVII-

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_~XVII~_

* * *

**FlashBack  
4 Years ago...  
Gerald's Past Part II**

"Gerald." 19 year old Takumi greeted his older brother with a smile as Gerald came out of his chambers. "Good morning."

"Good Morning." Gerald nodded at Takumi with a light smiled as he fixed his cloak and gloves and walked down the hall, Takumi tagging along.

"So?"

"What?"

"Where are you going looking so fancy?" Takumi asked, examining his outfit today.

"Ah." Gerald nodded. "Did Mother and Father not tell you?"

"They tell me everything..." Takumi said. "Just not where you're going or what you're doing."

"Right...everything." Gerald sighed, looking down, feeling a familiar dark feeling.

"So are you going to tell me where you're going?" Takumi asked. "It's almost your birthday...a week from now! You're going to become king at last!"

"Hm." Gerald nodded, not seeming to be excited for his birthday. "I know it's nearly my birthday, which is why I must go and run some earands."

"Earrands, huh?"

"Yes."

"Where to?"

"I don't have to tell you everything, now do I?"

"Yea...you're right." Takumi rolled his eyes, "But this time you must. Mother and Father will be worried."

Gerald took a moment for what Takumi had said to sink in. Gerald chuckled. "...So you knew...?"

"That you didn't tell Mother and Father that you're leaving? Than, yes." Takumi crossed his arms and stopped Gerald from walking any further towards the staircase. "Why wont you tell me?"

Gerald stared at his brother that looked just like himself. Their only differences was their hair, eyes and personality as well as the treatment given to each of them. Gerald didn't say anything. He just forced a smile and said, "It's a surprise."

Gerald shrugged off Takumi's hand and left towards the staircase. "Are you coming for breakfast or not?"

Takumi chuckled and followed Gerald down the staircase where all of the maids, knights, servants...etc stood at the bottom, waiting to greet them 'good morning'. Gerald and Takumi headed towards the dining room to have their breakfast.

There, inside, sat the Queen and King, eating away on their breakfast feast.

"Good Morning, you two." Patricia greeted.

"Good morning." Edward smiled at Takumi as he settled in his seat beside Patricia. Edward smiled at Gerald as he took a seat beside him.

"Anything new?" Patricia asked as Takumi started to eat his breakfast. Takumi shook his head. "How about you, Gerald? You look like you're going to meet a King."

"Well there's a king beside me." Gerald pointed out. "I meet him everyday."

Takumi laughed and the King and Queen rolled their eyes.

"You know what I mean."

Gerald smiled. "Yea. I didn't intend to tell the both of you though."

"What does that mean?" Edward asked, looking a little doubtful and offended.

"I mean, I didn't think it mattered where I am going. This is simply a quick trip before coming back for my coordination." Gerald said quickly, looking back and forth between his family.

"It does matter where you're going Gerald. Don't get the wrong idea that we do not care for you." Patricia scoffed.

"She's right. Even if it is a quick trip, we must know where and how long you're going out for."

"To simply put it, we're worried, Gerald." Takumi concluded with a smile.

"Yes." Patricia smiled at Takumi and then to Gerald. "We are."

"Right." Gerald said, taking a sip of his glass of drink. "You do care. You cared very much a few years ago."

Patricia stared at Gerald for a moment before understanding the situation. She sighed, sadly, "Gerald. Do not bring that u-"

"You cared very much when I went missing back then for a few weeks." Gerald said, not looking up as he ate his breakfast quickly and angrily.

Takumi and the rest frowned and silence took over.

"Gerald...It was not our intention to not realize that-"

Gerald slammed his silverware down and glared at the food. "What do you mean, not your intention? You were not suppose to know that I got kidnapped or supposed to know that it was fake! I went missing for while...even if you did ask Uncle who you had thought had taken me away for a stay at hisd place...how could you have believed it so quickly without seeing me first?!"

"Ger-"

"I went missing...I didn't say goodbye, nor did Uncle say goodbye. Did you not find it suspicious?" Gerald nearly raised his voice, but for now, kept it a soft yell. "Did you really trust him that much?"

Gerald had finally looked up at his family. Glaring at each and one them. He was frusterated. Ever since that day...the day where him and his uncle had made the plan his 'kidnapping', the incident had held a dark hole in his chest.

He had found out how careless and insecure the family really was. Not one of them...even bothered to think of the suspicion that he was really taken away.

Even if the kidnapping was fake...he couldn't help but notice...how carefree they were when he was gone. How happy they looked with one another.

The left an insecure...hateful feeling.

He looked at Patricia...his mother, who had looked just like Takumi and seems to have to treasured him...played with his alot more than Gerald.

He looked at Edward...his Father, who had seemed to love Takumi's smarts rather than focus on Gerald, who was smart and was about to be King.

He than looked over at Takumi...his brother.

The one who had a personality of bubbles. He knew that Takumi loved him...but, Him and Takumi were treated differently by people. It annoyed Gerald. Even all the servants treated them differently though Gerald was more superior.

Gerald, no matter how he tried, tried his best to put a smile on...to try and make everyone like him...but he did feel the difference. Takumi...was just a better person than him.

That...annoyed him to the depth.

"I'm finsihed with my breakfast." Gerald stood up, now completely in a bad mood and annoyed at each and one of him family. "I'm leaving...I'll be back next week before the coordination."

"Gerald!" Takumi stood up, walking over to Gerald to place his hand on his shoulder. But had soon let go as soon as Takumi saw the lust and hate in Gerald's eyes.

"Forget it, Takumi." Gerald closed his eyes, sighing. "Goodbye."

"Wait!" Takumi exclaimed, standing in the same spot, staring at Gerald with his eyes large with fear. "Just promise me something...before you go."

Gerald stood there staring into Takumi's eyes and sighed. "What?"

"Just promise me...that you'll come back." Takumi had hopped, every cell in him felt like it had a horrible feeling that something awful was just around the corner. "Promise me!"

Gerald didn't say anything. He stood there, looking into his Brother's eyes. At last, Gerald forced a smile and left without a word.

I can make promises I can't make... Gerald said silently in his head.

The room was silent. The King frowned to himself, thinking and regretting.

The Queen sobbed, feeling the guilt that she had lost her son.

And the Prince who loved his brother, felt like he just saw a completely new person in his beloved Brother...knowing that something was completely wrong.

What they didn't know...was their last moments with their eldest son...was a mad and regretful arguement.

* * *

**Present Day  
Watanabe Castle**

"I assume he is here?" The strawberry blonde Queen asked her faithful Butler, Carson Corbett.

"Yes." He answered immediately as he guided her down the hall.

"Is there anyone with him?" The Queen asked, fixing her hair and her dress.

"He had brought along a maid."

"A _maid?"_

"I believe it to be his personal maid, your highness. Her name is Koyuki, though I'm not sure of her first name."

"I see." The Queen narrowed her shimmering lavendre eyes."How bothersome...He rarely has one of those. I'll have to do something with her...she's in the way."

"..."

"You're awfully silent." The Queen noted as they turned a corner. "Is there something you are not telling me?"

"None at all, your Highness."

She narrowed her lavendre eyes again at Carson before sighing. "I trust your words, Carson. I also trust you know the plan."

"Of course." Carson nodded, his face was drained of emotion.

"Good, send a mail to _Richard _saying that the plan is in progress." The Queen smiled as they reached the council chambers. "Also, tell some maids to bring us refreshment"

"Yes." Carson said before adding in, "We only have one maid left, Your highness. The rest have quit the job."

"_Quit_?" The Queen hissed. She sighed then smiled. "That is good then. I _hated _all of them anyways."

"..."

"Alright. You can leave. I got it from here." The Queen smiled wickedly at Carson, placing both her hands on the handles of the Chamber doors

Carson bowed and then, quickly left.

The Queen smiled to herself, taking deep breaths in and out before opening the doors saying, "Alright...here I go. Plan 1, in progress."

* * *

**A Few Minutes Earlier...**

"Tell me about Ayame." Misaki said as she sat in her seat, 2 seats away from Takumi, to keep a distance. For now, like they discussed, it was Maid and King realtionship.

"Strawberry blond, lavendre eyes, Queen of Watanabe the Kingdom of beauty, bad attitude, almost her birthday, _beautiful_-"

"You know what I mean, Takumi." Misaki narrowed her eyes at Takumi.

Takumi chuckled. "I know."

Misaki waited.

"She was my childhood friend." Takumi smiled. "Although she didn't have the nicest attitude and impressions on everyone, she was actually quite a delicate person. She was a person of reason and promises...If it were for someone she cared about, she's the type that would do the favour without hesitation."

Misaki frowned, it seems like Takumi knew her best. It seems like eveyone got her personality all wrong.

"Ayame is greedy, self-centered at times, and she was the type of girl who hated the rest of the girls. Of course, when she was younger, she had quite a liking towards me that she would stay by my side everyday at every moment." Takumi chuckled, he paused to look at Misaki.

"That's pretty much it. I'm sure that you'd come to understand and like her."

Misaki smiled. "Okay."

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"That must be her." Takumi said as Misaki tensed up, somehow excited to see the Queen of Beauty herself. "Calm down, Misaki."

"Right. Calming down." Misaki huffed as she turned on her Queen mode for manners and Servant (which she recently learned) for maid-skills.

Takumi chuckled and they both became silent as the grand doors opened revealing a Queen in blue and white.

There stood Queen Ayame, her strawberry blonde hair perfectly revealing its length with two thick peices tied up at the front with a diamond shaped crest, even though, she had plently of hair to reach her waist.

Her dress was a strapless dress with so much embedding on the waist and chest. The bottom length was a lovely white silk over the blue silk. And every here and there, were embedded flowers and beautiful crystals.

Misaki's eyes widened. She was much more lovely than she had anticipated, even her eyes had the light enchanting lavendre colour that she had heard so much about. The eyes that would captivate you.

"Takumi~!" Ayame sang as she saw Takumi, her eyes lighting up.

Takumi stood up and so did Misaki, feeling that a servant should not be seated. "Ayame."

Ayame giggled as she ran up to Takumi to give him a nice big hug. She wrapped her arms around Takumi's neck and pulled herself close. Misaki frowned inside but she continued to smile whereas Takumi was caught off guard.

"Carefully, Ayame, I am still a bit wounded." Takumi smiled, patting her girls back.

"Oh! That's right!" Ayame gasped, letting go immediatly, touching the spot where Takumi had been jabbed at a few months ago. "Your wound! I had completely forgotten! How is it?"

"It's ok now. I just need to take it easy." Takumi smiled gently, touching Ayame's hand.

Although Misaki knew that they were simply friends, she couldn't help but feel a little anxiety at their familiarity.

"I'm so sorry that I could not be there during your fight between life and death." Ayame frowned, her eyes dimmed into complete sorrow as she squeezed Takumi's hand. Misaki cringed silently.

"It's okay Ayame. I was just very luck to be able to live." Takumi said, taking Ayame's hand down off his chest.

"Yes. If I ever do that nerve wrecking Hinata ever again!" Ayame fisted her little pale hands and growled. " I swear I will slap him without hesitation! I still can not believe he would do such a thing to you!"

"Ah right. It would seem that he held a grudge against me..." Takumi chuckled, stealing a glance over at Misaki, who held her head down, frowning.

Takumi stopped smiling then, looking at Misaki.

Curious, Ayame followed his gaze towards Misaki, her anger turning into curiosity.

"You must be Takumi's maid?" Ayame asked, her voice was as smooth as lavendre.

"Yes." Misaki smiled, looking up at Ayame as she bowed. "My name is Misa Koyuki, I am his majesty's personal maid. It's an honor to meet you, Queen Ayame."

Ayame furrowed her eyebrows as she examined Misaki carefully. "Misa...as in Misaki? You know you really do have those high manners."

Misaki raised her head to look at Ayame. "No, your highness. My name is Misa. Thank you for the compliment."

Ayame sighed as she stared at Misaki harder. "You have a face of a Queen too...and- I'm sure that I've seen your fa-"

"Ayame." Takumi interrupted with a chuckle. "You're making her nervous by the second. Do not preasure her."

"Yes, but I can't help her similarities to that Queen from...uh, Seiyuama."

"Yes, She's been getting that from alot of people." Takumi nodded, smiling at Misaki to assure her. "But I can tell you she's different."

"Indeed." Ayame said, taking a hold of Misaki's hand, disgusted by the skratches, small bruises and cuts. "How ugly...anyways, Misa, I'd like you to leave."

"Pardon?" Misaki asked, confused as she panicked inside.

"I said I'd like you to leave. I must discuss something with Takumi." Ayame said, wrapped her arm around Takumi's arm, nodding her head in the direction of the door for Misaki to leave.

Misaki frowned, eyeing at their linked arms. "I apologize, Your Highness, but His majesty had told me clearly to stay at his side at all times."

"This is an exception. _Leave_." Ayame forced herself on the word 'leave'.

"I apologize." Misaki said again, but before she would continue talking, Misaki had caught from her far range of eyesight, Ayame raising her hand at her.

Before Misaki could move out of the way, to dodge, Misaki felt a preassure on her cheeks as Ayame's cold hands came into contact with her cheeks.

Misaki's eyes widened. She's been slapped.

"You _stupid _maid, I told you...to leave." Ayame growled seriously, losing her patience.

Misaki stood completely still, her head bowed.

"Ayame!" Takumi yelled, letting go of Ayame's arms, looking at her dead in the eye as Takumi stood infront of Misaki to guard her. "Why did you hit her?"

Ayame, dumbfounded that Takumi would be angry, said, "Takumi, she annoyed me and would not listen to me! I'm shocked that you be against when-"

"She was following my orders. You shouldn't have slapped her so unreasonably!" Takumi said, calming his voice.

"_Why_?!" Ayame screamed. "You've seen me slapped my maids all the time! Why is this an exception?! She's only a lowly, dirty maid! We are su-"

"She's _my _maid!" Takumi stated clearly. "Not yours. You don't have the right to punish her!"

Misaki clentched her fist as a small blush appeared and hidden under her bangs. As Takumi continued to talk to Ayame in frusteration, he stood in front of Misaki to guard her from Ayame.

Misaki's cheeks tingled. Ayame slapped hard. Misaki noticed Takumi had his hands at his back, as if it wanted Misaki's hand to hold it.

Misaki smiled. Takumi was worried. Misaki took Takumi's hand which was hidden from Ayame's eyes. Misaki felt his warmth extracting to hers. She smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Misa." Takumi said, letting go of her hand as he turned around. "I'd like you to find Carson and ask for ice for your cheeks."

"Y-Yes, your majesty." Misaki bowed, quickly leaving the room without a glance at Ayame, but she could clearly feel the hostility towards her.

As Misaki opened the chamber doors, she stole a glance at Takumi who Misaki saw clearly in his eyes were full of sadness and anxiety. As for Ayame, she stood there with her hands fisted and baring her teeth.

Misaki closed the door.

As she quickly turned around to look down the hall, she touched her cheeks and frowned, deciding to walk down the right hall.

"Are you alright?" Misaki heard a voice in front of her. Misaki looked up. It was Carson, narrowing his eyes at her cheeks which she held a hand over.

"Y-Yes." Misaki smiled. "His majesty told me to find you."

"What for?"

"For ice."

"..." Carson strode towards Misaki and as he was infront of her, close, he took Misaki's hand from her cheeks. "Excuse me." he said as he examined her cheek.

"You have quite a bruise."

Misaki nodded.

"I apologize for her highness's rashness." Carson apologized as he turned around and started walking away. "Please, follow me."

For the rest of way to the kitchen, neither of the two spoke of each other. Just silence as Misaki followed him. She wondered if he knew that it was Misaki, his friend.

Please, have a seat." Carson pointed at a stool beside the large counter in the kitchen. "I shall grab some ice."

"Thank you."

Misaki carefully watched as Carson took out some ice and wrapped a cloth around it, then tying it up with an elastic. He quickly strode over to Misaki and gave it to her.

"Thank you." Misaki smiled at him, rubbing the ice on her cheek. "I'm going back."

"Wait." Carson said, grabbing her wrist before Misaki to leave the kitchen. "Stay for a while longer. I have something to give you."

Without looking at Carson, she nodded sitting back on her stool, remembering the look in Carson's eyes were hope and the same small lit of happiness.

Carson had disappeared somewhere as far as Misaki knew. She waited a few moments, wondering what Carson wanted to give her. What peeked her curiosity more was weather or not if Carson remembered her or not.

Misaki frowned, she hoped he did. He was a precious friend.

As Carson came back, he held a little red box on him. Misaki cocked her headed, thinking that the box was quite familiar.

"Here." Carson said, holding out the box. Misaki took it hesitantly, stealing a quick glimpse up at Carson.

Slowly opening the box, Misaki was thinking...about what it could be. What was it for? If Carson really did remember her. When it opened, it held a perfectly silver crested snowflake necklace with a little pearl in the middle. Misaki gasped.

"W-Why...?" She gasped, staring at it longer.

"I've been meaning to give it to you on my last day as your Butler, your highness Misaki." Carson smiled down at her. "Though, I've never gotton the chance."

"You do remember me!" Misaki looked up at him.

"Remember? I wouldn't forget my first Queen's face. I knew it was you as soon as I saw you, your highness." Carson said, smiling down at Misaki as he took the necklace from the little red box. "Allow me."

As Carson came closer to her, holding the snow shaped necklace in his hands to place on her neck, he narrowed his eyes at the necklace which already claimed her neck. "May I remove that?"

"Remove...?" Misaki muttered as she felt her neck and realized that Takumi's necklace claimed her neck for months now.

Misaki remembered Takumi and all he's done for her. And now, he was arguing with his childhood friend for her. Misaki bared her teeth.

"No." Misaki halted him, taking a step back unconsciously.

"Your highness...?"

Misaki touched the necklace which was already on her neck, Takumi's necklace which was given to her. She closed her eyes and then looked at Carson. "The necklace you are giving to me is lovely...but, I already have a necklace given to me and...it's important to me!"

Carson's face was straight from any emotions of pain. He simply sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry...but I must return this necklace to you." Misaki said, taking the snowflake necklace from Carson and placed it back into the box, returning it to him.

"I understand..." Carson frowned, taking the box as he gripped onto it harder.

"Thank you, Carson. I'm so glad to have met you again." Misaki smiled up at him.

"As do I." Carson said. "I hope your cheeks with heal. I still _can_ _not_ bear to see you wounded."

"Thank you."

"Also, whatever the reason for your discomfort...or whatever the reason that you are now a maid, you may to me and I will help you." Carson said, a hand over his heart.

"Of course." Misaki smiled...although, she said Takumi's arms to be in everytime she was sad. There was no need for someone else to love her except for Takumi.

* * *

Misaki smiled to herself as she walked back quickly to the council chambers.

A few times, Misaki would touch the necklace on her neck...Takumi's necklace. Although she liked Carson, she knew that she loved Takumi too much to give up this necklace and replace it with another.

Taking the necklace off to examine it with warmth, Misaki stared at the heart shaped necklace. She smiled. Although she loved snow...and Carson knew it too well, this necklace was lovely and she treasured it.

As Misaki headed back, she fidget, remembering Ayame's slap. Misaki flinched. She really can slap a person. It's almost as if, she was experienced in slapPing. Misaki chuckled, not wanting to think anymore.

As Misaki came close to the chambers, she noticed that it was not closed all the way.

"Did I forget to close it...?" Misaki shrugged, walking up to it to knock when she accidentally caught a glimpse of the scene in front of her.

Misaki stared. Not willing to move as her heart beated quickly...that it ached...so much.

Misaki saw it. Ayame was there, sitting down at the chair as Takumi leaned in on top of her, almost as if he pinned her down, but his hands were placed to entrap her.

Even though her angle was bad, Takumi was leaned in so close to her face...as he face was looking in the direction of where Takumi had looked. Almost as if...they were _kissing_.

Unconsciously, Misaki slipped the trap of glass from her hand.

Peices and Peices of shattered shards of glass broke as her heart...had shattered along with the glasses.

_Takumi...?_

* * *

**Until Next Time~ I love you guys~**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	18. -XVIII-

**KYA! Guys! I'm so happy~! Why?! Because of all the Favourites and Follows you guys are giving me! This is so overwhelming! **

**Thanks to everyone who decided to stick by my side for our LONG journey to the 18th chapter! Took a while huh?  
I love you all as you may know already~ ^^**

**Anyways~**

**On with the story~!**

* * *

_~XVIII~_

* * *

"Takumi. Just what is the meaning of this?!" Ayame murmured angrily as soon as Misaki had left the room. "Explain it to me!"

Takumi clenched his fists then relaxed them. "There's nothing to explain."

"There's obviously something wrong here. You? Protecting a maid? I've never seen something so horrendous!" Ayame yelled.

"Ayame. I've simply changed." Takumi sighed, inpatient as he thought about Misaki's scarlett cheek which was now a bruise.

"Simply?! You've yelled at me!" Ayame yelled once more, completely frustrated. "You never done such a thing to me!"

"Does that mean I never will?" Takumi asked in a scoffing tone. "Even I have hit and yelled at people much higher up ranked than you."

"This is stupid. That maid is different!" Ayame screamed. "I am allowed to do such things, Takumi. All royals do! We have the privilege to boss around!"

"Ayame. Like I've said before." Takumi muttered, furious. "Misa is _my _maid alone. I'm the only one whose allowed to touch her."

"There's no difference if I touch her!"

"There's a huge difference, Ayame. You use force. I don't anymore. I'm a changed man." Takumi said.

"That filthy maid..._she _changed _you_?" Ayame scoffed. "What has become of you?!"

"I'm a better man, Ayame. You have not changed your ways have you?" Takumi asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"..."

"You do understand the situation right now, Ayame. Do not call her as a filthy maid when you do not understand!"

"You're right. I don't understand how she could do so much changes in you...I don't understand how she can compare to _me_." Ayame clenched her fists. "Do you feel for her?"

"..."

"Answer me, Takumi. I've been wondering why the snow is melting lately in your kingdom. I've been wondering who the hell has been reaching into your heart..." Ayame growled. "That was _my _mission!"

"Ayame."

"Did you never once feel for me?!" Ayame exclaimed. "Did you never once think of me other than a friend? Answer me!"

"No." Takumi closed his eyes, sighing. "You are nothing more than a friend, Ayame. Do not get such a misleading thought."

Ayame was taken aback but Takumi's words. Ayame growled to herself. Of all the guys she could get...Takumi was the only one who was unaffected. "I can't believe this..."

Takumi stared at Ayame who had her bowed, frowning as tears welled up in her eyes and over flowed.

"I'm losing to such a person so much lower than me...I've lost to someone who just met you..." Ayame growled to herself. "How is this even...!"

"Ayame..." Takumi sighed, feeling completely frustrated and guilty. "It's not that you lost. I still love you. As someone who is like a sister to me."

"That's even worse..." Ayame sighed, whipping away her tears.

"Aya-"

"I just wanted you to love me...even I have not found someone to marry and I'm almost at marriage age!" Ayame screamed again. "Because the only person I love is you!"

Takumi just shook his head. To his surprise, Ayame flung at him and wrapped her small arms around Takumi's waist. "Ayame!"

"No! I won't lose! Please! Just marry me! I can't stand waiting anymore!" Ayame yelled, squeezing Takumi harder. Impatient and anxious, Takumi didn't move. Waiting for Ayame to let go.

"Say something!" She growled.

"I don't have to say anything. My answer is no, Ayame. I'm sorry." Takumi closed his eyes, standing still and waiting for Ayame to let go.

"What's so good about her?!" Ayame sobbed, not letting go. "Tell me! Why was she able to take your heart but I can't?!"

Takumi sighed, impatient that Ayame was crying. What he said was true. Ayame was like a sister to him. He couldn't let himself to see her cry.

Takumi raised a hand and placed it on her head, causing her to flinch. "Misa...is someone who has changed me...she's strong hearted, amusing, stunning in her own way. I don't know why I love her...I just do. She's taken me away from my cold room and has warmed me up with her grace. I'm not certain myself."

"I feel like a child when I'm with you..." Ayame muttered. "You treat me like a child...It's not fair."

"..."

"I'm only a few months younger than you yet you treat me so indifferently." Ayame said, finally releasing Takumi. "But...If you really do like that maid...I can't do anything except to hold on..."

Takumi narrowed his eyes. She still wasn't letting him go. Seems like she wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"But Takumi." Ayame looked up at him, holding both his hands. "No matter how much you love her...! You won't be able to marry her!"

"Like I've said...there's still somethings you don't know about Misa." Takumi shook his head. "I'm not even sure...if she would accept my proposal."

Ayame was speachless then. Hearing that Takumi wanted to propose to Misaki. Ayame took a step closer, still holding onto Takumi's hands. "Wait! Propo-"

"Ah!" Takumi exclaimed, realizing that Ayame had slipped backwards. Quickly, he had released Ayame's hand to catch her falling body, Keeping one hand with hers. Wrapping his arm around her small waist, Takumi panicked.

"Ow!" Ayame muttered, cursing under her breath as she blushed at Takumi's arms around her waist as well as the closeness of their faces.

"What's wrong?" Takumi muttered, trying to release Ayame to her feet again.

"Ah!" Ayame exclaimed, her body crouching over as she stood up. "I twisted an ankle when I slipped...I can't move."

Concerned, Takumi lifted Ayame up, princess styled causing her to squeak in surprise. Swiftly, Takumi placed her down on a chair. Takumi groaned in pain then as he placed Ayame down on the hair.

"T-Takumi?!" Ayame gasped, looking at Takumi who stood in front of her, placing both his hands on either side of her, groaning as he bowed in head in pain. "What's wrong?!"

"M-My chest..." Takumi whispered, squeezing his eyes as he bowed his head in beside Ayame's head. "It seems that, I still am not completely healed inside where I've been jabbed."

"Nonsense! Katrina said you were healed completely!" Ayame squealed, looking at Takumi's pained face.

"No..." Takumi shook his head. "I-"

_CRASH!_

Ayame and Takumi reacted quickly at the sound at the door, looking at the door which was not yet completely shut but slightly open.

"Someone was there?!" Ayame gasped, her heart thumping rapidly.

Takumi, who was frozen for a slight second, moved towards the door despite the pain in his chest.

The person who was there...could've been Misaki. Anxious, he ran towards the door now, completely scared.

"M-Misaki...?" Takumi breathed as he was at the door, swinging the door open in a quick moment. As soon as the door opened, no one stood there except for shattered glass."Damn...!"

Takumi crouched down as he saw a necklace laying there. His eyes widening as his heart ached, beating faster and faster, the necklace was the same necklace that Takumi had given Misaki on their first date...!

Takumi stumbled back, now confirming that Misaki was standing there. He didn't know what she saw, but whatever she had saw, it couldn't have been good...a misunderstanding!

"Misaki...no...!" Takumi growled to himself, realizing at Misaki must've saw him crouching over Ayame.

He couldn't bare to know that Misaki was probably crying right now, alone.

He must find her.

He loved Misaki too much...he couldn't have lost her. There's no way that he would lose her after what they've gone through with each other!  
Quickly, and ignoring the pain in his chest, Takumi sprinted down the hall, chasing after Misaki.

He couldn't describe the pain of having Misaki cry at his fault. Cry, because she thought that he loved Ayame.

"Misaki...! Just wait for me!" Takumi growled to himself.

* * *

Watching Takumi run out the door and leaving down the hall, Ayame sat there, not moving an inch as she sighed. Tucking hair behind her ears, Ayame stood up and brushed her dress and she walked over to stand by the window, smirking away.

"Carson?" Ayame called in a loud clear voice, "Are you there?"

"Yes, your highness." Carson stepped into the room, revealing himself from outside the room, bowing to her as he entered.

"Come here." Ayame commanded, holding out her delicate, pale hand.

Carson raised his head and he strode over to her in a quick and elegant manner, taking her hand as he got down on one knee and kissed her hand. "What is your next order?"

"...Tell me, what information did you find?" Ayame asked, freeing her hand as Carson got up. "Tell me about that wretched maid."

"She's no maid, your highness. She's a Queen."

Ayame, shocked and horrified, snapped her head at Carson, screaming, "A Queen!?"

"That is correct. I was her butler for some time 2 years back. Her name is Misaki Ayuzawa of Seiyuama." Carson reported.

Ayame pursed her lips and growled, "The fact that she was a maid was horrifying but now that she's a Queen is just ruining my plans. The gods are all in favour of her aren't they?!"

"..."

"Did you manage take her away?" Ayame muttered, eyeing Carson who had his head bowed.

"I'm afraid not...her loyalty of love for His majesty is far too strong for myself to break." Carson said.

Ayame scowled fiercely. "What a bother!"

"Anything else?!" Ayame growled.

"None." Carson said. "I was unable to get any further information."

Ayame crossed her arms as she lightly dug her nails into her arm. "Plan 1 is completely destroyed...when I say so...-"

Ayame froze, her sharp eyes catching the scene on the castle balcony below her, rage was only known to her mind at this point.

"Your highness...?" Carson muttered, hearing the sudden silence from the Queen.

"No. I will not wait. Start plan 2 immediately. Do you hear?!" Ayame yelled. "There's no point of being patient now that she's here."

"Of course." Carson frowned, bowing as he left the room.

"Wait!" Ayame halted and Carson looked back at the angry Queen.

"Yes?"

"...You have better not be falling for her." Ayame snarled, a hint of annoyance.

Carson smiled grimly. "Of course not, your highness. I only stay loyal to you. No one else."

Ayame looked at her Butler. He stood, a hand over his heart as his eyes spoke the truth...he had no desire to tag along with his former Queen. Ayame nodded and Carson left.

Ayame, who stood silently and angrily, narrowed her eyes at the 2 people on the castle balcony below her.

"I swear...I will have you, Takumi! I will take that wicked witch from you...!" Ayame hissed as she glared at the amber eyed Queen. "You will be mine...! I've waited _far _too long."

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop running...I was unconsciously running away... I really couldn't stop.

My shoes clicked and clacked down the hall as I ran, my cheeks and eyes feeling dampness and my heart feeling sorrow. I rubbed my eyes as I let a small whimper escape in frustration.

My heart ached so much I want to stop and scream.

It couldn't be true right...? Takumi loving Ayame? It's not true...because...he said that he love me. Even though he said that, I can't help but feel the insecurities against her.

Ayame...she is a much higher class than me. She is Takumi's child hood friend. They seemed so close...it killed me to imagine them together in each others arms.

"Misaki!" A voice screamed from the back of the hallway.

I knew that I shouldn't be misunderstanding the situation and that I should clarify everything first but...

I don't want to see his face. I _couldn't_.

Gasping, I looked beside me to a door. I opened it and ran inside...or rather, I ended up running _outside_. It was a balcony...a very large, round balcony.

With no time to waste, I closed the door and quickly hid against the wall, out of sight range from inside the castle.

As I hear Takumi screaming my name, running down the hall and past the balcony door, I sunk to the ground, muffling my cries.

_I'm so stupid..._

Did I lose against Ayame...before I even met Takumi? I just don't want to imagine them together...I thought that Takumi was mine...!

All them moments he smiled at me...or the moments when he kissed me and told me he loved me...I don't ever want to believe that those times were fake...

_Takumi, you idiot...!_

"Misaki!" I hear Takumi screaming my name again...but it wasn't muffled. It was more clear.

I followed my ears and turned to where I had heard the soothing, anxious voice. I was scared to look at the person with the voice I loved so much.

There he was, standing at the Balcony beside mine, he was leaning on the edge, his eyes were wide with anxiety and regret as he was sweating.

Looking at him...was hard.

Feeling the urge to run, I stood up and was ready to run away but again, I was stopped by the voice I loved.

"Wait! No, Misaki!" Takumi screamed through the wind that crashed against him. "Don't go! Listen to me!"

I stayed silent, my back facing his as I tried to hide my tears, fisting my hands. My heart...it ached so much.

"I'm sorry!" Takumi yelled. I could hear his every word was making him break. "You've misunderstood, Misaki!"

_Shut up..._

"Whatever you saw, Misaki! You were wrong!" Takumi yelled again, desperate for my attention.

_Shut up..._

"Misaki! I'm sorry! But you know that I wouldn't do anything to ruin my love for you!" Takumi screamed again, This time, his voice cracked.

_Shut up...!_

"Misaki...please! Don't you believe me...?" This time, his voice was weak and I knew that he was breaking down...

"_Shut up!_" I muttered, knowing that, if he continued to speak, we'd both break down in no time.

"Misaki, turn around! Look at me!" Takumi exclaimed, his voice was desperate and was strained. For another time, "I'm sorry!"

Slowly, with my wet, tearful face, I looked at him, my fists clinging onto my dress. I sniffed when I saw him, my knees felt week.

"Misaki..." Takumi murmured when he saw my face, his eyes showed that his heart broke. "Don't cry..."

I looked at him, his image was blurry because of my tears but...I knew that he was sad...anxious...regretful and caring. I didn't move...I only cried.

"Misaki! Don't move." Takumi yelled as he ran inside the castle quickly.

_Why am I like this...? _I thought to myself. _He wouldn't be like this...he's not that type of person...!_

In the same instant that I decided to run away and disobey his orders, I was already attacked and wrapped around by his strong and warm arms that had held me so many times.

"Misaki...I'm sorry!" Takumi whispered as he wrapped his arms around the top part of my body. He hugged me like...I had suddenly awaken from my very long coma.

"Get off...!" I manage to say as I cried against his chest, pushing.

"No!" He growled, tightening his hug around me. "Not until you listen!"

"I don't want to listen!" I say. "I don't want to believe it...! I don't wan-

But it was only the the same instant where his lips were crushed against mine.

My eyes were wide but I growled fiercely when I pushed him off. "N-"

And his mouth was back on mine as soon I pushed him off. I knew that I was being stupid and unreasonable but... I just didn't want to listen.

I closed my eyes, allowing his lips to kiss mine gently but with a strong, desperate force. As he kissed me, his arms lowered to my waist, tightening his hold on there. He didn't want to let me go and I knew that I didn't want to let _him_ go either...

His kiss held a story...our story. The kiss made me remember that he love me...they made me remember...my strong love for him but...

When he had released and stopped our kiss, he leaned back and made sure that I looked at him.

"Misaki! Look at me!" He growled. I felt his hands trembling so I did. It hurts...but I did.

They were heart-broken. I looked at him and looked down. "I don't...like it."

He pulled me into and hug again, I felt my entire body being crushed against him. His voice cracked. "I love you...!"

"You kissed Ayame..." I murmured, my voice was too cracking and I was ready to break into a cry again.

Takumi chuckled a sad chuckle. "I didn't..."

"..." I didn't receive any further explanation...but my heart was already satisfied with that answer. I can trust him...I was and am so stupid to not trust him...

"I wouldn't kiss someone I don't love Misaki! Please, believe me! You know how much I love you!" Takumi held onto my shoulders and pulled back to look at me seriously. "You know that, right!?"

I let my tears fall and I covered my eyes. "I'm sorry that I ran...! I know I should believe you...but...I'm sorry!"

Takumi cupped my face after he took my hands down. He stared down at my eyes before placing his forehead on mine. "I...was afraid that you'd leave me..."

"That's _my_ line!" I say, my lips quivering.

He smiled slightly. "I was afraid you'd never talk to me again...I was so scared of losing you, the one I love..." He pressed his lips together and continued. "I love you, Misaki! I'll say it to you a billion times if you'd believe that you're my only love!"

"Tak-"

"I love you," He said. "I love you, I love you, I love you...I'm just...sorry that I...made you cry...!"

It broke my heart to see him so sad. Every 'I love you' he said to me filled me with undeniable love...

"I'm sorry..." I smiled, allowing, this time, tears of happiness to fall. I touched his cheek and his eyes snapped open. "I'm sorry I misunderstood and couldn't believe you...I don't feel worthy of you anymore..."

"No!" Takumi denied, still leaning his forehead against mine. "You're more worthy then anyone...It's not your fault to misunderstand..."

"I'm so stupid!" Misaki cried, feeling every guilt flowing her. "I underestimated..."

"It's fine...just...don't cry Misaki." He said, his thumb running away my tears. He hugged me against as he kissed my hair. I sniffed as I took in his warmth...his scent...

"Takumi..." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. I really...am stupid. I should believe that this man...wouldn't do such things to break my heart.

I suddenly felt something wet dripping on my cheeks. It wasn't raining I knew that. I took a glance up at Takumi...a light trail of water trickles down.

I reached a hand up at his cheek and rubbed. I chuckled. "You're crying..."

"A man doesn't cry." Takumi frowned. He pulled back and pulled out something small.

"My necklace!" I gasped, staring at the heart shaped trinket. I touched my neck and felt it wasn't there. "I dropped it...?"

"Yea." He chuckled as he pulled my hair back. "Allow me."

I looked down and allowed his to place my necklace back on my neck...just where it belonged. The only necklace...that would ever touch me. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome..." Takumi smiled at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Please don't give up on my again..."

"Yea..." I breathed as he came in for another passionate kiss. I blushed as he did so.

This warmth...

It was all I needed wasn't it? All I really needed was love. All he needed was love as well. I shall give it to him.

I won't give up on him.

I won't let go of my endless love for him.

I won't allow him to go.

I will give even more warmth to that cold heart of his.

_I want to own him to myself!_

"Takumi..." I whispered against his lips. He pulled away reluctantly.

"Misaki...?" He murmured, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I...want to marry you." I smiled, closing my eyes.

I wanted to...treasure him...he was and is mine. I wanted to clear that up with everyone across the entire world.

This man...was the love of my life...

and I want to live the rest of my life with him...

"I'm going to marry you!" I exclaimed happily again.

* * *

**See you guys in a few weeks! Taking a little break!**

**Review, fav and follow for more! Also, jesus christ guys, if my writing is bad with so many errors...can you just tell me?**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	19. -XIX-

**Heyo! Sorry for the really late update as well as my 2 month break from this fanfic. LOL I was school busy but I'm back now and hopefully updates will come but unfortunately...It'll be slow updates.**

**Anywho~ I'll see you guys at the end! Enjoy!**

* * *

_~XIX~_

* * *

**Ayame's Birthday  
July 5th, 1413  
Watanabe's Second Castle**

"I really don't trust her." Misaki murmurs loudly as she brushes her long raven locks. She wriggled her nose. "I don't get it."

"Hm?" Takumi answered, wrapping his blood red cloak around his neck.

"Why did she invite the _Ayuzawa_ family?" Misaki asked. "I know she has some sort of scheme for inviting my family."

"Or," Takumi chuckled, strolling over to Misaki as he took the comb from her. "She just invited the top 20 royal families."

Misaki blushed as Takumi began to comb Misaki's hair for her with gentleness; she watched as Takumi combed it with a smile.

"Maybe...or maybe she wanted to see if I'm the queen!" Misaki said. "It's a possibility!"

Takumi sighed, placing the comb down and leaned in, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and placed his chin on the top of her head. Takumi stared at her through the mirror with a big smile. "You know, we will get over anything she throws at us. She's not that bad...only in love."

"In love madly with you for god knows how long." Misaki says, holding onto his strong arms around her chest.

The two stayed still, excepting the pleasure of the silent moment.

"Marriage huh?" Takumi smirked after a few moments. He watched Misaki's cheeks flushed with scarlet.

"I told you not to talk about it so casually!" Misaki hissed. "We're not officially engaged!"

"_I_ think we are." Takumi hushed against her hair, kissing it softly before releasing her. Takumi turned his back at Misaki, walking towards the doors. "Get changed into your beautiful dress and I'll meet you outside."

"Okay." Misaki murmured, also standing from her chair. She followed Takumi to door so that she could close it and clarify it herself that he wouldn't be able to peek.

Before Takumi could leave, he turned around and took Misaki hands, staring at the ring finger. "What do you think? I'll finally be able to put a ring on you...and I'll finally be able to claim you as mine."

Misaki blushed. "You are an idiot. Do not rush it."

"Is it not like a dream?" Takumi murmured. "A couple months ago...I smiled for the first time in 3 years. A couple months ago, I met you and we had the worst meeting."

"Yes...I will never forget that violent slap you gave me." Misaki said, glaring up at Takumi.

Takumi laughed. "I do regret it, so forgive me."

"Hmph!" Misaki pushed Takumi out the door. "Leave me to change, pervert."

The last thing she saw of Takumi before she slammed the door, was the face of a smiling blond king who had been under a love potion. Misaki smiled like an idiot as she leaned against the door.

Not long after she had been smiling, Misaki frowned as she slumped. Tonight, it was Ayame's grand birthday ball. She had invited many guests. The top 20 royal families and the most wealthiest nobles.

Misaki's family...the Ayuzawa Royal Family was invited and so that would definitely mean, she would see her family. Her Mother, her father and Suzana. Her dearest sister. Misaki closed her eyes, happiness over flowing. She'd finally meet them after all these months! She couldn't help but chuckle.

Sighing, Misaki lifted herself up and strolled over to where Takumi had left a dress for her to wear. She smiled at it and realized the only thing she's been wearing was maid dresses.

As she stripped herself, Misaki was thinking about what the night may cause. She'd meet her family and maybe arrive at the ball with them. She'd introduce them to Takumi perhaps...and maybe...tell them the news.

Misaki smiled and blushed to herself as she pulled the dress over her head.

"Fiance." Misaki murmured quietly to herself. "And I'm the _fiancee_."

Misaki pursed her lips, trying to hold back the exploding smiles and blushes. As she quickly dressed herself, she fixed her hair and pulled it to the side, her little brown locks refusing to work with her hairstyle.

As soon as she finished, Misaki walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. It really had been a while since she dressed like the queen the was.

Her dress was a dark and rich color of red, matching Takumi's cloak. The little small diamonds decorated her strapless dress with flowers and outlines creating a stunning design. Misaki sighed, grabbing a few diamond earrings that Takumi gave her to wear along with white gloves.

As she finished up, Misaki looked in the mirror one last time. Her pale, smooth queen like skin and her beautiful natural raven locks framed her. Misaki smiled.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

"Misaki?" Takumi called from behind the doors. "Are you finished or did you fall asleep somewhere?"

"I'm finished." Misaki said, rolling her eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She nodded, smoothing over her dress. "Even though I wore these things a long time ago, I was never really comfortable in them..."

"Why?" Takumi asked, staring wide-eyed at her as soon as he saw her. "You are gorgeous. Really, I can't think of one thing to match your beauty."

Misaki blushed as she looked down at the floor. "W-What are you saying..."

Takumi smiled, approaching her. "When you marry me, you won't have to wear them, since you'll be beautiful either way."

"Don't try to woo me." Misaki scoffed. "It's too early to claim me as yours."

"Is it? You certainly claimed my lips and few times if I must say." Takumi said, taking both her hands which were covered by the silky feeling of fabric silk gloves. "I wouldn't mind if you claimed it again right now."

Misaki held out a hand to push his face away, chuckling. "You pervert. Stay away."

"You are such a cruel woman." Takumi pouted. "Are you not supposed to be the Queen of the kingdom of kindness?"

"I am a kind woman. Just not towards you." Misaki chuckled, pushing him away before running off out the door, lifting her dress as she ran.

Takumi ran after Misaki as well, smiling. "Misaki, come back!"

"As if." Misaki snorted.

"Snorting is not very Queenly like!"

"I have not been a Queen in months! Do not yell at me!" Misaki called, running down the steps of the stairs, quickly and carefully. Misaki gasped a little when she stumbled a little, feeling something cold on her feet and realized it was her white glass slippers.

"Whoops." She murmured, turning around to grab it when she suddenly halted when she saw Takumi at the top, descending the stair case.

"Oh? Did my Queen lose her slippers?" Takumi smirked.

"I merely slipped." Misaki said, taking a step down at every step Takumi took down the stairs.

"Slipping is not Queenly like." Takumi reminded her.

Misaki gave him a look as she came onto the last step, halting from there when she stepped on the floor. She watched with a smile as Takumi picked up her glass slipper and proceeded to approach her.

As he came up to her, he knelt on one knee, holding out the slipper. "May I do the honors?"

Misaki blushed. "I'll do it myself."

"What fun will that be?" Takumi laughed, taking her foot.

"It'll be less embarrassing." Misaki muttered.

Takumi ignored her and picked up her foot and gently brushed off the dust it had when she was stepping on the ground barefoot. Misaki watched the godly king proceed to place her foot inside the glass slipper.

"A perfect fit for my perfect queen." Takumi said, dazing up at Misaki's eyes.

"That is such an awful line." Misaki laughed. "I am not Queen Cinderella."

"No." Takumi agreed, standing up and wrapping both arms around her waist. "You are not my cousin Cinderella. But you are much more so do not ever run away from me again. I won't be able to handle it."

"Shut up." Misaki muttered, allowing Takumi to kiss her forehead.

She couldn't help but feel like she was living a dream. She really had to treasure every moment with this guy.

* * *

**Later that night...  
At the Watanabe Castle **

"Misaki, please calm, down." Takumi sighed as he watched his _fiancee_'s lap bounce restlessly. "It won't help you if you worry."

"I know but..." Misaki murmured as she looked out the window of the carriage, chewing her lips. "I haven't seen them in months...what should I say?!"

"Be yourself. They're your family, right? It should not be so hard." Takumi smiled. "I'm sure that you'll know exactly what to say! After all, I think they're pretty worried for you with your constant mood changes that effect your kingdom."

"You're right but I'm not even sure if they'll come or not." Misaki frowned.

Takumi smiled. "They'll attend just to see if their daughter is there. Also, I do not think they'll reject the invitation of a higher class queen."

Misaki paused and continued chewing on her lips. "How about you?"

"Hm?"

"What should I tell them about you?" Misaki asked again, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

Takumi smirked as a small glint of red formed at the corner of his cheeks. "What do you think?"

Misaki looked away and sad a disgusted sound of embarrassment. "I want to tell them but I think they'll say it's a bit early."

"Perhaps but 6 months is a perfect amount of time to get to know each other. Besides, it's not like we are getting married tomorrow." Takumi said. "Right?"

"Yes, It really has been 6 months huh? I didn't think that I'd be able to be engaged at all." Misaki murmured. "It only felt like yesterday that I was running from Hinata."

Takumi's eyes narrowed when she spoke about Hinata. "Enough of the past. We're here."

Misaki's body jolted in surprised. "Already?"

"Yes." Takumi nodded, stretching. "Would you like me to stay with out for the whole time?"

Misaki nodded. "You would have stayed with me anyways."

He chuckled as the carriage slowed down. Takumi and Misaki waited for the coachman to open the carriage door for them. Quickly, the coachman came to view as he gracefully opened it, revealing the steps to the grand crystal like castle.

Many nobles as well as kings and queens outside for fresh air and greetings and some going inside to the castle

"Shall we?" Takumi asked, holding out a hand which Misaki eagerly accepted.

With Takumi coming out first, there were alot of silence as people stared in awe at the king who was rumored to have a change of heart.

Lightly, Takumi tugged on her hand to gesture her out. Taking a breath, Misaki stood a little and crept out hesitantly but as gracefully as she could as a queen.

Whispers murmured as she stepped down beside Takumi. Eagerly, Misaki looked up at everyone who stared at them, she scanned the crowd for the faces of her loved ones.

"Takumi! You made it!" A loud voice yelled. Misaki and Takumi looked to their side to see a King with lime yellow hair and eyes with teeth that had fangs sticking out.

"Tora." Takumi said with a tired sigh.

The king and his queen, Queen Chiyo, walked over quickly. Misaki smiled at Chiyo, her good friend. "Chiyo."

"Your highness, Ayuzawa." Chiyo smiled with a small bow. She took Misaki into a hug. "My friend!"

Misaki hugged Chiyo back. "How long has it been?"

"3 months?" Misaki guessed.

"Ah yes, but that was only for a slight moment." Chiyo frowned. "I did not get to have a full conversation!"

Misaki chuckled.

"Look at you!" Chiyo squealed. "You look gorgeous in this dress."

"Really?"

"Indeed! Not to mention," Chiyo leaned in. "It's a perfect color matching dress of Takumi's cloak! How romantic!"

Misaki blushed and pushed Chiyo away. "Hmph!"

"I think we have _a lot_ of catching up to do." Chiyo laughed, winking at Misaki.

"Yes we _do _have a lot of catching up to do." Tora said, staring at Takumi and then towards Misaki with a suspicious gleam. "I wonder who _this_ is, Takumi?

"Shut up, Tora." Takumi sighed.

"What a lovely face. Now where have I seen you before, my Queen?" Tora asked, approaching Misaki who stood nervously beside Chiyo.

"Where? I believe this is our first meeting." Misaki said, "But your consort and I are the best of friends."

Tora raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen you around the castle before. Chiyo, you never told me you had a friend."

"Misaki has been very busy." Chiyo explained. "I couldn't have interrupted her hard work and invite her over. I met her before I met you anyways."

"Takumi, I'll see you two inside and hopefully, I get a full explanation of what's going on!" Tora said, taking Chiyo's hand and guided her inside. "I need some refreshments."

"I'm tired of that man." Takumi muttered.

Misaki laughed. "Why? I think he's fine."

"Do you see your family?" Takumi asked, taking Misaki's hand again which had successfully escaped when the Igarashi King and Queen interrupted.

"No." Misaki frowned. "I don't think that they're here y-"

"Excuse us, please." A high pitched and lavender like voice said quietly.

Misaki and Takumi were too busy talking to have realized another carriage pulled up.

Misaki, scared, froze in one place as soon as she heard the voice. Takumi however glanced at the people behind them and as soon as he did, he looked at Misaki.

"Um...excuse me?" the voice of the middle aged woman said again.

"Mother, what's the matter?" spoke a monotone voice from behind the woman in the carriage.

"Misaki..." Takumi murmured, squeezing her hand.

"_Misaki_?" The Queen and the princess said together, shocked.

"W-What...?" Misaki whispered, covering her face with her hands, hers amber eyes stinging with pain. "What."

Takumi smiled gently. "Turn around."

"M-Misaki? Did you say her name is...Misaki?" The middle aged woman asked, cracking with tears.

"Yes." Takumi chuckled. "Misaki Ayuzawa."

"Misaki sweetheart?" The Queen murmured, it was clear that she not couldn't control her tears. The queen quickly stepped out of the carriage and took hold of her shoulders, turning Misaki around.

"Mother..." Misaki cried in her hands, still making sure that they covered her face.

"Oh, my dear Misaki!" The queen sobbed, pulling Misaki into a huge hug. "How I've missed and worried for you!"

"Onee-chan!" Takumi watched a teenage princess who looked just like Misaki, also jumping out from the carriage to see her big sister.

Takumi smiled as he watched Misaki and her family hugging each other and crying. Takumi chuckled and then turned his attention to the carriage. Peeking inside, he saw a man sitting there with his head bowed.

"Excuse me." Takumi said, knocking on the carriage door, loud enough to over power the exclamations of the Queens and princess behind him.

The man looked up.

"You may want to step out. Another carriage is arriving." Takumi smiled.

"Oh yes." the man sighed and got out. When he came to view, Takumi couldn't help but notice his resemblance to _Hinata_. "I'm sorry, um, King Walker."

"Please. No need for formalities." Takumi grinned. "You are the former ruler of Seiyuama?"

"Indeed. King Sakuya Ayuzawa." Sakuya grinned, taking the offered hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Takumi nodded then looked back at Misaki who was still sobbing with her mother. "I believe you are the father of Misaki?"

"Yes." Sakuya chuckled. "And...who are you?"

"King Takumi Walker." Takumi said simply. That made Sakuya laugh.

"No, I meant, who are you to my daughter?" he asked.

Takumi paused and smiled. "Someone who took Misaki in when she ran away."

"As long as she was safe, I do not mind...even if I do hear bad rumors about you." he smiled.

"Of course..."

"Now that the family has reunited...shall we go on in?" Misaki's mother suggested, still clinging to Misaki with Suzana on the other side.

"Hold on juts a moment!" Sakuya exclaimed, holding his hands out to cup Misaki's cheeks. "Let me see my daughter."

"Father..." Misaki smiled.

"Dear Misaki, now if you had just told me you didn't want to marry Hinata..." Sakuya sighed. "I wouldn't have allowed you to marry that man.

"It's fine..."

"Not for any...pressure, but you still do need to marry." Sakuya said.

"I know," Misaki nodded nervously, peeking over at Takumi. "and I have someone I want to marry."

The entire family stared over at Takumi who stood there with a smug face. Takumi smiled, "Hello."

Sakuya looked at his wife and they exchanged glances. Sakuya sighed and let go of Misaki as well as the mother did as well. "Misaki, Suzana, go inside and enjoy the ball."

"Wait, Father." Misaki stopped, panicking of whatever her Father was about to do. "What're you-"

"Don't worry, Misaki dear, we would only like to speak to Takumi." Her mother assured her, smiling.

"Come on, onee-chan, we have to catch up!" The little teenage princess smiled, pulling Misaki along to inside the castle.

"Suzana...!" Misaki fumed as they got further away.

Takumi stood there awkwardly, looking after Misaki who kept looking back to glare at Takumi.

"Takumi." the mother interrupted gently.

"Yes?" Takumi said immediately.

"Um, let's move out of the way first, the next carriage is arriving." The mother said, pulling her husband along who kept examining Takumi. Takumi followed after as natural as he could.

As soon as they stopped and was away from the crowd, Sakuya was the first to speak. "Explain what's going on?"

Takumi fell tense.

"Don't be so rash." Minako, the mother, scolded. She looked at Takumi with reassuring eyes. "Do not mind his tone. He is only confused."

Takumi nodded then looked straight into Sakuya's huge amber eyes. "Misaki is working as a maid at my castle."

Minako and Sakuya fell silent; worry and shock was only visible in their eyes. "Maid?"

"Indeed. She was hiding from Hinata and making sure that her identity was not found." Takumi carried on. "She is not getting hurt, I can promise you. She is actually having a fair life. At first, I did not know she was queen until she boldly stood up for me in the village. In fact, I ordered for her execution."

The couple flinched. "E-Execution...?!"

"Yes. I was very rash and cold at that time." Takumi said quietly. "But that's the thing, Misaki has certainly changed me."

"What's this about her willingness to marry you?" Sakuya asked.

Takumi fell silent for a short moment. "We fell in love."

Takumi saw chuckling, and gentleness of understanding in Minako's eyes but a confused look in the father's. "Love? In such a short time?"

"If you refuse our love, I understand. But I do love her. She's made me a changed man and she and I have been through tough times with my near death event-" Takumi hesitated. "But- it does not change the fact that I wish to marry and protect her."

"Indeed I've been a bad father, forcing a marriage on her just out of anxiety of what would've happened after she turns 25...I never really thought abotu her own feelings." Sakuya sighed.

"She's 22 and 2 months time, she'll be 23." Minako smiled. "Our daughter is growing fast and her father here, worries for her being. Her constant weather changes, we are guessing that you're at fault."

Takumi chuckled. "Yes."

"The constant rain in her heart for a few days was your fault." Sakuya stated as a fact.

"I...nearly died." Takumi chuckled nervously.

There was a few minutes of silence and Sakuya looked at his wife who gave him a smile. Sakuya looked back at Takumi and cocked his head.

"You know," Sakuya said, raising and hand and slapping it on Takumi's shoulders. "You're a really handsome young man."

"Thank...you." Takumi's eye twitched but he made sure to conceal it.

"But- I'm sorry."

Those two words pierced Takumi and even the mother herself, was shocked at the sudden news. Takumi bowed his head and clutched his hands from inside his cloak.

"I don't think I can allow Misaki to marry you. I simply don't feel like her safety is with you. You are powerful, yes, but it doesn't change that you have a lot of enemies." Sakuya huffed. "Yes, I want my daughter's happiness but you two just met each other for half a year! I won't hand my daughter over!"

"Sakuya..." Minako growled lightly, tugging on his arm.

"What?"

"What are you talking about?! Misaki wishes to marry him." Minako said. "Why are you so against this. It-"

"Please..." Takumi exclaimed, suddenly falling to his knees which, the action shocked Minako and Sakuya. "I feel strongly for Misaki! I want to protect her! I want her to stay by my side and I her forever. I don't wish to see her in another man's arms. I believe I shall make her happy. I love everything about her. Her hair, her morning grouchiness, her bad cooking...everything...!"

"Um..."

"I want to marry Misaki! Wealth doesn't matter to Misaki and that, I am fine. I love her. She finally made me realize the purpose in life...please...!" Takumi said sincerely. "I want to make her happy...I want to bear a child with her...I want to die with her-"

"Stop...!" A voice yelled loudly as a hand slapped his shoulders, hard. "Just stop...!"

"Sakuya...!" Minako chuckled. "Don't cry."

"I-I'm not." Sakuya's voice cracked. Takumi looked up to see a king crouched in front of Takumi, his head buried in his knees. After a few seconds, Sakuya looked into Takumi's eyes and smiled. "God, boy. I wasn't serious when I said you couldn't marry her."

Takumi's eyes widened.

"I just wanted to see a reaction...but you gave me...gosh." Takumi saw a tear fall as Sakuya covered his eyes. "I just wanted to see how much you love her."

Takumi said nothing, as his heart felt relief at the moment.

"But, that doesn't mean I don't have my eye on you. I won't forgive you if you dare to make her cry again." Sakuya warned, his eyes suddenly dark. "I'll come after you with a pitchfork on fire."

"Stand up, son." Minako said, walking over to help Takumi up. "You're getting your lovely outfit dirty."

"Son?"

"Well you're marrying our daughter! Of course, you're already my son in my heart." Minako smiled, giving Takumi a hug. "Takumi, take care of our daughter."

Takumi grinned, it has been a while since he heard a mother call him her son. It felt incredibly good in his heart to know that. Now, not officially, but he had a family by heart again.

More importantly, he was going to have a wife to stay by him from now on.

"I will."

* * *

**1 day earlier ****  
**

"Gerald." Katrina called, walking through the door, a scroll in her small hands.

"What Katrina?" A male voice growled.

"Calm down." Katrina rolled her eyes. "You have a letter."

"From?"

Katrina looked down at the blue seal on the letter. "Watanabe Kingdom."

"Ayame?" Gerald asked, sitting up immediately from his bed. He took the letter from Katrina and opened the scroll quickly. Scanning through, Gerald's face drained and was now filled with darkness and hate.

"Katrina, go fetch me that useless king of fools and pack your things...we leave at sundown." Gerald commanded, standing up and tearing the letter in anger.

"What happened?" Katrina asked.

"Looks like it's time to officially introduce myself."

* * *

**Okay then~! Chapter is finished at last! Damn, this chapter really took alot out of me guys. Alright! Hopefully, I'll see you guys next week or this week with R&amp;C update! Later!  
**

**Oh and, I'm feeling very bad that some of you are thinking that I've quit this story. Like I said, everything about my updates will be on my FB page. **

**Review, Fav and follow for more!  
**

**~WhiteAngel3 **


	20. -XX-

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_~XX~_

* * *

**Ayame's Birthday Ball**

"Takumi?" Misaki muttered, taking a little peek at her parents and Takumi talking to each other.

Takumi turned around and glanced at Misaki and smiled. "Hi."

"Are you guys finished?" Misaki murmured, glancing nervously at her parents who smiled brightly back and forth between Misaki and Takumi.

They nodded. "Why would it not be?"

Misaki looked away. "Well..."

"It's fine Misaki." Takumi assured, reaching out a hand. "They agree to our engagement."

As she took Takumi's hand, Misaki blinked, suddenly happy at the news. Misaki looked at her parents with a smile. "Really?!"

They both nod with a smile. "You two love each other." Her mother said.

"Now, even if you two had only know each other for a few months..a-ah, it's fine as long as your King here will treasure you." Sakuya smiled, gesturing a hand at Takumi.

"Of course!" Takumi said, almost too immediately. Misaki looked down and blushed, looking away.

"Will you, Misaki?" Minako asked.

Misaki bit her lips and raised her head. "Well- I'll see about that."

Takumi and her parents chuckled lightly.

"Anyways! Enough of this! Let's head inside and enjoy the ball." Minako said, wrapping an arm her husband's arm.

"Lets." Takumi agreed, also taking Misaki's arm so that they held on to his arm tightly. He looked at Misaki and smiled.

The new engaged couple and the married King and Queen headed for the entrance together, nearly all eyes were on Misaki and Takumi only. Eyes piercing.

"Onee-chan! Mother, Father!" Suzana called, waving her hands with her emotionless expression as they came into the large castle.

"Suzana." Misaki smiled at her little sister.

"So, Onee-chan," Suzana said as she approached, her eyes on Takumi. "Are you officially engaged?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Takumi said immediately, reaching a hand out to shake her hand. Suzana nodded, taking his hand and shaking it.

"My name is Suzana Ayuzawa. Also, how is my sister?" Suzana asked in a plain voice.

Misaki blushed.

"My name is Takumi Walker. Also, she's a lovely woman." Takumi said without hesitation.

"You say it so easily." Misaki hissed.

Takumi shrugged. "I wouldn't be ashamed to call you lovely, Misaki."

"Please take care of her." Suzana said, taking Takumi's hand and bowing.

"I shall try my best." Takumi also bowed.

"Let's just go." Misaki sighed, dragging Takumi's arm and marched towards the ball room entrance. "No more introductions."

"Onee-chan," Suzana called from behind her as she and Takumi walked towards the ballroom. Misaki irked. "you're not usually so shy. What is the matter?"

"N-Nothing!" Misaki hissed, not looking at her sister.

"Interesting." Misaki could practically hear the hidden smirk in her voice. Misaki sighed and shook her head in embarrassment.

Takumi looked down at Misaki and Misaki, catching him, looked down at him with a small blush. "It's not that bad. I'm simply seeing her as a future family."

"Humph." Misaki said quietly, looking ahead.

Takumi chuckled. "Ready?" He asked as they came closer to the entrance way of the ball.

"I-I don't know. What will Ayame think?" Misaki murmured, a little nervous. "I don't want to put her in weird place on her _birthday_."

"It doesn't matter." Takumi replied, touching Misaki's hand which was on his arm. "Everyone should know about our relationship. Even if we don't say anything, they're eventually going to find out."

"I guess you're right." Misaki frowned. "I hope she doesn't get too much of a shock."

"She wont." Takumi assured.

Misaki narrowed her eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well- She knows that I have feelings for you...the _maid_."

"What?" Misaki hissed.

"If she knows I like Misaki the _maid_, she's going to put the pieces together and know that I have feelings for the _Queen." _Takumi explained.

Misaki, dumbfounded, hisses, "Well how did she know?"

"Well while you left; we have spoke and then got to the point where she figured it out." Takumi muttered. "But, don't worry. She can't do anything to me...to _us_."

Misaki looked at Takumi with a worried glare.

"It's okay, just- try to enjoy the evening for now." Takumi smiled. As they to the large staircase, Misaki tried to relax.

Takumi looked over at the man beside him and murmured their names to him.

In a loud voice, the man said, "Introducing, King Takumi Walker and Queen Misaki Ayuzawa!"

That was when everyone became nearly silent and stared at them. The most powerful King with a Queen that wasn't from the Walker family. A Queen who didn't have any connections with the King and suddenly, she popped up.

Misaki held her head high and tried her best to keep her posture and control of her nerves. As they descended the stairs, Misaki squeezed Takumi's arms and tried to smile.

Takumi reached over a hand and squeezed it as well in assurance.

"Ah! King Takumi Walker!" A man chuckled, as they reached the bottom. "How are you?"

"I am doing well." Takumi replied with a smile. "And you?"

"Fine, Fine! And...what about this young beautiful queen?" He smiled, looking at Misaki.

Misaki smiled. "I'm perfect."

"I see. Are you two...perhaps..." He dragged on, circling his hands to give the hint of what he was looking for. Takumi and Misaki looked at each other and then at the man.

"We are...engaged." Takumi said.

The man, a noble, busted into joyous laughter. "How brilliant!"

And so, for the rest of the evening, it really was about everyone congratulating them and talking to other Kings and Queens about their engagement. And for the rest of the evening, Misaki was blushing madly at how bluntly Takumi told them about their engagement. He was happy.

Although, here and there, they would see some hard faces staring at them as they mentioned their engagement.

"May I have this dance, my queen?" Takumi asked, bowing down as he held out a hand with a smile. Misaki blushed as they were the center of attention as the music began playing.

"T-This is stupid..." Misaki whispered. "Are you _trying_ to catch attention?"

"And why wouldn't I?" Takumi smirked. "I want everyone to know who my lovely future Queen is. Who is _mine_."

Misaki looked down at his hand; then looked around at the staring people, waiting for her to take the hand. Misaki looked back at the blonde who waited patiently.

"You're an idiot." Misaki whispered only for his ears, accepting his hand as she blushed deeply.

Takumi just smiled and pulled on her hand, guiding her across the ballroom elegantly.

"This is Ayame's birthday party." Misaki murmured suddenly as they were dancing. "I think you should dance with her."

Takumi thought about it. "You're right." He says. "I suppose I should. It's only right."

Misaki smiled and nodded as she let go of Takumi's hand. "Don't dance with anyone else. You hear?"

Misaki rolled her eyes doubtfully. "Who else would there be?"

He just smiled as he left, searching for Ayame who sat silently on a large balcony with some nobles coming to congratulate her birthday for her, each of them shaking her hand.

Misaki looked around her and went over to the large table with food, trying to get used to being in her large queen's dress once more. It really had been a while. As she reached out for a glass of ale, she was interrupted by a hand that wore white gloves.

"Your highness?" A familiar voice asked.

"Carson..." Misaki murmured, looking behind her with a bright smile, which was greeted by a man with dark indigo hair that shined along with his silver eyes. "You're not with Ayame?"

"She told me to do as I please." Carson answered. "I couldn't have helped but noticed you alone. Should I accompany you?"

"Takumi went to invite Ayame to dance." Misaki explained. "I suppose I could use someone to talk to."

"Then," Carson murmured, taking two glasses of ale, handing one to her. "if you do not mind, I'd like to make a toast for our reunion."

Misaki chuckled and clicked her glass against his and took a sip. Carson took a small sip as from the corner of his silver eye, he stared at Misaki.

"It's very good!" Misaki murmured. "Who made this?"

"I did." Carson said, spinning the ale around in his glass. "I made this for your parents every evening back then."

"I can see why they enjoyed it so much!" Misaki laughed. "I never knew it was this good."

Carson just smiled. "I believe I had countered them not long ago as I came down." He said with a smile with of memories. "They're doing very well and they're healthy. I'm glad."

"Yes." Misaki said.

"Aside from that, your highness-"

"Misaki." Misaki glared at him. "We're very good friends, why are you so formal?"

Carson smiled. "Aside from the past, _Misaki_, congratulations on your engagement so I've been hearing this night."

Misaki just blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

"He's a lucky man." Carson murmured, looking at ahead that made Misaki follow his gaze towards the staircase where Takumi guided Ayame down to dance.

Misaki didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say about the marriage. Of course, she loved Takumi but she was still shy about the engagement. She watched his and Ayame elegantly gliding towards the center, looking at each other with smiles.

"They look so cute together!" a lady not far from Misaki beside them squealed to another lady. "If they were together, they'd be a powerful couple!"

Misaki frowned and ignored them.

"I hear he's engaged to someone not long ago." the other lady whispered. "I hear she's here tonight but I haven't seen her."

"But, she couldn't be as gorgeous as Ayame!" the first lady said. "No matter! I presume that she isn't as suitable for King Takumi as Ayame is."

"Misaki-" Carson began, his voice slightly anxious.

"It's alright." Misaki said softly, still continuing to watch Takumi take Ayame's hand, causing Ayame to blush slightly. Misaki had to admit though, they looked like two blond angels from above. Out of all the women...why did Takumi choose her? "I don't mind."

"It's rude of them to assume." Carson muttered, only for her ears. Misaki stayed silent, her eyes lonely and sad but yet, fierce.

Carson looked at the girl beside them who continue to squeal over Takumi and Ayame and he frowned. Looking down at Misaki again, he leaned down slightly towards Misaki's ear and huddled in.

"I think you're the most beautiful lady here." Carson whispered against her ears and pulled back swiftly, leaving behind a scent.

Misaki's face just flushed a deep red as she drank down the glass of ale faster.

Carson stood there smiling away in amusement, also drinking his ale.

When Misaki looked up at Takumi and Ayame who were gliding around the floor, she met Takumi's gaze once. She smiled at him and he smiled back but as their gaze broke, she noticed Takumi darting glares at Carson.

She rolled her eyes. "_Idiot_."

* * *

**Takumi's Carriage  
A Few Nights later  
**

"Like I said," Misaki literally yelled in the carriage, her eyes enraged as she bickered. "I think nothing of Carson! Calm down, Takumi!"

"You blushed." Takumi said calmly, his eyes sad. "He whispered something in your ear. What did he say?"

"You possessive bastard!" Misaki groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It has nothing to do with you!"

"Misaki." Takumi let out a whine. "We're engaged! I told you, you can't go to other men that's not me."

"_Do_ shut up!" Misaki said. "I'm not yours!"

"Remember what yo u told me about Carson?" Takumi asked, grabbing her wrist gently. "You told me you liked him."

"That was when I was 15. I _liked _him as my butler, not _loved_!" Misaki argued, really angry at Takumi for being so possessive.

Takumi frowned and looked down for a second. "I apologize. I should've thought more about this and ask for your side of the story on what had happened."

"You should've." Misaki crossed her arms sternly.

"What happened?" Takumi asked.

"He-" Misaki stops talking and her finger that was pointing to him, droops as her face turns red.

"He what?" Takumi presses, wondering why she was blushing so much.

"H-He," Misaki shudders, trying to get the words out. But the words just came out as whispers, "called me...pretty, in my ears."

Takumi just stares at her as his lips parted and eyes hard. "What...!"

"Shut up!" Misaki suddenly yelled. "You call me b-beautiful!"

"That's different! I'm to marry you!" Takumi said.

"He's a close friend of mine!" Misaki yells. Just when Takumi was about to fire back, Misaki stops him. "Stop. Forget it okay? I'm tired of arguing...especially since we got back into the kingdom after those long days in the carriage."

Takumi closed his eyes and sighed, climbing over to her side of the carriage. "You're right. I apologize, Misaki. I'm overthinking it aren't I?"

"_Idiot_. That's an underestimate!" Misaki snarled, punching his arm. Quietly, she murmurs, "Have some faith in me..."

Hurt by those words, Takumi felt the urge to argue again but he calmed it, not wanting to make Misaki more upset. "I do have faith in you. I trust you with my everything. I suppose that I'm only scared someone with sweep you off your feet who isn't _me_."

Misaki blushed and looked out the window as she says, "W-Well...It's not like I've felt strongly for anyone other than you so just trust me...idiot."

Takumi smiled and took her hand, squeezing it with his hand as he just sat there smiling like an idiot. "Okay."

There was a moment of silence but the two of them secretly enjoyed the peaceful moment. Takumi broke the silence. He whispers, "Misaki?"

"What?" she answers quietly, still not looking at him.

"You know something?" Takumi asks, also looking out the window the opposite way of Misaki's window.

"Just tell me." Misaki said impatiently.

Takumi chuckled as he squeezed her hand tighter with a smile. "I really love you."

Misaki, who was calm, accidentally choked herself with her own saliva, . "W-What's with you all the sudden?" Misaki says, covering his mouth with her arm.

"I just wanted you know...I love you more than anyone so...don't forget it no matter what happens." Takumi says seriously after he chuckled a bit. In a softer voice and his eyes more narrowed, he whispers, "No matter what."

"O-Of course not." Misaki says. Trying to lighten his mood, she murmurs, "Unless you really piss me off with your face..."

That made Takumi smile. Misaki on the hand didn't smile, she wondered why Takumi was suddenly like this. "But, you know what Takumi?"

"Hmm?" Takumi hums, turning his face to look Misaki who was now looking at him. He took Misaki hand raised it his lips. "What is it?"

Ignoring what he just did the best she could, she confessed, "I don't want to be separated from you."

Surprised, Takumi had a slight blush on his cheek. He looked down and smirked. "Pfft."

"Ah, idiot! Don't laugh!" Misaki groaned, slapping him. "It took a lot of effort to say that!"

"I understand." Takumi laughed looking up at her, taking her face into his hands. He smiled brightly, even through the dark night. "I agree. I don't want to be separated from you either, Misaki."

"G-Good." Misaki smiled, slightly leaning in on his hand towards the warmth. Misaki continued. "Promise me, Takumi."

"Promise what?" he murmurs gently, leaning in and pressing his forehead on hers.

"That whatever argument we get into, whatever misunderstanding...whatever obstacle, I want us to still be together in the end." she confesses quietly, tightly squeezing his hand. "Please."

Takumi stayed silent, he only smiled at her and his closed his eyes, closing the distance between their lips as he kissed her softly for a few minutes. When they parted with heavy breathing, Takumi answered, "Of course."

* * *

**Walker Castle**

"Sir," Cedric greets. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Cedric." Takumi nods at him as he exits the carriage. As soon as he was out, Takumi held his hand out for Misaki. "Come."

Smiling, Misaki accepted his hand, grabbing onto her dress as she steps out from the carriage. "Good evening, Cedric."

Cedric smiled and bowed. "How was your trip? I take it went well."

"A lot happened." Takumi murmurs slowly, taking Misaki's hand. "A lot."

"A lot?" Cedric repeats. "What do you mean?"

Takumi only smiled, glancing at Misaki. "Gather everyone. Both me and Misaki will tell you all the great news."

"Of course." Cedric bows and strolls off into the castle, with Misaki and Takumi close behind him.

"I'm nervous." Misaki whispered as they entered the castle. "Will telling them so soon be a good option?"

"They deserve the right to know. We're both engaged so it's only right for them to know who my future queen is." Takumi says meekly. "It's okay. Just follow my lead."

Misaki only frowns and nods and quietly under her breath, she mutters, "I can't believe I agreed to this idiot..."

Takumi dragged on Misaki's hand gently towards the grand staircase, they rose up the stairs and stopped in the middle of the stairs and when they turned around, the maids were starting to gather and so were the other servants.

"Misaki..." Misaki heard Satsuki murmur. Looking down at the maids.

Misaki saw confusion in their eyes and she knew it was because she was standing beside Takumi, holding his hand and wearing a dress only queens wore.

"Takumi's back?!" a loud and joyous voice exclaimed, running into the room. Misaki knew who it was immediately. Kuuga. She heard light whispers and murmurs as Kuuga and the other knights came in.

Kuuga, this time was in his normal clothing for training and not a heavy armor. As soon as Kuuga met her gaze, he stopped yapping and looked down quickly, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Has everyone gathered?" Takumi asked Cedric who was coming in with Kanou.

"I believe so." Cedric answers, his eyes quickly scanning the large crowd. Misaki bit the inside of her lips as she took a small step behind Takumi.

Sensing her distress, he squeezed her hand behind his back.

Takumi looked down at the crowd and in a loud voice, he says, "I'm soon to be 25. As you know, I must marry before that time."

Everyone stared at Takumi blankly but he continued. "Ayame Watanabe was my grandfather's choice for me but as far as you know, I refused that marriage even after she asked me directly when I visited her for her birthday."

Everyone stayed silent, staring at him, their eyes hard with anxiety for something and curiosity. "The reason why I refused was because, I'm already _engaged_."

That caused up a roar of murmurs and gasps from everyone. Misaki peeked up and saw it in Kuuga, Cedric and Kanou's eyes that they had a suspicion of who it could've been.

Takumi raised his hand to silence everyone.

After a long, tense pause, Takumi pulled on Misaki's hand to force her out beside him. "You know my lovely maid, Misaki Koyuki. I believe she's spoken to every one of you."

Everyone's gaze switched to Misaki. Misaki, nervous about the whole thing, tried to raise her head with the queenly dignity she has.

"The thing is, it's not Misaki _Koyuki_..." Takumi whispers, looking into Misaki's eyes. "It's Misaki Ayuzawa. The Queen of Seiyuama."

Everyone only stared in surprise. Some held a hand over their mouth. Some looked at each other.

"W-What do you mean by a _queen_?" Satsuki asks quietly, her eyes still on Misaki.

"I mean, she's been secretly living as a maid in my castle and I hold feelings for her!" Takumi confesses loudly. "She's the one I'm going to marry!"

"I refuse!" a voice boomed as the large double doors opened and a cold rush of wind came in. There was small squeals in surprise but as soon as it all became silent except for the small echos of wind.

Everyone opened their eyes and peeked from one eye to the dark manly figure that wore the blackest cloak over his head. Misaki and Takumi stared wide-eyed at the figure. The figure's dark sapphire eyes were stunning in the light.

"I call the engagement off!" the mysterious black figure calls, a smirk plastered on his lips but it didn't reach his dark, furious eyes.

The knights in front all drew their swords. Kuuga yelled, "Who're you?!"

"Me?" he smiles.

"Gerald, I've taken care of the stupid guards." A high pitched and all too familiar voice popped in, the smaller dark figure approached and came up beside the larger one.

"Thank you, Katrina."

"Katrina?!" Misaki gasped.

"Gerald...!" Everyone gasped. Especially Cedric but not Takumi, he stood calm and collected but Misaki could feel his trembles.

The two dark figures stepped inside the castle and soon, a light touched them, revealing their identity. Taking his cloak's hood off, he revealed under it a handsome man with dark silky black hair that just helped his sapphire eyes stand out more.

There it was again, a storm of gasps from everyone.

"The p-prince...Gerald...Walker...!" Satsuki gasped, unable to speak.

"I-It's him...!" another maid reddest.

"He wasn't dead?" Kuuga muttered quietly, surprised.

"Correct," Gerald smiled as he faced Takumi and Misaki, pointing a delicate pale finger at them. "I've come to say, I refuse your marriage!"

* * *

**Ahhhhh! The bastard Gerald showed up and now, HE'S GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING! GAWD. I finally fucking finished. **

**Fav, follow and most importantly, review for the next chapter guys! **

**Also, Merry Early Christmas and a Happy New Years everyone! I'll see you all hopefully soon!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	21. -XXI-

**Sorry for the late update guys...It's been a few months huh? Guy, also, make sure to read the WOACH rewrites from chapter 1-10. I have to tell you that the rewrites are very different so I suggest you read them.**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_~XXI~_

* * *

Silence and glared took a nice big toll on the mood in the chambers as the two brothers bore their eyes at each other.

Gerald, the so called 'dead' prince, sat soundlessly with a sly grin. Takumi, the current king, gazed upon his older brother. What was there to say at a time like this? When someone rose from the dead?

"Tea, your majesties?" Cedric asks in low tones as he held out a tray of tea.

"Please," Misaki grinned when the two brothers didn't not budge. Misaki was sitting beside Takumi with stiffness. Cedric nods sternly as he placed the three cup down. "Thank you…"

"Yes, thank you," Gerald finally spoke as Cedric left. He grinned as he took the cup, "I did miss the tea that the maids made."

As Gerald took a quiet sip, Cedric's eyes became hard, caught off guard. It wasn't everyday that a man came back from the dead. Or rather, 'returned'.

"What are you doing here?" Takumi asked, surprisingly, in a strong voice.

"Shouldn't you be glad that I came back?" Gerald eyed him, placing the cup down.

"Not particularly. Not when your intentions aren't pure." Takumi replied, his hand slithering to grab Misaki's hand. Misaki was completely baffled as to why Takumi wasn't greeting his brother properly.

"How should you know?" Gerald murmurs, his sapphire gazed upon their holding hands. "I don't want my brother marrying her."

"And I assume you have something against her?" Takumi's voice hardened, rough.

"You don't know the world like I do, Takumi. For the last years, I've been out. Exploring. I know war. I've seen war. I've seen the world Mother and Father kept from us," Gerald explained.

"What does she have anything to do with this?"

"I don't trust the Ayuzawa family and I believe, her intentions aren't good when she marries you." Gerald concluded. His gaze bored on Misaki's. "Isn't it?"

"I don't have any means to harming your brother. Our meeting was not intentional," Misaki said in a low voice. Although, inside, she was hot. She was nervous.

"Yet, here you are, about to marry my brother soon. I must tell you that since I am his brother-"

"You aren't," Takumi interrupted. "Anymore."

"...Since I am _biologically _and_ legally _his older brother, I can't accept this proposal until I can be sure your intentions for Seika are pure." Gerald continued. "You are rich, indeed, but what advantages would your kingdom bring us?"

Misaki grimaced. What good could she provide Takumi if she were to marry him? Certainly not wealth. What could she possibly give the wealthiest and most powerful king of all Asia?

"I thought so," Gerald grinned, judging by her silence, there wasn't anything. "I would ask you go back to your own kingdom, Queen Ayuzawa."

"You-" Takumi began. "She is a queen, you are a dethroned prince. Why are you ordering her."

"Because, did mother and father really dethroned me? By the pope? No," Gerald said. "I am still prince. I was never dethroned. I was only dead."

The word. The word came out rough. It came out hard as the word brought the room into a state of cold.

"On...On any state, she will wed me and we don't need your blessing, Gerald. She will be my queen and will be placed on the throne with me," Takumi said, trying to end the discussion. "If you have concerns...I will not listen."

Takumi stood up, pulling Misaki with him just as the doors opened.

"Gerald," a familiar voice sang. A little girl skipped to Gerald's side as her dark hair bounced. Misaki's eyes widened. Katrina.

"You two know her, the lady Princess Katrina." Gerald placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I believe she saved your life Takumi."

Takumi allowed a sigh to escaped. "Yes," Takumi said.

"So I believe you owe her a favour."

"If she's in league with you, I don't owe her anything," Takumi murmurs. "Not when you two plotted my misery in the first place."

_plotted his misery? _Misaki stared up at Takumi. "What do you mean?"

"Gerald never loved me as a brother, Misaki." Takumi explained. "He always wished my death. Although I tried so hard to get along with him, it wasn't the case I realized. I realized his dark feelings for me a long time ago."

"Dark...meaning, Katrina? You hate him as well?" Misaki's brows furrowed. "Then, why would you save his life?"

"Hate him?" A large grin plastered Katrina's small face. Her voice completely changed its tone. Its pitch. It lowered down to an evil little tune. "Don't be so delusional. It's you I don't like."

Misaki couldn't say anything. Disbelief was so strong. Katrina continued. "But- I like Takumi. He's like my older brother and so, that's why I plan to protect him from you."

"Me?" Misaki scoffed. "Katrina, I've told you. I never intended your sister's death!"

"It still happened and you were involved!" Katrina's tiny voice thundered. "You were the main reason why she died! I saw you! Slaughtering her in front of me!"

"Katrina," Gerald soothed. "Calm down."

Misaki felt completely threatened for a long moment. Katrina's intention was to hurt Misaki's life. To get revenge. She wanted to completely ruin Misaki's image. Although it wasn't clear, she knew that Gerald's intention was to destroy Takumi's life.

"You're a murderer." Katrina muttered coldly, closing her eyes. "I want to protect Takumi from the likes of you. He needs to know your true nature."

"Now, there's my reason for your unapproved marriage." Gerald grinned.

* * *

"It's not true!" Misaki exclaimed as soon as her and Takumi were alone in Takumi's bedroom chambers. "I never hurt anyone-"

"Shh," Takumi grasped her into a warm hug as he stroked her hair. "I know it's not true. I know you aren't capable to harming anyone."

Misaki frowned. Why? How? How could she have ever felt so threatened of her position in her life? By that little girl who hated her guts? Katrina had magic. She could anything to harm Misaki if she wanted. Then...why hasn't she done it?

She chose a method. Ruining her image. Ruining her life.

"I've never hurt anyone." Misaki whispers into Takumi's chest, an almost sob came out. "You have to believe me."

Takumi smiled. "Of course I believe you, don't feel bad. What happened to her sister isn't your fault."

"But Gerald...how did you know who Gerald is? How did you know he hated you?" Misaki asks, pulling away from Takumi.

Takumi closed his eyes and sighed. "I encountered him before...a night before he departed to go to the Watanabe Kingdom. He confessed his feelings to me one night and we fought."

"You fought!?" Misaki exclaimed. "And you told no one about him?!"

Takumi shook his head. "It was best to let him reveal himself when he's ready. That moment...it just wasn't the right time to take action. He doesn't mean harm to the kingdom, but to me, it's a different story."

"But, why?" Misaki presses. "Why does he hate you?"

Takumi chuckled to himself sadly. "Attention. I was always the child that was spoiled and treasured the most by our parents. He wanted the attention he never got. I always knew he hated me but I loved him anyways."

"Well," Misaki grinned softly, touching Takumi's cheek. "Whatever surprises he has for both you and me, I'm sure of it that we can get past this and get married."

Takumi chuckled and touched her hand on his cheek. He leaned into it. "Of course we will. I'll do anything to marry you after all."

"Get off me you jerk," Misaki blushed.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"A….what?"

"A trip….to Britain," Takumi explained with a sigh as he wrapped his cloak around himself. "I'm so sorry Misaki."

Misaki frowned as she fumbled with her dress. "You can't bring with me with you…?"

"Not this time. I want to go apologize to my grandfather for misunderstanding him for the past years...alone. If I suddenly bring up a marriage…." Takumi dragged on.

"I understand but...what about Gerald and Katrina?" Misaki asked as she handed Takumi his boots.

Takumi huffed as his eyes gave out an anxious look. "I'm not sure. I don't feel like I should leave you here with them but...I also can't bring you along."

Misaki looked down and gulped.

"I know they scare you," Takumi smiled as he stood up from his bed and placed a hand on Misaki's cheek. "But you're strong. You can fight them off can't you?"

"Not when they have magic," Misaki murmured sarcastically.

"You have Kanou and the knight's aid." Takumi said. "Since you will wed me, this castle is already yours and they are already under your command."

"Okay…" Misaki murmured hesitantly. Takumi smiled and took her hand as they made their way out of Takumi's chambers and down the stairs.

When they reached the grand doors the that lead outside, Misaki clenched onto Takumi's hand. "You'll be back when?"

Takumi took a deep breath in. "A few weeks perhaps...at most, a month. Britain is far away...over seas so I'll have to take a ship."

"Send Grandfather my regards," Gerald's voice sang from behind the couple.

Takumi glared over Misaki's shoulder at Gerald and frowned. "I'll be sure to tell him the news that you're alive."

Misaki didn't want to turn around and look at Gerald. She most definitely didn't want to be under the same castle roof for the next month with Katrina and Gerald.

Even the thought made her heart race.

"Gerald," Takumi said. "Make sure you keep your hands off Misaki until I come back."

Gerald shrugged with a sly smile.

"Like I said Misaki, Kanou will be at your side at all times," Takumi glanced to his right where Kanou was walking towards them.

"You have my word, my queen, I'll protect you at all cost." Kanou vowed as he smiled down at his future queen.

"Kanou," Misaki smiled.

"Also, Kuuga and his other knights will be sure to protect you when you call, isn't that right Kuuga?" Takumi calls.

Misaki's heart thumped. Kuuga...she hadn't talked to him in such a long time. Misaki slowly turned her head towards the 4 knights that came into the room.

Kuuga's droopy red eyes met hers. Kuuga smiled at her and bowed. "Of course."

"I'll be going now," Takumi smiled down at Misaki. "My carriage is waiting for me...the quicker I leave, the quicker I'll return."

Misaki nods once and stared down. Takumi sighed at her reaction and placed two fingers on her chin to raise her face up. Takumi leaned down and gave her a warm kiss on the lips, his arm encircling her and pulling her closer to his body very protectively.

Misaki blushed and sighed into the kiss which she wouldn't get to feel for a while.

"Hurry back idiot…" Misaki murmurs as soon as they parted.

"Mm…" Takumi whispers as he presses his forehead against hers.. "I'll be back. I love you…"

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"So...you guys are...following me from now on?" Misaki asked, staring at the four knights behind her.

"That's what his majesty ordered," Kuuga said formally.

"Everywhere? Everyday? Every second?" Misaki continued with her brows furrowed.

"Yes, your highness…" Kuuga and the others muttered, bowing.

Misaki frowned, she didn't like this. Kuuga treating her as a high class queen...indeed she was a queen but she'd prefer him treating her like he used to…

"Kuuga, guys, you don't have to be so formal to me…" Misaki murmured sadly. "Indeed I'm a queen but I'm the servant Misaki as you've known me…nothing's changed…"

They said nothing. Misaki really didn't like this.

"I'm going to my chambers…" Misaki muttered, turning around and walking away. She could feel them following her.

As she walked down the large hallway, she passed by many servants that she used to speak so comfortably to...except now, when they look at her, they see a queen. That made Misaki considerably sad.

"Hello," Misaki smiled at Erika and Satsuki when she spotted when in the hallway, talking.

Satsuki flustered as she bowed politely. "H-Hello your highness!"

"We were just heading back to the kitchen," Erika explained. _Strangers_. Misaki thought. _They're acting like...I'm a stranger now…_

"I see," Misaki grinned. "Is there anything you'd like me to help you with?"

They stared at her in confusion and Misaki remembered. She wasn't a servant at the moment. She was a queen.

"Ah…" Misaki whispered in realization.

"We'll be going…" Erika murmured. "Would you like some tea, your highness?"

"Yes...I was just heading back to Takumi's chambers." Misaki said, Takumi's name rolling off her tongue in front of the servants felt weird. Since, in front of them, she always called him his majesty.

"Of course, I'll bring it there in a few moments. Excuse us," Satsuki and Erika bowed and quickly left.

As soon as they left, Misaki stepped in front of the wall and frowned as she leaned against the wall. Her head bowed. "Everyone treats me differently now…"

The knights that followed her still said nothing. "What? Did Takumi order you not to talk to me either?"

Kuuga glanced at her, unwavering. "No."

Misaki bit the inside of her lip and pushed herself from the wall and continued walking down the hall and towards Takumi's chambers, which was now, also hers. Takumi was wrong...everyone did treat her differently.

"So," Misaki halted, stopping just outside the chamber doors. "Will all of you be coming in?"

"No," Kuuga answered her. "One of us will come inside with you."

"Great, then Kuuga, you come with me," Misaki smiled hopefully. She really wanted to talk to him. Her friend...and not a knight to a queen.

"Of course," Kuuga bowed and glanced behind him at the other knights and muttered instructions before Misaki had opened the doors and entered, Kuuga close behind her.

As soon as Kuuga had shut the door, Misaki turned around quickly and her hand unconsciously came into contact with his cheek. Kuuga's eyes widened, lips parted.

"Your highness…?" Kuuga muttered, literally shocked.

It took Misaki time before she could comprehend what she had just done. She gasped and took a step back. "I-I'm so sorry Kuuga! I didn't mean to! I just...I just slapped you I don't why, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, your highness...I probably deserved it…" Kuuga grinned sadly.

"No!" Misaki exclaimed. "I was...I was just...really upset that you're treating me like a stranger that I just-"

"Just had to hit me?" Kuuga finished for her. "I know, you can just keep slapping me if you want if it makes you feel better your hi-"

"Don't call me your highness!" Misaki exclaimed angrily. "I've made great friends here as a servant. Now that it's revealed that I'm a queen the entire time, everyone has been treating me differently! At least, I don't want you to treat me that way, Kuuga! Just treat me like we're friends like we had been for the past months here! I want my closest friend here to treat me normally! I'm a queen, yes, but I'm also a normal girl!"

Kuuga looked down at his feet and frowned. "I don't know, Misaki. It's not everyday that…"

"What?" Misaki presses.

"That someone I really liked, turns out to be a queen…" he muttered quietly. "and she's marrying my king…who is also my best friend."

Misaki's eyes grew large until a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Your highness?" a knight called from behind the door. Misaki cleared her throat and answered.

"Yes?"

"Prince Gerald is here, and he wishes to see you." the knight answered.

Misaki's heart paced up its beats. She glanced up at Kuuga in panic. His eyes were hard now, causing Misaki to have a shiver crawling up her spine.

Misaki walked over to the door and opened it. Gerald grinned down at her when she opened the doors. Kuuga was close behind her.

"Hello, Queen Misaki," Gerald greeted. "I see you're in my brother's room?"

"I have no where else to sleep…" Misaki murmured.

"Of course, now, if it's alright with you, I wish to speak with you privately?" Gerald asks innocently, holding a tray of tea. Although she was unsure, she gave a small, hesitant nod.

"No," Kuuga's hard voice said. "I'll stay with her the entire time."

Gerald's cold, sapphire eyes bored on Kuuga's. "I said, _privately."_

"The _king_, ordered me to stay with her the entire time, meaning, I will stay with her-"

"Kuuga, it's fine. Just leave," Misaki muttered, looking up at him. "I'll be sure to call you when I need your help...leave for a few minutes please."

Kuuga's hard, red eyes stared at Misaki in anxiety but after a long gaze, he looked and away and nods sternly. "Okay…"

As soon as Kuuga had shut the door quietly, Gerald sighed and walked over to a table and placed the tray of tea down. "I took this from the maids...they told me they were bringing this to you, so I brought it up personally."

"Thank you…" Misaki murmured. "but...can you please get to your point? I'm feeling a little fatigue."

"Ah...of course you are. It's quite late after all," Gerald smiled. "To keep you up for a little longer, have some tea and listen to what I have to say, then I'll leave."

Misaki frowned and walked over to the tray beside him and picked up the teacup. Gerald had also took one. "You drink also,"

"Yes," Gerald grinned. Gerald and Misaki both took a sip of tea. Misaki stared at the tea before placing it down.

"So...what is it you need?" Misaki continued as she took a breath in.

"I'll be frank with you," Gerald murmured, walking over to Takumi's bed. "Takumi, yes, is my brother and in a way I really love him as my brother...but I also hate him. Resent him…"

Misaki's eyes hardened and her brows creased. "Yes, and?"

"I told you before," Gerald muttered quietly, his pale fingers brushing the bed. "I don't know what you're up to with your marriage with him but I want it to stop. I may hate him, but I don't hate this kingdom…I want the throne…"

"Then why didn't you take it?" Misaki mutters. "Why fake your death and give it to Takumi when you hate him?"

"Because I wanted him to suffer the feeling of coldness while being on the throne and being alone. The throne...is a lonely place. By faking my death while knowing he loves me, gives him more loneliness. Our parent's death...gave him even more sorrow..,that's what I wanted."

Misaki didn't say anything. She could only wait for him to continue.

"With you here...and he loves you...maybe if I did something to you...would it cause him even more sorrow?" Gerald murmured, moving his eyes to Misaki's. They were so cold...expressionless...careless…dark and scary.

Gerald continued. "But I need him to suffer...not die, Misaki."

"Die? Are you saying you are thinking that I'm going to kill him?!" Misaki exclaimed. "Rubbish!"

"I don't know what your intentions are...but I want you gone… whether I'm quite fond of you or not." Gerald voice lowered. "And I, will do everything in my power, to get rid of you and do things my way. Originally, I want Takumi to suffer greatly and oh he will. Katrina wants you dead, and oh, yes you will be."

Misaki's eyes widened as she felt something struck her head, causing her to waver and shake. As she tried to regain her mind, she stared at floor only for her eyes to blur around as her legs shook. Misaki took a step back with a hand on her forehead. "M-My head…."

"Something wrong, Misaki?" Gerald snickered. Misaki bit her lips as she tried to look up but failed since it just caused her to feel even more dizzy.

"What did you put in the drinks…?" Misaki hissed as she fell to her knees. "What did you put in them…!?"

"A little something of this and that…" Although Misaki's sight was bad as her range of view darkened, she clearly saw the hideous smirks on his lips.

"D-Damnit...K-Kuuga!" Misaki tried to screamed, but only to find her voice weakening as she body fell numb.

"Something wrong, dear sister?" Gerald asks innocently. "You look a little pale…"

Misaki breathed heavily as she tried to keep her heavy eyelids, open. Her heart racing faster and faster by the second. She found the strength to slap Gerald's hand away. "Get away from me! Kuuga! Kanou! Help!"

Before she knew it, she felt a hand sliter to her slender, sweaty throat as the strong pale clasps around her throat and clutched it tightly. The hand, with force, pushed Misaki back against the floor with a loud thud. She tried gasping for her as she stared at those hateful eyes.

"Sorry Misaki," Gerald grinned as his hold on her throat tightened. "But, I need you to sleep for a bit."

"MISAKI?!" Misaki had a hard time hearing it but she was sure there was a loud boom. The doors swung open to reveal the figure she loved so much.

"Takumi…" She whispered weakly. She knew Gerald had disappeared before the doors swung open to reveal Gerald choking her. "Takumi…"

Misaki's hand unconsciously raised up, reaching for Takumi who was running towards her. Misaki felt her body tremble as the poison she drank, took over her system.

Everything turned black and sounds cut off.

* * *

**See you guys next time~ sorry for any mistakes ^^**

**Review, fav and follow and please keep in touch with this story since I have _many _things planned...hehe**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	22. -XXII-

**Okay you people. Looks like we've reach 200 follows and I am so happy, obviously. Thanks to all of you so supported me for this long adventure :) The story, I'm guessing will end in about another 20 more chapters which I hope I get to finish all those chapters within in the next year and if not, *sigh*.**

**But, thank you to everyone. When I first started, I never imagined that I'd get to where I am in the archive now. Thanks to you guys and I'm so sorry that you all have to deal with my slow updating :( I'm losing alot of follers because of my slow updates but thank you to everyone who is still keeping up me.**

**If you hadn't already, I hope you guys check out the remakes of chapter 1-10. They are similar...but also, very different so I encourage you to read them if you have time. They're all around 3k words. **

**Anyways, heads up, this chapter will be a bit boring. There's going to be almost 0 fluff XD.**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_~XXII~_

* * *

**Two Weeks Later  
****July 26th, 1413**

They were drained. They were completely drained of the beautiful colours on her skin and even the sight of it, made his heart drop. The sight of the maiden he loved, laying on the bed without a single movement scared him.

Two weeks had passed as slowly as his knights were trying to figure out who had poisoned his beloved Misaki, the woman who laid there soundlessly. He could barely hear her breathing but it was there.

He clenched his fist as one hand reached out to touch her unnaturally pale forehead. He pulled the thick strands of hair away from her face.

He could feel it. He could honestly feel his heart being pierced, it wasn't like the piercing feeling he felt whenever they were together, it was painful now.

"Misaki…" Takumi whispers, strained. He continued to sit in the dark room in silence. His queen looking like she would never awake again. He felt himself trembling. "Misaki...even after seeing you many times like this for the past 2 weeks...it still hurts me…"

Silence.

"Why did this have to happen to you…?" he shook. "_Why_? If only I was there, if only I hadn't left you alone in such a critical time you wouldn't be _like this_."

Silence.

"I'll find the man who did this to you, I _swear _on it. You're going to wake up and everything will be fine." he vowed breathlessly. He pressed his lips together and took her unhealthy cold hands. He pressed her hand onto his forehead. "I'm so sorry this happened….I'm _so _sorry."

Silence.

"Your majesty…" Kuuga murmurs.

Takumi didn't move. "You didn't knock."

"I did…"

"Any news?" Takumi asks, his sad expression turned seriously. Takumi heard the ruffles from Kuuga shaking his head.

"None…" Kuuga whispers furiously. "I'm sorry…"

"Are you?" Takumi says, letting Misaki's nearly dead hand fall on the blanket. Takumi abruptly stood up. "Are you really Kuuga?"

"...Yes."

"Why is it that I don't believe you!" Takumi exclaims, his voice roared which caused Kuuga to cringe and bare his teeth.

"I'm-"

"Kuuga, I gave you and your knights one task!" Takumi said, marching over to Kuuga and grabbing him by his collar. "_ONE TASK KUUGA_! That task was to protect Misaki! Stay by her side the entire time! Why was that so hard, Kuuga!?"

"I know, I have no right to make excuses I'm sor-"

"What was so hard about following Misaki and guarding her?! I left the castle for a moment, entrusting you with someone important and I come back to see Misaki collapsed on the ground?!" Takumi yelled. Takumi pushed Kuuga, causing him to fall onto the ground with a thud.

Kuuga presses his lips together in guilt

Takumi, indeed was furious, hurt and confused. So many emotions filled him in the exact moment which was so hard to describe. He knew leaving Misaki alone without him was dangerous. But he never knew that moments after she left, it would result in her getting poisoned.

Takumi tried to control his emotions but he knew it just wasn't working because he could hear the storm raging outside.

"Me and the others will keep on searching for clues," Kuuga said after composing himself.

Takumi said nothing.

When Kuuga had left wordlessly and Takumi continued standing there with his hands trembling at his side. _Misaki_…!

"I'm here," Kanou knocks at the door a few minutes after Kuuga had left. Takumi looked up with a dead glare. "Your majesty…?"

"Did you find out what happened yet?" Takumi asked. Kanou looked down sadly and slowly shook his head much to Takumi's rage. "Unfortunately not, the only thing that me and Lady Katrina could find out was that her majesty was poisoned."

"Then find a cure…" Takumi whispered like a ghost since he was losing his strength to speak.

_It's not...that simple_. Kanou thought to himself. He glanced at the queen who laid very silently on the bed. Almost too silently. "Her breathing is very slow."

Takumi's eyes grew and then narrowed bitterly. "Does that mean…"

"No, no!" Kanou shook his head quickly. "It must be a side effect of the poison. This poison won't endanger her life!"

There was a silence as Kanou sadly watched his king take Misaki's hand. He looked like a deadman hoping that he could find life again. The bitter and sorrowful look in his eyes almost pained Kanou.

"I'm...so sad." Takumi murmurs. Kanou looked up, feeling a small crack in his heart when he spotted tears tearing down Takumi's cheek.

It was the first time he'd seen Takumi cry in years. Kanou looked down quickly when he felt something sting the bridge of his nose. "I-I'm going to take my leave."

With that, Kanou quickly left the room, leaving Takumi alone, grieving over his queen's body.

"Kanou, what did you tell him?"

Kanou wiped his eyes before looking to his left. It was Kuuga and 3 of his other knights, Yujiro. Shosei and Koma.

"I didn't find anything yet." Kanou answered.

Yujiro frowned and Kuuga looked away, "Tch!"

"But, I'm trying my best and you should too." Kanou murmurs, moving away from Takumi's chamber doors so that he wouldn't hear the conversation.

"I am trying, damnit Kanou! I am!" Kuuga exclaimed furiously. "I feel horrible for actually forgetting what happened that night! I don't remember a single thing! There's not a single moment where I don't grieve about this!"

"That's what worries me." Kanou said calmly. "Neither of you guys remember what happened that night and I can't seem to restore those memories because it's a very strong spell, binding with the magic wielder."

"I don't even know what you just said, Kanou."

"I mean, someone most likely knocked you guys out and erased your memories." Kanou explained.

Kuuga stared at him. "The only people in the castle at the time who knew how to use magic was you and the lady Katrina."

"...Indeed but, I know she came here with the Prince-"

"He's no prince anymore." Kuuga corrected casually.

Kanou continued. "She came here with Gerald but, if she was evil, why would she have cured Takumi during the time when he was injured?"

Kuuga shrugged. "I'll go around the castle to ask the servants if they know anything…"

Kanou nods. For a few seconds, everyone stood there very awkwardly. Kuuga spoke again. "Kanou, I feel...horrible that I couldn't protect Misaki…!"

"We all do, Kuuga." Yujiro placed a hand on Kuuga's shoulder. Kuuga stared at his feet. "We were unconscious and when we woke up, Misaki was…!"

"You mustn't blame yourself until we fully know who is responsible, Kuuga." Koma said.

"He's right." Shosei murmur finally. "We don't know anything. It'll take time."

"But...we were given such an easy task, just like what Takumi said...because we couldn't do such a simple task, we put the life of the one person that he loved at risk." Kuuga clenched his hand. "Aren't we his friends? How could we just let the love of his life get poisoned?!"

The entire mood darkened when Kuuga had said those words.

Indeed, they were Takumi's childhood friends and he was important to all of them, as a friend and as their king. Seeing Takumi become so cold broke them to see him suffer. But now, just when he found happiness, they had to screw it up for him.

Kanou shook his head slowly with a sad smile as he stared at the ceiling. "It's fine, Kuuga. It'll all settle out to be just fine."

"How do you know?"

Kanou looks at him with his eyes open now, they were completely white for a moment entire they dimmed down to normal. "Because I saw the future, a future with Takumi happy. Takumi and _Misaki _happy together."

"The future can always change." Kuuga says bitterly.

"I know, but it can't hurt to believe can it?"

**[a/n: refer to chapter 9 about Kanou first seeing the future]**

* * *

**Watanabe Castle **

"Carson," Ayame calls as she sat on the table, sipping a glass of tea. Her elegant butler soon came in at her call.

He entered the room with a bow. "Your highness?"

She smiled at her butler with a sly grin with a hint of wickedness. "Our plan, succeeded."

"..."

"Did you hear what happened at Takumi's castle? Katrina had contacted me a last week but I failed to mention it to you but, It's been 2 weeks since she last opened her eyes so I'm assuming the plan is going quite nicely…"

"..."

"Pack my things and ready the carriage. It's time for us to make our appearance again." Ayame instructed, standing up and brushing past her butler who stood frozen on the spot at the news. "Katrina needs us to be there as soon as possible."

"Yes...your highness….." He whispers, secretly being torn apart at the news.

* * *

**Takumi's Castle**

"She'll be asleep for another week or two, your majesty," Kanou whispers as he gently placed Misaki's very cold hands down. He frowns. "It would seem that the poison is temporary."

"Why…?" Takumi asks, his eyes glazing over Misaki's pale face.

"I'm not sure...but I believe I can find answers." Kanou says, tearing his eyes from Misaki. When he glances at Takumi, he took a breath. "Kuuga and the others report that they have no memory of what happened that night so-"

"I don't want to hear it right now, Kanou. I want to be alone with Misaki for now,"

"...Yes, yes of course." Kanou says.

When Kanou left the room sluggishly, he was met by those 4 knights again. He frowns. "Did you find any information yet…?"

"None. The servants say they either don't know, or they don't remember." Kuuga reports as the 5 of them starting descending the stairs. "What now?"

"I'm...not sure." Kanou frowns. Nothing seemed to be working at all. "But...I'm sure that once Misaki wakes up, everything would be fine."

"_If _she does-"

"I hope you'll try and learn how to _not _destroy hope with that dense head of yours." Koma nagged, kicking Kuuga when they got on solid grounds.

The five of them heard footsteps and they looked up to see Gerald walking towards the stairs, followed by Katrina who held a fan at her face.

The knights and Kanou instantly fell tense.

"How's my future sister?" Gerald asks Kanou.

Kanou didn't look at Gerald as he quietly muttered, "She's doing well. She should be awake in a few weeks or so…"

Gerald nods once. "That's great. I'm going to go visit her right now so...Kuuga, Yujiro, do you mind stepping aside?"

Kanou looked behind him to see Kuuga and Yujiro blocking Gerald's way. Kanou frowned. "What're you guys doing?"

"If I heard correctly from Takumi, I believe you are the cause of the King and Queen's death years ago right?" Kuuga asked bitterly. Kuuga didn't smile, in fact, he had such a murderous expression on. "You faked your death too right?"

"What of it?" Gerald smirked.

Kuuga bared his teeth. "You're not going to defend yourself? You're admitting to the crime?!"

Gerald only smiled as Kuuga took a step closer to Gerald. Kuuga's hands were in a tight fist as though he was itching to just strangle Gerald.

"You…! You're the cause of Takumi's misery aren't you?!" Kuuga yelled furiously.

"Kuuga- calm down, Takumi will-" Kanou tried to calm Kuuga down.

"What kind of a brother are you…?! To kill your own parents and make your brother suffer?! Why'd you betray your own family damnit!" Kuuga yelled again, this time, he grabbed Gerald by his collar. "Royalty or not, I will kill you, Gerald you bastard!"

"Kuuga!" Yujiro yelped, trying to pry Kuuga off Gerald, who just stood there with a sly smile.

"Kuuga stop, you don't know for sure if he is the one responsible-" Koma said.

"He's not denying it!"

"He's trying to provoke you."

"But...I don't know what it is about his face that makes me itch to draw a sword against him." Kuuga muttered, his eyes were dead on Gerald's who was now not smiling. "I know...he's the one responsible."

Kanou watched as Kuuga continued growling at Gerald as he thought. Kanou didn't know for sure if Gerald was responsible for the death of the former King and Queen of Seika but, he knew it was suspicious that he had suddenly came back.

And not long after, Misaki got poisoned.

Kanou narrowed his eyes. He had to keep an eye out for Gerald. His gaze shifted to the Princess behind Gerald who didn't say a word.

_Memory loss_...Kanou thought. Katrina could be the cause of the memory loss of the knights but he couldn't be so sure. Afterall, Katrina saved Takumi's life once.

Kanou frowned, he had alot of think about to solve these things.

"Katrina, let's go. I think I'll go take a rest instead since Kuuga will just get in my way." Gerald said, slapping Kuuga's hand away.

"Yes…" Katrain obeyed, closing her crimson eyes.

Why is Katrina with Gerald…?

Before the two of them walked away, Kanou spoke up. "Wait…" He wanted to confirm something.

The two of them looked at him as well as the 4 knights behind Kanou.

"What?"

"Where were you...the night the queen Misaki collapsed...or the night where the King and Queen died…?" Kanou asked cautiously. Everyone stared at him with astonishment whereas Gerald and Katrina remained calm.

There was a long pause where Gerald and Kanou stared at each other until Gerald chuckled.

"I know I'm the number one suspicion since not long after I came back, something tragic happened to Misaki…" Gerald said. "Rest assured, I was in the village that night."

"..." Kanou pressed his lips together. "And...the night where the Queen and King died…?"

Gerald frowned. "I was taking residence at Katrina's castle. The Fujita Kingdom knew about my existence so I hid in their place for the past years."

"..."

"Satisfied?"

Kanou slowly nods. When Gerald smiled and turned around to continue walking away with Katrina close behind him, Kanou turned also with a shocked expression.

"Kanou, what's wrong?" Kuuga asks, concerned by the shocked look on Kanou's face. "Why'd you ask those questions?"

Kanou trembled before he blinked. "Gerald...wasn't lying…"

"...What-"

"He...wasn't lying. Everything he said...there wasn't a single lie." Kanou said again. He looked up at the four confused knights. "He's not the one who did this to Misaki...or Takumi's parents."

There was a long silence. Kuuga chuckled bitterly. "How do you know thi-"

"Because I used a spell to allow myself to mentally go inside his head...everything he said, I was able to dig up his memories to those nights of the incident. He wasn't the one responsible…!" Kanou said impatiently.

"Then...who was the one…" Kuuga dragged on.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Takumi groaned when he woke up the next morning while he was laying on his couch. When he opened his eyes, the rays of sun blinded him a little as he closed them again and groaned.

Takumi laid there, he had wore the same clothings he had wore for the past 2 weeks.

But now waking up, knowing where she is...what her condition was, made him want to die.

"Misaki…" Takumi sighs and forced himself up. He wanted to go see her.

But, knowing that she was barely alive...made his heart ache. When he sat up, he bared his fist. "Damn…"

Without another word, he used his strength to go to his bedside where the lovely maiden, Misaki, laid with pale, cold hands. He pained him more and more every time he saw her like this.

Pale. Near death. Sweating. Her thin face that had black under her eyes. He felt something sting his eyes but he blinked the stinging back.

He frowned as he pulled the hair from Misaki's face and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Misaki...please come back to me," Takumi whispered, leaning in to kiss her forehead. He held that kiss for a while because he feared that if he pulled back, something would happen to her suddenly.

He held her hand and moved his lips so that their foreheads were touching. He closed his eyes. Their lips were only so close to touching. "Please...wake up soon…" He whispered.

This is how she probably felt...when he was poisoned…

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK _

Takumi frowned. In a faint voice, he heard Kanou's voice, "Are you awake…?"

Reluctantly, he pulled his forehead from Misaki's and called, "Yes. Whatever it is, report it to me later."

Takumi heard the doors open but he didn't look away from Misaki as he brushed her cheeks gently. He sighed.

When Takumi was sure that Kanou in inside, he harshly said, "Kanou I told you whatever it is, to report it to me later!"

"It's...urgent," Kanou murmurs.

Takumi clenched his fist and waved a hand, gesturing him to continue on.

"There was an unexpected visitor we had this morning." Kanou reported once he was in the room. Takumi could hear the displeasure in Kanou's voice. "I thought it was best to report it immediately."

Takumi looked at Kanou. "Who is it…?"

Kanou looked down with a very hard face before looked up confidently and took a step into the room and looked behind him. He said in a very hard voice, "Come in."

Takumi's eyes glued towards the door where Kanou was looking. Slowly and hesitantly, someone emerged from behind the walls walls and into the room.

There, was Kuuga and Shosei who stood behind the visitor, holding onto the man's arm to make sure he didn't escape.

His eyes grew. The man who the two knights held onto furiously had very messy hazel hair and he was wearing teared up, rough clothings of a peasants and there were a few bruises around his body that was poorly protected by a thin cloak.

The scar and the same droopy hazel eyes had Takumi stand up and be on guard.

"Hinata…!" Takumi growled.

Hinata grinned a little. The look in his eyes were different. "Hey, Takumi...it's good to see you…"

Takumi didn't say anything, he snapped at Kanou and Kuuga. "Kanou, Kuuga! What's the meaning of this?! Why'd you let him in the castle?!"

Kanou was going to speak, but Hinata had spoke before him. "Takumi, I'm here because I want to make amends between us."

"What?"

"I'm telling you, I want to help you." Hinata was then suddenly on his knees and his head bowed. "I'm sorry for my wrongdoings and…! I want to make up for it! Please, forgive me!"

Takumi was silent, trying to absorb it in as he watched Hinata raise his head to look at Misaki who laid on Takumi's bed. His eyes had immediately softened and Hinata had began to cry.

"When I heard what happened to Misaki, I came as soon as I could…I...love Misaki so much so please, allow me to make amends..! I realized how foolish I was!" Hinata sobbed as he stared at Misaki with painful eyes. His tears were beginning to damp his face. "I'm sorry…! I will tell you everything I know about-"

Takumi just glared at Hinata for a few moments whereas Kanou, Kuuga and Yujiro were confused on the last sentence.

"Your Majesty…?" Kanou murmurs when Takumi didn't speak for a while.

Takumi closed his eyes and breathed out. "Tell me everything you know."

"No, he won't."

Everyone turned their focus to the person who interrupted. It was Gerald. Takumi and the others stiffened, except for Hinata who seemed very terrified and stumbled back a little.

"What is it, Gerald?" Takumi marched up to stand in front of Hinata.

"I want to make a deal with you," Gerald said simply, without taking a look at Hinata.

Kuuga had then drew his sword and held it beneath Gerald's neck in an instant. Everyone could feel Kuuga's urge to kill. "Gerald…!"

Gerald just stared into Takumi's eyes and with a sly smile, he murmurs, "What do you say, Takumi?"

* * *

**That's it for now. I had stayed up until midnight to type this chapter because I wanted to post it as soon as possible and then I woke up the next morning and looked over it and damn, so boring :') but, that's all for now. **

**I know you have lots of questions about Gerald and his plans for our OTP is very confusing but you guys will get it as time goes on. **

**Anyways, a special surprise awaits next chapter ^^**

**Review, Favourite and Follow!  
**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	23. -XXIII-

**Aye, as promised on my profile page, chapter 23 of WOACH is posted on May 23rd ^^ Now actually, I finished this chapter just this morning but we had to go to the city so I edited this chapter on the road and now, time check: 7:07 PM, I'm posting it right now after a few adjustments. **

**I notice the archive is dying...and I don't know if it's the chapter that's boring or what...but my reviews rate is also going down sadly -_- **

**Anyways, here is the promised chapter,**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_~XXIII~_

* * *

**3 Weeks Later  
****August 14th, 1413**

"_Misaki_…"

Misaki could hear her name being called out repeatedly while she was floating in darkness. It was the sound of Takumi calling for her. The sound of a soothing, velvet voice whispering her name.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since she was thrown into this darkness where she couldn't feel anything...just the soft, hushed murmurs of nothing.

For a while, she heard her name being called by the man she loved most, Takumi. She would hear him calling out her name and she knew he was desperate and anxious.

And to be honest, she wanted to open her eyes and see him but she couldn't. But lately, although she can't be sure of the time, she hadn't heard him call her name once.

_Takumi_...her thoughts echoed. She lets out a soft sigh as her eyes had slowly opened to reveal herself floating on nothing.

"_She's very close_." a voice murmurs. "_There's no doubt, she can definitely hear us_."

Misaki knew the voice, it was Kanou.

"_Really_?!"

"_Yes_,"

"_Should I go tell him the news_?"

"..."

"_Kanou_!"

"_You…_" Kanou fell silent. "_you shouldn't, it's for the best_."

"_But…! She can hear us now...and it's been so long…! He should know that she's almost waking up._"

"_You're right_…" Kanou whispers. "_Alright, we should go tell him, but I don't think he'll come here anyways after all, she's always clinging to him now_."

"_I know...but...should we tell the other guy_?"

"_I don't think she's ready to see him_."

Misaki could hear Kuuga's grunt in agreement and she hadn't heard anything else until she had heard Kanou's soothing voice.

"_My lady, can you hear me_?" He had asked.

Misaki paused and wanted to say 'yes' but no voice came out.

"_If you can hear me, please try to move one of your fingers,_" Kanou instructed.

Misaki pushed the tiny muscles in her fingers and tried to move then the best could. She couldn't feel anything so she wasn't sure if she was moving them or not.

Frustrated when she heard no reply from Kanou, she tried again and moved her fingers the best she could.

"_She hears us_!" Kuuga sighs.

Misaki could feel relief.

"_I see...but she's having a hard time still controlling her muscles_…" Kanou says. "_She needs more time to recover_."

Misaki wasn't sure what to feel. She understood that she needed more time to recover but she wanted to get up now.

"_My lady, for now, your consciousness is back but not your strength. You'll have to wait a few more hours or another day until you will be able to get up_." Kanou explained to her. "_Please move your fingers again if you agree_."

Misaki had no choice, it took her 2 more tries until she could be able to move her fingers even a little.

With that, she lost her consciousness and slept.

_Takumi_…

* * *

**Hours Later**

She squinted as her lids fluttered open, her muscles aching then relaxing. Misaki took a short breath in and out before she looked up at the ceiling.

"My lady!" Kanou sighs in relief.

She moved her gaze towards the young warlock beside her bedside. "Kanou…"

"How do you feel?" Kanou asks, offering to help her up by holding out his hand.

Misaki closed her eyes and accepted his hand and pushed herself up with the strength she has. "Fine...I suppose...uhm, most of my strength is here."

Kanou smiled. "That's good. We're glad you're okay my lady."

"We?"

Kanou looked in the opposite direction as him and she noticed that Kuuga and Yujiro were standing there very silently.

"Kuuga!" Misaki said.

Misaki couldn't help but notice the guilt that plastered on Kuuga's expression as his head bowed. He had only glanced up once and nods. In a very quiet and awkward voice, "Hello,"

"Don't worry about him Misa- yahh, _your highness_," Yujiro chimed in with his usual cheerful self. "He's very happy that you are able to wake up."

Misaki only frowned. _Again with the formalities..._

"Yujiro!" Kuuga scowls.

"Also, he's very sorry that you ended up like this because he couldn't protect you-"

"Yujiro!" Kuuga snarled. "Do you want to die?!"

"No, no! I just thought that her highness would like to know," Yujiro chuckled in defense when Kuuga grabbed onto Yujiro's collar. Yujiro looked at Misaki. "You know, my lady, Kuuga was the most restless out of all of us during the time that you were unconscious. He would constantly ask if you were okay and visits you the most of all of us."

Misaki blinked, astonished. "Thank you, Kuuga." _Kuuga did…? Not...Takumi? _

Kuuga closed his eyes in frustration. There was a faint red colour on his cheek. "I-It's only natural to worry about a Queen…"

Misaki's brows furrowed as she touched the back of her neck. "How did I end up like this anyway," Misaki asked.

"..."

"Could it be— you don't remember?"

Misaki shook her head. "My memory is fuzzy, I only remember someone poisoning me."

"I see…" Kanou scowled to himself and went elsewhere as if he was taking notes about this. "So you were affected as well."

"Anyways," Misaki continued, touching her forehead. "How long have I been out?"

"A little over a month," Kuuga answered.

_Takumi_…

"Where's Takumi…?" Misaki asked. "Does he know I collapsed?"

Kuuga nods and said, "He didn't leave the kingdom at all, in fact the night he left, he said he came back to retrieve something he had forgotten."

She wanted to know the reason why Takumi wasn't the first person she saw or heard when she woke up. She wanted to know where he was.

"Then...where is he?" Misaki asked, her voice very low and for some reason, she heard it quiver. "Where is he?"

Yujiro and Kuuga gave each other a look before looking at Kanou. They were hesitating.

Misaki presses her lips together, her voice getting cold. "I asked, where is Takumi? Is he here?"

"His majesty is…"

Misaki felt impatient when she heard the great hesitation in Kanou's voice. There was something they weren't telling her and that made her insecure. "Kanou!"

"He's away," Kuuga had answered in place for Kanou. "He's away retrieving a herb that Kanou believes could cure you in another kingdom."

Misaki shook her head. "Why is he going instead of the knights?" Misaki asked. "I'm awake now."

"He wanted to get it himself." Kuuga murmurs. "He should be back in another week. He left to go just last week...it's a three week trip."

Misaki looked down at her hands that were trembling. After being poisoned, she wanted the first first to see her was Takumi. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember the person her poisoned her.

Why is her memory fuzzy?

Her fingers gently traced the heart shaped necklace on her neck to calm herself.

"My lady, as a royal physician, I would suggest that you stay in bed for a few more days. Just to be sure." Kanou murmurs. "Will that be okay?"

Misaki slowly nods. "Of course…" Misaki was silent. "Please...tell me as soon as Takumi returns."

They all glanced at each other and nods. "Yes."

Misaki could hear the secrecy in their voices, she heard the hesitation and it made her stingy.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

In the last few hours while Misaki was in bed, many people had come to visit her. The maids themselves had even come into the chambers and began to cry at her bedside and apologized to her.

It was also unexpected but even her family had came to see her.

Her parents came rushing to her and also cried because they were dead worried about her. Her father just couldn't stop crying and getting angry because Takumi wasn't there beside Misaki.

Suzuna, although with her monotone face, Misaki knew she was worried for Misaki as well.

Her Lady in Waiting from home, Sakura Hanazono, had came also.

"Sakura!" Misaki exclaims, pleased to see her old, lovely friend. Misaki smiled at the small girl around her age standing at the entrance, trembling.

"M-My l-lady….!" Sakura trembled, trying to told back the tears. "Y-You...are you o-okay….?"

Misaki smiled gently and nods. "Sakura, come here! I'm alright, look, I can move around."

"I-it's…" Sakura's tears overflowed, as she didn't bother to wipe it. "I...I have not seen in nearly a year and— and- and…! You are…"

Misaki held her arms out as the small pink haired girl ran into Misaki's arm, while crying loudly. Misaki laughed as she embraced the girl. "I'm okay Sakura, thank you."

"I was so scared that you'd be dead…!" Sakura cried. "Do not scare me, my lady! You didn't write a single letter so I was so lonely..!"

"I'm sorry Sakura," Misaki apologized and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Will you forgive me?"

"I don't know!" Sakura exclaims against Misaki's embraced, sniffling.

Misaki chuckled. When Sakura pulled back, Misaki grabbed her handkerchief and wiped away Sakura's tears and snot but Sakura only got more emotional and cried again.

After a few minutes when Sakura had calmed down, the two girls stayed and chatted with each other, Misaki telling Sakura about her time in the Walker's castle and how Takumi was.

Misaki had told Sakura, her lady in waiting, everything about the last 7 months here and how Misaki quickly fell in love with Takumi and how they're soon to be married.

"I'm so happy for you, Misaki!" Sakura exclaims, delighted. "At last you found someone you love…!"

Misaki smiled. "And you Sakura? Did you find anyone."

Sakura frowned and shook her head. "No one…"

Misaki shook her head. "They're all making a mistake, how can they _not _see this beautiful girl and love her?" Misaki placed a hand on her cheek. "They're all fools!"

Sakura laughed and shrugged. After laughing, she got close to Misaki and hugged her again. "Ahh...I'd be happy to marry you, my lady."

Misaki laughed. "I'm flattered."

"My lady," Kuuga knocked on the chamber doors. "I brought tea for you."

Misaki looked up. "Come in Kuuga,"

Sakura pulled back. "Kuuga?" She asked, her eyes suddenly sparkled. "As in,_ Kuuga Sakurai_?!"

"Yes," She then smirked. "Do you know him, Sakura?"

Sakura suddenly blushed and exclaimed, "He came to Seiyuama once…! I've heard many rumors about him as well,"

Misaki smiled. "So you like him, don't you, Sakura?"

Sakura grabbed one of her pink pigtails and played with it a little as they heard Kuuga coming into the chambers. Misaki could see the impatience on Sakura's expression and anxiety.

"Here, the maids told me to bring this for you," Kuuga said.

Sakura, looking as if she couldn't handle it anymore, suddenly stood up. "I-I'll have to excuse myself! Excuse me, Misaki!"

"Ah- wait, Sakura— "

"Kyaa!" Sakura yelps when she had suddenly twirled around, only to slam into Kuuga.

All of the glass drinks Kuuga was holding came crashing down to the ground, hot tea spilling everywhere.

"Sakura!" Misaki exclaims.

Before Sakura could tumble backwards, Kuuga had luckily grabbed onto her waist and held her before the lady could fall onto the wet ground.

Kuuga sighed. "Are you okay?"

Misaki couldn't see it but she knew that Sakura's face was completely red when she said, "Y-Yes! I-I'm so sorry…! I'll help clean this up."

Kuuga shook his head and place her upright. "It's okay, be careful next time. It would be troublesome if the lady in waiting is hurt after all,"

"Y-Yes…"

"Eh?! What was that crash just now?" Yujiro's head popped in from behind Kuuga. "Ehhh?! Kuuga you broke the glasses…?!"

"I did not!" Kuuga said. "It was an accident..!"

"Hehh...the old lady Satsuki and Honoka won't be pleased," Yujiro smirked. "How would you want your funeral to be like?"

"Shut up!" Kuuga punched Yujiro's arm. "Now help me clean this up!"

"Yes, yes,"

Sakura's face was red as she nods slowly. Misaki could see the uncertainty on Sakura's face as she glanced at Misaki. Misaki only gave her thumbs up, _You can do it!_

"My lady?" Kuuga murmurs as he looks up to Misaki. "After dinner, there's one more person who wishes to see you."

Misaki looked at him curiously, she wondered why Kuuga's facial expression suddenly turned grim.

* * *

**After Dinner **

When Misaki had finished up her dinner in bed, she drank a bit of water and cleaned herself up before her 'visitor' came. When she was finished, she sat quietly on her bed and waited for him just as Kanou had instructed.

After waiting for a bit, Misaki hugged her knees and looked outside the window.

_I wonder if Takumi's okay…_

Misaki frowned, her desire to see Takumi growing.

"My lady," Kanou says, coming in quietly, but he remained standing at the door. "I hope you would refrain yourself from screaming…"

"What are you talking about, why would I scre…."

Her eyes grew when she saw the man that came in from behind Kanou. His tall, lean structure, his familiar short hazel hair, those droopy chocolate eyes and that scar told her everything.

"Hina….Hinata!" Misaki gasped, her body jolted. "What are you...Kanou! What is he doing here?!"

Misaki couldn't take her eyes off Hinata when he entered the room and stared at the floor as if he was guilty.

"My lady, please calm down and allow him to explain himself— "

"EXPLAIN?!" Misaki's voice raised. "There's nothing for this man to explain— how can you allow him in here?!"

"Alot had happened while you were unconscious so please—"

Misaki's eyes narrowed when she watched Hinata place a hand on Kanou shoulder. "It's alright, she has every right to react this way,"

Kanou didn't seemed shaken when Hinata had touched him, in fact, he seemed to calmed down and nods slowly. "You're right."

Misaki was practically at the edge of the bed now. "Why are you here, Hinata?"

Hinata looked behind himself and waved everyone off so that it was only him and Misaki. When he looked back to Misaki, he had in a very soft voice. "To apologize."

Misaki didn't say anything.

"I want to apologize for what happened a few months ag—"

"Stay right where you are!" Misaki exclaims when she saw him taking a step. "If you're going to talk, stay where you are, you bastard!"

Hinata's face saddened as he nods guilty, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry…."

Misaki could see the hurt on his face but she didn't care, she said bitterly, "I don't have a reason to see you."

"I know, but I would like to apologize for all the things that I've done to hurt both you and Takumi." Hinata says. "In a way, I guess hatred and power consumed me so much that I forgot who's so precious to me…so, you have every right to curse me!"

"..."

"After when you spoke to me in the dungeons, I finally came to realize what an ass I was, how evil I've become…" Hinata brought his wounded hand up and stared at it. "That night was the first time you touched me in so long that I _had _to remember what I lost."

"..."

Hinata's face turned pained as he bared his teeth. "I don't know what was wrong with me. I even lost my senses and nearly killed one of my most important friends it's...I went to the point where I had to kill to get you, and I don't even deserve you anymore…"

"Hinata…"

"It's scary, Misaki, I remembered that when I stabbed Takumi, I didn't feel any guilt. I didn't _feel _anything except for victory." Hinata's hands were now trembling. "When I left the dungeons, all the guilt rushed back to me and I couldn't erase it. I couldn't erase the thoughts of .e hurting you over the past years."

"You—"

"You told me…! As long as I'm evil and cruel and won't atone to my mistakes, you never wanted to see me again." Hinata says eagerly. "Please, Misaki, I've come to my senses and changed back."

"How will I know," Misaki says, "How would I know you're not going to make mistakes anymore?"

"Misaki…! I'm begging you to forgive me— ACK!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Misaki looked away from Hinata and covered her mouth with her hand as she stuffed a laugh.

Hinata had taken a step towards Misaki but before Misaki could've screamed at him, Hinata had tripped and fell face first on the ground.

"W-W-What…" Hinata exclaims, looking behind him to see Kuuga and Yujiro behind him, snickering. "What are you doing?!"

"Sorry sorry, it was very tempting you see," Yujiro laughed. "To make you trip so…"

"Wha...jeez! Look at this, you made me trip right in the middle of my speech to Misa-chan why are you guys so evil?" Hinata blushed and covered his face while he was on the ground.

"_Misa-chan_?" Misaki says from behind Hinata.

"Eh? Ah— no, I didn't mean to call you by that it just came out on instinct…"

"It's okay, _You-kun__,_" Misaki smiled gently as she slowly got off the bed.

"Eh...?" Hinata's eyes grew wide. "You just called me...what…?"

"While I was eating dinner, Kanou explained everything to me about you so you don't have to worry," Misaki grinned and crouched down in front of Hinata. "I just had to hear the apology come from you…but, I was so glad to hear that you're you again."

"Misa-chan…?" Hinata's face grew red as he bowed his head in shame. Misaki heard his voice shake. "I'm so sorry...I've hurt you so much…how can you forgive me so easily…"

"Because you're my childhood friend," Misaki smiled, and ruffled his hair. "The Hinata I knew was not like this. I knew that the you back in a few months ago, was controlled. I knew that you real you would never be this way. More than angry, I was sad."

Hinata presses his together to keep himself from letting out a cry.

"But, I hated you so much back then, you have no idea how much I wanted to stab you right there," Misaki said bitterly. Her voice softened, "But...when I heard from Kanou earlier about you, I was really relieved. My old funny, and kind friend was back to normal."

When Hinata was about to look up and say something, Misaki bought him into a big hug. "I'm glad you're back…"

Hinata's tears overflowed as he embraced Misaki back. "Mmm...Misa-chan, I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**One Week Later **

"Geez, you're eating too much!" Misaki screeched. "Don't you think that you'll gain back all that fat, Hinata?!"

"Get off my back, Misa-chan, I always eat this much…" Hinata muttered, stuffing more meat into his mouth. "This is normal right…? Ugh! Takumi's maids always make the best dishes, I can't get enough—"

"You slob!" Misaki slapped his head. "Who's going to clean up your damned drool, idiot!"

"Misa-chan! My chicken..!" Hinata exclaims when the chicken that was in his mouth popped out and fell onto the ground. "That's such a waste!"

"Shut up, you pig!" Misaki nagged. "Your eating habits are worse than usual! Where is your table manners as a king?! Where's your pride damnit?!"

"In here," Hinata huffed, pointing to his stomach.

Misaki's eye twitched as she felt the urge to punch him. "You idiot! There's barely any chicken left for the rest of us what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Hey, Hey, My lady, please calm down," Kanou chuckled. "We have more chicken in back so it's fine."

"Eh?" Misaki and Hinata said together.

Kanou's sweat bead fell. "Yes...there's more chicken to go around so it's quite fine to eat as much as you'd like."

"Yes!" Hinata cheered. Misaki sighed and tusked at Hinata before returning to her seat.

As Misaki continued to eat, she stared at Hinata with a large grin on her face. It's been a week since Hinata had showed up and apologized to her and a week since she forgave him.

During the one week, the two of them returned to being normal childhood friends again, rather than enemies. She found herself laughing and staying beside her childhood friend more and they've been doing quite a lot together now.

But, now, she had to put it all behind because this week, is the week Takumi is returning back to the castle. Misaki couldn't help but smile at the thought.

She couldn't wait to see the man she was going to marry, even Hinata had accepted the fact that they were engaged.

"EVERYONE!" Yujiro stormed into the dining hall.

Everyone at the table turned to look at Yujiro who was breathing heavily.

"Yujiro?" Misaki asks. "What's wrong?"

Yujiro looked down and so did everyone else in the room, including Hinata.

The mood went dark. Misaki stared at Hinata who's face bowed. "Hinata what's wrong?"

"His majesty, King Takumi Walker has returned."

* * *

She didn't hesitate when she had heard the news. In fact, she got off her seat so quickly that her chair fell behind her. She didn't even hesitate and ran out of the room, ignoring the calls from behind her.

"Misa-chan, wait!" Hinata yelled.

She ignored him because the only thing she thought about was how much she missed Takumi and how much she wanted to see him after all this time.

_Takumi_…

She ran out of the dining halls, followed by Hinata, Kanou and the other knights who were close behind her.

When they were out and at the front of the castle, standing in front of the large doors at separated Misaki from seeing Takumi, Misaki's smile grew.

She glanced over at Kanou, notifying him to quickly open the doors, For a reason, Kanou hesitated and accepted it.

"Open the doors and greet the king!" He waved for them to open the doors.

Misaki's head snapped towards the door that were slowly opening. When they opened, she saw 4 dark figures. One of them must've been Takumi and Cedric. But she didn't recognize the other two.

Even so, her smile didn't diminish. She just focused on Takumi.

The four of them stepped inside the castle and when they did, Misaki's heart dropped a little.

She saw Takumi first, looking like his usual self except this time, he had a serious expression on. Her eyes flickered towards another figure, that figure was Carson…?

And beside Takumi, she saw a strawberry blond goddess, clinging onto Takumi with a sly smirk. Misaki's brows furrowed.

"Takumi…" Misaki smiled at him but he didn't return the smile.

Confused on why he avoided her gaze and not even given her a smile, she narrowed in on Ayame's hold on Takumi.

That's when she saw it.

Two identical rings on their ring fingers.

"Welcome back, your majesty." She didn't notice that all of the maids were there also. Everyone greeted them.

"Takumi." Misaki gulped, pressing her lips together because she feared the worst. "W-What's going on? Why is Ayame...here…?"

After a few moments of silence, Misaki waited patiently but anxiously, ignoring the smirks from Ayame that still continued to cling onto Takumi's arm.

"Misa-chan…" Hinata murmurs quietly. "I'm sorry."

She didn't understand what he had meant by that, and she didn't want to.

"_Ayuzawa_," Takumi says loudly, calling to her.

Misaki's heart raced. Takumi had never once called her by her last name and she knew that this time, he was dead serious.

"Why are you calling me that…" Misaki chuckled bitterly. "What's wrong."

"I want…"

He stopped which made Misaki clench her fists. "What?"

"I'm going to marry Ayame," Takumi murmurs. "So let's break our engagement."

* * *

**And that's it for now, lol. The cliffhanger, lol I'm sorry I but I gotta leave you guys at that. XD **

**Anyways- 15 more favourites until I reach 200 favs ^^ YESSSS! I'm so happy so thank you everyone. **

**I shall see you all soon and I REALLY hope that you all review, to know you guys are still with me of course. Thanks.**

**Review, Favourite and Follow**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	24. -XXIV-

**Aye, good afternoon everyone ^^**

**Thanks for all of your reviews last week everyone I loved reading them, omg I haven't had 30 reviews in a while lol. THANKS FOR 500 REVIEWS! **

**I actually had this chapter ready the day after I updated the 23rd chapter...I don't know I didn't have anything else to do so I started typing as soon as I updated. Violet and me had a celebration because I'm actually updating quickly XD**

**Anyways, Enjoy~**

* * *

_~XXIV~_

* * *

It happened just as quickly as her heart shattering before her.

"Takumi…" Misaki presses her lips together and releases a bitter laugh. "What are you talking about, we're already _engaged_. You can not just call it off…!"

Takumi didn't look at her long before he turned his head towards the strawberry blond queen who clung to him like a magnet. Misaki bared her teeth as she watched Takumi whisper something in her ear.

"No!" Ayame exclaimed, her hold on him tightening. "If you two must speak, I'll come with you. Since I am your soon to be lady after all,"

Ayame's lavender gaze landed on Misaki's with a smirk. Misaki clenched her fist.

Takumi grinned at Ayame and nods. "Fine," He looks back at Misaki. "Let's go discuss in my chambers."

As he said that, he and Ayame began to walk towards the flight of stairs that were behind Misaki and the others. Misaki couldn't help but slightly bow her head to hide the pain in her face.

_What's going on_...Misaki's mind wondered painfully.

When the couple walked straight past her, Takumi didn't bother a single look down at her and she could hear Ayame's snicker in victory.

Misaki only stood there with an astonished and sad expression as her fists trembled and her lips quivered. She felt like her entire world is just crumbling away.

She didn't move or say anything when Carson, too, had walked past her. Soon after, Cedric had also walked past her without a word.

When the four of them began to ascend the stairs, Misaki slowly turned around and looked up at the couple that looked very well suited for each other.

"Misa-chan…" Hinata murmurs softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My lady, are you alright—" Kanou and Kuuga tried to ask.

"I'm okay," Misaki said with the strongest and most confident voice she had in her state of near destruction. She stared at Takumi's back, "H-He probably has a reason right…"

No one said anything.

Misaki frowned. "You guys knew it all along didn't you?"

Everyone couldn't help but looked down in guilt, looking like they want to go jump off a bridge. That broke Misaki's heart.

When Ayame and Takumi stopped at the top of the stairs, they both looked down at her in an oddly cold way. Takumi spoke, "Queen Ayuzawa, are you coming? I apologize but we do not have all day,"

Misaki felt a punch in her heart. "O-Of course…"

_Stay strong...he has a reason_. Misaki told herself and shook off the negative feeling and began to climb up the stairs as well, alone.

She had hoped that when Takumi returned, she would've climbed these stairs to _their _chambers with Takumi at her side.

Then...why was she climbing them alone?

When she reached the top, only Cedric was waiting for her, the rest have went ahead. Misaki couldn't even look at Cedric and she didn't even know why.

_Stay strong_...She said again inwardly. _Trust in him_…

But how is she able to stay strong when her hopes are shattering at just the sight of Ayame and Takumi together.

When Misaki arrived at Takumi's chambers, Ayame and Takumi had already entered the room. She watched as Ayame laughed while being seated next to Takumi.

She watched Takumi smile warmly down at her.

When she built up the confidence to enter the room, she walked in quickly and took a seat in front of the couple on the opposite side.

"Let's begin then," Takumi says, holding Ayame's hand with their tangled fingers and identical engagement rings.

"Carson, bring us some biscuits," Ayame says, not looking at Carson but caressing Takumi's face. "Takumi's favourite of course,"

"Yes, my queen," Carson bowed and left the room.

Misaki could feel a surge of hate towards Ayame right then. Wasn't it supposed to be Misaki caressing Takumi's face rather than hers?

"Takumi...she's glaring at me. It's scary…" Ayame whispered, hiding her face behind Takumi's broad shoulders.

Misaki heard Takumi sigh, and it caught her attention. "Please, I would ask of you to refrain yourself from glaring at my fiance, Queen Ayuzawa. You don't have that high of authority at the moment."

Those words hurt Misaki more than it should.

"Anyways," Takumi murmurs when Misaki fell completely silent from the shock of how cold Takumi sounded. "You're most likely wondering why I'm suddenly calling off the engagement."

Misaki somehow managed to find the strength to answer. "Yes,"

"Firstly, I'd like you to do something after when I tell you the reasoning," Takumi says, staring intensely at Misaki as if he meant it.

Misaki could feel how serious he was so she clenched her fists. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her time with Takumi after waking up.

Being cautious, she says, "It all depends on what you'd like me to do."

"No, sorry, but, this is a mandatory request." Takumi says. "But, to put it bluntly, as soon as you feel like you are better, I'd like it if you'd leave my Kingdom as soon as possible."

Misaki stared at him in shock and hurt, mainly hurt. Her lips twitched into a twisted sad face as if she was being backstabbed. "_E-Excuse_ me?"

Ayame snickers.

"You're kicking me out of your castle Takumi?!" Misaki tried to remain calm but they all weren't fooled.

"Bluntly saying, yes," Takumi nods. "After all, you do not need to be under my protection no longer since the main reason for you fleeing was because of Hinata. Now that the two of you seem to be getting along, you have no other reason to be here."

Misaki's lips quivered. He was kicking her out, telling her to leave his kingdom with a straight face. _Why is this happening_…

"I do have a reason for being here! YOU ARE NOW MY—"

"Since it's mandatory that you leave, I will assume you agree and I'm moving on. Ayuzawa, the reason for me calling off our engagement is simply because, you're positioning on rankings are far low."

..._What_?

"And quite honestly, Gerald is right. You, with a low rank, could be after my crown after all, a threat to my kingdom." Takumi says bitterly. Takumi closes his eyes, not looking at her. "It's far safer and more beneficial if I wed my childhood friend who has a very high rank."

Misaki just couldn't recognize her sadness anymore, she felt more anger than pain at his words.

"What you're saying is that you're choosing assumption over truth? Takumi-"

"_Walker_." Ayame grumbled. "I don't think you're at all that familiar with Takumi anymore. You can call him your majesty,"

Misaki narrowed her eyes at Ayame and glanced back at Takumi who stared at her. Misaki continued, "You can not assume that I'll take your kingdom! I'm not that kind of a person and you know it—"

"Do you have the proof that you're innocent?" Takumi asks.

"No! But we've been together here for nearly a year, and—"

"And this one time, Takumi almost died because of you." Ayame sneered. "Because you fled from your own kingdom and brought along Hinata who attempted murder."

Misaki felt something jab her guts. How can she forget such an incident? How can she forget the painful guilt she felt when Takumi was lying in front of her, almost _dead_?

And it was _her _fault?

Misaki wanted to scream out in anger as she usually would but right now, she felt threatened since the two royalty were much higher ranked than her.

"I...I know but—"

"Would it not be better if you had not met him in the first place and all of the things Takumi went through never happened?" Ayame asks, hugging his arm. "In the event that you marry him, what other incidents will occur? Who knows how corrupted your heart is and we don't even know."

Misaki held back a scoff. "It's not like that."

"You would better hope it."

Misaki snapped her head away from Ayame and glared at Takumi, not able to recognize the pain anymore. "So, is this the reason you're calling it off with me, idiot? Because you _think _I'm a threat?"

Takumi simply nods and Misaki almost stormed over and punched him in the face to knock some sense into him

"But that's not all." Takumi says.

"What do you mean?"

"While you were unconscious and causing a ruckus and an uproar in the country, do you know who stayed by me?" Takumi asks, turning his head to look down at Ayame gently as a smile played on his lips. "Ayame did. She stayed by me and comforted me in the month that you were gone."

He continued further. "If I had to say Misaki, our relationship didn't have a connection. Purely you have to know that the entire time since our meeting, I was faking my desire for you."

You would've guessed but Misaki's knees felt weak and all the pain and sorrow rushed back to their again. "F-Fake…?"

Takumi allowed a chuckled to escape. "Of course I did. After all these years of being in the darkness, you would've guessed that I was bored and I wanted to experience a few things. You were the perfect experiment to test out— but in truth, my real desire was for Ayame."

Ayame giggled and slithered her arm around his neck and hugged him, burying her nose in the hollow of his warm neck. "I knew you'd realize your love for me after this entire time."

"I'm sorry it took so long," Takumi grinned.

Misaki only watched the couple chuckle like a true couple. Takumi grinning down at Ayame. Ayame glanced at Misaki briefly before leaning closer to Takumi and smashing her lips against his.

That made both Misaki and Takumi off by surprise.

But Misaki couldn't help but notice that Takumi responded equally to her kiss.

_No way_...

Fake?

Then...was Misaki the only one who felt deeply in love? Was she the only one who imagined a future for them?

Was she the only one who was serious…?

She felt something snap and break inside her and in that moment, all the tears gushed out from her dimmed and now lifeless amber eyes.

Jaw hung slightly, eyes wide, cheeks damped and fists clenched, something inside her just disappeared. Her hope? Her will?

Then all of his confessions, all of his words of love towards her was nothing but for his own entertainment?

She stood up and calmly walked round the table until she was in front of Takumi and Ayame. She couldn't help but let her tears flow uncontrollably and she glared down at him, hurt.

In the same moment when Takumi pulled away from Ayame and raised his head to look up at her,

She slapped him.

"T-Takumi!" Ayame exclaims, flinching to touched where Misaki had slapped. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Misaki just ignored her and from the corner of her eye, she saw neither Carson or Cedric move a muscle.

"I was the only one who was serious about us then?" Misaki first spoke softly. "I was the only one who thought we had something…!?"

"Hey, I'm— "

"Shut up, Ayame!" Misaki screeched, not looking at Ayame.

She focused back on Takumi and grabbed the necklace from her neck. She didn't take a second thought and tore it off, tiny pieces flew off the necklace and scattered everywhere on the floor.

That made Takumi moved a little as he watched the shattered necklace.

It tore her to rip the heart necklace that Takumi had first given her but, in the end, the necklace held none of Takumi's feeling.

If that's the case, she didn't want it either. "This necklace...means nothing right?"

It meant nothing to her now.

"Here," Misaki said, broken. She took Takumi's hand and slapped the broken necklace onto his pale hand. After a second, she released his hand roughly. "You can have this back."

* * *

"Misa-chan…" Hinata murmurs, attempting to follow her the best he could. "Misa-chan...are you okay?"

Misaki didn't answer to him, she just kept walking as quickly as she could; away from Takumi's chambers.

After she had tore up her necklace and returned it back to Takumi, she stormed out of his chambers immediately.

"Misa-chan…wait a minute!" Hinata begged, grabbing to grasp her wrist.

"Sorry Hinata— please leave me be." Misaki said without looking at Hinata. "I'm not in the mood."

Hinata pressed his lips together and thought he should back off. He hesitated, for all these years, he's never been there for Misaki much anymore since a dark side of him took over. Instead of comforting her all these years, the only thing he's done was hurt her.

His brows furrowed and he decided to keep pushing her. "Misa-chan, let's stop and talk about it. W-What did Takumi say to you?"

Misaki didn't look at him, instead sped up. "I said I don't want to talk about Hinata! Takumi is...he never liked…."

"Misa-chan…"

"THAT IDIOT!" Misaki exclaimed. From behind, Takumi could see Misaki raising her hand to wipe her face, continuing to speed walk. Her ears were red and he could only guess that she was crying. "I can't believe this…"

Hinata frowned sadly, for the last time, he reached out his hand for her wrist and tightly grasped it. Even though he caught her, she still didn't look at her, but he felt her hands tremble and saw her shoulders tremble as well.

"I thought he and I were…" Misaki murmurs softly, her voice was shaking. "Why do I feel so sad even though I'm the one who stormed out like that it's not…"

"Misa-chan…" Hinata whispers, slightly hurt to see Misaki crying. Even when he was darker back then, he would always feel a tug in his heart to see Misaki crying. "I'm sure Takumi has a good explanation for all this so don't immediately think that whatever he said in there is true."

"He made it pretty clear Hinata," Misaki muttered, "He was never in love."

Hinata's brows creased. "Then how do you explain the melting snow that I see everytime I come here?!" Hinata took a deep breath. "Right now since you guys broke up, I'm sure he's angry!"

Misaki turned to look out the window, and chuckled bitterly. "Anger? Do you see what's going on outside Hinata?"

"Eh?" He looked also.

Misaki was right, there was very few snow outside and bright in the morning, the trees were starting to bloom. His eyes grew. "No way…"

Misaki shook her head, there was a really tight squeeze in her chest. "Looks like he really does like Ayame after all. Maybe he's a little thankful that I left him."

"What? No wait Misaki—"

"Hinata, I'm going back to Seiyuama." Misaki said, she turned her body so that she was now looking at him. It hurt him to see her red puffy eyes and sad smile. "Looks like there's nothing left for me here...nothing…"

And she fell to her knees. burying her face into her hands and began to sob.

Hinata knelt down on one knee and tried to comfort Misaki but it was no use for the next few minutes. Her heart was uncontrollably in pain. Hinata didn't know what Takumi had said to her but he was sure that it was too harsh.

"Please Misaki, you have to calm down." Hinata hushed, caging his arms around her shoulders to embrace her. "Please Misaki."

"Hah!" A loud and overly obnoxious voice laughed. Misaki's eyes snapped open and Hinata's face grew dark. "Would you look at that. After breaking up with Takumi, you come running into the arms of another man."

Misaki didn't move and Hinata only glared at Ayame.

"What's wrong? Shocked that your pathetic attempt to capture Takumi failed?" Ayame smirked, crossing her arms. She smirked. "Sorry but, I won his heart years ago."

Hinata could feel Misaki's fist tightening a ball with his shirt.

"Hmph!" Ayame smirked, taking out her paper fan and began to elegantly fan herself. "When he had finally confessed to me not long ago, the only thing I could really think was that _I _won. He may as well realize it sooner or later. Ahaha! He used you for his own sake, isn't that heartbreaking?"

"Queen Ayame please—"

"Oh, _this _is here, how is it that you, the one who nearly murdered Takumi, is able to even be here in his castle without having Takumi's knights following you?" Ayame asked coldly. "Such a low ranking king...tch."

Hinata didn't know what to say back.

"The fact that the two of you got along so well even though Hinata tried to kill the one you love, Misaki, is very suspicious." Ayame murmurs with a smirk. "So you're in league after all."

"My lady, we must go." Carson, who was silently following her the entire time without a word said.

Hinata's gaze quickly met Carson's. They shared a message.

"Yes, yes." Ayame nods with a grim chuckle. "I should stop playing with lowlifes and go. Come on Carson,"

"Yes, my lady." Carson answers.

Ayame raised her head in victory and began to walk pass Hinata and Misaki who were still on the ground. Ayame narrowed her eyes on Misaki was passed with a smirk as she stepped on Misaki's dress.

"Oh dear, oops." Ayame exclaimed fakly. "I'm terribly sorry…"

Ayame hid a laugh and carried on walking away and Hinata bit back a snarl.

Carson, however, as he passed them, dropped a tiny folded paper which Hinata noticed and picked up immediately.

When he was sure that Carson and Ayame were gone, he gave the paper to Misaki. "Misa-chan, here, I think it's meant for you."

Misaki weakly pulled away from Hinata and took the small paper and unfolded it with the little energy she had left.

_"Misaki, _

_Do not give up on your love just yet. _

_He does love you. _

_Just continue believing in him. Please trust me, everything will be okay."_

Misaki just stared at the small paper with the words that meant very little. She blinked once or twice as Ayame's words began to pierce her just as hard as Takumi's had. Even though Takumi didn't love her at all, she knew that she had loved him. Misaki knew that Ayame was a threat since the beginning, she was her fall but now Ayame would be her rise again.

And there was still some time left until her marriage age. Misaki, deep inside, didn't want to hand Takumi over so easily.

Not after everything the two of them have been through in these 7 months.

Not after all the things he made her feel from every touch and kiss they shared.

She certainly didn't want to give Takumi to some vile witch.

She loved Takumi and even though after all the harsh things he said to her in his chambers to chase her away and break her heart, she had to say, she still doesn't hate him.

She couldn't bring herself to hate him and she didn't know why.

And if what Carson wrote on this tiny paper is true, that Takumi _does _still love her, Misaki couldn't give up on him.

"Hinata, what am I doing right now..." Misaki's voice was low. She slowly raised her head as her tears dried up. She stood up.

"Misa-chan…?"

"Why am I acting so weak and crying down here like an idiot?" Misaki huffed. "Let's go Hinata. I'm going to get Takumi back. There's no way in hell that I'm giving him to Ayame."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

After dismissing Ayame to leave him alone for a bit, Takumi clenched his fists and took several breaths in to calm himself from what had just happened.

He completely broke Misaki's heart, if there was one thing that he was certain about. He broke her heart and he was going to have a hard time regaining her love.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Watching Misaki react to his harsh words was the worst. Watching her tears fall uncontrollably because it was his fault, was the worst and as long as he was alive, he never wanted to do such things to her anymore.

"I'm such a bastard," Takumi muttered to himself and scoffed. He was a bastard that gave Misaki such a cold greeting after not seeing her eyes open for nearly a month.

A bastard that broke and is chasing his first and _only _love from his home.

Takumi look down at the shattered necklace in his hand. He stared the shattered heart and pressed his lips together.

He stood up and crouched down at the floor to slowly pick up all of the pieces of the necklace.

"Your majesty, you shouldn't do that with your bare—"

"Leave me Cedric." Takumi muttered quietly.

"But—"

"I said to leave me!" Takumi raised his voice.

"..." Cedric frowned. "Yes…"

Takumi slowly picked up all of the pieces of the necklace. He picked up every piece, accepting the delicacy. Takumi frowned sadly. "She's probably wishing that I'll die by now."

As Takumi picked up the silver pieces, he hadn't heard his chamber doors open as Kanou and Kuuga stepped into his chambers and walked over to Takumi.

"I'll help you—" Kuuga offered as soon as he saw Takumi crouching on the ground.

But, Takumi slapped his hand away and glared hard at Kuuga. "No. I want to pick them up myself."

Kuuga didn't refuse further and back off, his brows furrowing at the sad sight.

"Where's Misaki…?" Takumi asks.

Kanou answered. "She stormed off and Hinata followed her."

There was a long moment of silence and Takumi moved places to pick up more pieces.

"Takumi," Kuuga said his name in front of him in such a long time. He meant how serious he was. "I'm speaking to you as a friend and not as a knight but...are you sure about all this? Letting Misaki go? She was your first love right?"

Takumi was silent. "Yes, she was...that's why I have to let her go."

* * *

**Hopefully, I will see you guys next time. I'll be working on a project for since, you know, it's almost exams so I have alot to work but you know what, I'll try to get the next chapter done by next week :). **

** Estimate update: June 6th (I hope)**

**Review, Favourite and Follow please!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	25. -XXV-

**Clearly it's past June 6 -_- but I hate June. It's busy for school and it's hot. I hate the heat. Hate it. Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter and towards the reviews that are telling me to update, I'm seriously sorry for this really late update...guys, make sure to check out my new one-shot and my new story called Sticks &amp; Stones as well. **

**Now that it's summer, as long as I don't slack off, I'll be updating almost weekly now ^^**

**In apology, this with be an extra long chapter :) and also, I think you guys will love the ending for this chapter**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_~XXV~_

* * *

**August 29th, 1413 **

"Ahh~"

Misaki and Hinata watched in disgust as Ayame took a spoon full of the spoon and tried to feed Takumi with it.

"I'm okay," Takumi said, trying to push her hand away.

Ayame pouted. "Come on, no need to be so embarrassed...come on! I'll be doing this everyday so you may as well get used to it."

Takumi cleared his throat and sighed. "Alright then,"

Misaki frowned when Ayame successfully fed Takumi. She glanced down at her own soup and quickly ate it up.

It had been a few days since Takumi had broke the news to her that he didn't really like her in the first place, of course she was hurt, but she didn't want to let him go so easily.

Takumi and Ayame were always together. It was painful to watch the two of them together at every moment of the day but it was normal for an engaged couple.

She was determined and with that determination, she would take every chance to try to get closer to Takumi because she wanted to believe that what Carson had said was true. The fact that Takumi still loved her was true.

No matter how much she wanted to believe it, everyday, her hopes would fall little by little.

Here and there, Ayame would throw her a sly smirk that pissed her off. That told Misaki, Ayame had won.

"Here," Ayame smiled, taking another spoonful of the soup to feed Takumi.

Misaki's eyes dropped immediately.

Just as Ayame was about to feed Takumi again, Kuuga's head popped in between Takumi and Ayame, making Ayame to feed Kuuga instead.

"Ah—" Ayame's jaw dropped. "Kuuga!"

Misaki looked up to see Kuuga smiling. "Thanks for feeding me, Ayame. I was starving."

"How dare you." Ayame sneered. "That was for Takumi! Don't treat your king so disrespectfully."

"If I recall, we're all childhood friends here, same age...I don't think royalty overrules that." Kuuga smiled and walked away casually around the table to take his seat beside Misaki.

"Thank you." Misaki grinned.

"You're welcome," Kuuga whispered and started grabbing some food onto his plate.

"Is Hinata with you?" Misaki asks, concerned about the whereabouts of her childhood friend.

"He was with me. He told me that he was going to stay upstairs to write an apology letter to your family and a few other letters to others." Kuuga told her. "Guilt is hitting him hard."

"I should go help him then." Misaki said as she stood up.

"Oh, you're finished?" Ayame cocks her head and smiled. "That's good, I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with your presence."

Misaki didn't say anything. For the past few days anyway, she was getting used to come of Ayame's rude remarks towards her.

Kuuga muttered something under his breath and scoffed.

Before Misaki left, she looked down at Takumi who continued to eat his food with a slight boredom in his eyes. Misaki's eyes softened, she'll definitely get him back, no matter how much he tried to push her away.

When she left the dining room a little too quickly, she passed the throne room. Misaki held her hands together and curiously entered the throne room, her eyes searched the large room until her eyes landed on two large thrones.

Misaki walked towards the thrones.

When she was just in front of them, she touched one of them lightly. "Takumi sits here…" Misaki whispered and she looked at the throne beside it.

She immediately thought. "Takumi's queen will sit here...rule with him.". The thought had made her heart drop, the thought of Ayame sitting here with him.

"Wasn't this supposed to be mine…?" Misaki asked quietly, touching the Queen's throne. She felt something tugging her heart. "How did everything change so quickly…"

She sighed and stood up, brushing her dress. She shouldn't be here in the first place. Before she turned away from the thrones, she muttered, "Takumi...you're an idiot."

Turning around, Misaki brushed her fingers against the throne one last time. She felt herself bumping into something hard.

"Ah—" Misaki gasped when she felt her nose hitting something hard. She stumbled back and back it.

"What are you doing in here?" An all familiar voice asked, the velvet voice that she once melted for.

She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise. "Takumi…" at the same time, a rush of memories of him saying harsh words to her came crashing back to her.

"You shouldn't be here," Takumi muttered.

"I was looking for Hinata," Misaki said, taking a step back due to awkwardness. "I somehow came here."

"Ayame won't be happy to hear that you're here so you should leave right now." Takumi said. He continued after taking a closer look at her. "You seem to be feeling better aren't you?"

Misaki hesitated, he was trying to push her to leaving. She cleared her throat and shook her pain. "I still get heavy headaches at night." She lied.

Takumi looked down at her. "I see. Well, it's best you should ask Kanou to make it stop then. You really should leave the kingdom as soon as possible." with that, Takumi brushed past Misaki. "Ayame feels threatened with you here and I would like it if she didn't feel that way."

Misaki frowned as she bowed her head. It really hurt.

She began to walk away but she stopped and looked behind her at Takumi. "Hey...during the time that we were together, did you feel anything towards me as I did to you?"

Takumi raised a delicate blond eyebrow. "I told you before, I never felt anything. Please don't jump to conclusion."

"Do you love Ayame?"

Takumi's eyes hardened but then he nodded. "I always had, I guess that I kept failing to realize it."

"Then what about me?" Misaki asked, turning her body around completely. "I had always felt that way towards you, are you just going to throw away my feelings like that, Takumi?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't act so familiar with me, Ayuzawa."

"But—"

"I'm breaking off all my ties with you, I hope you remember that." Takumi said. "I told you before, just forget everything. It's for the best."

Misaki didn't say anything for bit until she finally built up the courage, she stared into his emerald eyes. "Were you threatened into this?"

That had set Takumi off when his eyes grew. "What?"

"I asked, were you threatened to leave me?"

Takumi scoffed. "Do you have so much self confidence that you would jump to that conclusions?" It was hard to tell, but in his eyes, there was a flicker of self-remorse.

Misaki approached him slowly, each step she took towards his quickened her heart. She wanted to touch him.

"What are you doing?" Takumi asked seriously when she was in front of him as he was seated on his throne.

Misaki raised her hands hesitantly and placed them on both of Takumi's cheeks gently, she eyes told him how sorrowful she felt.

Misaki stared into Takumi's eyes and she knew he felt shocked but she continued. She leaned in and placed her forehead against his and she closed her eyes. "If you were threatened, I'm sorry...but please believe me when I say this Takumi, I'll love you no matter how much you try to get rid of me. If this is all for my sake, thank you but we can make it through all of this together so please don't weigh this on your shoulders alone...please don't do this on your own."

Misaki held the position for a minute, listening to Takumi's breathing. Feeling Takumi's warm breathe against her steady breathing. She knew that if she pulled away, it'll go back to normal where Takumi was cold to her.

She held no choice. Misaki pulled away, taking her hands off his cheek and left the room quietly.

When she left the room, Takumi blinked a few times to control his shock before he placed his hand on his forehead, baring his teeth. "Damn…"

* * *

**Later**

"When is she going to leave?" Ayame asked harshly as she stormed into Takumi's chambers. "She looks perfectly fine to me, why don't you just kick her out already?!"

Takumi took a deep breath and sighed. "Earlier she told me she still has heavy headaches at night."

Ayame's brows furrowed as she walked towards Takumi who sat on his window ledge, reading a book quietly. "She's frustrating me, trying to get in between us all the time, aren't you annoyed?"

Takumi didn't say anything.

"Takumi." Ayame said again, wrapping her arms around Takumi's shoulders.

He sighed and placed his book down and looked up at Ayame with a smile. "Of course I feel bothered that Misaki is here, but I can't kick her out, I still have an image to maintain."

Ayame frowned and placed her head on Takumi's shoulder. "I know but I'd like it if it were just me and you. Not me, you and that witch ruining our moments."

Takumi didn't say anything but smiled at her. It was all but a fake smile.

All of this, was a sham. Takumi knew it was a sham and he knew that telling Ayame that he felt love for her, was cruel but he didn't hold a choice.

Ayame, believed that Takumi really loves her and wanted to be with her but in truth, Takumi actually didn't. Takumi closed his eyes and sighed.

_This is all for Misaki…_

"Takumi," Ayame whispers against his ear.

"Yes?"

"Can you kiss me?"

Takumi frowned immediately but he was careful not to let Ayame see. For the past few days, Ayame had requested that he had made love with her, kiss her, hug her. He was starting to get used to her love requests.

He held no choice but to accept them.

He was careful to avoid her making love request.

Takumi turned towards her and smiled, bringing his hand up to brush her hair back. Ayame blushed and smile as Takumi's large hand stopped at the back of her head and pushed her towards Takumi.

He pecked her cheek quickly.

Ayame pouted. "That wasn't what I meant Takumi."

When he pulled back, he chuckled.

Ayame sighed and started to whine. "Come on, Takumi, please. You haven't kiss me today."

"I just did."

"No…!" Ayame whined again, tugging on his shirt. "You know what I mean, please. Don't you love me?!"

_I don't love you…_"Of course I do."

"Then why do you avoid kissing me?" She asked, a little hurtful feeling tugging her heart.

"Love isn't always about kissing, Ayame." Takumi gently said, staring at her lavender eyes. "Isn't it about caring for each other and always being there?"

Ayame bowed her head in disappointment.

Takumi wasn't going to bother it since he really didn't want to kiss Ayame. That was because that every time he kissed her, he would feel a heavy amount of guilt for Misaki.

This, he was faking his love for Ayame all for Misaki and what hurt him enough was to kiss Ayame rather than Misaki. He loved Misaki and there was no denying it.

From his view, he saw Ayame taking a seat on his window seat in front of him and staring outside the window with a bored and disappointed expression.

_Accept any of her request, Takumi_. Somehow, Gerald's voice had voiced inside his head, those words made Takumi stop.

He tightened his lips into a firm line and sighed for the hundredth time. He looked up at Ayame. "Ayame?"

"Hm?" Ayame turned her head to look at what Takumi wanted but she was shocked when Takumi was close to her.

Smiled when she felt Takumi's lips pressed against her.

When Takumi pulled back, he said, "I wouldn't leave my queen unsatisfied."

Ayame laughed and she pulled Takumi's lips back on hers, brushing her lips against his happily.

Takumi obediently obeyed her, following her lead as he had felt her warm lips eagerly kissing him, her frail arms wrapping around his neck to bring him closer to her. From the corner of his eyes, he looked out the window to see Misaki and Kanou standing below as they were headed out.

Even though she was far away, Takumi could see that Misaki was staring at him and Ayame with hurt eyes. All the unpleasant feelings hit him hard in his guts.

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

**Meanwhile **

"My lady, are you coming?" Kuuga yelled from up ahead.

Misaki tore his eyes off of Takumi. She came out to take a walk with Kanou but when she had raised her head to look up at Takumi's castle, she was greeted by Takumi embracing Ayame.

"I'm coming," she grinned and followed after Kanou. Everything with Ayame was too hard for her to handle and even if she can bear with it, hit really hurt.

"Wait, Misa-chan!" Hinata yelled from behind her. "I want to come with you."

Misaki frowned. "You don't have to."

"Yes but, I get glared at when I'm the castle so I'd rather come with you." Hinata smiled as he was beside her. "Where are we going?"

"To collect some herbs." Kanou said. "Takumi told me to make something to get rid of my lady's headache at night."

"Eh? I thought you were fine, Misa-chan."

"Yea, actually, I'm okay. I needed an excuse to stay here longer." Misaki pressed her lips together.

"I'm sure that if you had just asked to stay longer he would let you." Kanou said. "You does love you, my lady."

Misaki frowned. "He's not admitting anything to me so my only guess is that he really doesn't like me...but I really want to believe that he was threatened into this situation."

Kanou and Hinata didn't say anything.

"While we're here, my lady, I have to go collect a herb for Queen Ayame as well." Kanou said as they enter a forest with many streams and leaves.

"For Ayame?" Misaki asked, she didn't know why the name tasted so bitter on her tongue.

"I'm not sure if Takumi had told you, but Ayame had a weak and frail body. I create medicine and send it to her every month for her to maintain her health." Kanou explain. "These plants I pick is enough to last a year supply of medicine. It's extremely difficult to find these herbs and once they're taken, they won't grow back for another year. So it's crucial to find these herbs every year at this time of the month."

"Really? If it's that rare, than it must be a rare herb?"

Kanou nods, walking over a lake using a small built bridge. "Yes because Ayame's condition is rather bad, if she doesn't have this medicine, her condition could get worse so if it does, this herb won't be effective anymore."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Wow."

Minutes of walking passed and Kanou had suddenly stopped in front of a large tree and crouched down. "Here they are, Ayame's herbs I mean."

Misaki looked over his shoulder and she sees a plant with a large three petaled flower with vibrant colours and dark, green curled leaves. "There's only one flower."

"Indeed which is why I must use it wisely. It's only found in certain spots and we just so happened to be in that spot." Kanou smiled as he took out a pair of gloves and a black pouch.

Kanou carefully dug his hands into the soil underneath the flower and took out the flower and placed it into the pouch gently. He then tied the pouch and hands it to Misaki.

"What is it?"

"Can you hold onto it for me, my lady?" Kanou asks. "While I find another herb?"

"Me?" Misaki reached a hand out and took the pouch carefully. "Alright…"

"Then, I'm putting you in charge of it." Kanou smiled and stood up, walking away to find another herb.

Hinata popped in. "So this is Ayame's life-saving herb," Misaki stared at Hinata just to see a weird smirk on his face.

"What's wrong with your smile Hinata?" Misaki asked.

Hinata leaned back. "What I meant was, using this herb, couldn't you be able to get rid of Ayame?"

Misaki's eyes grew. "Hinata—"

"I mean, both you and I hate Ayame right? Wouldn't it be for your convenience that you get rid of the herb and not let Ayame be cured—"

SLAP!

Misaki growled at him. "Watch what you're saying Hinata. How could you think of such cruel things?! Even if we don't like her, don't ever think that way!"

Hinata stepped back and pressed his hand against his cheek, realizing his stupidity. "I-I'm sorry Misaki...I guess something got in my head for a moment."

"Hinata I told you that I would forgive you if you changed your character so please don't change it back into the Hinata I hated." Misaki said hurtfully.

Hinata didn't smile and bowed his head in guilt. "I'm sorry."

Misaki sighed and hugged him. "It's fine."

Around an hour passed and Hinata had sulked a few times but got into his usual self again. Kanou had managed to find everything he needed and now they were going to head back to the castle.

"Hey...Misa-chan, I'm hungry do you have any food…" Hinata whined as they were walking. Hinata had placed placed a hand over his stomach.

"We've only been gone for an hour how are you already hungry," Misaki asked with an annoyed tone.

"But…" Hinata pouted. "At least let me have water…"

Misaki gave him a disgusted look. "Get it yourself. I don't have water Hinata."

Hinata pursed his lips and looked at the lake up ahead. "Hey, Kanou, is that water drinkable?"

"Hm...I believe so but—"

"Yay~" Hinata exclaims and runs ahead of Kanou and Misaki and crouches in front of the lake that was below a steep hill they were on.

Misaki grinned when Hinata dipped both his hands in and took a handful of the water. She had also began to descend the hill carefully.

"Hey Kanou, what else were you going to say about the lake?" Misaki asked.

"Ah, I was going to say there's a few fishes there that are actually dangerous but it shouldn't be problem...and the lake is actually very steep so you should be careful not to fall in since there's also large rocks at the bottom as well..." Kanou says.

"Misa-chan, would you like some water?" Hinata stood up with a handful of water and was about to go up the hill until he slipped on the mud below his feet, his body flying backwards towards the deep water. "Eh?"

"Ah."

And Misaki dashed towards Hinata.

* * *

**An Hour Later  
Evening**

"It hurts!" Misaki scowled painfully. "Watch it!"

Kuuga frowned as he dabbed some medical cream that Kanou had made for disinfecting wounds. "Well, I'm sorry for being kind of inexperienced with this."

"I thought I asked Kanou to do this?" She shifted on the bed uncomfortably.

Kuuga shrugged. "He has urgent business to take care of."

"What? Polishing your armor?"

"Yes, actually."

"Ow." Misaki muttered again.

"Sorry." Kuuga said again as he grabbed a wrapping bandage to wrap on her forehead. "Can you hold the cotton on your forehead...can you explain to me how this happened, my lady?"

Misaki obeyed and held onto the cotton that was placed over the wound on her forehead. She sighed. "That idiot Hinata wasn't being careful so I ran after her him."

"Why'd you dash after him anyway." Kuuga asked and smirked. "If it were me, I would've left him."

"Well I couldn't do that, knowing he can't swim I couldn't leave him." Misaki replied which made Kuuga smile.

"Thoughtful as always."

Kuuga began to wrap the bandage over her head and when he was finished, he began to treat the cut on Misaki's hand until they heard the chamber door knock.

Kuuga placed the bandages down and walks to the door and opens it. Kuuga seemed to be obviously surprised when he saw who it was.

"Who is it?" Misaki asked.

Kuuga didn't reply and Misaki watched him hand over the bandage to the man at the door and smiled at him.

"Take care of her." Kuuga said, quietly enough for Misaki not to hear and he had left.

Misaki waited for whoever at the door to come in.

At first she was confused, shocked and then she was sad when she watched Takumi enter the room.

Neither of them said anything. He didn't speak to her, nor did he make eye contact with her when he walked over to her and took a good look at the wound on Misaki's forehead.

He then sat down and took Misaki hand and began to treat it without a word.

"Takumi…" Misaki said but he didn't answer.

She felt the coldness radiating from Takumi's hand as he touched hers. Why was his hand so cold? Since his head was bowed to treat her bleeding hand, Misaki could only watch his blond hair that was messier than usual.

After a few moments of silence when he finished treating her hand, and was wrapping, he asks, "Are you okay?"

Almost immediately, she said. "I'm fine."

Silence.

"What happened?" he asked in almost a whisper that sounded pained.

"Ah...I went out with Kanou and Hinata tagged along. He went to drink some water from the lake and he fell in and since he couldn't swim, I unconsciously ran in after him…" She began to laugh like an idiot. "I guess I forgot for a moment that I couldn't swim either and...bumped my head against a rock and I cut my hand too."

Misaki frowned that she had answered him when she should be angry or sad...or feeling awkward. "Uhm…"

"...careful."

"...pardon?" Misaki asked.

"...you careful…"

"I...couldn't catch that—"

"Why aren't you careful?!" Takumi finally said as loud as he could. His question of worry came out as a yell that made Misaki cringe. There was a furious glint in his eyes.

"S-Sorry...I didn't think…" She was really surprised. She just looked down. "I'm sorry…"

There was silence and Misaki peeked a glance at Takumi who wasn't smiling at her. She dropped her gaze again.

"But...why are you here?" Misaki asked.

"Misaki, isn't it obvious that I was _worried_?" Takumi asked with his brows in a straight line. "How do you think I felt when Kanou told me that you fell into a lake and nearly _drowned _with injuries?!"

_Ah...Kanou_...Misaki thought. She spoke. "Well, you should be worried about me since you said it yourself, you don't like me and never felt that way about me so."

"I thought we both made it clear earlier today that I still love you?"

Misaki's eyes had widened when she looked up. "Eh? What?"

Takumi pressed his lips together and placed a hand on his forehead. "Ah...I really can't deal with you Misaki. You're right, I really can't get rid of you can I?"

Misaki didn't know if that was good or bad. "Excuse me?"

"It's a really long story and you know, Misaki, you're right. I should've hold you right from the beginning about this whole thing. I wanted to tell you so I would let you go without your heart broken but...I didn't know what to do at the time so…" Takumi sighed. "I ended up saying really harsh words to you. I don't know if I deserve an apology."

"So I was right? You were threatened to do this to our relationship and cut off our marriage for Ayame?" Misaki asked.

Takumi nods guiltily. "Your life was in danger and I had no choice. I wanted to ensure that you would wake up safely."

"That's it?" Misaki asked. She was upset. "Because I had a least likely chance to wake up from my accident, you broke off our relationship for a deal to ensure my awakening?! Are you an idiot?!"

"Misaki." Takumi tried. "I couldn't risk you—"

"I didn't think I'd have to tell you this but we are together Takumi! It means I won't leave you behind! Even if I had a great chance of death, I would still fight to wake up to be with you! Why'd you make such a stupid deal?!" Misaki screeched. "Why couldn't you believe in me?! Why'd you make yourself suffer alone again…?!"

Misaki had raised her hand, in tempt to slap Takumi and he seemed to know it well since he closed his eyes but instead, Misaki just cried and her hand began to feel weak.

"I hurt you didn't I?" Takumi whispered.

"Yes, you did." Misaki muttered as angry tears fell. "You're an idiot, you know that."

Misaki didn't slap him, instead she just fell towards Takumi and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried his face into his shoulder.

It had been a week of suffering without Takumi. She missed holding him. She missed his scent of lavender. She felt his arms lifting as if he wanted to hug her but his arms fell back.

"Why won't you hug me back?" Misaki's voice cracked in disappointment.

"Because I don't deserve to."

Misaki tightened her hold. "That's stupid. I'm trying to forgive you Takumi."

"I deserve punishment don't I?" Takumi whispers against her damp hair, his eyes emotionless.

"You and I are going to make a lot of mistakes in the future Takumi. But, don't you think that if we believe in each other, everything would be okay?" Misaki asked. "I forgive you Takumi…"

That made Takumi hug her waist tightly and Misaki could feel his self-remorse. "I am so sorry."

Misaki trembled. "It hurt without you...everything you said hurt...I was crying every night hoping that everything wasn't true."

Those words had made Takumi cringe in guilt as he felt wetness on his shoulders. He pulled Misaki back to see her crying silently.

He placed a hand on her cheek. "Then, I'll take all those lies back and tell you the translation that I meant to say."

"Misaki, I do love you. I felt strongly towards you since the moment I met you. You brought me out of the darkness and I wouldn't think twice about loving you, saving you, giving you anything in the world. This whole time, I was serious about us." Takumi whispers beside her ear. "It was stupid of me to decide this on my own."

_**A/N note: Mature scene below. Read at your own risks, perverts. **_

Misaki's tears were both sad, happy and angry. She didn't want to say anything because he desire grew to be uncontrollable and instead, she brought herself closer to him and crushed her lips against his.

Takumi didn't hesitate to embrace her back because he was desiring her more, brushing his lips against hers passionately as his hands moved to support her, allowing her to be on top of him and it was a thrill to be with Misaki like this. As their lips furiously fought, Takumi turned over and placed her back gently against the bed with Takumi on top of her.

When Misaki was below him, he bit down on his bottom lip and it made Misaki shiver. Misaki opened her mouth, allowing him to explore more of her and she did the same; exploring him.

Pulling back for air, Takumi didn't want to stop so he buried himself in the hollow of Misaki's neck, her warmth radiant. Misaki only shivered at the warmth sense of his lips and tongue running around her shoulders and she loved it. It made her tangle her fingers in his messy blond hair. She always loved his hair.

Misaki smiled as she clung to him, slightly allowing his body to press up against her. She had him to herself in the first time in so many days. "Hey...Takumi…"

"Yes?" Her murmurs.

"Please...make me yours." Misaki breathed. "I want to be yours."

She felt him smile into her neck as he planted a small kiss, giving Misaki a pleasant shiver. "Anything, for my queen." He brought his lips back to her neck and kissed it before one of his hands pushed her neck against his lips so that it was deep enough for Misaki to suck on her skin, leaving a dark red bruise on her neck.

"Is this...?" Misaki whispers.

Takumi nods. "With this, you're mine." His fingers brushed the bruise and smiled.

With that, Takumi brought their mouths together again, both of them were breathing heavily as they shared their breaths through a heated open mouthed kiss. It was as though he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

As his hands moved to her cloths and a hand slithered under and touched her bare skin, planting kisses on her to mark Misaki as his alone. Misaki closed her eyes to enjoy the moment of having Takumi to herself before he rubbed his hips against her.

He made her suck in a sharp breath in shock and pleasure.

_More..._

Misaki grinned, she relished the thought of having Takumi all to herself. She loved the thought of no one interrupting them. She loved him more than before and it was overwhelming. The desire that they had both held in for so long releasing all at once.

"Takumi..." Misaki urged in desperation to feel more of him. "_More._"

Minutes later, Misaki could feel him. She felt his warmth. She felt his bare chest pressed against her. She felt him touching every part of her with the greatest pleasure. She felt his long thrusts against her and it gave off the feeling he wanted her. He wanted more of her.

They belonged to each other and his long thrusts made sure that Misaki was reminded of that.

She laughed gently as he began to discover the deepest parts of her, causing her to moan against his soft kisses.

"I love you…"

* * *

**The Next Morning **

Takumi woke up with Misaki clinging to his neck just as she had last night. He had felt her bare chest pressed up against him as she slept soundlessly. The suns ray were shining into the chamber.

He grinned and turned to his side so that he was able to hug her waist, once again bringing her naked bodies together.

Misaki squirmed gently under his hold as she brought her fake to the nook of his neck and she smiled.

Takumi brought up his hand and brushed her hair away from her face and planted another kiss on her forehead.

Last night they had finally became one and now, they each belonged to one another but even so, it didn't change the situation that they were in. But it had enhanced their feelings for each other to a stronger height.

Takumi smiled. He was sure that from now on, they would overcome _anything_.

But for now, he wanted to savor the feeling of happiness.

Because there was a pit feeling, it wasn't their happy ending just yet.

They had more obstacles in their way.

* * *

**This is wrap. Just to clear this up, that's right, they had made love for each other and if you guys are thinking if this is it, no. This is not it. I still have alot of things planned before their _maybe _happily ever after. ^^**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter in apology for my late update. **

**Review (please), follow and fav (almost at 200!)**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	26. -XXVI-

**Thanks everyone for those reviews last time :)) I promised the 16th I would update and I'm sorry. My wifi completely shut down for a week (I am still fucking pissed) so I didn't get to update...but here it is anyway :) Since I didn't get to work on it, I rushed to finish it as soon as I got it back. **

**By the way, THANKS FOR 200 FAVOURITES! I'M ECSTATIC ABOUT THIS THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! Even though the archive is running very slow, I'm still glad ^^ I'd also like to take this chance to say, this story has reached 50,000 views :D!**

**Anyway, please check out Violet's story All I Need and congratulate her for her 100 follows ^^ and also, be sure to vote for Maid-sama event :) **

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_~XXVI~_

* * *

**August 30th, 1413**

Reluctantly, Takumi placed a hand on Misaki's bare shoulders and gently pushed the sleeping maiden away from him so that he could get up. When Misaki was off him, he sat up quietly so that he wouldn't wake her up.

He stood up and shivered when he had felt the slightly cool air hit his bare body. He sighed and grabbed his pants and pulled them on.

He had to return to his chambers before anyone could go in and find that he was gone. He frowned, especially if the person is Ayame.

When he looked down at his love, Misaki, who continued sleeping soundlessly, he smiled.

He felt unnaturally happy that their relationship had patched up again, moreover, he felt like jumping over a rainbow knowing that last night, they had made love. It strengthened their relationship.

Takumi crouched down and hovered over Misaki and kissed her forehead before leaning back.

"Hmm…" Misaki groaned.

Takumi's eyes grew wide when Misaki subconsciously pulled on Takumi's hair so that she could hunt for something. Until her lips found his, she kissed him once before her eyes fluttered open and her brows crunched in confusion. It took her a moment before she could comprehend what was going on and her eyes grew.

"Ahh!" Misaki yelped, pushing Takumi away and sitting straight up with a horrid face. "W-W-What…!?"

Takumi couldn't help but chuckle as he sat on the bedside. "You seem very _active _this morning."

Misaki's face deepened into a dark red and was too shocked to mutter out a sound as she covered her mouth with her wrist.

Takumi just grinned. "Good morning, my queen." He offered a charming smile.

"G-Good morning." Misaki's face grew redder.

"How was your sleep?" Takumi asked gently as he got off the bed to pick up his loose shirt and walked over to Misaki's side of the bed.

"Good." Misaki answered simply, carefully adjusting her eyes so that she wouldn't look at Takumi's chest. "T-Thanks...for last night."

When Takumi looked over at Misaki, her face was the most red he's ever seen and he only laughed at her rare expression.

He walked over to her and brushed her hair. "I should be saying that to you...thank you." He took a breath as his eyes trailed down to Misaki's revealed cleavage and then back up to her eyes. "Misaki, you're really gorgeous you know that?"

It took Misaki a minute to let those words sink in before she looked down and gasped, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up to cover her chest. She blushed. "P-Pervert…!"

Takumi placed a hand on her cheek and pecked her warm cheek and pulled away. "Says the queen who gave me a kiss amidst her sleep."

"Shut up." Misaki growled.

He smiled and walked over to a mirror that was just beside the bed so that he could fix his messy hair.

"My hair is so bothersome." Takumi muttered.

Misaki frowned when he had said. She took the blanket with her as she had got off the bed and was about to go over to him but she had felt a shocking pain in her lower body. She was damn sore from last night.

Misaki cursed silently but sucked it up and stood beside Takumi.

She raised a hand and touched his blond, messy hair. "But I like your hair like this."

She didn't know why it came out of her mouth and why she was out of bed, only having a blanket to cover her body. Takumi had an astonished expression. She stumbled. "Er...I mean—"

"Then I'll keep it like this the whole day." He grinned, turning his body so that he could wrap his arms around her waist and resting his head on her petite shoulders.

"T-Takumi..! The blanket—"

"So?" Takumi muttered. "You're beautiful...why do you need to cover yourself when I've already seen everything...at everything part of your body?"

Misaki slapped him. "You're a pervert! Get off of me! Let me put on some cloths."

"But you're so tempting…" Takumi whispers against her ear and smiled when he felt her shiver.

That was when Misaki stomped on his foot, hard. He winced in pain.

"Ah, ah, that wasn't very nice." Takumi says, pulling away a little. "Such a troublesome queen."

"Really? I never knew." Misaki smiled and pushed him away, she crouched down and picked up her dress. "I have to get to change...by the way, where's Ayame?"

Takumi ruffled his hair and placed a hand on his hips. "Luckily she sleeps in another room separate than mine...I don't think she happened to go to my chambers last night so it's fine. I made sure my guards didn't let anyone in, even her."

Misaki looked down.

Takumi got the hint, "You know, I'm never going to be with Ayame you know that. You're going to be my first and last."

"That wasn't what I was thinking." Misaki frowned. She continued. "I was just wondering how much longer is this facade going to last?"

Takumi answered truthfully in a quiet manner. "I'm not sure."

Misaki didn't say anything and Takumi knew she was sad and worried. He pulled her to him again so that he could hug her. "But I told you, I'm going to only ever going to love you. I'll find a way for us to be together again so please...trust me."

"And I told you, I don't want you to bear the weight of this on your own." Misaki shrugged him off. "Isn't there anything I can do? I feel useless, Takumi."

Takumi rubbed the back of his neck and said. "A week ago, when I told you that you'll have to leave the kingdom immediately after you feel better...do you remember?"

Misaki nods.

"I meant that way not to break your heart further but because I wanted you to go home and get comfort while I sort out a way to get us together again." Takumi explained.

"So...you mean…?"

"Yes, Misaki, I need you to trust me and return to your kingdom." Takumi said, there was a sad edge to it. He took her hand. "We will be together...just in the meantime, _go home_."

Misaki began to tear up. She quickly looked down so that he couldn't see the moist in her eyes, she had to force it back. Takumi wanted her to go back to her kingdom so that he could resolve everything for them to be together.

It was an admiring deed that he was doing for her but, he really did mean it back then when he told her to go home.

But, she didn't want to leave him.

Not yet. Her fondness— love towards him grew stronger since last night and she knew it made it harder for her to leave him for a bit.

Why did she have to fall in love so easily? A girl shouldn't fall in love and share a relationship with someone in such a short time!

Her voice came out hoarse. "But I want to help you fight for this too—" When she looked up at Takumi's sad and serious expression, she held her words back.

"Can you trust me, Misaki? With you here, it's only going to bring you pain and I know there will be alot of misunderstandings between you and Ayame." Takumi whispers. "I know that Ayame's taunts these past days are getting to you."

She looked down at their tangled fingers. _He's doing this for you. _A voice inside her head echoed. _Don't make it harder for him. _

She looked up at him with a hesitant smile. "I'll think about it."

He kissed her forehead. "Good."

Takumi then released her and took the blanket that had fallen off Misaki's body without her knowing. She immediately blushed when Takumi crouched down on one knee in front of her; in front of her naked body.

When Takumi stood up casually with the blanket in his hands, Misaki had kicked him hard in the guts without hesitation.

"Misaki— what?!" Takumi groaned in pain, clutching his waist as he fell on one knee again. He was completely confused. "Arg….!"

"YOU IDIOT! HAVE SOME AWARENESS YOU PERVERTED KING!" Misaki screeched.

She snatched the blanket and stormed away with her face bright red and with Takumi sprawled on the ground, groaning in pain.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Gerald's sapphire eyes were dark for a moment as he had stared at the water image Katrina had made of Misaki and Takumi together. "That pathetic brother, doesn't he ever listen?"

"Ayame isn't doing much of a job either." Katrina murmurs.

Gerald shrugged. "As long as Takumi is marrying her instead of Misaki, everything is fine." Gerald touched the water image and the image merged away and he glanced up at Katrina. "Anything new for Seika?"

Katrina frowned and closed her eyes, images flashing through her head. She spoke what she saw, "Your distant cousin is on her way here on a ship from Britain."

The news made Gerald choke on himself. "What?"

"Maria Walker." Katrina said again. "She's on her way here on your grandfather's words. Apparently Takumi told Richard about you being alive and well."

"More detail please."

Katrina breathed, "Richard is pondering and hesitant about you right now. He suspects something is going on— he's a very sharp man, Gerald, both you and I know that. He's sending in Maria to be his eyes."

Gerald bit on nail and cursed many times under his breath. If there was one thing, Maria had always had her eyes on him and they never had much of a good chemistry with each other.

That being said, Maria had always saw his darkness. She was going to be a big obstacle to face in order for him to get what he wanted.

The throne.

Originally, he had only wanted Takumi's suffering, but if it came to be too difficult, he had to go to his last resort; to be crowned the new king.

And to every extent, he was going to get his way.

Even if it meant killing another person or two.

"Get rid of her." Was all Gerald said.

Katrina scoffed inwardly at Gerald's rashness. "Sir, I hope you realize that if I kill Maria, that will heighten Richard's suspicion on yourself?"

Gerald groaned. "I know, Katrina, I know! What else option is there, if you have in mind, I'd love to hear it."

"Accept what's going to happen when time takes us there." Katrina smiled. "I can do a lot of things Gerald. One thing I can't do is kill someone, and change fate."

"Bullshit, Katrina." Gerald snarled. "I better not find that you'll turn your back on me soon."

Katrina stared at the man for a long minute, the man was long from his happy ending. He'd never get it and she could be sure that darkness already consumed him. There was no way she could get him out, even if she had already joined him in that darkness.

"I won't." She sighed, but she was sure getting sick of it. "Maria is close to Seika. She just got off the ship and she's on a carriage towards the castle right now."

"By the way, when's Misaki leaving?"

Katrina hummed to herself. "I don't feel that she has the intention of leaving for the next few days...stubborn witch...what should we do?"

Gerald looked out the window and smiled. "Let's chase her out."

* * *

"ACHOO!" Misaki sneezed a little too loudly. She sniffed before groaning out loud. "Hurts…"

"It's okay my lady, it's a small flu, I'm sure." Kanou smiled.

"I really shouldn't have jumped in after Hinata yesterday should I?" Misaki frowned, touching her wounded forehead before she sniffed again.

"Actually, you should have been fine if you dried yourself off quickly." Kanou said and continued. "But something got in the way of that…?"

It took Misaki a moment for the words to sink in until she saw Kanou's smirk and she realized that he knew what Misaki and Takumi were doing last night.

Her jaw hung. "Kanou…!" She gasped as she covered her face with the blanket and blushed deeply. "Oh gosh, Kanou…! How could you bring it up so shamelessly?!"

From under the blanket, she heard Kanou chuckle. "Congratulations, my lady. I believe it was his majesty's first time."

Misaki's face grew hotter by the second.

"Ah...it's okay, my lady. I was just passing by last night...so I took the privilege of putting up a sound barrier around the chamber to give you and sire some privacy…"

Misaki was beyond embarrassed at this point. Was Kanou saying that they were too loud?! Misaki stuffed in a scream before she sat straight up and pointed an accusing finger at Kanou. "Why are you teasing me about it?!"

Kanou continued to have his usual smile and shrugged.

Misaki's jaw only hung before she buried her face into her hands and groaned loudly.

Kanou continued. "I was glad to see his majesty's face glow this morning. It seemed that he really enjoyed himself."

"Oh gosh, Kanou, please shut up. It's embarrassing." Misaki snarled.

"Ah, since you did it, shouldn't you be sore my lady? I can give you something to sooth it." Kanou smiled.

Misaki had it, she took the nearest thing she could get her hands on and slammed it in his face. "STOP IT!" Misaki breathed heavily, her face was so red she was sure that she turned into a tomato.

Before she realized that Kanou collapsed, the door opened and Kuuga came in with a tray of hot water. "Here's the boiled water you asked for Kanou— ACK! KANOU'S DEAD!"

"No he isn't, shut up Kuuga for god's sake why is your voice so loud?!" Misaki screeched. "He's not de—"

"Is everything okay— OH MY GOD, KANOU'S DEAD?!" Yujiro suddenly popped in behind the frozen Kuuga to see Kanou collapsed on the ground beside Misaki's bed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

* * *

"I do apologize for the misunderstanding." Kanou cleared his throat as he sat in a chair politely.

"I nearly got accused for being a murderer thanks to you." Misaki closed her eyes as Kuuga placed a warm towel on Misaki's forehead.

"I'm sorry." Kanou bowed his head.

"Why did you get angry at Kanou in the first place?" Kuuga asked Misaki. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I DO MIND!" Misaki exclaims and blushed.

Kuuga raised a blond eyebrow at why Misaki was blushing. He took a moment to think before his lips curved into a smile and the smile was so sly and evil, Misaki moved away.

"What...What is it?"

"Is it about _that_?"

"_That_?" Misaki dared to push for an answer.

"Yes, you know. You, Takumi and that?" Kuuga smirked when her face grew red again. "Just as I thought— I have to congratulate Takumi for becoming a man!"

Misaki's eye twitched.

Kuuga suddenly came towards her quickly and whispered in a serious manner. "My lady, since you're a woman now, do you mind sharing your experience? Like how it fel— ACK!?"

Misaki's sat straight up and had already threw something that didn't matter at Kuuga's head without hesitating again. Kuuga had collapsed on the ground just like Kanou had. "SHUT UP, KUUGA!"

Yujiro came into the room at the wrong time again. "Hey Kuuga, Koma needs you in the— KUUGA'S DEAD TOO?!". Yujiro turned to see Kanou sitting in a chair and for some reason, had a white sheet over himself. Yujiro's face paled. "KANOU'S A GHOST?!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Misaki screeched again. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Her body had felt unnaturally hot from her fever at the moment and before she knew it, she fainted.

* * *

**That Night**

When Misaki came to, she was tucked into her bed safely with a damp towel on her head. Her eyelids felt heavy and she didn't feel too well since her body was burning up.

She glanced around around the dark room and then closed her eyes when she saw that there wasn't anyone around. She was relieved that there wasn't anyone; she needed to think a few things through.

Misaki sat up and took the wet towel off her forehead and placed it in the bucket of water near her and winced in pain when she felt a head rush.

This was a really bad time to be sick.

But she grinned, even though she was feeling heavy, she was still happy that she had fallen into the water and had gotten Takumi worried about her— otherwise, he wouldn't have visited her.

Misaki slowly got off the bed once her head rush was gone and walked over to a small chest that she got Sakura to bring to her from back home.

Opening the small chest, she hovered over and looked inside the small chest. She took out a small white pouch with the shattered necklace that she broke. She had gotten Kuuga to go into Takumi's chamber and take it for her.

She didn't smile as she opened the pouch. She couldn't believe her idiocy. She had jumped to conclusions and broke the one thing Takumi had ever given her with his heart. She broke it because she was an idiot for not believing in him.

Misaki closed the pouch. She broke the necklace with her two hands so she was going to fix it with her two hands. Misaki took the white pouch with her.

Before she closed the chest, her eyes narrowed at the familiar black pouch inside the chest that she was sure wasn't there before.

"That's weird," Misaki muttered to herself. "I don't remember seeing this here…"

She took out the black pouch and was about to open it before she heard rather loud screaming from outside her chambers.

"Let me in there, right now!" the screeching voice sounded like Ayame.

"My lady," Misaki heard Kanou's voice. "There must be a mistake so please calm down!"

She didn't know what came to her but her heart started to race. _What's going on?_

Ayame's furious screaming came louder to Misaki's door and that was when Ayame had stormed into Misaki's room, her dark lavender eyes grew into flames of anger as she glared at Misaki.

Ayame's face was painted with red, just as Misaki's because of her fever. There were guards behind Ayame who were tempting to bring Ayame out but Ayame had screeched at them.

Misaki met Ayame's eyes and Ayame never tore her eyes away.

Kanou was also behind her, flustering with panic.

Misaki was confused. Her voice came out gentle, "Ayame, what's wrong—"

"DON'T MESS WITH ME, YOU WITCH!" Ayame screeched, and then coughed a few times before Ayame had stormed towards Misaki who was still crouching on the ground. "WHERE IS IT!?"

"What, I don't under—"

Before she knew it, Ayame had snatched away the black pouch from Misaki and opened it to reveal a large, vibrant flower and dark green, curled leaves. Misaki's eyes grew, it was the rare herb for Ayame's medicine.

Kanou, behind her, gasped in astonishment.

Misaki knew what was going on immediately.

Her chest began to hurt. "What— I don't understand how that got there!" Misaki exclaimed. "I don't know why it's here! Someone must have—"

_SLAP_! "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Misaki touched her cheeks, feeling the aftershock of Ayame's hard slap. When Misaki looked up at Ayame, her eyes were hell themselves. They were burning with so much hate and anger even Misaki cringed back.

"DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME THAT MUCH!?" Ayame screamed so loudly that Misaki's ears began to ring. "YOU VILE WOMAN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

**Review, Follow and Favourite for more :) Hope you liked the chapter!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	27. -XXVII-

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter and here is chapter 27 :) Guys, we're almost at 600 reviews! I'm so excited and I hope we get there! Again, thanks everyone who is supporting my story right now and I hope you will stay with me until the very end.**

**Please vote for the Maid-sama event and also, check out Violet's new story, "Faking it". Also, check out Mikanlove and MissKireiUchiha's stories. I promise you that you won't be disappointed ;)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_~XXVII~_

* * *

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF THIS CASTLE RIGHT NOW! GET OUT!" Ayame screeched, trying to claw Misaki but Kuuga had grabbed hold of her waist to restrain her. "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW KUUGA! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"Right now, you're the only one trying to kill her!" Kuuga retorted loudly. "Please calm down until we find out for sure if she really did steal it."

Ayame shrieked. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, IT WAS IN HER HANDS! HER HANDS! ARE YOU BLIND?!"

"There could be an explanation."

"THE WITCH THOUGHT SHE CAN KILL ME! YOU! YOU KNEW ABOUT MY CONDITION DIDN'T YOU?! YOU KNEW THE FLOWER WAS MY ONLY ANTIDOTE! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME AND HAVE TAKUMI TO YOURSELF DIDN'T YOU?!" Ayame snarled, her violet eyes burning on Misaki's.

Misaki bared her teeth in shock of Ayame's terrible screams. It was a terrifying moment because Ayame looked like she really was about to murder Misaki.

"Kanou, get Takumi!" Kuuga yelled.

Kanou ran off, leaving Kuuga and Yujiro to restrain the raging Queen.

"My lady, please calm down, if you don't your condition will get worse!" Yujiro tried to calm her down. "I'm sure she has a valid reason—"

"YOU GUYS ALWAYS TAKE HER SIDE DON'T YOU?! WHY ARE YOU TAKING HER SIDE SO EASILY?! DON'T YOU TRUST ME?! YOU JUST MET THIS WITCH AND YOU TRUST HER MORE THAN ME?!"

"It's not that," Kuuga assured. "We have to look at everyone's side of the story—"

Ayame ignored Kuuga and continued to pierce darts at Misaki. "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE TAKUMI FROM ME?! YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW YOUR PLANS YOU SCHEMING WITCH!"

Koma and Shosei and came into the room and came over to Misaki's side. Koma helped her up while Shosei stood in front of Misaki just in case Ayame got loose. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Misaki said as she stood up.

Soon after, Hinata had rushed into the room and brushed past the angry queen while giving her a look and when he saw Misaki, he rushed over immediately. "Misa-chan! What happened?"

Misaki shook her head. "I-I don't know…"

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME?! SHE TOOK MY HERB, THE ONLY THING THAT WOULD HELP MY CONDITION! SHE STOLE IT, HOPING I WILL DIE!" Ayame screamed. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME?!"

Hinata narrowed his eyes and screamed back. "MISAKI WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"SHUT UP YOU LOWLIFE! HOW DARE YOU SCREAM BACK AT ME!?" Ayame yelled back and somehow, she had gotten loose from Kuuga's hold and she launched herself towards Misaki.

Shosei and Koma stood in front of Misaki and Hinata pulled Misaki back but Ayame had somehow dodged them and got past them.

"Damn…!" Koma cursed and turned to catch Ayame but it was too late. Ayame and grabbed Misaki's collar with one hand.

Misaki gasped in surprise and yelped when she had felt a sharp pain on her left cheek. Ayame scratched her with her nails. Her eyes had reflected hell themselves and Misaki somehow felt helpless at the moment.

"MISAKI!" Hinata yelled as Kuuga and the others grabbed Ayame. Misaki stumbled backwards and Hinata caught her but had fell with her. He took a close look at Misaki and noticed the two large cuts on her cheek. "Oh no! You're bleeding!"

Misaki didn't care. She didn't know how the flower pouch got there because she swore that she had given the pouch to Kanou as soon as they had got back to the castle that day. She didn't know how it got there.

"Ayame, I really didn't steal it!" Misaki tried to explain.

"THEN HOW THE HELL WAS IT IN YOUR HAND WHEN I GOT HERE?!" Ayame yelled. "EXPLAIN IT TO ME!"

"I don't know!" Misaki yelled back, standing up. "But please trust me! I don't know how it got there! I was in bed all day there was no way—"

"WHY WOULD I TRUST YOU!?" Ayame yelled.

"Ayame, stop." A husky, serious voice said.

Everyone, including Ayame, had stopped and turned her sharp gaze back. It was Takumi, standing at the entrance of the chamber.

Misaki felt tears threaten to fall when she saw Takumi because she had to admit, she was scared and flustered. She didn't know what to do at all and it was hopeless for her to speak. She wanted to run to him and cry.

"Takumi!" Ayame exclaimed, immediately running to Takumi's arms.

Misaki's heart ached when Ayame came to Takumi, hugging him tightly and Takumi hugged her back.

Misaki, even though she knew that Takumi belonged to her, it didn't feel like it. She felt her tighten and strained her chest and ease to breathe.

"Are you alright?" Takumi asked.

Ayame nodded a little before she pointed at Misaki. "Get her out of the kingdom, now Takumi! She took my antidote! She tried to kill me! Believe me Takumi!"

"I didn't!" Misaki exclaims helplessly. She had no proof to show her innocence so the only option she had was to deny everything.

Takumi didn't smile. He sighed before lifting his gaze to Misaki's. Misaki shook her head, hoping that Takumi would believe her.

"Please…"

"TAKUMI!" Ayame yelled, upset at Takumi's delayed answer.

Takumi closed his eyes, he tore his eyes from Misaki and to Ayame. He offered a smile. "It's okay. I'll figure it out, trust me. Ayuzawa, please, I need to speak to you."

Misaki's heart raced in a bad way. _Ayuzawa_. Misaki's knees had felt weak and her head felt heavy, her legs betrayed her and she had fell down to her knees.

"Misaki!" Hinata exclaimed.

Misaki only stared at Takumi.

"Everyone, please leave us alone right now." Takumi ordered seriously.

Kuuga and the knights nodded at each other and they all left. Ayame clung close to Takumi as she glared down at Misaki.

"Ayame, Hinata, it means you too."

Ayame's brows furrowed. "Excuse me? I'm a part of this aren't I? I'm staying!" Ayame claimed.

Takumi closed his eyes in annoyance. "Ayame please, trust me and leave me to talk to Misaki alone."

It took Ayame a minute to agree. She nods sheepishly, getting the hint of Takumi's annoyance. Before she left the room, she glared at Misaki one last time. "Witch."

"Misaki, will you be okay?" Hinata asked quietly and anxiously.

Misaki slowly nods. "Yes."

Hinata hesitated to leave Misaki but he knew that he had no choice. He frowned and stood slowly and left the room, taking a quick look at Takumi before he closed the door.

Takumi and Misaki didn't speak for a few minutes as Misaki sat on the ground, staring down at her trembling hands. She couldn't believe what was happening. Why was she being framed like this? Why did the look in Takumi's eyes, tell her that he didn't believe her?

She heard Takumi start to move. Misaki heard him crouch down to pick up the black pouch with Ayame's flower. He moved elsewhere and grabbed something in silence.

When he came back, he stood in front of Misaki in silence. When he spoke, Misaki flinched. "Did you steal the flower?"

Misaki, in that moment, felt angry and betrayed. Why'd he ask her that? She bared her teeth. Misaki scoffed. "Of course you'd ask me that…"

Takumi waited for an answer.

"I didn't steal it." Misaki said finally, her voice cracking. "I know...I know you don't believe me...I know I don't have any proof but please Takumi...believe me…! I don't know how it got there…"

Takumi nods once. "Do you hate Ayame?"

Misaki's lips quivered. Ayame had been cruel to her since they had first met. A normal feeling was to hate Ayame. But Ayame is only like this because she loves Takumi. Misaki spoke softly. "I don't…"

There was a long silence and Takumi had crouched down to the ground with Misaki so that he could face her. He cupped her face gently and kissed her. He talked against her lips. "I never said I didn't believe you, I'll always believe you."

When Misaki stared into Takumi's eyes, her tears gushed out. "Takumi…"

Takumi smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes zeroed in on the 2 large cuts on Misaki's cheek that was still bleeding. "Why are you always getting hurt?" He frowned and grabbed the bandage and cut a piece off.

Misaki stayed still as Takumi treated the wound where Ayame scratched her.

As he did so quietly, Misaki watched him breathing steadily. She whispered, "What's going to happen now…?"

"I don't know." Takumi answered.

Misaki's lips trembled as she felt her tears touch her wound.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out so believe in me." Takumi said again, touching her hair in assurance.

Misaki had never felt so helpless in her life. She squeezed her eyes and more tears came out and a tiny whimper escaped which made Takumi frown.

"I...I should have just left shouldn't I?" Misaki whispers. "I caused so much trouble...I hate it! Takumi, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Takumi said. When he finished treating her wound, he pulled Misaki into a warm embrace. "I promise you, I'll figure it out. Don't worry."

Misaki clenched her jaw as she clung to Takumi's shirt desperately and buried her tear soaked face against his chest that gave off the scent she loved. "I didn't do it…! I really didn't! I don't know how it got there!"

"I told you I believe you," Takumi hushed. "I'm sure the others do too, we know you're not guilty. I'll get Kanou to use his magic to prove to Ayame you didn't do it."

Misaki sniffed.

"Please don't cry Misaki," Takumi said, there was a pained edge to his voice. "You know I hate it when you cry. You know it makes me worry about you."

Misaki nods slowly. "Yea...you know, I don't know why I froze when Ayame was screaming at me. I would usually fight back but...I don't know why I froze up and let her win."

"You're a woman Misaki." Takumi said simply. "You can't always be tough. At some point, there will be times where you freeze up, it's normal."

There was another moment of silence. Misaki's cheeks were now on Takumi's chest and listening to steady heartbeat, and feeling the motion of his chest move up and down, calmed her.

She closed her eyes, her cheeks were getting flushed again and she knew that her sickness was back. It was about time she left right? If she stayed any longer, she'd cause even more problems to Takumi and the others.

She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay and help Takumi resolve everything. She wanted to stay because she felt useless and weak and she hated that.

But what was she able to do? Right now, she was a black cat that seemed to cause trouble everywhere she went. She's causing so much trouble for Takumi. Injuring him, making him risk his life. She was unintentionally picking fights with Ayame.

Right now, she was just in the way.

_Why am I like this…? _

Misaki pulled back from Takumi weakly, her arms falling limply. She kept her gaze down. "Takumi...I'm going to go home."

Takumi frowned, it was a good thing that Misaki was going to leave. It was a good thing because now, he knew for sure that Misaki wasn't going to get hurt anymore. They needed some distance if they wanted to resolve everything.

But, he didn't know how long they'd have to be apart for. And that part of it, scared him.

He touched her hair and brushed it, he had also stroked her cheek, making her blush and lean into his touch. Misaki lifted one hand and touched his.

"I'll miss you." Takumi whispered.

Those words threatened for her tears to fall again. Her voice came out weak and soft. "Me too…I...really love you, Takumi…"

Takumi smiled sadly and leaned in to kiss her. Misaki allowed a whimper to escape because she knew that this was going to be their last kiss in a very long time. The last time and possibly, if everything didn't go well, the last time _ever_.

They kissed each other passionately, full of love and yet fiercely, because they were fully aware that it was the last time. There was no tomorrow for now.

He whispered with tenderness, "Me too…"

A tear streaked down Misaki's cheeks.

* * *

**September 3rd, 1413**

After the night where Ayame had freaked out and began to lash out on Misaki, everyone had made sure that Ayame and Misaki wouldn't encounter each other again. It was because they were scared that Ayame might start to start up a fight again.

After that night, Takumi and Misaki hadn't seen each other again because Ayame had made sure Takumi and Misaki were as far apart as possible. Just like Misaki and Takumi had predicted.

Misaki was sick for a few days and laid in bed so she couldn't move around. Kanou had treated her back to health and now, Misaki was packing up all of her belongings quietly without disturbing anyone.

Sure, it was lonely without Takumi anymore but it couldn't be helped.

She had passed on the message to Cedric, hoping that he'd tell Takumi that she was going to leave today.

"I will be sure to tell him." Cedric smiled with his usual composed smile. "Would you me to send a carriage for you, my lady?"

Misaki shook her head. "I have carriage coming from my kingdom to pick me up."

Cedric was silent for moment, he seemed to be thinking about something. "If you do not mind me asking,"

"Go ahead."

"You and sire have cleared the misunderstanding?" Cedric asked.

Misaki blushed and nodded. "Yes, and he's right. It's a good choice to leave right now."

Cedric only nods once and not saying anymore. Misaki excused herself and walked down the quiet hall of the castle alone.

Cedric stared after her but soon tore his eyes from her, thinking it was rude to stare. He also began to walk down the hall.

Ever since Misaki Ayuzawa had came to the castle, Cedric noticed drastic changes in the Walker castle. The knights were livelier, the maids laughed more, Takumi had even smiled once again in so long.

The weather had even warmed up. The queen was like a bright shooting star crossing paths with a dark and frozen world and lighting everything on fire. But the fire wasn't hot. It was was a warmth everyone desired.

Misaki was definitely a good change and Cedric, someone who's been at Takumi's side forever, agreed that she was someone everyone should meet. It was the first time in forever that Cedric had seen so many expressions on Takumi's face.

As Misaki was walking down the stairs, she was greeted by the laughter of a bright girl in pink pigtails.

Misaki smiled when she saw that she was laughing and chattering with Kuuga who looked like he was enjoying himself as he flung his arms around.

"You know what she did next?!" Kuuga exclaimed.

"What?" Sakura giggled as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"She threw it at! She threw the bowl straight at my face!" Kuuga exclaimed, pointing to his face. "Wow, I was so shocked that I even passed out! She's a very violent person, your Queen!"

"I'm right here, you know." Misaki called as soon as she finished descending the stairs.

"Misaki~" Sakura squealed, running to Misaki immediately. Sakura had ran into Misaki's arms and Misaki hugged her back.

Sakura snapped her eyes open in realization as she pulled back sharply to take a good look at Misaki's cheek.

"What happened?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Misaki touched her cheek. "Aha...it's nothing~ it's nothing serious just a scratch…"

Sakura shook her head. "A scratch doesn't require a huge bandage…." Sakura's eyes dragged to Misaki's forehead. "Your forehead?! What happened?!"

Misaki cringed. Sakura was like a second mother who cared so much for her welfare. "I uh...fell into a lake…"

"MISAKI!"

"Thanks for coming," Misaki said quickly, trying to change the topic. "Means alot…!"

Sakura shook her head and sighed at Misaki. "You're welcome." She said sternly.

Misaki lowered her voice so that it was only for Sakura's ears only. "So uhm, you're really getting along with Kuuga aren't you?"

As soon as Misaki said that, Sakura's face turned bright red. "Y-Yea...it was only a small conversation…i-it's nothing big…!"

Misaki chuckled.

"Unfortunately, Yujiro and the others are busy so they can't say their goodbyes personally but they wish you the best." Kuuga told her.

Misaki smiled. "Tell them I'll miss them too,"

"Sure can do."

"Misa-chan~ you're leaving now~?" Misaki heard Hinata whine from behind her. She and Sakura turned around to see Hinata waving at them with Kanou behind him.

"Yes."

"Oh, Sakura~ long time no see!" Hinata smiled down at Sakura who was only two years younger than him.

Sakura, with her chocolate eyes, glared at Hinata and stuck her tongue out. "Hmph!"

Hinata's mouth dropped. "Nee~ Sakura, forgive me okay? I said I was sorry! How long are you going to stay angry?"

"You think I'd forgive you for hurting Misaki?" Sakura complained. "You're crazy!"

As Hinata tried to apologize and Sakura ignoring him, Kanou stepped up and smiled at her.

"Hey Kanou, is Ayame okay with her medicine now?" Misaki asked.

Kanou nods. "Of course, and it's okay my lady, we all believe that you're not guilty of this. I know you gave me the herb as soon as we got back and I also know you don't know where my chamber is so there's no way you would have stolen the flower."

Misaki released sigh. At least another person believed her.

"By the way, do you really have to leave?" Kuuga asked, crossing his arms over the back of his head.

Misaki nods and looked down at her heads. "Well yes, it's best that I just leave right? After all, the only thing I caused since I came here was trouble."

"That's not true, my lady," Kanou smiled. "We were glad that you had came and we're glad that we met you."

"But isn't she right though?" Kuuga laughed teasingly. "The moment she stepped into the castle, Takumi flipped out and slapped her right?"

"Kuuga, shut up! You're spoiling the mood." Kanou muttered.

"Hah?! Aren't I older than you?! Don't tell me to shut up!" Kuuga placed a hand on Kanou's head and ruffled his hair.

Misaki's lips quivered, feeling like she was going to cry. She's glad that she had met Kuuga and the others as well. Although the distance was huge, she's glad she had met the maids as well.

She's glad she met Kanou who in the months they knew each other, he had taught her all of his vast knowledge which she was excited to share with her wizard back home.

Kuuga and Yujiro both had taught her knew swordsman skills that she was dying to share with her knights back home.

She was going to miss all the fun moments she's had with them whenever she had her spare time.

"Thank you…" Misaki smiled. "Than it's goodbye right?"

They all had a sad expression plastered on. Kuuga was the first one to step up and hugged Misaki which gave her a surprise.

"Kuuga!" Hinata snarled in surprise, suddenly trying to break in between Kuuga and Misaki. "Let Misa-chan go~!"

"Ah. Shut up Hinata!" Kuuga snapped back, still holding Misaki. "Let me say my goodbye!"

"You're a knight! It's unsightly for you to be hugging a queen! Let go!"

Misaki had only stood there as she was crowded by everyone and laughed genuinely. As they all heard Misaki's laugh, they silenced and listened to her joyful laugh.

Kuuga released Misaki and smiled whereas Hinata took his turn and tried to hug Misaki but Sakura stood in front of Misaki, guarding her from Hinata.

"Sakura~" Hinata whined.

When Sakura and Misaki came in front of the entrance of the castle, Sakura helped Misaki with her belongings by taking a sack for herself. Kuuga had went ahead and opened the large castle for her and Misaki and Sakura stepped out of the castle.

When they stepped out, Misaki felt a light breeze crashing into her face, and she smelt the scent of the open air of Seika Kingdom. She smiled, she was going to miss everything here.

She looked up and saw there was two carriages stopped infront of the castle. One carriage had the Ayuzawa family emblem and the carriage behind them had a foreign emblem.

She saw the foreign carriage door open and out stepped a stunningly beautiful woman that seemed to be a few years older than Misaki.

The lady had wavy platinum blonde hair that reached her waist and a pair of striking light sky blue eyes that seemed to reflect the heavens and tiny pink lips. The lady had also wore a long navy coloured dress with a white silky cloak.

"Whoa~ she's so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed quietly. "I wonder who she is…?"

"I don't know…" Misaki says. She wondered if she was related to Takumi or Ayame? "We should get going…."

"Okay," Sakura said.

The two of them began walking towards their own carriage before Misaki's eyes had met the gorgeous woman's blue eyes. The woman cocked her little head curiously and watched as Misaki nods and mutter a hello.

The blond woman looked away and continued to walk towards the castle where there, Takumi stood there waiting for the woman.

The woman took a mental note of how Takumi was staring after Misaki who was settling into her carriage. The woman cocked her again.

"Ahem," the woman coughed, catching Takumi's attention just as Misaki's carriage began to trotted off.

Takumi looked down at the woman and smiled. "Welcome, Maria, did you have a nice trip?"

The woman, Maria, smiled widely with her light pink lips and crossed her arms. "My trip was fine," Maria said her soothing voice that seemed to sing. "Now, let's talk about what you've been up to..."

* * *

**That's all for now :) What do you guys think? Now that Maria is here, do you think she's going to be able to solve everything get Misaki and Takumi back together again? **

**To answer a specific question I got from a guest, 'What do you think about the authors on here?', here's my answer (Kind of forgot to answer it in the last chapter)**

_A: To narrow it down to the people I've personally spoke with here, I really love everyone :) Especially the people who are trying their hardest to write these stories. I know it's hard to write without feeling anxious of what other's will think. Don't worry, all of us has had a starting point._

_In the two years I've been here, I've seen alot of great stories being posted and I've seen a few authors develope and now, they're writing amazing stories for everyone to read :) (Ex. Jui2014) I've met alot of people here who are now great friends of mine (Violet, Winnie, Malak, Takumisa etc...) I don't regret my time here at all and I think all of the authors on here are my family (even to the ones I haven't spoke to yet). I hope more readers and authors will come to Maid-sama _

**Review (please~), favourite (onegai~!) and follow for more~! **

**I'll see you guys next time :)**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	28. -XXVIII-

**Alright guys, first things first, we've reached 600 reviews! Omg~! IFHFSWJDNKADN I shared the news to Violet as soon as I reached the 600 mark! Thanks everyone for your support~ also, I've reached 100k words written for this story~ whooooo~!**

**Btw, Happy Birthday, KKHxG ;) I hope you have a great day!**

**Don't forget to vote for the maid-sama event :) Event ends today so make sure you vote before tomorrow because we're posting the results tomorrow!**

**Be sure to check out the stories being posted here :) and also, check out Hapum's "His Beloved Student" and also, Princess Royalty's "Princess and Maid". She has a unique twist to Maid-sama so I hope you check it out :) If you haven't already, check out Violet's, "All I Need" and also her new humor story, "Faking It".**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_~XXVIII~_

* * *

"The kingdom's changed." Maria noted aloud, taking a sip of her tea. "I haven't been here in three years and since your coronation, the kingdom's turned ice solid...that's what Richard said. Taking a good look outside, I see it's the exact opposite."

Takumi rubbed the back of his neck. "Alot of things happened."

"_Clearly_." Maria said. She placed her tea down and smiled. "Want to explain to me everything?"

Takumi nods. "I really need your help after all. Thank you for coming."

"It was Richard's orders after all. But just so you know, I can't stay for long. I still have my duties as a queen."

"That's right. You have a kingdom in France don't you?" Takumi asked.

"_Oui_." Maria grinned. "France is a gorgeous country. I'm glad my family has a kingdom there. So many kind people...let's not talk about this right now, Takumi. We can save it for later."

Maria continued. "So who's responsible for this?" Maria gestured to the window.

**A/N: Warning, there's going to be _large paragraphs _of Takumi explaining pretty much the entire story so far and also telling his feelings for Misaki...read if you want :) **

Takumi couldn't help but grin. He leaned over and folded his hands on his knees. "A Queen that stormed into my life and made me go crazy over her."

Maria blinked and chuckled. "Continue."

"Under certain circumstances, she was forced away from her own Kingdom and she had came here. She was trouble since the start." Takumi chuckled softly. "I even slapped her."

Maria stared at him with wide eyes. "You hit a girl? To be exact, a _queen _too?"

"That's the thing; I didn't know she was a queen. I was told she was a newly hired maid. I even ordered Cedric to capture her and plan her execution." Takumi said. "I was...rash. I've never had someone look down on me and I never had a woman anger me in so many ways. Had she not revealed that she was a Queen, I may have stayed this cold person for the rest of my life."

Takumi continued. "She's the Queen of Seiyuama...and she was also hiding behind the identity of a maid. When I went to the village, the villagers were planning on taking me down and the girl, she…" Takumi shook is head with a smile. "Stood up for me even though I slapped her and treated her cruelly. I didn't know what came over me, I suddenly took a liking to her and offered to help her out."

"She sounds lovely." Maria smiled at Takumi's genuine smile that was rare to see.

"She is. Surely, in other people's eyes, there's more beautiful women out there other than her but in mine, she's like the stars. Out of reach. In my eyes, no one can be compared to her." Takumi whispers, leaning back to look at the ceiling. "So many things happened while she stayed here and they are all new experiences to me. I've come to know jealously, pure happiness, love. She changed my world, Maria. With her beautiful raven hair and her fierce amber eyes, she took me down and made me drop my guard so many times."

"Amber eyes…?" Maria murmurs. "Then...the girl I saw earlier…?"

Takumi nods. "That's her. Misaki Ayuzawa." He loved how her name sounded. "My love."

"I saw her carrying alot of things….is she leaving?!" Maria asked. "Why are you letting her leave?"

Takumi's face turned sour. He leaned forward again to look at Maria in the eyes. "It's not like I want her to leave, Maria. I'd be a mad man if I let someone like her leave so easily! Like I said, a lot of things happened."

Takumi continued before Maria could say anything. "When we returned from the Watanabe kingdom from Ayame's birthday, me and Misaki were engaged."

Maria's jaw dropped. "_Engaged_?!"

"I want to marry her, Maria. As soon as possible! But I was dumb to leave that night because I needed to go see Richard...I just had to leave when I knew that Gerald had returned to reveal to everyone that he was alive and well. The night I left, I came back because I was hesitant to leave Misaki back...but when I got back, my own knights were beaten and Misaki...was poisoned."

Maria's eyes darkened immediately and she fell silent, letting Takumi steady his mental state because she clearly saw that he was unstable at whatever memory he was having.

"Gerald said that, Misaki only wanted to take over my throne. Apparently, Misaki was scheming something and he said that he won't allow me to marry her. He said that Katrina had powers powerful enough to revive Misaki again but on one condition: Marry Ayame." Takumi clenched his jaw.

"I was in rage and in despair that my one and only love is laying on her own death bed. I wanted her to have a guaranteed future to live. I couldn't risk it so I agreed to the condition hours later. I was desperate Maria! I can't risk her life! I went to Ayame's kingdom and proposed to her and said my feelings of love her...of course, they were fake. I came back to the kingdom and Misaki had woken up. I was overjoyed that she was alive...Gerald kept his promise but…"

"But?" Maria urged when Takumi stopped.

"She had such a huge smile on her face. I knew she was happy to see me but...I destroyed that beautiful smile of hers by telling her the news that I wanted to cancel our engagement. I destroyed her heart but saying the most hurtful things to her. It tore me to see her cry _because _of _me_! I was scared that she'll get hurt so I said those things to drive her out of the kingdom for her own safety but she's...a stubborn woman. She kept staying and tried to get me back...foolish woman." Takumi ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Few nights ago, I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to kiss her. I couldn't stand to be away from her anymore; forced to give her the cold shoulder. So I ran after her and apologized to her. Explained everything and made love with her."

"Then what's the problem?" Maria asked. "You guys made up right?"

"That doesn't mean my engagement to Ayame is done. Gerald...is the man behind my parent's death Maria. I have to be cautious because if I break my word with him, he'll surely make me regret it. I'm scared he'll harm Misaki. I knew he hated me since childhood but I only recently discovered his darkness."

"I'm getting your situation. I understand it now. You want to be with Misaki, but you want to break the relationship between you and Ayame peacefully right? You also want to reveal Gerald's schemes?" Maria asked after analyzing everything in her head.

Takumi nods slowly. "I knew you'd get it…"

"Of course." Maria stood up and walked over to Takumi. She touched Takumi's cheeks and smiled. "I always loved you more than Gerald when we were young and it hurt me to see your heart turn so cold...after seeing your smile a few minutes ago, it made me realize that I want to help you make that smile stay. I'll help you Takumi. I'll help you get together with Misaki in the end. I swear it on my heart."

Maria, as she was standing, pushed Takumi's head towards her waist so that she can hug Takumi while he was sat.

Takumi smiled and closed his eyes in relief, wrapping his arms around her waist. . "Thank you, Maria."

* * *

**Later**

After visiting the chambers of the previous Queen and King to send her prayers to Takumi's parents with Takumi, Takumi guided her to a chamber.

As Maria settled in the spare chamber Takumi lent her for her stay, she was thinking about her current situation and what she should do.

She really wanted to help Takumi since she knew the boy suffered alot in his past. She came here to the kingdom on Richard's orders as well.

She knew that Richard wanted Takumi to marry someone. Ayame was in his favour but it wouldn't matter who he married as long as it's someone. Maria sighed and crossed her arms. She loved Takumi and she wanted him to be happy.

Everything was a mess.

Richard sent Maria here to invest Gerald and what he wanted after causing an uproar and killing his own parents and faking his death.

Maria knew that Ayame was in the castle and she knew that Richard wanted Takumi to marry her.

But Maria wanted to help Takumi and Misaki.

She touched her hand to her forehead. She wasn't planning on making enemies here, but it looked like she was going to have to make some if she wanted to help Takumi and Misaki.

After all, Takumi was like her little brother that lost his way and was desperate to find it again.

* * *

**Days Later  
Seiyuama**

Sakuya and Minako only stared at their returned daughter that stood in front of them in the throne room, utterly confused on why she was back.

Misaki held a large smile as she saw her parents.

Misaki bowed.

"Misaki...what are you doing back…?" Minako asked as she sat on the throne. She cocked her head curiously. "Where's Takumi?"

"Is something wrong?" Sakuya asked when Misaki was unresponsive. His eyes were narrowed. "Did something happen between you two?"

Misaki nods once. She was nervous to tell her parents the situation with Takumi and her and also, with Ayame. Misaki's eyes wandered around the throne room, the most familiar faces were happy to see her.

"Actually, mother, father, the engagement with Takumi Walker is off." Misaki said loudly with confident.

Sakuya's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Under circumstances, the engagement was called for now." Misaki said. In her mind, she said, _I hope_…She sure hoped that her parents would understand and not misunderstand.

Sakuya looked like he was about to yell something out of anger but Minako, as the calm woman she was, asked, "Why?"

Misaki didn't say anything but placed her hands together.

"Misaki," Sakuya pressed, trying to get an answer.

Misaki still didn't say anything. She believed that it was best not to tell her parents. Misaki stared at her mother. Her mother stared at her for a few seconds and Misaki knew that she was analyzing everything on her face without a word.

Her mother had that ability. She was kind and generous but she wasn't a fool. She was sharp and knew when to judge and act.

She stood up from her throne and walked towards Misaki.

"Minako?" Sakuya asks.

Minako smiled at Misaki gently when she was in front of Misaki. "Did Takumi tell you to come home?"

Misaki nods.

"Does he love you?"

Misaki blushed but nods.

"Do you love him?"

Her blush deepened but a smile form on her lips. "Yes."

"Do you trust him?" She asked.

Misaki closed her eyes and nods. "Yes."

"Then it's fine," Minako smiled and brought Misaki into a hug. "You don't have to explain the situation. You don't have to tell us anything, as long as you trust that you'll be happy with him."

Misaki felt tears sting her eyes because of how touchingly understanding her mother was. Misaki hugged her back. "Thank you…"

"Welcome home, darling." Minako smiled when she pulled back.

"I don't know what that bastard did to make you come home," Sakuya said, suddenly behind Minako. "But it better be a good reason...I threatened to hunt him with a pitchfork after all so he better not be taking back his word that he loves you."

Misaki giggled and nods. "I trust him."

"Oh, I heard that Hinata…" Minako carried on.

Sakuya's eyes darkened.

"Hinata and I have made up...he's now the same idiotic person we used to know." Misaki laughed.

Sakuya and Minako looked at each other and smiled. "That's good," Minako cooed. "By the way, what's the matter with your cheek...and forehead?"

"THAT BASTARD HINATA I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST HI—" Sakuya began to yell immediately but Misaki cut him off.

"It wasn't Hinata who made these scars— or Takumi. I was being clumsy so I got this gap in my forehead and here—" Misaki pointed to her cheek. "I fell."

Minako's eyes narrowed but she nods. "As long as you're okay…" Minako continued. "Well, we'll let you settle down again and I'll get the maids to make you something."

Misaki smiled and pulled back from her parents. "Thank you," . Her parents smiled at her before walking away.

* * *

While Sakura helped Miskai unpack her things, Misaki was visited by a lot of the maids in the castle who all said they really missed her and all gave her warm hugs in welcome.

"Look who it is," A voice at her chamber entrance called. "Queen Misaki Ayuzawa."

"That would be me." Misaki answered, knowing who it was immediately. She turned to the entrance with a look. "It's nice to see you again, Goki, Goda."

Just like at Takumi's castle where she was good friends with the knights, it was the same in her kingdom. She had a really good relationship with two of the knights. Goki, a blonde knight that strangely looked a little similar to Takumi except with dark gray eyes. He had a pretty hard outer core but he was a real softie inside.

And Goda, a knight older than her by a few years, and he's a total idiot in her eyes but he was plenty skilled. He was buff and strong and although he was an idiot, he was reliable.

These two, were her personal knights and her good friends.

"You, do you know how shocked we were to find out that the queen ran away without saying goodbye to the best knights ever?" Goda quirked an eyebrow. "Hey, me and Sir Crybaby over here were worried about you."

"Crybaby?" Goki asked, offended. "I don't cry that often!"

Misaki laughed at her two favourite idiot knights. She stood up and approached them, hugging them both at the same time when she tugged their necks down. "I missed you guys so much."

While she hugged them, she heard Goda smirk. "Hey, Goki, why're you blushing like that?"

"I-I'm not!" Goki exclaimed.

Misaki pulled back to actually see Goki blushing but he tried to hide his blushing under his thick blond bangs.

Misaki smiled as she watched Goda giving Goki an evil grin while shoulder bumping Goda.

"Ah, right, Goki," Misaki remembered. She reached into her pockets and pulled out a small necklace with a large tooth on it. "Here, it's a real sabertooth I bought while I was in Seika. I thought you'd like it since you have a collection of them."

Goki reached out a hand to accept the Sabertooth necklace. Goda leaned in to take a good look at Goki's expression. At first, Goki's face was blank, then he blushed and now, a tear fell down his cheek.

Goda laughed a little too loudly. "You're a crybaby afterall! AHAHAHA!"

Goki's shoulders trembled and he snapped while tears fell. "Shut up Goda! I'm just happy and touched that she bought me this!"

Goki looked back at Misaki. He blushed and mutters, "Thank you…"

"I really missed you guys." Misaki smiled. "You know, there were knights back in Seika that reminded me of you guys so much...they were all awesome…you guys should meet each other I think you'll like them!"

"Did they treat you nicely?" Goda asked. "Seika knights are strong aren't they?"

Misaki nods. "They treated me well and they're so loyal and fun to be with...and…" Misaki suddenly dropped her gaze. She didn't know why her heart ached so much now. Sure it's been a few days since she spoke to them but...did she miss them that much now…?

She suddenly was reminded of the first time she met Kuuga and the others. She remembered the precious months they shared with each other sharing jokes without her being treated like a queen. She suddenly remembered how much fun she had.

What if...this situation was never resolved? What if...she never see's them again…?

"My lady?" Goki asked, there was a slight concern in his voice. "Are you okay…?"

"It's nothing…" Misaki assured.

"What are you guys doing to Misaki?! Why's she crying?!" Sakura exclaimed, panicking.

Misaki looked up and when she touched her cheeks, she realized that it was damp. "Oh…" Misaki murmurs, trying to wipe them away.

Why did she have to think so negatively right now? Why did she have to cry right now? Why did she just have to think about everything right now? Why? Wasn't she so happy to be back home with the people she spent years with?

"I'm fine, see!" Misaki smiled brightly. "Uhm, Sakura, I'll unpack everything myself. I'm feeling a little tired so…I'll just go to sleep right now."

"Wait a minut—"

Misaki, without a word, shoved all three of them out quickly. "Good night!"

"Misaki—"

She closed the door and leaned her forehead on the door without a smile. She felt cruel because she really missed everyone here because she loved them all. She sniffled. She really wanted Takumi's warmth right now. She wanted Takumi to hold her and she knew that she was weak to miss him so easily.

Misaki slowly turned around and from her door, she stared out the window and at the stars.

_I want to hurry and go back….Hurry up, Takumi…_

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Takumi, looking out the window with boredom and depression, stared at the starry skies and quietly counting the endless amount of stars in the sky. One can guess that he was in deep thought about his lover. Misaki.

Takumi shuts his eyes and laid his head back against the brick wall, letting the book that was in his hands fall on his lap.

_I'll come for you, Misaki..._

* * *

**Lol, yea, this chapter was pretty crappy and boring XD If you're looking for fluff, lol you won't get any for probably the next few chapters until these two reunite. **

**Anyways, hope you review, favourite and follow!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	29. -XXIX-

**Looks like we're a chapter away from our 30th chapter! Whoo~ thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I also hope you guys will check out the Maid-sama event. The results for the best stories in each category has been decided so please check it out ;) **

**Ugggh, it's so boring typing chapters without Misaki and Takumi together~ chapters will be so boring to read, I'm really sorry...**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_~XXIX~_

* * *

**September 12th, 1413  
****Walker Castle**

The first thing Maria did after officially settling down into a chamber, was investigate. Afterall, she had placed personal feelings first instead of work that Richard sent her. Maria, knowing there were consequences for her to turn her back on Richard, wanted to help Takumi at all cost.

Besides, Richard's goal in mind was to get Takumi married with Ayame. Maria thought that as long as Takumi married, there wouldn't be a problem...right?

"Hello~" Maria sang when she peeked inside the jousting/training grounds beside the castle.

"Ah, My lady Maria," Kanou smiled.

Kuuga and the other three stopped their fighting practice and greeted her as well. "Good morning,"

"Can I borrow a bit your time or is now a bad time?"

Kuuga shook his head and stashed his sword away while wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Of course not. What is wrong?"

Maria entered the large building and crossed her arms under her chest with one hand pressed to her cheek. "Actually, I was hoping if I can ask questions regarding Gerald and that lady Takumi is so fond of: Misaki."

They all looked at one another before turning back to her. Kuuga said, "Gerald and Takumi told us to swear not to talk about that."

"Well Takumi already told me everything very briefly. I already know about the deal you guys made with Gerald for Misaki so can't I get it in more detail?" Maria inquired.

Kuuga scratched his head and said hesitantly, "If that's the case then...okay."

Maria smiled and headed over them to sit on a seat. "Takumi told me this deal that depended on Misaki's life started when she was poisoned?"

They all nod.

"Then tell me, do you know she got poisoned in the first place? Knowing Takumi, he would've got you to guard Misaki with your life right?"

"With someone he loves, yes he told us to do that."

"Then how'd she end up in a horrible condition?" Maria inquired.

"Something happen," Kuuga ruffled his hair in annoyance. "All of us are guilty of that."

"What're you talking about?"

"I mean, for some reason, none of us could remember how Misaki ended up in that condition. All of us were at Misaki's side, we know that much. We brought her to her room and the rest is fuzzy." Kuuga explained. "When...we woke up the next morning, we were in our chambers and Misaki was laying in bed poisoned."

Maria frowned. "Anything else you found suspicious?"

Kanou spoke up. "Uhm, I thought that Gerald and Katrina were both suspects of this. Takumi also suspects that Gerald's the reason behind former Queen and King Walker's deaths. I used magic to dig into Gerald's head while talking to him but I couldn't find anything at all."

"Also, I don't know if this is necessary information but, Misaki was yelled at by Ayame just the other day. We still don't know exactly what happened but, Ayame found her medicine— which was crucial for her to have— in Misaki's hands." Kanou said.

Maria crossed her arms and touched her chin while she stared at one spot in the ground. "Is she guilty of it?"

"I don't believe so," Kanou said immediately. "I was telling her yesterday that there was no way for her to have taken it. I had it in my chambers and almost no one knows where that is except Cedric."

Maria looked up. "You all seem to have alot of faith in this woman."

They looked upon one another again. Kuuga laughed. "Of course we do. This woman brought the kingdom back to life again. She brought our king to life again. We wouldn't believe that she's the kind of person to steal. She's a queen afterall, it'd ruin her reputation."

"Great," Maria grinned. She looked at Kanou and instructed, "Indulge yourself into some research about the human mind and look up some magic on it and tell me what you find. It should give you some answers."

"Eh?"

Maria just smiled and left the training grounds. When she closed the doors behind her, she leaned back against a wall and flipped open her paper fan. She brought it up to cover half her face.

All answers screamed that Gerald was behind everything but, she can't just rely on words. She needed proof.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"WHAAA! NOOO!" Sakura screamed. "MY LADY, MY LADY HELP MEEE!"

Misaki watched Sakura running around the river with a flustered and terrified expression as Goda chased her around while laughing maniactically.

"What's wrong Sakura?!" Goda yelled as he chased her around. "Never seen a snake before?!"

"KYA! NOOO! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura screamed, her voice jumping to all kinds of pitches.

"Why?!" Goda laughed, waving the snake around by its neck. "It's harmless~"

"NO!" Sakura yelps. "EW GET IT AWAY!"

Misaki just sat there on the grass laughing at the scene before her. It's been quite a few days and everyone around her has helped her settle into her own home again. Misaki watched Sakura crying while running around Goda and it made her sigh.

"Goda, stop bullying her." Misaki called out.

Goda looked at her and smiled, showing his bright teeth. She looked up at the clear white sky and sighed. _I wonder how he's doing…_

"I'm back."

Misaki looked back to see a blond man walking towards her. For a while, she had thought that this figure was Takumi coming for her but she's been let down a few times.

"Hey…" Misaki smiled.

"Here you go...the bread you requested." Goki said, laying the plate of bread on the grass.

Misaki's eyes lit up. These bread were the bread that she had brought the first time when she went to the village with Takumi where they had kissed for the first time. This bread brough back many memories to that day and it made Misaki's smile grow.

"Something about this bread you like, right?" Goki asked, examining her peaceful expression. "Does it remind you of King Takumi?"

Misaki wasn't surprised by his question. Since all that she's been doing was thinking and thinking about Takumi. All that she's been doing is bringing them memories back and making her heart suffer.

"Yes…" Misaki sighed, taking the bread and taking a bite out of it. She muttered, "Why? Is that a problem?"

"Nope…" Goki shook his head. Goki had stood up and stretched a bit. "Let's go."

"Go?" Misaki looked up at him. "Go where?"

Goki gave her a look as though it was rolled his eyes. "Duh. Horseback riding, what did you think?"

"Horeseback?!" Misaki stood up aruptedly. Her eyes were sparkling.

Goki laughed. "I'm assuming you didn't go horseback riding for the last few months."

Misaki shook her head and started to walk towards the castle sheds, grabbing Goki's hand as she did so. She looked back and called out, "Goda, I'm leaving so take care of Sakura for me!"

"EHH!?" Sakura cried in shock. "MY LADY DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I'll take good care of her!" Goda yelled back as he swung his large arm about Sakura's shoulder. There was a large scheming expression plastered all over his face.

Misaki chuckled.

When the two of them reached the castle horse sheds, Misaki ran inside feeling a little too jumpy. She ran all the way to the back, passing by many of the horses until she found her dark chocolate brown horse e with lucious raven mane just like her.

Misaki's eyes grew as she reached a hand out to touch her horse. "Hana…!"

The horse seemed to have reacted to Misaki's touch and neighed excitedly.

"She missed you," Goki said as he grabbed a saddel off the rack. "Everytime we come in here, she looked really sad you know. She usually doesn't put up much of an appetite either..we were concerned."

Misaki frowned. She looked back at Hana and continued to rub the bottom of her neck affectionately. "I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly…"

Hana neighed and bumped her nose against Misaki which made Misaki laugh, feeling Hana nuzzle against Misaki's touch.

Goki grinned a little as he brought his horse out and threw his saddle over the back of his horse and hooked it on. He came back to Misaki and grabbed her a saddle too. "Here,"

Misaki stared at the saddle.

Goki raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember how to hook it on, my lady?"

"Of course!" She said defenselessly. She grabbed the saddle— it was heavier than she remembered— and walked behind her horse. She tried to throw it over Hana but it started to feel a little too heavy.

"Have you been losing your strength?" Goki wondered as he helped grabbed the saddle before it fell and bought Misaki down with it.

Misaki frowned. "Probably...damn, I haven't been training much since I left." Misaki watched Goki strap the saddle in for her.

"Don't worry, while you're here, we can always continuing with a little training." Goki assured as he finished up. "Okay there, we're ready to go."

"Thanks…" Misaki said as she grabbed hold of the rein around Hana and guided her horse out. Goki followed behind her with his white horse.

When they were outside, Hana stomped her hooves and Misaki laughed. "You haven't been out in a while have you?"

"Hey, my lady, want to race?" Goki asked, hoisting himself up on his horse.

Misaki grinned. "You bet." She huffed and grabbed onto the saddle to help herself get up on Hana's huge figure. After a few attempts and Goki laughing, Misaki's was finally on Hana's back.

She smiled, she really haven't been on a horseback in a while and feeling the broad muscles of horse's back moving under her, felt somewhat relaxing.

Misaki brushed Hana's raven mane. _I wonder if I'll ever go horse backing with Takumi… _Misaki thought to herself. _That'll be fun. _

"Ready to go?" Goki's voice interrupted her. She looked at Goki to see him prepared to race.

Misaki grabbed hold of the rein and slapped it to make Hana race off ahead of Goki. Misaki felt a huge smile growing and a loud laughter threatening to escape but she let it all out.

"Hey..! That's cheating, you didn't say go!" Goki screamed from behind her as he, too, slapped the rein on his horse and raced after Misaki.

Misaki turned her head slightly and stuck a tongue out while pulling one eye down and laughed.

The two of them raced down the hill and a few minutes later, they reached the bottom and now they were at the beach that was located just very close to the Ayuzawa Castle.

When they were there, Misaki pulled on Hana's rein and that made her stop slowly just before they reached the water. Miskai cheered, "I win…! How many wins has this been for me? The 20th time? Maybe higher?"

Goki sighed as he was a few seconds behind her. "You had a head start my lady."

Misaki shrugged. "If you were faster, you would've caught up to me and won."

Goki rolled his eyes.

Misaki was going to say something but she felt something twisting in her stomach and made it feel heavy. Misaki clasped her hands to her mouth.

"My lady?" Goki asked, concerned.

Misaki felt like she was going to puke. She felt it bubble to her mouth but she held it back. "Ughhh…must be horseback sickness." She muttered through her teeth. "I haven't rode a horse in a while after all...plus I just ate."

**(A/N: No guys this isn't what you think. It's not pregnancy like you think lol chill, I know you're overreacting right now.) **

Goki got off his horse. "That's true. Then let's rest for a bit...maybe it was a bad idea for horseback riding without a little practice run first."

"No, I had fun." Misaki shook her head. "Thanks…"

Misaki looked away and wiped the corner of her mouth without look at her hand and rested her chin on Hana's mane, loving the way it tickled Misaki's neck as the wind blew.

Misaki closed her eyes and stared at the horizon. _I hope I'll get to this with Takumi…_

* * *

"I knew you'd come back here sooner or later." Maria crossed her arms as she watched Gerald hopping out of the Fujita carriage. "You've been hiding out at the Fujita castle this entire time, bastard?"

Gerald rolled his eyes. "It's good to see you too Maria. How long has it been I wonder."

"A few years enough for me to forget you exist." Maria said harshly.

"Ouch. Aren't I your precious cousin?" Gerald asked. "We're family."

"In your dreams." Maria flipped open her paper fan and held it over her face so that only he eyes were visible. Her eyes reflected her disgust. "Stop fooling yourself. We both know you're a bastard way before today. If anything, since _that _day, I've never considered you my family."

Gerald shrugged as he held a hand out to help Katrina out. She nods to Maria in acknowledgment but Maria didn't return it, instead she walked down and towards Katrina. When she was in front of Katrina, she touched Katrina's small face.

"Is this the young Princess Katrina Fujita?" Maria grinned. "Such a cute and adorable little girl...I truly love girls as cute as you...too bad you're so daunted with hatred." Maria said sourly. She glared at Gerald. "Look at what you made out of this innocent princess."

"Gerald didn't make me like this." Katrina said in a grown womanly voice instead of her childish one. "Misaki Ayuzawa made me this way."

Maria quirked on eyebrow. "What do you mean by that."

"Nothing much." Katrina closed her eyes.

Maria frowned. "So this is why you two joined forces? Because the two of you share a hatred so you're going to use each other to get revenge?"

"We're leaving." Gerald said. "I'm a little hungry so if you'll excuse us. Maria, enjoy your stay and when you go back, give Richard my regards please."

"Seething bastard." Maria growled, grabbing Gerald by the neck of his shirt. "Do you have any idea how much of a liking Richard took for you? He did alot for you, he even endured the breakdown his kingdom got because _you _decided to frame him. You made everyone point fingers at an innocent man."

Gerald's smile stretched. It pissed Maria off at how smug he looked. "So?"

"_So_?" Maria scoffed. "He had a serious heart attack because of the stress. Takumi— who actually really likes Richard— wouldn't have been able to say goodbye because he was blinded by hatred. Because of _you_. You're just enjoying the show aren't you?"

Gerald continued to look into Maria's eyes. "I never really liked the old man anyways. Can you let go of me now? You don't have proof that I did all of these things do you?"

"There's one other person that was in on your little schemes. Hinata Shinatani." Maria smiled. "I'll ask him to spill everything, and if it's for his precious Misaki, he'll tell me."

"So you'e going to believe the words of the man that nearly killed Takumi?" Gerald inquired. "Wrong move,"

"At this point, to save Takumi, I'll have no choice but to believe him." She said. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself? How can you even show your face here?"

"Ashamed of what?" Gerald asked. "I'm innocent of all these things… you're falsly acusing me."

"Tch."

"You're a smart woman, Maria." Gerald slapped her away. Maria kept her hard glare on him as he brushed his shirt and walked passed Maria. "But not smart enough."

Katrina didn't even look at Maria as Katrina followed Gerald.

"For such a young age, Katrina, you're _really _pitiful." Maria muttered. Maria turned around slightly to give Katrina a look. "I hope you know that the path you're taking, the path of eternal grudge, isn't going to take you anywhere."

Katrina continued walking.

"I know, but at least my grudge will be satisfied."

Maria crossed her arms and touched her forehead, she was really getting a headache.

"Let's talk another time, Maria." Gerald called. "_Peacefully_."

_Bastard_...

* * *

** That Night**

Ayame was laying on her stomache while she watched Takumi sit infront of his desk, scribbling away on whatever work he had.

Ayame pouted as she dug her two-headed spoon into a bowl of sliced fruit and brought it to her mouth to eat as she stared at her fiance work. Ever since that woman— Misaki— left the kingdom, Takumi had kept himself a little more silent than usual.

Takumi rarely spends time with Ayame anymore and even when she goes to visit him instead, he doesn't say anything for the entire time. It made Ayame feel upset.

She couldn't stand it when she isn't noticed, especially by Takumi. She jabs her fork into a mango piece angrily. It was all because of Misaki Ayuzawa that Takumi's life is like this. Complicated and sad.

Ayame pushed herself off the bed and stuffed a piece of strawberry in her mouth. She also jabbed her fork into another strawberry and made her way to Takumi.

When she got to Takumi, she held out the fork with the strawberry. "Try some strawberries." Ayame offered.

Takumi didn't even give Ayame a look. "I'm okay."

She frowned. "Try it." She said again. "Your fiancee is asking you this."

Takumi didn't even react to that. He just continued keep his eyes down at his work.

Ayame, laterally pissed now, pushed the strawberry into her mouth and grabbed Takumi's head so that she could him to face her. As soon as he faced her, Ayame brought her mouth to his, passing on the strawberry into his mouth. Ayame felt him tense up.

When the strawberry was inside his mouth, Ayame kissed him passionately but she could feel that he wasn't reacting back and it made her grab a ball of his hair, pressing him against her.

She opened her eyes slightly and she saw that Takumi didn't even close his eyes. They were open and in them, his eyes were dark as the night and they showed no sign of affection to the moment.

But before she knew it, Takumi held his hands on her hips and pushed her back.

Ayame's eyes were wide. "Why'd you pull back?"

Takumi averted his eyes and gently pushed Ayame off him.

"Takumi!" Ayame scoffed. She watched Takumi wipe his mouth. She pointed her finger, "Hey, I'm suspicious but, did you really mean it when you said you loved me?!"

It was barely noticeable but she heard the slight hesitation. "Of course I meant it."

"Then why are you pushing me away like this?" Ayame asked, walking over so that she was behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"Ayame," Takumi warned. "Please, let's take it easy."

"No." Ayame whispers, her breath tickling his neck. "I want you to prove to me that you really love me. Prove it to now me right now, Takumi."

Ayame watched his hand clench into a fight fist. She frowned but chose to ignore it.

"Please...Takumi…" Ayame cooed. She closed her eyes and held onto him tighter, hating that he was avoiding her whenever she would touch him.

"Ayame," He warned again. Ayame could hear the impatience in his voice that would make you tremble in fear but she held on.

"No…" Ayame whispered, planting a kiss on Takumi's neck. She loved his smell.

It happened a little too quickly though. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, she was no longer behind Takumi. She was now underneath him and Takumi was on top of her with an expression that not even she could read.

She smiled. Did she do it? Did she bring him out? Was he finally going to touch her and share affection with her?

Although she couldn't quite see his face because of the suddenly darkness of the room casting a shadow over his entire face, Ayame smiled anyways and closed her eyes, waiting for him to make love with her.

Seconds pass and now, she could feel his warm breathe and it made her smile. She waited...nothing came to her disappointment.

Opening her eyes, Takumi was no longer on top of her. In fact, a blanket was over her body now and Takumi was halfway across the room. He grabbed a cloak as he made way for the door.

"Takumi!" Ayame yelled, sitting upright. "Where are you going?!"

"Out." Takumi answered. "You can sleep here for the night, you must be really tired."

"Wait—"

"Ayame, I love you, alright?" Takumi stated without taking one look at her. "You can trust my words right? It all doesn't have to be action."

He left the room.

Ayame sat there with her shoulders slumped and her eyes down. _What am I doing wrong?_

Was it wrong for her to want the love of a man she loved since she was a child? Was it wrong that she was a little jealous while Misaki was here? Was it wrong of her?

Ayame frowned. It's always been like this. No matter how powerful or beautiful she was, they all rejected her. She hated rejection. She just wanted a little attention.

Ayame felt tears stinging her eyes. Something— a cloth— touched her damp cheeks gently. Ayame jolted and looked up to see her loyal butler, Carson, staring at her.

"Don't cry." He said.

Ayame looked down and accepted the handkerchief. "I'll...find my prince one day right?" She frowned. "Takumi...isn't accepting me yet...even though he says he loves me."

Carson didn't say anything.

Ayame moved over a little bit. She murmurs, "Lend me your shoulder, Carson."

Carson moved to sit on the bed while Ayame leaned on his shoulder and begin to quietly sob, not bothering to control those tears anymore.

* * *

**That's all for now. I was thinking, all of you guys are threatening to kill Ayame or telling me to just kill her...but in the next few chapters, I'm thinking you guys might change your minds about that. **

**Anyways, check out my short story called, 'You're My Dream'. Goodnight everyone!**

**Review, Favourite and Follow!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


End file.
